Not On The Menu
by lauraclarkstories
Summary: Gabriella is a waitress who is busy with school, family problems, and work. She hasn't had time for herself, or a relationship in years and she isn't looking for one. Until one day, a guy comes in to order a burger, but asks for something else.
1. First Encounter

As the back door of the little restaurant on the corner opened, a 5'3 brunette girl swept through the door. Her brown curls thrown on top of her head in a hair tie, her makeup not yet applied to her face, and her shoe laces not yet tied. She was late, as usual.

"Hi Gab-" The other woman didnt get to finish her sentence because that girl ran right past her trying to juggle her purse and her Lit book in hand. She turned the corner to her bosses office and quickly grabbed her card, last name then first name. As she talked quietly to herself she punched it it with a minute to spare. Once her card was punched in she took a huge sigh of relief. She placed the card with the other 15 cards in the holding place and slowly walked back out with the rest of the staff.

"Hmm." One of the staff mumbled trying to draw attention to themselves.

"What?" Gabriella snapped. "Im here, on time." She dropped her stuff on the bench in the back took the hair tie out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. She reached in her bag and grabbed a bobby pin and pined her curls back. Then pulled her hair back behind her head and twirled it into a bun. She grabbed the white ribbon and put a bow around her bun. Then she grabbed the apron from her bag and pulled it around her waist.

"Studying got the best of you?" An older lady named Helen asked her. Gabriella looked up and smile big.

Helen was 56 years old, divorced with two kids who never come to see her. Her blonde hair was slowly starting to turn gray, but she still kept that style. She wore heavy make up on some todays, today happened to be one of those days. Helen wasnt over weight neither, she still kept her shape.

"I have a huge test tomorrow afternoon." She replied standing up and getting a new notepad in the closet where they kept them.

She was in rolled in a community college. Last year her dad got sick when she was in California and when she came back home, she knew that she couldnt leave again. She knew she had to stay home and help take care of him with her mom. She still doesn't know when or if she will go back to Stanford.

"Honey, knowing you, you will do fine." Helen told her walking back out serve the first pot of coffee that morning to Mr. Turner, the 70 year old man who comes in every morning at 6. Mr. Turner grew up on the farm, and they used to wake up around 4:30 every morning. Now hes retired, doesn't have anything to do, the only thing he has in his life is his naggy wife and his 6 am cup of coffee.

"GABRIELLA!" And there she was. Gabriella spun her body around when she saw the girl who emerged from the bathroom, it was her best friend of close to 15 years. The one, the only, Sharpay Evans.

"What?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

Sharpay walked her 110 pound body over to Gabriella. "So am I ever going to see you before work actually starts or am I just going to have to yell things at you during work?" She asked her. Almost everyday Gabriella was late to her job. The night before she was always studying or couldn't sleep, or just at something on her mind that always had her not hearing the alarm. "I told you for Christmas Im getting you a rooster, you might actually be able to hear the damn thing." She told her with a smirk. All Gabriella did was roll her eyes.

"I don't know Shar, maybe you should." Gabriella said walking to the kitchen to get the place settings for her tables for the day.

"Anyway." Sharpay said grabbing her place settings as well. "Since you were off studying last night, you know not living your life," Sharpay started off. "I went out to the bar and met the most amazing guy." She started off.

The thing with Sharpay was that, she _always_ found amazing guys. Every guy she meets she automatically falls head over heels in love.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked trying to act interested.

"Yes really." Sharpay beamed. "See we talked and he bought me a few drinks, I got a little tipsy." She said adding a little squeak in her voice for emphasis on the tipsy. Sharpay doesn't get tipsy, she acts tipsy and makes an ass of her self. Gabriella has seen it time and time again. Thats the one side to Sharpay. The other side of Sharpay is that she gets unbelievably drunk and cant even walk. Which Gabriella is always there to drag her butt back to the car.

"Oh really." Gabriella said acting interested some more as she folded napkins and placed forks and knives on top of them.

"Yes, his name was Toby or something." Sharpay said making the name sound like a guy she met on the street. Which she probably did. "Although I don't really remember." She said stopping looking off to the side trying to think of the guys name.

"Well Shar, he sounds like a real winner." Gabriella said sarcastically walking back to the kitchen to get cups and saucers, and Sharpay was close in toe.

"Im telling you Gab, its true love." Sharpay said starry eyed.

"Oh I bet it was." Gabriella said trying to amuse Sharpay. Another thing about Sharpay is that she is _always_ finding true love.

"You know, you need to get out more and actually live life." Sharpay told her. Then she leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "You dont want to end up like Helen." Gabriella pulled back and her jaw dropped. "What did I say?" Sharpay asked not knowing what she said to make her upset.

"Helen is a very nice lady." Gabriella said walking back out.

"Yeah, I bet her cats are nice too." Sharpay mumbled grabbing another cup and saucer and helped Gabriella place them on the table.

"Im being serious though Gabs, when was the last time you went out and had fun?" Sharpay asked her and Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dont know, I have just been busy with work, and school, and home and-"

"The last time you went out was with Sco-" Sharpay didnt get to finish it because Gabriella quickly set the coffee cup down and walked away from Sharpay.

Gabriella didnt like when people talked about him. His name was Scott. The way it ended between them was tragic and Gabriella didnt want to talk about him ever again, even if its been almost five years to the day.

"Im sorry." Sharpay called chasing after her. She found Gabriella putting coffee in the coffee maker behind the counter. "Gabs."

Gabriella whipped her head around and plastered a fake smile on her face when she turned to Sharpay. "What Im fine." She told her.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked her. "Because I didnt mean to-" Gabriella put her hand up and she pushed the coffee maker button for it to start.

"Shar, Its fine." She tried so hard trying to make it not sound like she is snapping at her. Sharpay put her hand on her back and rubbed her back soothingly, cursing herself in her head for bringing him up.

* * *

As the day went on customers walked in and out. They all ordered something different, but Gabriella soon figured out a trend. The older men wanted scrapple. No matter what time of day it was, they always ordered scrapple. The women most of the time ordered soup. "What is the soup of the day?" They would all ask, and Gabriella was there with a response. The girls Gabriella's age always say that they want something quick and order a salad. But thats not true because they never leave "quickly". They just sit there for an hour picking around the carrots and croutons. Then the guys Gabriella's age will order huge hamburgers with fries and all the other fatting things on the menu. She knew that most of these things were stereotypical but most of the time very true.

The bell on the door rang and two men stepped in. They were both pretty tall, maybe a little over six foot. They were wearing basketball shorts and under armor shirts that were blue. The one was very handsome. He had brown hair that was kinda pushed to the side, and piercing blue eyes. and he had a smile, a smile that would make any women drool all over the place. The other guy that was with him was african american and had outrageously curly black hair.

"Is this the place that the chick from last night told us she worked at?" The curly haired guy asked the other.

The one with the blue eyes looked around the diner trying to figure out if it was the place or not. The diner was kinda like a huge strip. The side the door was on was lined with booths all around the windows of the diner, and in the middle was the counter where the old guys and truckers would sit.

A guy with a balding head and a beer belly came out from the back and saw the two gentlemen at the door who had no idea what to do next.

"Take a seat anywhere guys." The man in the stained apron said to them as he wiped his hands on his stained apron. They nodded to him and the guy with the blue eyes pointed to a table all the way at the end of the restaurant. The two sat down and got comfortable. They picked the menus from the side of the tables and took a long look at them.

"What do you want to eat?" The curly head guy asked the other.

"Im thinking a burger."

In the back, Gabriella had her nose in her Lit book. She had to read the rest of Edgar Allen Poe's _The Fall of The House Of Usher _for her lit class by tomorrow. When she reads a book, you can just tell how into it she gets. She can shut the entire world out and focus. A lot of people cant do that, but Gabriella could do it no problem.

"Hey Gab." Helen said poking her head into the back room. Gabriella lifted her head up fast. "You got a table sweetie." Gabriella smiled and closed her book. She walked out and saw the two men sitting at the booth all the way at the end. She walked up and pulled her notepad out of the front pocket of her apron.

"Hi guys, what can I get for you?" She asked them taking her pencil in her hand.

"Coke please." The curly one said. Gabriella wrote it down and looked at the other guy. _Wow _she thought_, His eyes are gorgeous. _

"Same thing." He told her. Gabriella told them she would be right back and walked back behind the counter.

Sharpay was sitting on one of the stools for her break filing her nails.

"Shar." Gabriella whispered and Sharpay looked up at her friend. "Check out that guy." Gabriella nodded her head to the table at the end. Sharpay moved her body to the right looking down at the table and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god." She said. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I know right, its like they stepped off a billboard or something." Gabriella said.

"Not that kind of Oh my god." Sharpay told her. "Thats the guy from last night."

* * *

"Waitress is kind of cute." Chad told his friend sitting across from him at the table.

Troy turned his head around and watched her as she filled up their drinks.

"Yeah," He said caught in the daze of her. "She is."

Chad watched as his friend looked at that girl, love struck. "Dude." He called.

"Hmm, what?" he asked getting brought back into the world.

"So are we going this weekend or what?" Chad asked playing with the sugars in the sugar container.

"Going to what?" He asked putting his hand under his chin.

"Taylor's wedding." Chad said. "I mean she invited me, I'd feel bad if I didn't go." Chad told him. Troy couldnt help but smirk at his friend. Chad and Taylor dated for years, but they were never in love. They just fought all the time. They would fight, get back together, and then fight some more. So after high school they broke it off and went their separate ways, but still kept in touch. So now almost four years after high school, Taylor is getting married, and Troy and Chad both got invited.

"Its up to you man, I don't care either way." Troy told him now playing with the sweet and low packets. "Hey," Troy said changing the subject. He picked up a sweet and low packet and held it up for Chad to see. "What do you call a gay midget?"

Chad gave him the strangest look. "Um, I dont know?" He asked unsure of what Troy was going to tell him.

"Sweet and low!" Troy said. "Get it?!"

Chad just shook his head at his friends horrible joke, although he did find it a little funny. "Don't ever tell a girl that joke."

* * *

"Let me wait on your table." Sharpay demanded. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she picked the drinks up and started walking over to the table. She ignored her. Sharpay jumped up and got in front of Gabriella. "Please." She whined. Gabriella gave in, she had to study anyway.

"Fine." She said handing the drinks to Sharpay and she walked to the back room to finish her story.

Sharpay smiling ear to ear delivered the drinks to the to guys at the table.

"Hi guys." She said hoping they would remember her.

"Hey." The curly head guy said to her, "You're that girl from last night, umm Stacy." Sharpays smile soon faded.

"No." She growled.

"Stephanie?" He tried again. Sharpay gave up and got her notepad out of her front pocket and put her pencil in her hand.

"What can I get for you?" She asked without any emotion in her voice.

"You can get us the other waitress." The curly one said without any hesitation, making the blue eye guy laugh. Sharpay turned to him and glared.

"Ill get her if you can remember my name." She told him. The blue eyed guy stopped laughing and looked at Sharpay. He vaguely remembered this girl. He just gave her a blank stare.

"Yeah, okay." Sharpay huffed and walked away from their table. What a jerk. And she thought they had something special together.

Sharpay walked to the back room and told Gabriella to go back out there because she no longer wanted to wait on that table. Once again Gabriella closed her book and walked back out there, but the two guys were getting up and leaving.

"Leaving already?" She asked them trying to be the nice waitress that she was. Because according to Tom, the manager, _We always want them to come back ! _

"Yeah." The curly guy said walking towards the door.

"Are you sure that there is nothing I can get for you?" Gabriella asked them. "Not even something to go?"

The blue eyed guy turned around and faced her. His eyes locked onto her big brown ones.

"You can get me a date for tonight." He said with a smile. Gabriella looked away breaking their eye contact and walked behind the counter to the register, the blue eyed guy followed her on the other side of the register. Gabriella quickly punched in numbers in the register as the blue eyed guy watched her. "Can I get that here?" He asked trying to joke around. Gabriella smiled looking down at the register.

"Thats not on the menu." She told him trying to be sweet about it and not acting like a total bitch.

"Not one date?" He asked. She sighed.

"You dont even know my name." She said to him. His blue eyes looked around her uniform looking for a name tag, he found it. It was a white tag with black lettering. And toward the bottom right corner was a little sticker of a butterfly.

"Gabriella." He said shining his pearly whites. She couldnt help but laugh a little at him.

"Well Im flattered, but no. Im sorry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I understand." He told her pulling out three dollars for the two fifty that the guys owed for drinks. He handed the money to Gabriella and she gave him 50 cents back. "Ill just have to come back next time and see if they changed the menu around." He told her smiling. She shook her head as he walked toward the door. He stopped when his hand hit the door handle.

"Oh Gabriella." He called causing her to turn around. "My name is Troy." and like that, he walked out the door and was gone.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk to his car. She thought about what Sharpay said. When was the last time she went out for herself? It had been awhile. Maybe he was the chance to go out for the first time in a long time. Then again, he could be like all the other jerks that she knew, all they wanted was you in bed and they didnt care about anything else.

* * *

**New story Im trying out. I hope you like it. I have a ton of ideas for this story !!! Please leave me feedback!!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Its Just a Date

The little black car drove around the parking lot 5 or 6 times. One of her classes was at 10 in the morning, the same time everyone elses were scheduled. She liked having a 10 am class, she was able to get up around 8 and take her time in the morning. She would have breakfast with her family, then go on the computer, or finish up any other work that needed to be done. The right after her class she would go over to the diner and work from 1 to 8 at night. Her life was becoming routine. Routine was something that Gabriella was good at. She liked knowing what was going to happen that day. She liked knowing were she was going and what she will be doing. It worked for her.

She found a parking spot all the way in the back lot. It didn't matter at that point. It was a spot and class was starting in 10 minutes. She parked her car and reached back into the back seat. She pushed her duffel bag out of the way that had her work clothes it in out of the way. She reached for her peach colored back pack containing her notebooks, few pencils, and her laptop that her parents gave her for Christmas last year. She pulled it out of the back and slug it over her right shoulder and pushed her way out of her car. When she got out, she realized how much of a hike this was going to be. She sighed and slung the other strap of her backpack over her left shoulder and started hiking it to the west building.

* * *

It was almost 6 at night by the time he finished his rounds at the hospital. This was the last part of his training for his doctorate. He had to intern at the hospital for 2 years, and he really like it so far. He is only five months into it, he still has a lot to go through. He had to do it 5 days a week from 9-5, but tonight people were getting rushed into the ER every second, so they needed him for overtime.

Troy decided to be a doctor, when a doctor told him when he was in high school that there was no chance he was going to be able to play pro ball because of the many knee injuries he had. Troy knew that his body could no longer go through all of surgeries and physical therapy. He did all before, and he doesn't want to relive any of that. So he decided that he wanted to study up on becoming a doctor. He wanted to help people more then anything. Right now his major is Sports medicine, but to get there, he has to go through every course. ER, maternity, pediatrics were just some of them.

Troy finished stitching up on patient and filed out their chart and sent him on his way. He walked over to the nurses station and pulled a pen out of the pocket of his shirt. He signed his name at the bottom and handed the chart over to the nurse and he was waiting to get another from her, but she didnt hand him one.

"Troy, Charlie wants to talk to you." Sandy, the middle age nurse, told him. Troy knocked on the counter and walked off to find Charlie. But Charlie found him.

"Troy!" He heard his name being called and his head spun around to greet her.

"Why Ms. Charlie," Troy joked. "I heard that you would like to speak to thee!" Troy said trying to crack a smile on Charlie's face. She rolled her eyes at her intern. He was always trying to get her to laugh or a least smile, but she never gave in.

"Cut the crap Bolton." She told him sternly.

Charlie was a few months away from turning 30. She just one of the doctors on the floor that got stuck with an intern. She hated interns more then anything. She didnt want to teach or babysit them, all she wanted to do was do her work and go home and sleep and then do it all over again. Her job right now and will be for the next two years is babysit.

"Whats up Charlie?" Troy asked now being serious about his work.

"You can go home." She told him with no emotion.

"Why? You are tired of looking at this beautiful face?" He said cracking a small smile.

"Thats exactly it." Charlie said as she started to walk. And Troy, being the puppy dog in all of this, followed. "You can go home because I know you have to leave early in the morning for that wedding or something, and plus," She said stopping in front of a patients bed and picking up the chart "I am tired of looking at you." She said looking up at him and giving him a sarcastic smile. Troy laughed to himself. As rude as Charlie can get sometimes, she still cares for Troy. She looks at him as the little brother that she never had, sometimes. She cared for the kid.

"Thank you Char!" He said thankfully that he got to leave. He darted to the locker room and grabbed his gym bag that had his clothes he was going to change in when he got to the gym and took off. He walked out to his car and searched for his keys, but no luck finding them. Frustrated he dropped his bag on the ground and opened it up and took everything out. There at the bottom of the bag were his keys. He scooped them out of the bag and put them into his hands. He quickly threw all of his crap back in the bag and threw it in the backseat. He jumped into his car and drove off.

He blasted the radio and put the windows down. The twenty minute drive to the gym gave him time to just zen out from the world. He had been on his feet all day, he never really got lunch. Well if you think lunch consist of m&ms and a Gatorade. He was really hungry, maybe he should stop and get something to eat. And he knew just the place to stop at.

* * *

The stones rocked as his car drove up into the parking lot of the diner. It wasnt overly packed, but there was a good amount of people there. Troy grabbed his wallet out of the cup holder and headed inside. Since he was eating by himself he sat at the bar, he was a few stool away from these two truck drivers sitting next to each other. Pouring coffee for the two truck drivers, that girl. She was more beautiful then he remembered her. She had that million dollar smile with the blush skin, it melts his heart.

She set the coffee pot back under the coffee pot and walked down to the man seated at a stool a few down from the gentlemen she just served. Sitting in that stool, was him. That guy who asked her out but she politely declined, and has been kicking herself since.

"Hi." She greeting awkwardly. Troy smiled at the girl standing on the other side of the counter.

"Hi." He said. Gabriella reached into her apron and pulled out her notepad.

"What can I getcha?" She asked ready to write down what he was about to say. He smiled and shook his head knowing what the answer was going to be.

"A date with me sunday night." He said. She shook her head and smile.

"Once again that's not on the menu." She told him putting her notepad back into her apron. "How about some coffee?" She asked changing the subject. She walked down to the end of the diner and grabbed the coffee pot.

"They didnt change it around yet?" He joked. He smiled when he saw her turn her head and laugh at him. She came back over with a cup and saucer and a pot of steaming coffee.

"Not yet." She said playing along. Troy grabbed the sugars and creamer that were close buy and dumped them into his coffee. He gave it a quick stir and clinked it against the side of the cup and took a sip.

"Why wont they change it?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know why she kept denying going out with him.

"Because we arnt familiar with the new foods yet!" She came back at him with witty. He took another sip and smiled back at the girl.

"Very nicely played." He applauded her. She blushed as he praised her with accolades.

His arms rested on the bar and he leaned in closer to the girl. "Now in all seriousness," he said. "Why wont you go out with me?" He asked. "Its one date."

"Look a barley know you." She said reaching down and pulled out of the tub of salts and peppers that she had to fill.

"You know my name." He told her, "That's a start." He decided to ask her if she remember what his name was, just a little quiz. "What his my name?" He asked.

"Troy." She replied fast. "Now whats mine?" She fired back with a smile. She covered her name tag so he wouldn't see it.

"Gabriella," He said. "And for a bonus, you have a butterfly sticker on your name tag."

"Your good." She said grabbing a salt shaker.

"Ive been told." He joked making her smile. He liked making her smile like that. "So getting back to the I barely know you situation." He said picking up his coffee cup. "I know some things about you."

"Really? And what are they?" She asked curious of what this guy was going to come up with.

"Lets see." He said looking at her. "You have gorgeous brown eyes, you have a amazing smile, and you really want to go out with me Sunday night." He said the last line very fast.

"2 out of 3." She replied.

"Oh miss !" The trucker asked. "Can we have more coffee?" He asked holding his cup up.

"Be right there." She said breaking the eye contact with the boy on the other side of the bar. She quickly filled up their cups and made her way back to Troy.

"Now, what to do you know about me?" He asked. She didnt think about what she was going to say, she knew.

"You are very persistent, a doctor?" She asked as she saw him in scrubs.

"Only if you want me to be." He said with a wink.

"And you really want to go out with me on Sunday night." She said finishing off the list.

"2 out of 3." He smirked. "Im not a doctor yet."

The blonde in the back was watching this all unfold. Gabriella was so smitten with the mystery boy it was ridiculous. "Gab!" She called causing Gabriella to turn around. "We have your order up." Gabriella told Troy she would be right back and walked back to the kitchen with Sharpay.

"Funny," Gabriella said. "I haven't put a order in in over an hour." She said with a _what do you want _look on her face to Sharpay.

"Just go out with him." Sharpay came out with it. Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"Ah!" She gasped. "You were listening?" She exclaimed. Sharpay nodded proudly.

"Yes, and you are so smitten is disgusting." Sharpay told her.

"What?" Gabriella asked trying to blow her off.

"Oh honey you are such a smitten kitten." Sharpay said calling her out. Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Sharpay. "You need to go out with this guy." She told her pulling her over to the circle window that looked out to the restaurant. "If you wont then I will because that boy is yummy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed open the door and walked out to see Troy again.

"Not ready yet." Gabriella told him. Troy reached into the back pocket of his scrubs and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"I have to get going because I have to leave early." Troy explained to her. "But for the sake of embarrassing myself," he said. "Are you busy Sunday night?" He asked once more.

"No." Gabriella covered her mouth after what she said. She didn't think about what she was going to say, it came out like word vomit. Troy jerked his head back surprised at her answer.

"Really?" He asked not believing her. He was ready for another no.

"Yes, Im not busy." Gabriella let herself say.

"Well I have to work until 6, can I pick you up here around 7?" He asked.

"I have work until 8." She explained to him.

Then a Blonde burst through the kitchen door and out into the diner.

"No she doesnt." Sharpay announced. "She works until 6." She told him. Troy smiled at the two women.

"Okay then," He said smiling big. "Ill see you at 7."

Gabriella looked down at the five dollar on the counter and picked it up. His coffee was only $1.25. He forgot to get change.

As if he was reading her mind he replied with, "Keep the change." And then he was gone.

Gabriella turned around to her friend and shook her head as Sharpay laughed.

"Your welcome." She said taking the five out of her hand. "Oh,you owed me $3.75"

* * *

It was around 7 am when they finally left for the open road. Troy locked the door to his and Chads apartment then walked down the stairs of the building and out the door with the numbers 478. Troy put his bag in the back of Chads car and hopped in the passengers side. Chad got in the drivers side and started the engine. He reached back for the seatbelt and pulled in across his body until it clicked in the lock.

"We have to stop for gas." Chad told him as they pulled out of the parking garage that was next to the apartment.

They stopped at the gas station and filled up the car. Once they were done, they were headed for the open road. The wedding was about 2 and a half hours away in a town called Bradley Farms. Thats where Taylors new husband is from. The actually wedding didnt start till 12, but Troy and Chad wanted to get there early and walk around, grab a late breakfast and hang out together. Not that they do that enough all ready.

"Dude Im telling you, we have to pick up some girls tonight." Chad said making a right onto an exit that took you on the highway. "We need to get you out of your dry spell." He joked. Troy slapped him over the head.

"Its not a dry spell." Troy told him. Chad laughed hysterically.

"Oh trust me," He said. "Its a dry spell." Troy just shook his head at his friend.

"Well for you information, I got a date for tomorrow night when we get back." Troy told him fighting back after the "dry spell" reference. Chad jerked his head back in amusement.

"Really? With who?" He asked passing a little blue car that was going 25 mph on a 65 mph road. Old people.

"That waitress." Troy said proudly, but that made Chad laugh louder.

"What? Dude you really dont understand the word No." Chad explained still laughing.

"I mean it man. Last night after work I went back and talked to her. We talked for awhile and then I asked her again and she said yes." Like Gabriella told him, hes persistent. He wanted something and he wont stop until he gets it. Thats how it was to get Gabriella to go out with him.

"My man." Chad said slapping him on his back and few times and his hand went back on the wheel.

After 3 hours in the car then finally made it. Traffic was a bitch trying to get to this town. Who knew a town they never heard of had a million people living in it. The guys walked around for a little, grabbed something to eat, and then checked into their hotel to get ready. Around 11:45 they drove over to the church, which was down the street, they could have walked if they knew that. It was a big wedding judging by how many people were there. The guys finally found a spot on the brides side and sat down. The spot was all the way in the back.

"Why dont we just move up?" Troy asked him. There were spots open closer, why did he choose this one?

"We are fine here." Chad told him crossing his arms. He felt so uncomfortable in his suit. He hated wearing them, when he gets married, he will be wearing an old jersey and basketball shorts. "Why do you want to be so god damn close anyway?" He asked shifting his body over a little.

"Language, we are in a church." Troy scolded him.

"Well I never gave a rats ass about church." Chad said to him with the eye roll.

Chad was fine the entire ride up here, they didnt talk about the wedding once. Now that they are here, hes all weird again. They didnt have to come. Chad wanted to.

"Grow up." Troy hissed through his teeth as people standing outside came in and sat down. Chad squirmed in his seat.

Troy looked around at everyone, it was mostly old people. There were a few young ones who stood out. He was hoping that someone from high school would pop up. Troy sighed and turned his head to look on the other side, there was no one he knew. He decided just to sit back and relax until he heard the music start. He looked at the people walking down the aisle trying to find the best seat they could. A girl caught Troy's eye though. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was strapless, it maybe came a little above her knees. Her hair was drown and was resting on her back. She had a few curls on the left side of her head pined back away from her face. Troy didnt even see her face yet, and already this woman was beautiful. He leaned closer to see if she would turn around, and when she did, the Wedding March began.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who has been following the story so far!! I love hearing from you so please review and I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. **

**On a side note, my other story My Forever will be updated soon. I have been caught up in this one that I havent had time to get to writing the new chapter yet. Dont worry, its coming soon !!  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!**


	3. Small World

After weddings the bride and groom stand at the door and greet everyone and say thank you for coming to their special day. People usually say to them how beautiful the bride looks and say good luck with the marriage. So thats what people did, the 200 some people at this dumb wedding. Troy and Chad were one of the first people up. Troy wanted to be one of the first so he can see if that was really her.

Taylor broke into all smiles when she saw the two boys, all dressed up in their tuxes with their hair combed nice. It was rare to see these two wearing something else then a basketball jersey and basketball shorts. Taylor brought Troy into her arms with a huge hug and Chad was forced to shake hands with her new husband Andrew. Chad met him a few times and he knew that he wasnt good enough for Taylor. He was a dick.

Troy hugged Taylor and quickly pushed out of her grip. She was confused.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked him still smiling, she couldnt stop. Troy looked behind him at the long line of people and back at Taylor. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Do you know a girl named Gabriella?" He asked her. "Shes a few inches shorter then me, long brown curly hair, beautiful brown eyes?" He asked. Taylor put her hand on his cheek and laughed.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked questioning his odd behavior.

"Is she here?" He asked quickly. It was driving him crazy. He needed to know if that was her. He didnt pay attention during the entire ceremony. All he saw was the back of her head, but somehow he knew that it was her. He had a feeling. But then he sat and thought about it and there was no way that Taylor and Gabriella would know each other.

"Honey there are people behind you that I need to see." She told him waving to her grandmother who was waiting a few people behind Troy.

"Taylor, just answer the question." He demanded. She shook her head and pushed his hands off of her.

"Troy, came we talk about this later?" She asked giving a huge to one of her coworkers. Troy rolled his eyes and let Taylor. He shook Andrews hand fast and told him congratulations and sped outside. He stood right outside the door and waited. He needed to find out if it was her.

Chad rushed up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What man?" Troy asked annoyed looking at the swarm of people coming out of the church.

"Our night just got worse." Chad told him. Troy turned his head and glared at him.

"Why?" He asked. Chad pointed to a girl getting out of the car. She was wearing a blue dress with her long blond hair pulled back in a perfect pony tail. The sun hit her olive skin perfectly, making her glow. Troy swallowed hard.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said to Chad.

The girl stepping out of the car was Jane. She was Troys girlfriend in high school who cheated on him more times then he could count. But he would always forgive her and go back. After high school they dated a year and it was ugly the way it ended. It took Troy awhile to get over her, and once he did, he realized how much bullshit that girl put him through. He vowed to himself that he would never do that to himself ever again. They havent seen each other in almost four years, and to his surprise, he had no idea that she was invited.

He turned his head fast so maybe she wouldnt see him. He waited for more people to come out and then finally the other girl in the blue dress, the one with the brown curls pulled back. Who was wearing black heals that boosted her height. Troy tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and they were face to face. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"Troy?" She asked shocked to see him there.

"Its you." He said with a huge smile.

"What are you...?" They both asked at the same time. "You first." They said again pointing a finger at one another.

"High School." Troy said pointing to himself.

"College." She said pointing to herself. They both laughed at how crazy this was.

"I cant believe this." Troy said to himself.

"Its absolutely crazy." She said smiling the pearly white smile she has smiled to him a few time before.

* * *

The reception was held outside at a local country club. Under a huge white tent hun lanterns and festive lights. There was tables with white table clothes and the chairs had white ribbon tied around them. Looking out was a small lake with a good size beach. People slowly arrived and took their seats at the tables they were assigned to. Troy and Chad were both at table 7 with Troys parents and Chads parents. There was one more seat open, they figured that no one was sitting there so they just sat down thinking it was the six of them.

"It was a beautiful service." Lucille Bolton said to Chads Mother Lisa. She nodded towards Lucille.

"It sure was." Lisa agreed. "Taylor looks gorgeous."

"Its hard to believe shes married!" Lucille gushed. "It seems like yesterday they were all hanging out down in our basement."

While the mother talked about the wedding, and the fathers talked about basketball, Troy and Chad were looking for different things.

"Can you believe that Taylor stuck us with our parents?" Chad asked him. "She couldnt stick us with that hot girl over there?" He asked pointing to a girl in a small black dress with very long legs. "I mean this must be payback for something." Chad complained more. Troys eyes scanned around the tent. After he talked to her, they said they would meet there. He was waiting for the chance to catch her eye and go talk to her, but she didnt show up yet.

"Is that seat open?" They heard a female voice ask. But everyone knew that voice all to well.

"Jane!" Lucille exclaimed. "Oh my goodness." She brought her into her arms. Lucille always loved Jane, she never understood why her and Troy broke up. She obviously didnt know the entire story.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." She greeted with a smile.

"Are you sitting with us?" She asked looking at Janes table number.

"Table 7." She announced. Troy kept looking not paying attention to the girl talking to his mother. You know, the girl who ripped out his heart then did the Thriller dance on top of it. But he knew it wouldnt take long for the silence to break.

"Hi Troy." He heard. Well, that didnt take as long as he thought. Troy turned his body in his seat and looked at her.

"Hi." He said emotionless. Jane looked down in disappointment. She thought maybe he would be happy to see her after all this time. Obviously, he wasn't.

Lucille quickly tired to fix the awkwardness. "Well, take a seat dear, tell me whats new with you."

As Jane took a seat Troy found the girl he was looking for. He stood up and rushed over to her as Jane watched him speed off to the girl.

* * *

"At this time with Mr. and Mrs. Hayes please take the dance floor." The Band announced as Andrew took Taylors hand and lead her out of the dance floor. The guest stood around the dance floor and watched them as they swayed to the band.

Troy found himself standing next to the girl, who he still couldnt believe was standing next to him.

"So you and Taylor?" He asked her. She giggled and looked over to him.

"We both went to Stanford together for about three years. We were majoring in Pre-Law together." She explained as she watched her friend dance.

"Stanford?" Troy asked. "In California?" He asked and she nodded in agreement. "How did you end up here?" Troy asked her.

"Long story." She said. "Maybe Ill tell you sometime." She winked and got back to watching them dance. The more Troy spent time with this girl, the more he got to like her. He didnt know much, but he defiantly knew that there was something special about her.

After the dance the guest took the dance floor and waited for dinner to be served. Troy put his hand out for her and she gladly took it and he lead her out.

"So, that story." Troy said making her laugh a little right away. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Thats a story for another time." She told him as they swayed to the music. "Lets talk about you and Taylor."

"We have known each other since middle school. See that guy over there?" He pointed to Chad sitting at the table.

"The guy who you came into the restaurant with that day?" Gabriella asked him and he nodded.

"Yes. We have been best friends since god only knows, but him and Taylor went out in high school." He explained. "They fought all the time, and I never thought they were serious. But the more I see Chad get worked up about her getting married, the more Im convinced that he has feelings for her." He smiled and She giggled at him. "So thats how me and Taylor are connected."

Gabriella looked at the table that guy Chad was sitting at. She noticed a blonde wearing a similar dress she was wearing sitting at the same table. She felt funny asking who it was, but she was curious.

"Who is the girl sitting at the table with him?" She asked him curiously. Troy sighed.

"Thats a story for another time!" He said dipping her body and quickly pulling her back up.

Looking on at this two smitten people was the blonde who wanted Troy back. Her skinny body was leaned up against the bar. She was slowly drinking a cosmopolitan. Troy always made fun of her from drinking them in high school. He always said she was just trying to be like that Carry Bradshaw lady in Sex and the City. So what if she was? She missed him so much. He looked gorgeous in his tux. It brought back memories of prom night. Prom night was actually more bad memories then good.

The big hair guy walked over to her and ordered a beer.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as the bar tender handed him a beer.

"Nothing." She said. Chad looked around then finally found what she was looking at. He chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah." Jane said sounding ashamed.

"Hes happy Jane. I dont think he will screw this one up." Chad told her.

"I miss him Chad." Jane told him trying to hold back tears as she looked on to Gabriella and Troy dancing.

"Do you think he misses you?" Chad asked her. "I mean come on, after everything that happened, do you really think he misses you back?" Chad asked her. Small tears formed in her eyes. It burned. "I mean Jane, what are you even doing here?" Chad asked another question.

"I was invited!" She defended.

"We haven't seen you in years, and now you decide to show up." Chad said slamming the beer on the bar in frustration. "Im not letting you mess him up again Jane. So whatever you are thinking about doing, get it out of your head." Chad left her with that and walked back to the table where Troys parents and his parents were.

Jane looked back at the dance floor and saw Troy take the girls hand and guide her off. They went out the tent entrance and walked outside. Jane left her glass on the bar and left too.

* * *

Right outside the tent was a huge lake. The geese were swimming freely in it. Troy and Gabriella strolled along the edge of the lake and took a break from the craziness inside.

"So." Troy said breaking the silence. "How about that story." Troy said trying to urge it out of her. He wanted to know why a girl who went to Standford and was studying pre-law ended up back in a place like this. This girl was going places so why did it all the sudden come to a halt.

Gabriella smiled and swung her purse back and forth in front of her.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"I want to find out more about you." Troy said. Gabriella turned away shyly from Troy. She wasnt sure if she wanted to just open up this story to a guy she barely knew. Then again, maybe it was a good thing that she was going to tell him. The only thing she was scared of was crying in front of him. It was a very hard time for her that she doesnt want to relive.

"My dad," she started off. "Had a heart attack in the spring."

Troys heart broke in a millions pieces. This sweet girl went through something like that. Its terrible.

"We almost lost him. My mom was a wreck and I knew she wouldn't be able to take care of him herself so I moved back home." Gabriella explained as she swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"Im so sorry." Troy said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Gabriella mouthed. "Its just now I cant bring myself to return to Standford and finish out. What if I leave and something happens you know? I wouldnt be able to live with myself."

"Why are you a waitress though? I mean you are a smart girl and have a lot of things going for you." Troy tried to make some sense of this girls life.

"Only people hiring at the time I was looking for a job. And Im comfortable there. When Im comfortable somewhere its hard for me to leave." She said twirling her hair.

"Are you finishing off comunity college then?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"I have this last year and then I can apply for internships." Gabriella explained. "Which could be pretty cool."

Troy smiled at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "It would be very cool."

Gabriella cleared her throat awkwardly. "So how about your story." Gabriella proposed.

"My story?" He asked pacing with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you know that girl you said you were going to tell me about." Gabriella said trying to get his story out now since she opened up and told hers.

"Her name is Jane." Troy said. "And shes a complete bitch!" Gabriella burst out into laughter.

_God that laugh,_ Troy thought_, its beautiful_

"Whys that?" Gabriella asked still in mid laughter.

"Well, lets just say she ripped out my heart, did the cha cha on it," Troy started to move his feet to show how she danced on it. "Then she got a pickup truck and drove over it 100 times." He explained with a smile. Gabriella just smirked. She wasnt sure if she should laugh at that.

"Im sorry." Was all Gabriella could muster up.

"Jane was my high school sweetheart and broke my heart a dozen times. But that was years ago. Now I dont even know who she is anymore. I havent seen her in a few years and now she shows up at Taylors wedding." he explained laughing at how crazy it was that she was here. "I mean I didnt think they talked anymore. I have no idea what Taylor is trying to pull." Both of them laughed a little more.

"Well Taylor is match maker." Gabriella said kind of sarcastically.

"Why do you say it like that?" Troy asked her.

"This one time she set me up with this guy named Seth. She talked him up to be this funny, charming, nice guy and He was really nice, but when we went to dinner he stuck his napkin in his shirt and when he ate a section of his plate he would spin it and eat another section, spin and eat another section." Gabriella moved her hands to show the motion of the plate and it made Troy laugh.

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed.

"You think I could kid about something like this?" She asked. "It was like the date from hell."

"Well just to let you know, I dont do anything like that." Troy assured her.

"Good to know." She said with a smile.

The light breeze blew through Gabriellas hair. They turned back to the tent and saw everyone dancing inside.

"Should we have on more dance" Troy asked her putting his hand out. And Gabriella took his hand back.

The bright morning sun shined through Troy and Chads hotel room. The curtains kept some sunlight out but it was enough to wake up Troy. He streched out and reached for the TV remote. He turned on sports center and watched the highlights that he missed from the night before. The night before.

That wedding was the best wedding he went to hands down. He still couldnt belive that Gabriella was there. Like they all say its a small world. Troy turned his head to his sleeping friend. Troy grabbed the pillow out from under him and threw it at his head. The curly haired guy moaned and turned around to face him and rub his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asked pissed off.

Troy threw the covers off of his body and stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Im hungry."

The hotel served a continental breakfast in the morning. It had your oranges and bananas, cereal, waffles, pancakes, sausage, really any breakfast food you could think of. Troy started out with a cup of coffee, and one of everything else. He walked back to the little table him and Chad shared. Chad was reading the sports section of that mornings news paper.

"You know its funny. Some people who are espring doctors know that half of that stuff on the plate can kill you." Chad told him taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah well some of those doctors dont know how good this stuff taste." Troy said cutting up a piece of sausage.

"Does that girl you were with last night know how much of a pig you are?" Chad joked. Troy looked up and smiled.

"She hasnt gotten to see that side of me yet." Troy said popping the sausage in his mouth.

"What time did you even get in last night?" Chad asked him checking out the women getting coffee at the buffet.

"Um, around 12:30. We walked around town a little bit and," Troy looked up at Chad and noticed he was amazed by something. "What the hell are you looking at?" Troy asked him and Chad cocked his head to the women straight ahead.

"Do you see the ass on that girl?" He said. "Damn." Troy rolled his eyes at his horny friend.

"You're disgusting you know that right?" Troy asked taking a sip of orange juice.

That love struck face that Chad had on soon turned into the look of terror. Troy notice this and put his glass down on the table. "What?" Troy asked him.

"Nice ass girl, is Jane." Chad said quietly hoping that Jane wouldnt hear her name come from over here. Troy turned in his seat and sure enough there is Jane. How the hell did she know they were staying at this hotel. Some would say "Small world" again, but with Jane, nothing is a small world. Nothing.

"Lets just get out of here." Troy said standing up. His breakfast not even half eaten. Chad noticed it and called him back over.

"You are just going to leave this plate full of food sit here?" Chad asked him. Troy nodded and walked back over and picked up his plate and and his drink.

"Lets go."

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who has been following this story and reviewing!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. First or Second Date

The back door of the diner swung open, and a 5'4 woman rushed through the door. She dropped her bag and ran over to her paper which she clocks in with. She swiped it from its holder and punched it in and she looked at the clock. She sighed in relief when she saw what time it was. She leaned up against the wall to catch her breath because she ran from her car to that spot.

"2 minutes to spare." She whispered to herself. She stayed propped up against the wall until she was able to have feeling her chest again. She pushed herself off and walked to the locker room where she put her bag in and pulled out her apron.

"Little late are we?" She heard someone ask behind her. She knew that voice better then everyone else. The voice was kind of sweet, mixed in with some bitch and nosey.

"I made it with 2 minutes to spare Sharpay." Gabriella bragged. She was proud of the time she made. She thought for sure she was going to be late.

"Yeah well, Ive been here for 15 minutes. Beat that." Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella making her giggle.

"Why did you get here so early?" Gabriella asked her struggling to tie a bow in her apron.

"Because unlike you, I don't have a life that makes me late for things." Sharpay explained. "Here." She put her hand out to help Gabriella because she could see she was struggling. Gabriella turned around and let Sharpay tie the bow for her. "There."

"Thanks." Gabriella said sweetly walking over to her locker to close it.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Sharpay asked making a sly smile to her friend. Gabriella gave her a weird look. Why was she making that face?

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked a little confused. She had no idea what tonight was.

"The date with that guy from the bar who came in here and swept you off your feet." Sharpay said fast. Gabriella giggled at her friend.

"His name is Troy." She said walking out of the locker room. Sharpay was right behind her.

"Is that his name. Whoops I forgot." She said sarcastically. "So where is he taking you?"

Gabriella grabbed a new notepad and got her pencil from the pocket in her apron. She turned and smiled at Sharpay.

"You want to hear a funny story?" Gabriella asked Sharpay. Sharpay being the person who loved to here any kind of story agreed. She was kind of a gossip whore. Sharpay knew everything about almost everyone in this town. Although half of them were rumors and not true facts.

"You know that wedding I went to yesterday?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Yeah that brainiac from college?" Sharpay asked her grabbing some napkins off of the shelf.

"Be nice." Gabriella scolded. "Well turns out Troy and his friend went to high school with Taylor and they where at the wedding." Gabriella said gleefully.

"No shit." Sharpay said impressed with the way that Gabriella bumped into this guy. "Did you dance? Did you get him drunk?" Sharpay asked getting excited to hear what happened. "Oh, did you get him into bed?" She asked excitedly. Gabriella pushed her shoulder playfully.

"NO!" Gabriella said shocked at the question her friend asked her. "We danced, we laughed, we talked about one another." Gabriella remised. "He's a very sweet guy."

"I want to throw up." Sharpay said with no emotion as she walked out and started to set on of the tables. 'But you still didn't answer my question." She said. "Are you going out tonight?"

* * *

A slow day. A very slow day. So slow that he found himself playing Tetris on his phone. The intercom was paging doctors on the floor and calling people into rooms. He just sat there doing nothing. He wasn't allowed to do anything. Charlie had to come over and issue him something to do. He soon got bored with his phone and got up and walked over to the vending machine. It was all the same old healthy crap. Some health bar, some low calorie bar, a few of the non fat bars.

"M&Ms it is." Troy said to himself as he pressed in F1 on the vending machine. The sliver spiral spun out him M&Ms and dropped them out. Troy reached down and picked them up tore open the little bag. He popped on in his mouth and walked around the 12 floor where he was stationed.

If Troy was going to be working here as a full time doctor, he had to stock his locker up with food other then M&Ms. He was tired of eating them all the time.

The beeper on Troy's waist started to buzz and a number appeared. Troy always thought that the beepers were a little bit 1994, but for the hospital they were great. Troy walked over to the nearest phone and called the number.

"Bolton." A female voice came onto the other line.

"Hello Miss. Charlie." Troy said turning on the charm. He loved driving her nuts. It was just one of his little kicks in life.

"If you're going to act like a five year old Im not going to let you scrub in for the surgery at 2:30." Charlie explained to him sternly.

"I mean Hello Ms. Ackerson." Troy said in a deep voice trying to redeem himself.

"You can stop." Charlie said. "I mean it get down here and scrub in." She ordered hanging up the phone. Troy put the phone back on the hook at the nurses' station and headed down to the OR.

This day was getting a little better.

* * *

She was promised she could leave at 6. But her boss never keeps his promises. She cleared off her last table at 630 and ran out to her car. She drove over the speed limit to get home. But by the time she got home it was 645. She only had 15 minutes to get ready before he would be here to pick her up.

After the wedding they went for a little walk around the town. They agreed to keep the date and go out the next day. All Troy told her was that it was just something casual, it was nothing to get worked up about. But once he said that, she got a little worked up about it. What was she going to wear? How was she going to wear her hair? Was he going to like the way she looked? Was he going to be a jerk about it? All these questions ran through her mind as she opened her closet to find something to wear. It didn't take her as long as she thought it would take her. She found a lacy purple top and some skinny jeans and she found black high heels she hasn't worn in months. She put everything on and stood in front of the mirror.

"Not to bad." She said to herself. "Not bad at all. She then heated up the curling iron and gave herself long loose curls. She applied new mascara and new eye liner and walked downstairs.

She walked out to the kitchen and got something to drink, being nervous made her thirsty. She spilled it on her shirt a little when she heard someone's voice that startled her.

"And where do you think you're going dressed like that?" She heard a male voice that made her jump out of her skin.

"God daddy." She breathed. Her father laughed at how jumpy his daughter was.

"Got a hot date?" He joked as he walked over and got leftover pizza out of the freezer to heat up for dinner.

"Yes I do." She said grabbing a paper towel to clean up the wet spots on her shirt. Her father didnt think she was serious. His daughter going out on a date? Gabriella never went on on dates. This guy must have really charmed his daughter.

"You cant be serious." He said in shock. Gabriella turned to him.

"Why do you say it like that?" Gabriella questioned him.

"I just don't remember the last time you went out that's all." Her father said. "Where did you meet him?" He asked more questions.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her protective father. She knew it was all out of love. But his love got a little annoying sometimes.

"I met him at work actually. He came in for something to eat." Gabriella explained. "There, satisfied?" She asked as she threw the paper towel in the garbage. Her father nodded.

"When he comes to pick you up, should I answer the door and scare him?" Her father asked with a smile making his daughter laugh.

"No dad." she said leaning up against the counter.

"I used to do it to Scott and he didn't mind it." Her father said.

"Scott found it funny. He never took you seriously." Gabriella said. Scott never really took anything seriously. He didn't take their relationship seriously that's why it ended the way it did.

George Montez laughed at the Scott comment. "I do miss that kid." He told his daughter. Obviously he didn't know how it really ended. Because if he knew, he wouldn't be missing him.

The door bell rang and Gabriella pushed herself off the counter and walked over to answer the door.

"Don't fall in those shoes!" She heard her father call from the other room. Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes when she answered the door.

"Hey." He greeted her. Gabriella smiled. "Wow, you look great." He said. Gabriella looked down at her outfit.

"Thank you." She said shyly. Gabriella tucked her hair behind her right ear shyly.

"Oh," Troy said forgetting what he was holding in his hand. "These are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of daisies. Gabriella put her hand on her chest in awe.

"Troy," She said taking them from him. "You didn't have to do that." She said smelling them.

"Eh, don't mention it." He said making it sound like it was nothing. The truth was the reason he was a little late was because he had no idea what kind of flowers to get. Should he get roses? No that's like really romantic and he did want to come off like that so soon. This was a first date after all. He had to actually ask the woman in the flower store what he should get, finally he decided to go with the daisies. Thank god he chose the right ones.

"You want to come in?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded as he stepped in. The door was closed behind him. Gabriella nudged her head for him to follow her into the kitchen. She walked in and introduced him to her father.

"Dad," she said getting her father to turn away from his news paper. George Montez brought his head up and his eyes locked on the 6'2 man standing in front of him. "Dad this is Troy. Troy this is my father George." She introduced.

Troy being the gentlemen that he was walked right over and shook his hand. "Mr. Montez." He greeted.

"Nice to meet you Troy." George said to him.

Gabriella turned her head and smiled toward the two men as she filled up a vase to stick her flowers in. These flowers were beautiful.

"So where are you kids going tonight?" George asked them. Yeah, to much. Gabriella quickly got to Troy's side to save him from her father. She knows how her father can get. She's surprised he hasn't asked him about what he does for a career and where he sees himself in ten years.

"Um actually dad we aren't sure yet. We are just going to go out and see what we can find." She said starting to walk towards the front door.

"Mr. Montez, it was a pleasure." Troy said very mannerly.

"Have her home by 11." George joked. Gabriella quickly shot her eyes over toward her father.

"Dad." She hissed through her teeth.

"Calm down baby, it was a joke." He said. "Have fun."

Troy and Gabriella walked out to the foyer and grabbed their coats and walked out. George stood up from his chair and walked over to the front window. He watched as his daughter who was all smiles, get in the car with a very nice man. He felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"I dont like this guy." George said to his wife.

"Mhm." Was all Maria said as she walked out to fold more laundry.

* * *

The car ride was surprisingly not weird at all. Gabriella twirled a string from her scarf between her fingers as she stared out the window for a minute.

"So, where to?" Troy asked the cute girl sitting in the passenger's seat next to him.

"Mhm." Gabriella said pondering that question for a minute. She wasn't sure where to go actually. She's been to most places in town. "I don't know. I could go for anything though." Gabriella explained.

"I think I might have a place." Troy told her as he pressed on the gas pedal a little more making the car excel.

After a drive across the bridge and a few right and left turns, they arrived at their destination. Outside there was a sign in neon lights that read _Tony's Bistro_. It was this little tiny brick building that was very cute a quaint from just looking at the exterior.

Troy put the car in park and both him and Gabriella stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Gabriella was surprised not to see any tables and chairs inside. All she saw was the hostess booth and the kitchen where a few chefs were.

A little tiny woman dressed in a black shirt and black pants came up to the hostess booth and looked at the two kids coming in for dinner.

"How many?" She asked them.

"Two." Troy responded. The woman nodded and grabbed two menus and nudged her head for them to follow. She took them down this hallway that lead to French doors. When those French doors opened, it led them to a patio on the water front. The patio was decorated with white lights and a few Italian signs. The moons reflection shined on the water perfectly.

"Table for two." The hostess said as Troy pulled a chair out for Gabriella.

"Thank you." Gabriella said in awe at this place. The hostess nodded and walked back inside. "Troy this place is incredible." Gabriella said in awe.

"They have great food too." Troy added as he opened his menu to look at the selection of foods.

"So since you ate here before, want to recommend anything?" Gabriella asked him as she grabbed a menu.

"Their chicken parm is to die for." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled as she flipped through the menu.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" A woman in her 30's asked the couple.

"I'll have a coke." Troy said. A coke sounded great to Gabriella as well.

"That sounds good, I'll have one to please." Gabriella said and the woman left to get their drinks.

"So," Troy said. "What are you thinking about getting?"

"The chicken parm." Gabriella said. "I'm taking your advice."

"You wont be disappointed." Troy said flashing a smile to the beautiful girl sitting across from him. "So how was your day?" He asked.

"Ugh." Gabriella said throwing her head back. "It was long, very long." She explained. "How about yours?"

"I got to scrub in for a surgery today." Troy said beamingly. Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"Wow, that's great." She exclaimed. "What kind of surgery?" She asked loosening a button on her coat.

"It was knee surgery. Wasn't really complex, but it was still great being able to be there for it. Hopefully one day I will performing the surgery."

"What do you want to specialize in?" Gabriella asked wanting to know more about the field he was working in.

"Mostly sports medicine and orthopedic surgery." Troy told her.

"Why that?" Gabriella asked. She felt bad she was asking all of these questions. She just wanted to know.

"I played basketball all through high school. My big dream was to become pro, but I had way to many injuries that caused me not to play anymore." He explained. "So I figure, If I cant play then I might as well help people who still can."

"That's great Troy." Gabriella said flashing a smile.

"What's your big dream?" Troy fired back. "I know its not to stay at the job you're at now." That joke made Gabriella giggle a little.

"My big dream?" She asked. She never actually thought about her big dream. Sure she had things in mind but nothing like huge. "I want to be a high power attorney." She said.

"Nice." Troy said with a laugh.

"Hey, if I'm going for it, might as well go big." She smiled. The waitress brought over their drinks and took their order. Gabriella ordered chicken parm, while Troy ordered spaghetti and meatballs.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Gabriella asked a little surprised at his choice.

"Its my all time favorite." Troy said with a wink.

They both looked out to the water front in front of them and breathed in the fresh air. Gabriella like it here. She liked the feeling it gave her. It gave her relief somehow.

"I hope my dad didn't scare you tonight." Gabriella's voice caught Troy's attention again. Troy smiled and looked back at Gabriella.

"Don't be crazy." Troy said. "He was nice."

"If he doesn't like you, don't take it personally." Gabriella explained to him. "He's still attached to my last boyfriend." Gabriella explained.

Her father loved Scott. He had high hopes for a future for his daughter and the guy he accepted as his own son. But those hopes took a turn for the worst when they suddenly called it off. Although for Gabriella, it wasn't suddenly, it was just the icing on the cake for a breakup that was meant to happen a long time ago.

"Why did he like your last boyfriend so much?" Troy asked her. Gabriella shrugged.

"Got me." She said taking a sip of her drink. Gabriella didn't give Troy a reason on why they broke up which made him a little suspicious.

"Why did you break up?" Troy came out with it. Gabriella looked away from him shyly.

"That's more of a second or third date kind of deal." Gabriella told him.

"Technically, this is our second date." Troy said.

"Well I look at it as a first date." Gabriella told him with a small smile.

"Come on." Troy said trying to crack her. Gabriella sighed deeply and looked at Troy.

"The reason me and Scott broke up was that he got another girl pregnant." Gabriella said quietly. And that was the full truth. He did in fact get another girl pregnant and it tore Gabriella apart. The story she told her father was that they had different things in mind for their future. Well, she wasn't really lying. He definitely had different things in mind, with another woman!

"Wow." Troy said sinking back in his seat. He didn't think that was the answer he was going to get.

"Yeah." Gabriella said taking a long sip of her drink trying to get rid of the huge lump in the back of her throat.

"How long were you two together?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked around as if she was trying to pull the answer out of the air.

"Um almost four years." She said clearing her throat.

"Im so sorry." Troy said still in shock that a guy could do something that mean to a girl like Gabriella. He competely betrayed her . Gabriella just shrugged.

"Like I said," Gabriella told him. "This kind of conversation is more of a second date type of thing."

* * *

After dinner they drove around town until 11. Gabriella had to get home and go to sleep. She had the breakfast shift in the morning and she couldn't be late, again. Troy pulled his car up to Gabriella's parents house and put it in park. He saw Gabriella reach for her door but he quickly stopped her.

"I got it." Troy said getting out of his car quickly and going over to her side. He opened the door and her giggle spewed out.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said to him. She felt like Cinderella stepping out of his car. She took his hand and slid out of her seat. Her closed her door for her.

The two walked slowly up her walk way to the door.

"Dinner was great." Gabriella told him sweetly. "This had to be one of the best nights I have had in a long time."

"Same with me." Troy said to her. "Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?" Troy asked her. "Chad and I are having a house party with a few friends. You want to come?" He asked nervously. Both hands were in his pockets. His left hand was actually clutching his car keys as hard he could. He was nervous.

"That sounds great." Gabriella said. "My shift ends around 6." She said. "Ill be there around 7 or so."

"Sounds good to me." Troy smiled. "Oh and you can bring what's her face." He joked.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked thinking that's who he meant.

"Yeah her." He said with a laugh. Gabriella reached into her bag and brought out her keys.

"I would invite you in for a little bit, but they are probably sleeping." Gabriella said putting the key in the lock of her front door.

"Its fine. I have to get home anyway, work tomorrow."

"Right." Gabriella said. She was praying in her head that this situation would not get awkward fast.

"Okay, So I will see you tomorrow?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled widely.

"Yes, tomorrow around 7." She said. Troy smiled and leaned in a kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He said being the gentleman that he was. Gabriella's hand found its way on her cheek as she felt where he kissed her.

"Goodnight." She whispered and let herself into the house.

* * *

Don't stop believing by Journey rang in his car as he searched frantically to find his phone that he dropped. It was just right here where the hell.....found it.

Chad read across his phone. Troy rolled his eyes as he flipped open his phone.

"What Chad?" Troy asked a little annoyed. What could he possibly need. He was almost home anyway.

"How far from home are you?" Chad asked him. Troy found it a little odd he was asking him this question.

"I'm pulling onto the road right now man why?" Troy asked a little suspicious.

"Man, don't come home!" Chad practically shouted into the phone. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Have fun at the bar tonight Chad?" Troy asked him. That's probably were he went after work ended. Him and all of his buddies. Then he probably drove home a little drunk. Breaking the law as usual, then he probably sat down on the couch and watched the replays from last night with a beer in his hand.

"Many Im not kidding. Don't come home." Chad tried to tell him but Troy wasn't having it.

"Ill see you in two minutes." Troy said undoing his seatbelt.

"Troy wa..." Troy clicked end on his phone and stepped out of his car. He walked across the street to the house checking any missed text messages he got. He was about five feet from the front steps when a familiar voice came into the air.

"Hi Troy." Jane said sitting on the front step staring right at him.

Shit.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and feedback on this story!!! Im so happy you all love it. Hope you all had a great new year!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Past and The House Party

Tonight was a good night. No tonight was a great night. He went out with a great girl, he had a great meal. He even had a great drive home, but then of course the storm came. Actually more like a hurricane. A hurricane named Jane.

He cursed himself for not listening to Chad as he walked up the driveway to his front door. There she was in all her glory. She had her hair up in a small pony tail. She was wearing black pumps and a dress that her breasts were practically falling out of.

"Hi Troy." She greeted him a with a smile. Troy walked past her pretending not to see her._ Yeah thats going to stop her you idiot,_ He thought to himself.

"What do you want Jane?" Troy asked trying not to sound angry. He felt her hand run up his back and land on his shoulder.

"I wanted to see what you were up to." She whispered into his ear. Troy sighed as he fiddled with his keys. She started to rub his shoulder but he was able to move out of her grip.

"Jane, honest to god. What, What do you want!?" He hollered. Who did she think she was coming back after all this time and acting like nothing happened at all. After all that damage she did to him.

"I told you I wanted to see you." She snapped back backing away from him.

"Well you saw me." Troy said sticking his arms out away from his body. Then he brought them down hard at his sides. "Goodnight Jane." He turned and walked into the house leaving her standing out there alone. He walked up the staircase that led to his and Chad's apartment. He slammed the door and walked over to where Chad was sitting on the couch with a beer, of course watching the sports highlights.

"Little heads up would have been nice." He said to his best friend as he threw his keys on the coffee table.

"Man I tried to tell you. Shes been sitting out there for an hour. She was here when I got home. I told her to leave but she insisted on waiting for you."Chad explained his case to his friend.

"Typical Jane." Troy said shaking his head. "You know she doesn't come around for a few years, but now that I have my life together she comes back and ruins everything." Troy yelled storming around his apartment venting on Chad. "I had a great time tonight until that nut case comes and sits on my front stoop waiting for me. What did she think, that I have been waiting around for her? She needs her head examined if she thinks that's what I did. God Dam it!" Troy finished as he slammed his bedroom door in frustration leaving Chad baffled. He never saw his friend act that way. It was a whole knew side of Troy.

* * *

She made sure that she was more then early for work the next morning. She was still floating on cloud 9 from the previous night. God he was gorgeous, and sweet, polite, he had a steady job which was always a plus. He was everything that Scott was, but one thousand times better. Gabriella put her apron on in a complete daze.

"People would look at you and think you were high!" Sharpay said walking into the back where Gabriella was.

"Maybe I am!" Gabriella joked back to her friend. All Sharpay could offer back to her was an eye roll.

"Yeah and I'm a porn star." Sharpay joked back to her. Gabriella being high and Sharpay being a porn star were two very unlikely things. "So how did it go with Toby?" Sharpay asked her.

"Troy!" Gabriella corrected her.

"Whatever." Sharpay tucked a pencil behind her ear.

"It was amazing." Gabriella cooed. "He took me to this really nice restaurant, we talked. God hes just," Gabriella couldn't even find the words to describe the way she felt about him.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sharpay asked wanting to know more. Gabriella glanced over at her friend not knowing if she should tell her.

"Scott." Was all she said to her best friend. Sharpay looked up at her.

"Why?" was all she asked. "Why would you bring up a scum bag like him on a date?" Sharpay asked baffled.

"We talked about previous relationships. When he asked what happened, I told him." Gabriella explained. "He understood." Sharpay was brought back by that.

"He understood. Thats a little weird that he could understand about a guy, who _was_ your boyfriend, getting another girl pregnant." Sharpay told her. Gabriella just shrugged and brushed it off.

"I doesnt matter does it?" Gabriella asked closing her locker that had her name on it across the top.

"Guess not."

"Good. Now I have to go serve coffee to truckers who have about two teeth in their mouth." Gabriella said with a smile and turned to walk out. She got to the door way when she remembered what she had to tell Sharpay.

"Oh yeah, him and his room mate are having a party tonight. I will pick you up around 7!" Gabriella waved and was on her way out to the diner.

"Why me?" Sharpay asked herself fixing her apron and walking out after her best friend.

* * *

For a hospital you would think people would be storming in practically bleeding to death. The biggest hype they had today was a 25 year old with a huge gash in his head when he lost control of his motorcycle. It took 30 stitches to close it up and then he was on his way again. Since no one was dying, near dying, or bleeding, Troy was sent around to do charts. He slowly walked down the hall and went to every door and checked off that he checked on them at this hour and they had this much medicine put in. It was something he was not a fan of. What happened to scrubbing in for a surgery. Lets do that again.

"Bolton!" His head perked up when he heard Charlie call his name. Just like a little puppy dog, he trotted over to her. He hasn't really talked to anyone all day, he was dying for a conversation with someone. "Whats wrong with you today?" Charlie asked him. Troy threw the chart on the nurses station and looked over at his boss.

"My life." Was all he said.

"Whats wrong with your life?" Charlie asking receiving a patients chart from a nurse named Nancy.

"My ex showed up and she wont leave." Troy explained. Charlie smirked and started to walk. Just like a puppy, Troy followed.

"What was that face?" Troy asked her.

"What face Bolton?" Charlie asked quickening her pace.

"That smirk." Troy pointed out. "Anyway, I'm finally getting close to this one girl and she is coming in and messing with me." Troy explained. "I never wanted to see her again."

"Jesus Bolton. You sound like a 15 year old girl." Charlie said as she pulled out a pen from her coat pocket to write down a reminder for her to update Mr. Williams medicine in room 215.

"Charlie, this girl killed me." Troy explained to her. Right at this moment Troy was wanting to spill the entire story. He wanted to tell Charlie all the little pieces that he has been leaving out of the Jane story for years.

Charlie turned on her heels and looked at her resident. She could just tell that he wanted to talk to someone about this. She had time, plus she wanted to hear why a strong, wise ass guy was all upset about. This only comes along once in a blue moon.

"I got about 15 minutes for lunch." Charlie said.

* * *

Over two dry salads and two diet cokes the two chatted about the whirl wind that Troy like to call Jane. He gave background information about how they met, how long they were together, little stuff. Then came the big stuff. They fought a lot, she always had a problem with something he did. If he went out with the guys she had a problem with it. If he was busy and couldn't be with her, she would throw a bitch fit.

"Then why did you stay with her for song long?" Charlie asked stabbing into her leafy green salad that was drenched in french dressing.

"Because," Troy said. "I loved her."

All the crap one girl put him through, you would think that she would have been long gone a long time ago. But Troy was in love with her. At least that's what he told himself on a regular basis in his teenage years. And in his early twenties. As they crossed the I love you bridge of the conversation, that bridge led to the thing that Troy was still trying to get over six years later. It was around the time he got accepted into Berkley. He explained to Charlie that Jane had a tough time that he was leaving and going all the way out to California. She didn't want him going there and leaving her in New Mexico.

About a month before graduation Jane called Troy at around 8 at night. Troy explained almost every detail because its a night that he still trys to get out of his head. He drove over to her house and walked inside. Her parents went out so she was home by herself. Troy explained that Jane was sitting in the kitchen crying. When he asked what was wrong, she told him.

"I couldn't breathe." Troy explained to Charlie pushing around the salad in his plastic bowl. "When she told me, I automatically panicked. I mean my life was taking a complete 180. I had things in my life that I still wanted to do. I didn't need that. I didn't want that." Troy explained.

"So then what happened?" Charlie asked eager to put the pieces of this story together.

As the weeks went by there was no change. Troy said that after thinking it over he decided to go to the U of A to be closer to Jane. After all she needed him now more then ever before. And the more he thought more about what was happening, the more he was falling in love with the idea of it.

"Nothing seemed to matter anymore." Troy added.

They graduated and Troy spent the next two months with Jane. Troy said that she was acting like she was. But then when it was time to go for appointments she insisted that he stay and that she could go by herself. He said it was then he was starting to get suspicious. When nothing was changing Troy finally confronted her about it. She got so angry that he would accuse her of lying. But then she broke down.

"Turned out everything was a lie." Troy said coldly. "A lie just to keep me around."

"Oh, my, god!" Was all Charlie could muster out.

Troy shook his head and put his head in his hands. "Ive hated her ever since." Troy said. "She has no idea what she put me through during all of that. I mean I changed my life around for her." Troy explained. "She shows up every few years to see me. But now that I'm seeing someone that I really like, she comes back and messes with me."

"Dont let her." Charlie blurted out quickly. "Dont let her get in your head. Shes already got in your head enough." Then Charlies beeper went off and she looked down to see where she was being called.

"How ironic, the nursery." Charlie said standing up with her trash in her hand. "I got to go." She turned and started to walk away when she turned around to see Troy slumped in his chair. "If you ever need to talk again." Charlies voice continued. "Come and get me, only if I have time." She said with a smile. Charlie didn't smile very much.

"Thank you." Troy responded and he continued to sit there, slumped in his chair.

* * *

Seven rolled around longer then she thought. All day she has been watching the clock, which is probably why it came as slow as it did. She got home at 630 and quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and black flats. She threw on a purple shirt that tied in the back. She flipped her hair and put some product in it to make it look like it had some life left in it. She reapplied mascara and blush and tumbled down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked her greeting her at the bottom of the stairs. Gabriella fixed her shoe and stood up straight.

"I am going to a party." Gabriella said walking out to the living room to retrieve her bag.

"A party?" Maria asked shocked. "My daughter going to a party?"

Her daughter never went to parties. She usually sat up in her room and worked on something for school or read a book. She never went out with people her own age. She just kept herself locked up in her room.

"Yes I am!" She said turning to her mother smiling ear to ear.

"With that _boy_?" Maria asked her daughter who blushed.

"Yes." She said hearing the doorbell ring. She ran to the front door and opened it to see Troy. He was wearing jeans and a black t shirt that hugged his muscles.

"Hey." Troy said greeting her smiling.

"Hi." Gabriella said shyly. She threw her bag over her shoulder and turned to her mother. "Don't wait up." She called back to her mother.

"You're 24. I havent waited up in years." Maria told her. Gabriella smiled and walked out the door with Troy. She stopped at the walkway and turned to him.

"So we have to go pick up Sharpay. She actually said yes to this party." Gabriella explained to him.

"Excellent. Just tell me where to go." Troy said opening the door for her.

10 minutes later they pulled up at Sharpays house and out walked the queen. She was all dressed up and what not. She was working the lipstick, the lip liner, the heavy eye shadow. It was not the Sharpay Gabriella was used to. Sharpay opened the door and hopped into the backseat.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said turning around in her seat to look behind her to see Sharpay.

"Hi." Was All she said. "You must be Troy."

_Now she gets his name right. _Gabriella thought.

"And you must be Sharpay." Troy said with a smirk making Sharpay giggle.

"So who is going to be at this party?" Sharpay asked wanting to make sure that if its bad she can get out while she still can. Troy pulled back onto the road and thought about who he and Chad invited.

"Just some of the guys we work with and play basketball with. Some are bringing girlfriends." He added making it so the girls don't feel to uncomfortable.

"I can live with that." Sharpay said getting comfortable in the back. Gabriella rolled her eyes in embarrassment. Sometime Sharpay just cant act the way normal people do. At times she was rude as could be. The drive back to Troys how was awkward. Well, it wouldn't have it Sharpay wasn't in the car. They made small talk you know, how was your day, how did class go. Little stuff.

Troy pulled up to his apartment and the girls got out with him. Troy started walking up to the house when Gabriella grabbed Sharpays arms and pulled her to stay with her. "We will be right in." Gabriella called to Troy then she turned to Sharpay.

"Dont be rude."

"I'm not." Sharpay said defensively.

"You are. Now it was nice of him to invite us. Please don't be ridiculous." Gabriella pleaded.

"Dont worry. Ill be fine."

* * *

A few beers and 3 jello shots later, Sharpay was long gone from fine. She and a bunch of Troys friends were setting up beer pong in the kitchen when Sharpay came over and babbled in Gabriellas ear about how the one guy said that he has two penis's. Gabriella put her hand to her face and pushed her away from her face.

"You promised." Gabriella hissed under her breath.

"Oh pipe down." Sharpay babbled. "Its a party....have some fun!" Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm and threw it in the air. Gabriella turned around and found Troy who was talking to Chad. He was holding a fresh beer in his hand when Gabriella sneaked up behind him.

"Hey, can we go for a walk or something?" Gabriella asked. Troy handed his beer to Chad.

"Yeah. Come on." He said putting his hand on her lower back and he led her out his apartment door. They walked down a few steps and then reached the door that leads you into the building. They exited and sat down the front stoop of the building.

"I'm sorry, its just a little crazy in there." Gabriella said brushing some dirt off next to her.

"I actually needed to get away for a little too." Troy explained. "Just to let you know our parties are usually never like this." Troy tried to explain to her.

"Yeah well, when Sharpays around, a party usually isn't normal." Gabriella added.

"How about next party we dont invite her." Troy suggested putting his hand out to shake on it.

"Deal." Gabriella shook his hand in agreement.

"So," Troy said changing the subject as fast as possible. "tell me something about you."

"What?" Gabriella was baffled. Something about her. Now that was a broad question.

"What is something that you can do that not most people know about you?" Troy asked trying to get more information about the girl. Gabriella rolled her eyes around a little trying to think of something. She wasn't really good a much, except for reading and writing papers.

"Oh!" She gasped excitedly. "I can touch my nose with my tongue!" Gabriella then stuck her tongue out and touched her nose. Troys applauded her by a little clap.

"Very nice." Troy said impressed. He then stuck his tongue out and tried to touch his nose. "No luck with this one." He said still sticking his tongue out making Gabriella laugh.

"Alright your turn." Gabriella said. Troy shook his head. "Now that's not fair. I just have to touch my nose with my tongue. Come on." She nudged him.

"Alright Alright." Troy said ending the madness. "I can play guitar and sing." Gabriella's mouth soon turned into a huge smile.

"Sing to me." She demanded sweetly.

"You see my dear I don't have a guitar." He said avoiding singing to her. He didn't want to. Its not that he had a bad voice, he had a nice voice. In high school he did the chorus. He never did musicals or anything, but he did a few chorus concerts with a few solos.

"You don't need a guitar." Gabriella fired back. "Come on." she nudged him again. "Pleassee?" Troy jumped off the step making her burst out in giggles. He then knelt down on his knee and flashed his pearly whites.

"I hate you." He said to her still smiling.

"Just a few lines." Gabriella said. "That's all I ask." Troy then closed his eyes for a few seconds to think of a song off the top of his head, and then...

_Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance _  
_With the stars up above in your eyes _  
_A fantabulous night to make romance _  
_'Neath the cover of October skies _  
_And all the leaves on the trees are falling _  
_To the sound of the breezes that blow _

While singing the song Gabriella noticed how blue Troys eyes were. They were huge and the prettiest color of blue. He was right he had a very nice voice. It was the kinda voice that would make any woman drool just hearing his voice.

"Van Morrision?" Gabriella asked him. Troy nodded with a smile. "Hes one of my favorites." she added. "Him and Frank."

They each hung in the gaze of each other. It was then when they both leaned in slowly, their eyes closing slowly. Then his soft lips brushed across hers. As their lips touched for the first time, his hands held her face as her hands held his arms. The kiss seemed like it last forever and then just as easily as it happened it was broken, both unable to get the smile off their faces.

* * *

Where the hell was she? Why did the pillow smell like ass? Why did this bed smell like a guy? What was she doing in a bed that wasn't hers? She shot up quickly as looked around. Was she wearing clothes? That would be no.

"_Shit!_" She hissed through her teeth as she looked around for her clothes. Sure enough there they were laying on the floor a few feet from the bed. She quickly and quietly got out of bed. She had never got dressed that quickly in her life. She threw her hair up in a messy pony tail as she grabbed her purse and her shoes and tip toed out of the bed room. She tip toed down the hallway. She stopped to see where the front door was. It was only five feet from her. She quietly tip toed toward the door.

"Sharpay?" She cursed so many curse words in her head at that moment. She slowly turned around to see Troy standing there in sleep pants and no shirt.

_God damn he is ripped. _Sharpay thought as she checked out her best friends man she was seeing.

"Toby!" She said the wrong name on purpose. Troy shook his head and smiled a little.

"Its Troy." He corrected her. Sharpay could not roll her eyes anymore then she had in her whole life at that moment.

"Whatever." She muttered. "I was just leaving." She said pointing toward the door. "So don't tell Gabriella." she slipped in. "Bye." She was just about to open the door when she heard another familiar voice ring into the room.

"Sharpay?" Once again, she cursed herself in her head. She slowly turned around to see her best friend standing next to the guy with the amazing chest. What the hell was she doing here.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked pointing to her.

"I stayed the night." Gabriella said sincerely. That's exactly what she did. It was getting late and she didn't want him to have her drive her back home. He invited her to stay the night. It was nothing more. No sex. All she did was sleep in his bed. "I'm guessing you did to."

Just then the bathroom door opened and the three people standing in the living room were staring at the one man walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I was just about to come and wake you up!" Chad greeted Sharpay. Sharpay stood their in shock. She got with that guy last night? He was disgusting. First of all he was 24 years old and his hair was still that big? It was a huge turn off. The only thing this guy had going for him was his chest, just like the other guy.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sharpay hissed to herself. Chad walked over and put an arm around Sharpay and smiled at the other two people who were trying to contain laughter.

"Oh honey, I could not be more serious." He said sarcastically. "So" He clapped his hands together. "Since we are all up, who wants breakfast?" Chad walked into the kitchen and got out a pan and pancake mix. Troy walked in after his friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Didn't Gabriella and I tell you to call a cab for her when we came back last night?" Troy asked. "You were sober, you were more then capable of calling a cab." Troy whispered to him.

"I was, and then she told me that the apartment was great and that the bed rooms must be huge! And that was it man. Dry spell over!" Chad said pouring the mix in a small bowl. He put the bowl under the sink and put a little water in it.

"Dry spell, Chad you had sex 4 days ago." Troy said him. Chad smiled.

"Exactly. Dry spell."

Troy shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. But before adding. "That's it. No more house parties!"

* * *

**FINALLY! ITS HERE! I am so sorry for the wait. I am having so much fun with this story and I cant wait to write more for you. Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading and commenting! Please Review for the next chapter!!!**

**Follow me on twitter: shewhowrites12**


	6. Unexpected

It may have been 3 days later, but her headache from that night still hung in her head. She has been trying to replay that night in her head, but she remembers nothing. _sharpay, what the hell were you thinking getting into bed with that guy? Scratch that, CHILD!_

What was wrong with her. She refilled two business women's cups of coffee then walked back behind the counter and put the pot under the maker. She walked over to Gabriella, who was reading her book for her law class, at the bar. When it was slow, and Gabriella had her break for lunch, she would grab an empty stool, get a coffee, and read her book. This paper was due by next friday and her goal was to finish this book by tonight and get working on the paper tomorrow afternoon.

Sharpay put her elbow on her counter then her chin in her hand and stared at her friend who was in depth in this book. She knew she shouldn't interrupt her, but she just couldn't help herself.

"What were you thinking?" Sharpay asked. She had asked Gabriella the same question the past few days. Gabriella groaned as she sat up and looked at her friend. "I mean really, I was mentally unstable in a house full of testosterone. You should have known I wouldnt have been able to help myself." Sharpay whined.

"You never can help yourself." Gabriella said taking a sip of coffee then placing it back on the counter.

"Seriously Gabriella, I have a child with an afro, it is all...your...fault!" She exclaimed. Gabriella couldnt help but laugh. "This isnt funny!"

"You need to calm down. It was one time. That was all it was. Quit your whining about it." Gabriella said trying to put an end to this entire situation. This is all she has been hearing about for days, shes had it.

Just then the bell rang on the door and two men walked in. The two women turned around to see them, one smiled, and one threw up in her mouth.

"Hey." The one guy said with a smile as he walked toward the girl sitting on the stool. He placed a soft kiss on her lips then sat on the stool next to her. "What are you working on?" He asked getting comfortable at the counter.

"I have to read this for school and then write a paper on it thats due on friday." Gabriella explained to the man who owned the beautiful blue eyes. "Hows your day going?" She asked standing up and walking behind the counter.

"Its fine. Im staying late to scrub in for a surgery!" That part he was excited about. Charlie approached him this morning and asked if he was interested. And of course he said yes. He would be dumb not to.

"Thats great!" Gabriella cheered. "So what can I get you to eat?" She asked taking her pad and paper out ready to write down what the customer wanted.

"Get me a burger and fries. With a coke." She said with a smile. Gabriella wrote it down quickly and turned on her heels.

"Be right back."

Meanwhile all the way down on the other side of the counter, a blonde was putting in money into the register. She tried to distract herself from the disgusting man walking towards her.

"Hey sexy." He greeted her. Sharpay didnt move her head, all she did was move her eyes up to look at him, well, it was more of a glare.

"What?" She growled. The man sat down at the stool next to the register and held his heart.

"Ouch, why so cold my love?" He asked trying to woo her in some way.

"Why dont you just fall down a hole and _die_." Sharpay growled as she slammed the register and walked over to clear a table. The man was quick on his feet to chase after her.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked getting right in her face.

"I made plans to stick needles in my eyes," She said looking up at him. "Why?" She grabbed a plate and placed it in a blue tub where all the dirty dishes went.

"I have something for work and I need a date." He explained. He could have asked any girl to go with him and they would have said yes. But what he learned with Sharpay was that she was a challenge. And he was always up for a challenge.

When he asked that Sharpay threw the tub on the table in complete disgust. "Do you really think that after what happened that I would go anywhere with you?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He said quietly. Sharpay rolled her eyes and picked up the tub and walked it back into the kitchen. He was still following her. "Please, come on Im desperate." He pleaded walking through the doors into the kitchen.

"Employees only!" She yelled when he walked in after her.

"One night." Chad said holding up one finger.

"Yeah well sorry honey, you had your one night with me. And trust me it counts even if I dont remember any of it." Sharpay growled walking back out into the front of the diner. She stormed over to where Gabriella was handing Troy his plate of fries and a burger. "Get your little friend away from me!" She growled to Troy who was taking a sip of his coke.

"Come on Sharri, its one night!" Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Its Sharpay." She grimaced. Troy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Whatever." He answered. Gabriella giggled at what he had said and he turned and winked at her as he popped a fry in his mouth.

Chad stormed back over. He was going to get her to go to this dinner with him. He was determined. "One night." He said once more.

"Do you not understand the definition of no?" She sneered with her hand on her hip. That was her stance when she was really angry. Gabriella knew it well.

"You can buy a new dress." He tried to bribe her. Without even hesitation her answer was still,

"NO!" She shouted. He needed something new.

"Ill buy you a new dress, and shoes." That was something he knew a women could never pass up. Someone buying them a new dress and shoes. As Sharpay thought about this offer, it could work out to her advantage, and leave a huge hole in Chads wallet.

"Fine." She hissed. "Pick me up tomorrow at 5 and we will go shopping." She turned on her heels and walked to pick up an order as Chad sat down next to Troy who was talking to Gabriella. He reached over and grabbed a fry from Troys plate and smiled in victory.

"And that my friends," he popped the fry in his mouth. "Is how its done."

As Chad polished off the rest of Troys lunch, Gabriella gave him a invitation. It was an invitation she wasnt sure he was going to jump at the chance for.

"What are you doing Saturday?" She asked him as he was pulling his wallet out of his pant pocket. He looked up as he pulled a five out of his wallet.

"Nothing I dont think. Im not on call or anything. Why?" Troy asked placing the money on the counter. Gabriella didnt notice the money she just looked at him. He was very nervous about this.

"My parents want to have you over for dinner." She said shyly. "They want to meet you." Troy did a shy smile as well.

"I already met them." Troy said to her sticking the wallet back into his pocket.

"I know." She said reaching for his hand. "But they want to formally meet you. If you dont want to go its perfectly fine." She said brushing it off like it was no big deal at all. Even though it kind of was. Troy stood up and reached across the counter and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Absolutely I will be there." When those words came out of him, Gabriella lit up like a lightbulb.

"Thank you." Was all she had to say.

* * *

What the hell was he thinking. What the _hell_was he thinking. This dinner wasnt a huge formal thing, but this chick was trying on designer dress with numbers that didnt even exist in his bank account. She came out again from the dressing room and stood in front of him.

"What do you think?" She asked putting her arms out to twirl around. This was about the 7th dress she tried on. She knew she was making him go crazy and she loved it.

"I think that it looked like the last one." Chad groaned. "Can we go?" He acted like a little child in these situations. He was bored and he wanted to get out. He hated shopping.

"I didnt find a dress yet." She said sticking her nose in the air. Chad rolled his eyes and took a step closer.

"This dinner isnt a ball." He made clear to her. "So can you just bring the whole dress thing down a tiny bit, and find a dress that has two digits on the price tag."

"You offered to take me out and buy me a dress so here I am. " Sharpay raised her voice.

"Listen sister." He got right in her face. "I only did this because you were being a stuck up bitch and I needed a date. You were the only one I wanted to take and you wouldnt go. So Im a nice guy and offer to take you out and buy you a dress. But what do you do? You find the most expensive dress in the store and then find 7 others like it! GO FIND ANOTHER DRESS!" He yelled.

"I want this one!" Sharpay yelled like a little child.

"NO!" He yelled back. "Have you ever heard the word no before princess?"

"Is there a problem here?" They both turned their heads and saw a store clerk standing behind Chad, her hands crossed across her chest. These two were disturbing the other customers and she wasnt going to have it. Not in her store.

Sharpay plastered on a fake smile and said as sweetly as she could. "Oh no we are just leaving." She glared at Chad and stormed back into the dressing room. Chad turned around to the store clerk and did one of those nervous laughs and smiled.

"Time of the month." He said pointing back to the dressing room. The clerk just rolled her eyes and walked away from them hoping that they wont cause a scene again. Chad stood there waiting for her forever. Finally she walked out and hung all the dresses back on the rack. Her tightened the grip on her purse and continued to walk around the store with Chad in tow.

"What is your problem?" He asked here was she was searching through the rack of sundresses. She stopped and turned to him.

"Probably you." She said with a smirk.

"I mean it. Ive only known you for two weeks but damn girl, you go something so far up your ass I have no idea if anyone can get it out." Chad explained to her. Sharpay never heard this speech before. She knew that she had a attitude problem. Its not her fault people piss her off on a daily basis. But no one ever told her to her face.

"Its people like you who make me the way I am." Sharpay told him continuing to look through the rack of clothes. Chad walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. She noticed, but she didnt say anything. She turned her body around her her nose touched his. He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. To his surprise, she kissed him back. Her hands went through his curly hair as their tongues danced. After what seemed like a long time they finally came into realization where they were. She broke them apart and whispered.

"The dressing room is empty." Chad could have not been more turned on then he already had. No only was this girl a fireball, with her smart comments, but she was willing to do it in public places. This girl was the girl of his dreams. He took her hand and dragged her back to the dressing room.

They went it the last room and he locked the door quickly. Sharpay ripped her top off to show her dark purple bra that was brand new. Chad turned around to see what was before him and pulled her closed and started to nibble at her neck. Sharpay quickly pushed off her skirt and stepped out of it reavilinlg her underwear that matched her bra. She then unbuttoned Chads pants and slid them down. Their lips met again as Sharpay rapped her legs around his waist. Chad pushed her against the wall and started to trust her. Sharpay tugged on his hair as she tried to keep the moans in.

This didnt last long because they heard a women and her child enter. Sharpay quickly jumped off of him and pulled her pants and shirt back on. Chad did the same. Sharpay opened the door to see if it was clear for both of them to leave. Sharpay motioned for him to go and he followed. They darted out of the dressing room and once they got out, Chad quickly made the offer.

"Troys at Gabriellas for dinner."

* * *

It was nerve racking. She stood in front of her mirror and quickly ran some gel through her hair. Even though she was excited about this dinner she was apprehensive about this entire thing. She knew how great Troy was but she wasn't so sure that her parents knew. She wasn't worried about her mother, it was her dad that was was worried about. He had such a strong relationship with Scott that she wasn't sure if he was going to let Troy in. She turned to look at the clock. It was 6:30. He was already fifteen minutes late. She slipped on flats to go with her white dress and she walked downstairs. Her mother was putting the plates on the table.

"Need any help mom?" Gabriella asked. Maria looked up at her beautiful daughter and smiled.

"Can you get the silver wear?" Maria asked. Gabriella nodded and walked out to the kitchen. She came back and started to put the forks and knives on the table. Her mother walked back out to the kitchen to get the salad and dressing and brought it out and placed it on the table. When Gabriella finished her job the doorbell rang. She rushed over and opened the door to a very exhausted looking Troy. He was holding a bouquet of pink Gerber daises in his right hand.

"Hey." Gabriella said sweetly. Troy stepped in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Im sorry Im late." He apologized. "There was a bad accident on the highway and I got called in. They were short of staff so..." Gabriella put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Its okay." She said sincerely. "Dinner is running a little late anyway." She took his hand and guided him out to the dining room where her mother was placing the chicken on the table. When she looked up she saw her daughter and Troy standing before her.

"Troy!" She greeted with a friendly smile. "Im so glad you could make it!" Troy smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me." He put his hand out that had the Gerber daises. "These are for you." Maria was in awe when he handed her the flowers.

"They are beautiful. Thank you Troy. Im just going to put these in some water." Maria walked back out into the kitchen as Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Where are my flowers?" She joked. Troy slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sorry kid. You mom gets them this time." He whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her head.

The two were still standing in the dining room when George walked in quietly behind him. He didnt like that he had such a firm grasp around his daughters waist. He moved slowly and quietly so that they wouldnt hear him. He finally got up right behind him and broke the silence in the room.

"Glad you could come for dinner." He bellowed making his daughter jump.

"God daddy." She gasped. "You scared me." George smiled toward his daughter.

"Sorry baby." he said putting his hand on his daughters shoulder. He then put his hand out to shake Troys hand. Troy did the same.

"Mr. Montez, thank you for having me over." Troy said politely shaking his hand.

"Its George. And this was my wife's idea." He added. Troy was taken back by his rudeness but he didnt say anything.

"Dad." Gabriella hissed. She had no idea why he was acting this way. George looked at his daughter and shrugged. Maria came out of the chicken holding a chicken and she placed it on the table.

"Gabriella can you help me bring the rest of the food out?" Maria asked walking back to the kitchen. Gabriella walked back with her mother leaving Troy and George alone.

"Where should I sit?" Troy asked motioning toward the table.

"Where ever you want." George told him. Troy smiled a friendly smile and walked over to the one chair and started to pull it out as Maria and Gabriella were walking out holding mashed potatoes and vegetables. George stopped him and grabbed the chair.

"This is my seat." He said to Troy. Troy didnt know why George didnt like him. It was weird. He barley even knows him. Troy smiled softly and went to sit with Gabriella on the other side of the table.

"It looks great mom!" Gabriella praised her mother as she took a seat. She patted Troy's knee when he came and sat down next to her. Troy took his napkin and placed it on his lap as Gabriella reached for the chicken. Troy reached over and got some as well. Once everyone had food on their plates, the dinner conversation had started.

"So Troy," Maria started off. "Gabriella tells us your training to be a doctor!"

"Yes. Im in my 2nd year of residency. Only two more left until Im fully certified." Troy announce and Gabriell gave him a small smile.

"A little ambitious dont you think?" George asked from the far end of the table. Gabriella whipped her head around and glared at her father.

"Im up for a challenge sir." Troy siad with a friendly smile.

"Do you have any brothers and sisteres Troy?" Maria asked trying to save the conversation from the direction it was headed.

"I have a brother." Troy said. "His names Brady, hes about five years older then me." Troy and Gabriella discussed Brady the night she stayed over. The same night as the party. Troy and Brady are very close. Brady is getting married to a women named Sara, and from what Troy has told her, she is very sweet.

Gabriella has always longed for a brother or sister. But for her parents, she was it. They didnt need any more. They had their perfect daughter.

"What about your parents?" Geroge asked Troy.

"My mother is a book editor and my father coaches high school basketball." Troy answered. At this point he was ready for any thing else these two were ready to throw at him.

"Gabriella told us that you know Taylor." Maria said taking a sip of wine.

"Know here?" Troy asked. "Shes practically my sister." Gabriella smiled.

"My parents adore Taylor." Gabriella explained to Troy. Maria nodded.

"We were very disappointed that we could not attend her wedding. We heard that it was beautiful." Maria gushed.

"It was." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes. He wasnt talking about Taylors wedding anymore.

* * *

After dinner, the girls cleaned up while George and Troy sat in the living room and watched the college basketball game. Berkly .vs. Duke. This was very awkward for Troy. He was watching his favorite past time, with the man who scared him to death. He still had no idea why George hated him. George turned to him suddenly and asked, well, demanded.

"Lets go for a walk." George shut off the TV and walked out to the kitchen to tell his wife what he was doing.

"Troy and I are going for a walk." George annoucned to his wife and daughter. Gabriella was drying a plate off when she looked behind her dad and found Troy who looked scared to death. She knew how her dad can be. Intimidating if anything. So she knew Troy didnt want to go.

"Dad, Troy had a long day. I think he just wants to sit and relax and," Gabriella didnt get to finish her sentence when her father interrupted her.

"Oh dont be silly. He will be fine. Come on Troy." George motioned for the front door.

* * *

They were a block down the street when George finally spoke the first word.

"I know you think I dont like you." he said. "And you're right, I dont." Troy turned his head confused.

"Can I ask why? You barely even know me." George smiled up to him.

"That's true, I dont, and that's exactly why I dont like you." George said making Troy even more confused. "My daughter means everything to me. I know everything that Scott did to her. She doesnt think I know, but I know. I wanted to kill him after what I heard what had happened. I dont want any man to hurt my daughter the way Scott hurt her." George said. "You are the first boy Gabriella has brought home in years. That means something to me. It means that she wants this to keep going, that maybe this will get serious." George continued.

"Mr. Montez, I have only known your daughter a few weeks, and Im already head over heels for her. I would never let anything bad happen to her and I promise you that I would never do anything to hurt her." Troy explained to him. "You have my word."

George stopped in his tracks and looked up at him. "Scott gave me the exact speech. Your _word _means nothing. For you to get my approval, you need to prove what you just said to me. Are we clear?" George asked him with a very stern voice. Troy knew not to say anything more but just a few words.

"Yes sir."

* * *

When he returned to the house Gabriella greeted him at the door and took his hands and walked him upstairs to her bedroom. Her parents were off in their own little land that they didnt even notice the two slip up stairs.

Gabriellas bedroom was painted a lavender color and she had pictures hung up on her wall along with awards and posters. She had three huge bookshelfs that were filled with books. She had a little white fire place that held pictures from when she was was a desk that a computer was resting on and papers and books stacked high next to it. And beyond the curtains that hit the floor was french doors that led out to a balcony.

Smack dab in the middle of her room up against one wall that was across from the fire place was her bed.

Troy walked in a little bit before her and Gabriella turned and locked her door. She turned back around to see Troy searching through her books. Her hundreds of books, all of them were read at least once.

"Read much?" Troy joked as he picked out a book with a black cover.

"I love reading." Gabriella said running her fingers along the spines of the books. "It takes you to another world." She turned back around sweetly and smiled toward Troy. Troy couldnt take it much longer. He pulled his arm around her waist and pulled her in close and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned the kiss, but with more force then the sweet one she recieved earlier. Her hands rustled through his hair and around his neck. He slowly walked her over to her bed and lightly laid her down. As she laid down on the bed, he laid on top of her continuing to kiss her neck all over.

"Troy." She started to moan. But as she did, she realized where she was. In her parents house. She could not do this here, in her parents house, when both parents are down stairs. All the sudden she felt like she was back in high school.

"Troy." She said in a stern voice. He raised his head up and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "We cant." Was all she said and Troy dropped his head and laughed.

"I know." He crawled off of her and sat next to her on her bed. "I wasnt looking to anyway." He said. Gabriella sat up slowly and kissed him on the cheek.

"My parents..." was all she had to say for him to understand. And then she said something else that didnt catch him by surprise. "I want to take it slow."

Troy ran his hand through her hair and smiled. "I really like you." Troy told her making her blush and smile at the same time.

"I really like you too." Gabriella returned. "Thats why I want to take things slow and I dont want to rush it."

"Good," Troy answered. "We are on the same page."

Troy played back the words that George said to him earlier that night. _For me to like you, you have to prove yourself to me_. At that moment sitting with Gabriella, he said to his self that he would not let anything happen to her. Not one thing.


	7. Unwanted

Her fingers raced across her keyboard as she was focused on her paper for school. This was her last paper for this class, and then she was done. She got a two week break before the next one started. The down side was that she had to read 5 chapters of the book before the class even started. But she wasnt focused on that right now, she was focused on finishing this and then having the rest of the night to herself.

The last two sentences were typed and she hit the period button with force and let out a sigh.

"Done." She said to herself running her fingers through her hair. 10 page paper. This was nothing compared to the pages she had to write for her other classes. She ran spell check on all the words and proof read it one more time. She then went into her email and sent it to her professor. A huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders when she pressed the send button. After she sent it she closed her laptop and walked over to her bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes. It didnt really last long though because he cell phone rang. She groaned and rolled over and grabbed her phone off of her night stand.

"What." She snapped not even seeing who was calling her.

"Are you busy?"

"Im sleeping." Gabriella groaned.

"Well get up." The person said. "Seriously I need to go shopping and god _knows _you need new clothes."

Gabriella rolled over to look at the time on her clock sitting next to a picture of her and her parents at her high school graduation. It was 5:30 in the afternoon, on a Wednesday, on her day off! All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Sharpay, I dont feel like going out." Gabriella said closing her eyes as she was still on the line. "I just finished my paper and all I want to do is sleep."

Gabriella could hear Sharpay's eyes roll in the back of her head as Gabriella explained to her why she didnt want to go out. Sharpay probably thought that Gabriella was a light weight. Thats why Sharpay hates taking her out to bars and stuff. Gabriella can never hang.

"Whatever!" Sharpay said in the most annoying voice she could muster up. "Be cranky and sit in your room and read your dumb books. I will go out and live my life!"

"Have fun!" Gabriella snapped and hung up on Sharpay. She was so sick and tired of Sharpay always degrading her like that. Gabriella liked sitting in her room and reading. It was what she was good at. Sharpay on the other hand was good at a bunch of other things. One was drinking until you become mentally unstable to remember your name. Gabriella never applauded that way of behavior. It just made Sharpay look ridiculous.

Her eyes couldnt stand being open anymore. She simply sighed and rolled over and drifted off into a well needed sleep.

* * *

A beer and having dinner with your brother. It sounded great to Troy. It sounded excelent since they havent gotten together for dinner in a long time. Troy took his brother to a pub that was on main street in town. They had a bunch of restruants, but like Troy, Brady didnt really need the fancy stuff. He was happy sitting on a bar stool at a pub.

"So little brother," Brady said picking up his John Adams beer. "Hows the love life going?"

Troy shook his head and smiled. He looked back up at his brother and said, "Its good."

Brady knew his brother very well. He knows the looks that Troy can give. This was a look of 'Im in Love'. He saw it with Jane. And now hes seeing it again.

"I know that look!" Brady said with a laugh. "Whos the girl?" He asked picking around the peanut bowl that was on the table.

"Her name is Gabriella." Troy answered. Brady nodded wanting to know more.

"Where did you meet her?" Brady asked digging in for more information about this girl.

"I met her at her job. Shes a waitress at the diner. Satisfied?" Troy asked trying not to get annoyed with all the questions.

"So when do I get to meet this lucky girl?" Brady asked hopeful that he would say soon.

"When I decide you can meet her." Troy fired back as he took a swig of beer.

"Are you afraid to bring her home to mom and dad?" Brady asked. Troy hated when Brady did that. He could read what was going through his mind. Troy was scared to bring her home to his parents.

"They are still attached to Jane." Troy explained. "They dont know why we broke up. Plus whenever we have family dinners me and dad always get into a argument and I dont want to bring Gabriella into that." Troy furthered his explanation.

"You never told mom and dad about Jane making up the pregnancy?" Brady asked a little shocked.

"Why would I tell them that Brady? It was something personal and obviously ended up not being true. I just told mom and dad that it was time for us to go our separate ways. End of story." Troy asked starting to fell anger rise up inside of him slowly.

"We wont talk about it again." Brady said trying to clear the air. He knew how sensitive his brother gets when it comes to Jane. That woman killed Troy for years. But somehow, this new girl was bringing him back to life, and he knew that he would like this girl very much. She was bring his brother back to his old self.

"Fine." Troy snapped slouching back into his chair.

"Did you plan out my bachelor party yet?" Brady winked at him and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Troy said sarcastically. "I have it written down in my little journal at home. Its all number with all the things we can do for the night!"

"You're not funny." Brady told him throwing a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Dude, Im hilarious." Troy said with a little chuckle.

"Are you going to bring Gabriella to the wedding?" Brady asked. "Because you can. Im letting you."

"Gee, thanks for the approval bro!" Troy said standing up from his chair getting ready to leave.

"Troy look," Brady said sincerely. "All I want for you is to be happy. And if this girl is it, then you need to introduce her to your family. You met hers. Come on, me and Sara are in town for a few days before going back to Boston. Call mom and tell her that we need to have a family dinner before we go back." Brady urged him more. Troy didnt feel like taking about this anymore so he gave in.

"Fine. Ill call mom when I get home."

* * *

It was the same old day she had been living for a few years now. She woke up, showered, got her books together, got in her car and drove to work. But today the work part was different. Sure she saw the same old people and served the same old breakfast and lunch specials, but the in between lunch and dinner was different. Mostly because of a very unexpected visitor.

Gabriella was filling the salt and pepper shakers when a woman, who was a lot taller then she was, walked in. She looked like she just walked out of the gym with yoga pants and a t shirt. Her fly aways on her hair where pushed back with sweat. The woman sat down at the bar and opened the menu and started to search for what she wanted.

Gabriella tightened the shakers and walked over to the woman and asked what she could get her to drink. The woman replied that she would like a water with lemon. Gabriella nodded and walked back to get it for her. She came back and placed the water in front of the woman with a straw. Gabriella reached into the pocket on her apron and took out her notebook where she wrote down peoples orders. She flipped back a few pages to start a new bill.

"What can I get you?" Gabriella asked sweetly as she looked at the woman.

The woman looked her up and down and then right back at her eyes. "You actually." The woman responded.

Gabriella was very confused at what this woman was saying. "Excuse me?"

"Gabriella right?" The woman said pointing toward her. "Yeah, its you."

Gabriella was a little scared because of how this woman was acting. She had never seen her before in her life. "Im sorry, do I know you?"

"No. But I know you." The woman said. "You're Troy's girlfriend right? Troy Bolton?" She asked putting her straw in her drink.

"How do you know Troy?" Gabriella questioned.

"We used to be very close." The woman said now taking a sip of her drink. "Im Jane." Gabriella was now in shock. "Has he told you about me?"

"Does it matter to you?" Gabriella asked putting her notebook away realizing that Jane didnt want anything to eat.

"I just wanted to know." Jane said. "We were madly in love. We were going to get married and have a bunch of kids. We probably still will." What she said got to Gabriella, and Jane knew it.

"Im sorry, but if you dont want anything to eat, then I need to go and wait on other customers." Gabriella said walking away from the situation she no longer wanted to be in.

"Troy has really stooped low." Jane called. "I mean, hes dating a waitress." Jane bullied Gabriella even more. Gabriella kept walking trying to make what this girl was telling her not get to her. "You're wasting your time." Jane called again. Gabriella stopped this time and turned around to face her.

Jane was a lot taller then Gabriella was. Gabriella would even say that Jane was prettier then she was. Gabriella knew that she was a much stronger person then Jane, but at this moment, all Gabriella wanted to do was break down and cry.

Jane got up from her seat and walked over to Gabriella. "Everyone knows that Troy and I are meant to be together." Jane hissed. "I know it, his friends know it, even his parents. His parents adore me." Jane said flattering herself. "Once they meet you they will be begging for Troy to bring me back." Jane grabbed her bag from the stool that was sitting next to her. "If I were you I would get out before you get yourself hurt." Jane didnt leave a tip, all she did was walk out, leaving Gabriella standing there speechless.

* * *

He pulled up to the house on 45th street and parked. He walked up to the front door and knocked quickly. It took a while for someone to finally answer the door. Finally after a few minutes, Maria answered the door.

"Troy I am so sorry. I was pulling the chicken out of the oven." She said opening her door to the boy who was dating her daughter. Troy stepped in and smiled.

"Oh dont worry about it. Wheres Gabriella?" Troy asked. Maria pointed to the stairs.

"Shes finishing getting ready." Maria said. "You can go up and check on her."

Troy smiled. He was very happy that Maria had finally let him all the way in. Troy started for the steps when Maria stopped him.

"Oh Troy." She called making him stop in his tracks. "Gabriella had a bad day today. She came home from work very upset, but she wont tell me whats going on. Maybe you can talk to her." Maria encouraged him. Troy nodded and finished his way up the steps.

Gabriellas room was the first room on the right. He gave it a small knock and opened it just a tiny bit. "Gabriella." He called. He heard a faint sniffle, but couldnt figure out where she was. "Gab?" He asked a bit concerned. He opened the door all the way and stepped in. He walked over towards her closet he found Gabriella standing in only her bra and underwear sobbing.

"Gabriella." Troy said quietly. Gabriella turned around to face him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy.

"I dont have anything to wear." She tried to cover up her crys with a small smile. Troy sighed in relief that that was what all of her crying was about.

"Babe, Im sure you have something." Troy said walking closer to her.

"But I dont!" She cried. "Im meeting your family tonight and I dont want to look like just a waitress!" She sobbed harder.

"Hey hey hey." Troy pulled her into his arms concerned that she was so upset. Usually she is happy and mellow. This was a complete turn around."Sh sh sh." Troy whispered into her hair as she cried. "Its okay." He soothed her rubbing her back. Gabriella held him closely afraid if she let go he would slip away. When she finally started to settle down, she back out of his arms and looked up at him. His thumbs wiped her tears away and he rubbed her arms. "What happened today?" He asked concerned.

Gabriella wiped her nose with the back of her hand and looked at the man standing before her. "Jane came into the diner today." She was afraid to tell him because she knew the way he would react.

"What?" He raged. "Why?"

"Who knows?" Gabriella said walking out of her closet. "She came in and said that you two are meant for each other and how everyone knows it. She went on about how your parents adore her and when they see me, a waitress, they will be begging you to bring her back." A few tears slid down her face. "She said how low you stooped because you are dating me, just a waitress." Gabriella couldnt contain the crys anymore. They all came out again.

Troy stood a few feet away from her in rage. He could not believe that Jane took time out of her day and went to talk to Gabriella. Jane fed Gabriella a bunch of crap that was not even true. It broke his heart that it got to Gabriella this much.

"You know none of that is true?" Troy asked her. "Dont listen to her." Troy walked closer to her. "Dont do it. You know shes a compulsive liar." Troy took Gabriellas face in his hands. "You are not just a waitress, you are so SO much more then that." Troy assured her making her smile.

"Really?" She asked.

Troy nodded. "Really." Troy placed a soft kiss on Gabriellas head and embraced her.

"Shes such a bitch!" Gabriella joked. Troy laughed and kissed her head once more.

"You're telling me. Thats what I had to deal with for all those years." Troy joked back. He looked at Gabriella, still standing in her bra and underwear, and smiled. "There is a dress in that closet that is perfect for you. Go put it on so I can take you to meet my parents beautiful girl."

Those few words was all it took for Gabriella to realize that this guy might be the one for her.

* * *

An hour and a half later they were standing at Troys parents front door. Hand and hand. Troy sighed deeply as they stood there. They didnt knock or ring the door bell, they just stood.

"Ready?" Troy asked squeezing her hand.

"No." She said. The two stood there for a few more seconds.

"Ready?" Troy turned and asked her again.

"Yeah." Troy reached for the door knob and pushed open the door. The smell of barbeque chicken filled the Bolton house hold. This was no surprise to him though. His fathers barbeque chicken was famous.

Troy guided Gabriella through the house and led her into the kitchen where his mom was cooking something on the stove while his brother and Sara where drinking wine.

"Troy!" His mother greeted with a hug and kiss. She looked at her son with awe. "Look at you! You are getting so big!" She awed more.

"Mom, you saw me two weeks ago!" Troy joked with her and his mother playfully slapped him on his chest.

"Stop it." She scolded. Behind Troy she found a tiny girl wearing a purple sun dress. Her hair was tucked back in a bob. She was very pretty. "You must be Gabriella!" Lucille greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella greeted kindly.

"Nonsense. Call me Lucille." She said smiling at her sons girl friend. "Troy she is very pretty." Lucille complimented.

"Yeah." He said tucking an arm around Gabriella. "I kinda like her." When he put his arm around Gabriella, he could feel how tense she was. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered. "You're fine." Gabriella looked back up at him with a nervous smile.

"Gabriella. This is my brother Brady and my almost sister in law Sara." Troy introduced his girlfriend to the rest of his family.

"Its very nice to meet you." Gabriella greeted. "I have heard a lot about the two of you."

"Likewise." Brady said taking a sip of his wine.

"Mom wheres dad?" Troy asked still holding on tight to Gabriella.

"Out cleaning the grill." Lucille said starting to set the table. Sara got up and went to help her almost mother in-law. Troy took Gabriellas hand and guided her outside to where his father was. They walked down the few steps and across the basketball court to where Troys father was standing.

"Hey dad!" Troy greeted.

Jack turned around to face the couple. He was wearing a Kiss the Chef apron and he had a huge smile across his face. He quickly wiped his hand on his apron and stuck it out for Gabriella.

"You must be Gabriella." Jack greeted abruptly.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Bolton." Gabriella greeted sweetly.

"Call me Jack!"

Jack turned back around and continued to finished cleaning his most prized possession. "How was the drive?" Jack asked. It was only about a twenty drive from Gabriellas house to Troy's parents.

"It was good dad." Troy said taking Gabriellas hand again. Jack closed up the grill and started for inside.

"We better get inside before the food gets cold." Jack said walking toward the house.

Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didnt understand why his father acted the way he did. Sometimes it got to him. Tonight, it really got to him.

"Hey." Gabriella said quietly. Troy came out of his daze and looked down at his girlfriend. "You okay?"

Troy kissed her head and then took her hand. "Im fine." He said. "Come on, lets go eat."

* * *

Dinner couldnt have gone more smoothly. Brady and Sara asked Gabriella about how school was going and what her major was. They asked her about her job which Gabriella was hesitant to tell them what it was. She shouldnt be ashamed that she was a waitress. Waitresses make great money. And it was only for right now any way.

"Its only temporary." Gabriella told them. But as she told them that, she realized she had been telling herself the same thing for a few years now.

"Ill have to stop by and see you." Sara said. "We are leaving tomorrow but Im sure we could stop in for breakfast right babe?" She asked Brady who was taking a sip of his wine.

"Absolutely. We can take Troy. It will be great." Brady said. Gabriella smiled. There was just something about Sara and Brady that Gabriella liked.

"So Gabriella what about your parents?" Jack pipped in. Gabriella turned her head toward Troys father.

"What about them?" Gabriella asked a little confused with the question.

"What do they do for a living?" Jack asked. Troy was practically putting daggers into his fathers head. He knew he was trying to make small talk, but just the way he asked the question made Troy's stomach turn.

"My mother is a teacher and my father is out of work right now. Hes been out of work for a while now actually. He suffered from a heart attack a few years back and he has just been up and down with his health ever since." Gabriella explained.

"I am so sorry to hear that!" Lucille chirped. Gabriella turned and offered a small smile in thanks.

"What was your fathers job before that?" Jack asked.

"Dad, we dont have to," Troy tried to derive from further questions. He didnt know why his father wanted to know so much about her family. Was it any of his business?

"Troy, its fine. My father was a contractor sir." Gabriella answered sweetly.

"Ah." Jack sneered taking a sip of wine.

"What was that for dad?" Troy snapped.

It was then that Lucille stood up and picked up her plate. She pushed her seat out from underneath her and motioned to Sara.

"Sara honey could you help me with the dishes." Lucille said picking up Troys plate that was in front of him. He didnt seem to care. He just held the eye contact with his father.

"Do you need any help?" Gabriella offered trying to get away from this awkward situation. Lucille turned and smiled.

"That would be wonderful dear." Troys mom said as Gabriella smiled and quickly got into the kitchen. She was happy she got out of that room. The tension was just warming up the entire room. t felt like 100 degrees out there.

Troy held his contact with his dad till the ladies were out of the room. Once he knew Gabriella was in the kitchen with his mother and Sara, it was then he let loose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy growled to his father.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Jack asked his son.

"You have been cold to Gabriella since we got here Dad." Troy tried not to holler.

"I have not. I have been nothing but nice to her. I asked her all about her family..." Jack defended himself.

"No dad you didnt ask. You hounded her. Question after question." Troys voice grew louder.

"Im trying to get to know the girl!" Jack shouted to his son.

"Shes important to me Dad! Everyone else is nothing but nice to her and are making her feel welcome. But not Jack Bolton. Oh no Jack Bolton is to good for that. Jack Bolton is going to act like a complete ass hole to his sons girlfriend." Troy went off on a rant. "Why dont you like her Dad?"

"I never said I didnt like her!" Jack shouted.

"You didnt say it but its in your tone of voice. Just tell me Dad." Troy demanded. Jack just stood there not saying anything. He was blank. "Thats what I thought." Troy stormed out of the dining room where his father and Brady still sat and went to get Gabriella.

When he walked in she was standing over at the sink cleaning a dish. Troy knew that she felt uncomfortable and wanted to just get out of here. So did he.

"Mom, Sara, can you give us a minute?" Troy asked. Sara and his mother left the dishes and walked out into the other room.

Gabriella shook water off the dish and put it in the dish washer. Troy walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stop." He whispered to her.

"I told them I would do it." Gabriella answered. "I do it all the time its no big deal." A huge lump was forming in the back of her throat as she talked and Troy knew it was. He could hear how her voice changed. Troy took the plate out of her hand and put it in the sink.

"Lets get out of here."

* * *

Troy sat in Gabriellas driveway staring straight ahead to the garage door. It was a very long twenty minute ride. The longest he has ever taken. He just felt awful about what happened at dinner. He didnt think his father would act that way in a million years.

"Im sorry about tonight." Troy apologized. Gabriella did a dry laugh.

"Its fine Troy." She said.

"No its not." Troy shifted in his seat to face her. "My dad just doesnt know when to stop. He may not have hurt you but he hurt me." Troy said. "You know when I was in high school he was head coach of the basketball team. He was always the toughest on me. He used to say things like 'Your team mates are counting on you. You need to be the best out there. Otherwise they will no longer want you'. He would always yell at me for something that happened on the court even if I wasnt involved with it. Its just the way Jack Bolton is I guess." Troy said looking down at the keys that sat in the ignition.

"Why have you never told me this before?" Gabriella asked him. Troy just shrugged.

"I dont know. I guess it was because it just never came up." Troy said. Gabriella ran a hand through his hair and he looked into her deep brown eyes. They slowly leaned in a a soft kiss brushed across their lips. The kiss grew deeper as both their hands flew across their bodies. Troys hands wrapped around Gabriellas waist and he pulled her over more towards him. Troys hand ran up her shirt and he went to undo her bra when her hand suddenly stopped him.

"No." She she said. Troy suddenly cursed himself in his head. He shouldn't have done that. It was a little too fast for the both of them. Although at that heated moment all he wanted was her. "Not here." She breathed. "Can I spend the night at your place?" She asked. Troy didnt hesitate on his answer.

* * *

Troys bedroom door was pushed open by Gabriellas back when Troy leaned her against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked slowly over to the bed and laid her down. He then stood up and took his shirt off. Gabriella's arm reached up and went around his neck and pulled him close to her. When he was close enough he leaned in for the kiss, which she received. Troy then slowly pulled of Gabriella's shirt showing off her purple bra from earlier that night. He kissed his way up her stomach and then finally her lips. He kissed her neck and then nibbled at her ear a bit until Gabriella finally said,

"Stop."

Troy, breathless, looked down at her confused. "Im sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked flustered. Gabriella grabbed his face and smiled nervously.

"Babe you're fine. Its me. Im just, Im just." She was trying to spit it out but she just didnt know how to say it.

"What?" He asked sweetly. "Whats wrong?" Gabriella sighed and looked back up at him.

"I want our first time to be special." She said. "And today just wasnt a good day for us both. I just think that we are doing this on impulse. I just want our first time to be special." Gabriella said. "Are you mad?" Troy kissed her and looked down at her.

"No, Im not mad. You're right actually." Troy said. "We wanted to take this slow and we are not doing that." Gabriella shook her head in agreement. "I want to wait too."

Gabriella gave a sigh of relief. She looked into those big blue eyes and started to laugh. "This isnt really romantic anyway with your," Gabriella reached under her back and pulled out a medical book. "Your medical book under my back." She said mid laugh handing it to him. Troy took it from her and kissed her lips gently.

"Lets just go to bed." He told her pulling her arm lightly and into his arms.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so late!!! I promise Im going to get better with updates! Please Review for next chapter.**


	8. Graduation Getaway

Weeks had passed since the god awful dinner at Troy's parents house. As graduation approached, Gabriella felt the pressure more then ever before. Not only was she stressed with finals coming up, but she also was applying for internships. She worked really hard for four years and now it was coming down to the end. Thats what was scaring her the most, the end. What was she going to do now? What if she couldn't get a internship anywhere? What if she never got one and she couldn't be a lawyer? Was she going to be just a waitress the rest of her life? No, she wasn't going to let that happen to herself. She tried to push that thought out of her head, but it always found its way back in.

She pushed over her last resume to her boyfriend of four months now. She found that she trusted his opinion more then anyone elses. She wanted him to read them to make sure they were good enough.

She sat and stared at him as his eyes danced over the words. This was the 7th resume that Troy had looked at in the past three days. Gabriella made each one a little different. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him read.

"How is it?" She asked looking up from the paper in front of him, he said,

"Shh." His eyes danced a little more. Gabriella put her head back in frustration.

"You're a slow reader." She accused.

"You're impatient." He said not looking up from the paper. Gabriella put her index finger in her mouth and started to bite at her nail. Finally Troy looked up.

"Its good." He said staring at his girlfriend.

"Just good?" She asked a little shocked.

"Excellent." Troy said taking a sip of the beer he had next to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked still biting her nail. Troy leaned across the table and pulled her finger out of her mouth.

"I'm positive." He said. "And don't bite your nails. You've been doing it a lot lately." He placed a kiss on her cheek and he stood up and walked into the kitchen to check on the dinner he was making for them.

"I do it when I'm stressed." Gabriella cried as she followed him in. She took a long whiff of what he was making. It was so sweet of him to invite her over after his long day of work to make her dinner and look over her resumes. "Smells good. Whatcha making?" She asked wrapping her arms around is waist.

"Its a surprise." He said stirring pasta in the pot of boiling water. She breathed deeply and kissed his shoulder and walked back out into the living room where a little table with four chairs was sitting. Troy and Chad treating this as a "dining area".

Troy pulled open the oven and checked on the chicken parm. It had a few more minutes. He closed the oven back up and walked back out to his girlfriend.

"Bell, I told you time and time again, you are more then ready for anything." He said sitting down. "The resumes are great, you're more then qualified." Gabriella reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "But Im just worried that no one is going to take me as a intern and I will be stuck as a waitress for the rest of my life." She said looking down at the table. Troy placed a finger under her chin and brought her head back up to look at him.

"Gabriella Montez," He said. "You are not going to be a waitress. One day you will walk right in and quit and its going to be the best feeling in the world. I promise you that." He said sincerely. Gabriella tilted her head to the right and whispered,

"Thank you." Troy picked up her hand and kissed it softly as the timer went off in the kitchen.

"Clear this stuff off," He said motioning to her school work. "Im going to get dinner together." He stood up to get dinner and Gabriella picked up her computer, papers, and books and placed them on the couch. She swore she heard a chip crunch when she placed her computer down. She walked into the kitchen to help Troy get everything together. Troy kicked her out and told her he had everything under control. He refilled her wine glass and he told her to just go out and relax. She did what she was told as Troy finished what he wanted to do. Five minutes later he was bringing out two plates of spaghetti and chicken parm.

"Wow!" Gabriella said in awe. "This looks amazing." Troy placed the plate in front of her as she was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hopefully it taste good." Troy said sitting down across from her. Gabriella put a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth right away. She came back with a smile.

"Delicious." She raved.

"I have another surprise for you." He said as she continued to eat her dinner.

"Oh yeah, whats that?" She asked.

"Well since your graduating I took it upon myself to get you a gift." Troy said to her.

"I told you not to get me anything." Gabriella scolded.

"Fine then we wont go." Troy said taking a bite out of his chicken parm.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked now intrigued on where he was whisking her away to.

"No. You said you didn't want any gifts so your not getting it now." Troy joked.

"Come on I want to know." She urged him more.

"Hows San Fransisco?" Troy asked her. "You and me, three days."

Gabriella's face lit up. She hasn't been there in three years. She couldn't believe that she was going back. "Are you serious."

Troy nodded with a smile. "We leave the day after you graduate." Gabriella stood up from her dinner and ran over and gave him a huge hug. She planted a big kiss on the lips and smiled.

"You were able to get off of work and everything?" She asked concerned that Troy wasn't going to get in trouble for missing days of work.

"I got it all taken care of." He assured her. Gabriella kissed him again, the kiss sent chills down her spine. "I cant believe this. Thank you." Troy just smiled as he kissed her again. The two were starting to go at it when a familiar face walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" The guy demanded. Troy and Gabriella broke it up and stood up from the chair.

"What the hell are you doing home?" Troy demanded. Chad shrugged as he dropped all of his stuff from work by the door.

"They were going bar hopping. I didn't feel like it, so I thought I would come home and hang out with you." Chad said grabbing a plate. "Smells good."

"Chad, we are kinda in the middle of something here." Troy hissed at him. He turned back out with a plate full of spaghetti and stared at the couple.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to sit out here and enjoy this lovely meal." He said with a cheeky smile. He pulled out Gabriella's chair and sat down. He opened his beer and took a sip. He cut a piece of chicken and plopped it in his mouth.

"This is absolutely delicious." He cheered.

Gabriella and Troy just looked at one another. That was the end of dinner.

* * *

He had exactly a half hour. He knew she was going to be upset if he didn't make it in time. He ran into the locker room and quickly changed out of his scrubs into a dress pants and a nicely pressed top, that he ironed himself this morning before he left for work. He pulled down his tie and quickly tied it around his neck. He shoved his scrubs into his gym bag and threw his gym bag over his shoulder. He locked his locker up and looked down at his watch.

"27 minutes." He said to himself as he pulled open the door that lead out into the craziness of this hospital. He quickly sped past the front desk before he heard his name.

"BOLTON!" He cringed. _Almost made it out. _He turned around to see Charlie approaching him. "Where the hell do you think you are going. You're not off for another." Charlie looked down at her watch. "Four hours." She looked back up at him.

"I'm cutting out early. Its for Gabriella's graduation." Troy explained softly.

"Huh, when were you planning on telling me this?" She asked crossing her arms. Charlie had a stance like the cop. The way they stood just wanted to make you just crap your pants because you know you stepped in it, bad.

"Well, funny thing." He started off with a little laugh.

"Im not laughing Bolton." Charlie snapped. Troy sighed deeply.

"I forgot to tell you." He said. "Its really important for her that Im there, and its important to me. Gabriella has worked so hard for this. Six years worth. I'm the boyfriend and I have to be there to support her." Troy explained.

"Go." Charlie said. "Its slow today anyway." Charlie turned on her heels and walked over to the nurses station and flipped open her patient chart. She took a pen out of her coat pocket and clicked it for the ball point to shoot out. She quickly scribbled down a few notes when she still felt Troy standing behind her. She whipped around. "I told you that you can leave." Charlie snapped.

"Yeah well, I have something else." Troy said acting like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"What?" Charlie growled.

"I need the next three days off." Troy said with a charming smile. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back around to her chart not saying a word. Troy stood there not sure what the next move was. Was that a yes? He continued to stand there until Charlie turned back around.

"You're serious?" Charlie asked him stepping away from the nurses station where the phones were ringing off the hook.

"As a heart attack." Troy joked. Charlie approached a patients room with Troy following.

"If you find someone to cover for you then yes." Charlie said. "But Troy if someone is not here covering your shift, it is your ass." Charlie pointed out before opening the door and entering the room. Troy stood there and looked down at his watch.

He had 20 minutes.

* * *

The graduates all sat down in the plastic chairs. They had on navy blue gowns and caps. The tassels were yellow. They all sat there eager to get that diploma in their hands. The crowd was in the bleachers and along the fences watching the graduates go across the stage. As names got called cheers where heard.

Cheers were also heard from the parking lot that Troy had been circling fora good 6 minutes now. He knew it already started. But he figures Montez was somewhere in the middle of the long list of names so he figured that bought him some time. After another five minutes he finally gave up and double parked someone. He quickly got out and ran to where the graduation was happening.

When he got to the front gate he handed the people his ticket and he ran in.

"Amy Lowes." The dean read from the stand. Troy made his way through th crowd to get as close as he could.

This was it. This was the moment. The hard work, the time, the effort. It all came down to this. She stood up from her row and waited in line on the stage. Finally her name got called.

"Gabriella Montez." The dean read and Gabriella with all smiles shook the deans hand and received her diploma. She was still all smiles when she walked off the stage.

As the rest of the graduates walked across the stage the cheers were heard. Finally the last name was called the the dean announced,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I give to you...The class of 2010!" And as the tradition goes, the caps were thrown in the air.

* * *

After the ceremony the Montez's and Troy went back to their house. Gabriella didnt want a huge party so it was just the four of them. And thats how Gabriella liked it. She didn't need all those people over and she didn't want her parents to be rushing around for a party. Maria cook a huge amount of food. Troy tells her that when he is coming over, he makes sure that he doesn't eat the entire day. During dinner they sat around and talked about the graduation, and the trip that Troy and Gabriella were leaving for tomorrow. They were both so excited when they talked about it. This was their first trip away together. They knew it was going to be special. After dinner Maria and George told the kids that they would do the dishes. Troy and Gabriella didn't think twice about it and went upstairs to Gabriella's room. Gabriella closed the door and launched herself into Troys arms.

"Hm, Ive been waiting for you to hold me all day." Gabriella whispered into his chest. He kissed her head and looked down at her.

"Ive been waiting to hold you all day." Gabriella kissed his cheek and went over to her suitcase.

"So I think that I'm more then ready." Gabriella told him standing by her suitcase.

"That's the only bag your taking?" Troy asked her. "I'm very impressed." Gabriella smiled as she approached him.

"Well Mr. Bolton I'm not a high maintenance kind of girl." She said with a smile.

"That's Dr. Bolton to you Ms. Montez." He joked pulling her onto the bed as she burst out in a fit of giggles. Troy rolled on top of her and and looked down at the beautiful girl before him. How was he so lucky to find a girl like her? She was perfect. And he was falling in love with her.

"I cant wait till tomorrow." Troy said putting his forehead to hers. Gabriella agreed with a huge sigh.

"Neither can I." She smiled. She knew what this weekend was going to entail. She would grow closer to Troy this trip. And thats exactly what she wanted.

"Im very proud of you." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She said trying to hold back tears. It was very emotional coming from him.

"You are going to do great things Gabriella Montez, I want you to know that." Troy whispered to her. Right at that moment Gabriella wanted him now more then ever. She pulled his face close to hers and she placed a rough kiss on him. He greatly returned the kiss. Troys hand started to make its way up Gabriella's shirt and he pulled it up and over her head without trying to break their kiss. Gabriella placed her arms around Troys neck as they continued. Gabriella reached under and pulled Troys shirt off and threw it on the floor next to hers. Troy broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck and then nestled in the crook of her neck. He started to nibble slightly which made her moan only a little bit.

"Troy," She breathed. "Please." Troy looked up at her and he knew that she was serious. Her eyes were hungry, and so was his.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Gabriella nodded her head slowly. She didn't care if her parents were down stairs, she didn't care about any of it. All she cared about was the boy in her room that she wanted to take the next step with.

Troy smiled huge as he moved up to Gabriella's lips again. Their tongues danced and Gabriella unzipped Troys pants. Troy kicked them off as he kissed down Gabriella's stomach making her moan a little louder then before. Troy kissed his way back up and then met Gabriella again.

"Please. Troy." She begged. Troy nestled his nose in her hair and then sucked at her neck. Troy removed Gabriella's gray underwear and then made his move. He made this move slowly. He got in and thrust softly and slowly. Gabriella's nails dug into his back as she tried to restrain the moans that found their way in her mouth. As Troy got more comfortable, the trusts got harder and harder. Finally it was all over and Troy and Gabriella were left fighting for air. Gabriella's kisses were shaky as she kissed Troy.

"That was incredible." She whispered to him. Troy was still trying to find his breath as he broke with Gabriella. He knew what his next line wanted to be. And he knew exactly that this was the time.

"I...love you." Troy breathed. Gabriella kept the tears back as her thumb stroked his cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next afternoon Troy and Gabriella left for San Fransisco. Troy had to call everyone he knew to cover his shifts, but he did it. The flight lasted almost two hours. They got their luggage and loaded it into the bus that was going to take them to their hotel. The drive from the airport to the hotel was about half hour. Once they got their the bell man took their bags and told them that they could check in and that he would take care of their bags so they were free to go. Troy tipped the bell man and then went to go check in. Once checked in they were free to go where ever they wanted. Troy knew where he wanted to take her first.

He hailed a cab and they were on their way to the Golden Gate Bridge. It was swarmed with people but Troy knew this was a very romantic spot. Troy and Gabriella walked hand and hand across the bridge. They stopped at one point and looked out onto the water. Troy wrapped Gabriella in his arms from behind.

"Troy, this is, incredible." Gabriella said all smiles as they looked out onto the water.

"Thats funny, you said that same thing last night." He joked with her as she punched him in the ribs softly with her elbow.

"Last night was incredible." She said turning around to face him. "Im glad I shared that with you." He leaned down and kissed her as he had done before. But this kiss had much more lust then the past ones had. As the sun set over them at the bridge, made that moment a moment he knew he would never forget.

About an hour later they found themselves at a little Italian restaurant along the coast. The lighting was dim to set that romantic mood that a lot of people are looking for when they arrive. They ordered their food and a bottle of wine. Troy held her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"So are you sure you love me?" He joked with her. That line didn't make Gabriella laugh or even crack a smile. She just looked him dead in the eye and said.

"Absolutely." Troy wanted to get up right at that moment and take her back to their hotel room.

"Im so excited to spend these next few days with you." Troy told her.

"Likewise babe." She winked.

Once the food arrived they sat and talked about what their plan was for tomorrow. They picked up a tourist book in a local shop and Gabriella found a vineyard that she really wanted to go to. And since it was her graduation trip, anywhere her heart desired, thats where they were headed. Dinner was done and they paid their bill. Troy got a taxi and him and Gabriella scooted inside. Troy found it very hard to keep his hands off of her in the taxi. He started to kiss her neck and she let out a few giggles. He pushed her hair away to kiss her bare neck.

"You have to wait." She whispered into his came up and smile.

"Not a chance." He kissed her hard and leaned her back slightly against the door as he continued to kiss her.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel entrance and Troy paid the man. They got out and walked hand and hand into the hotel. They quickly got an elevator and made their way up to their room. As Troy pulled the room key out of his pocket, Gabriella had her arms wrapped around his body and was kissing his back softly. The door beeped and Troy pushed the door open. He took Gabriellas hand and guided her in. The front was a little living room space and then in the back was the bed. Troy ran back their like a little boy in a candy store as he showed Gabriella. There were rose pedals on the bed and a bottle of wine chilling in a little cooler.

"Did you do this?" She asked him. Troy shook his head.

"Nah, I just have a few connections." He joked. She smiled and kissed him.

"You get ready, I have to change into something." She said seductively to him leading him on.

"Please don't take to long." He called as she disappeared into the other room. Troy ran into the bathroom and opened the bottom cabinet. There had to be candles or something in this room. All the money he was paying for this there had better something. In the back there was a box of small tea light candles. Perfect.

There were matches in the nightstand drawer that he found. He set them around the back room and lit them. It was very romantic, he had to say. The rose pedals, the candles, the wine. He placed the last candle and turned around to Gabriella standing in the doorway in a black bra and underwear and a red see through tank top covering her. She leaned up against the door way and smiled.

"So what do you think?" She asked. Troy made his way over to her and said,

"Please tell me Im the one who gets to take all of this off." He scooped her up and placed her down on the bed gently and laid on top of her. He pulled the red tank top off first and then took his shirt off. He leaned back down and kissed her neck and kissed around her breast. He kissed his way down her stomach and stopped at her underwear. He slowly peeled them off of her body and tossed them to the floor. He met her lips again and Gabriella unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off. He rolled over having her on top of him now. Their bodies became hot. Troy rolled back over and without Gabriella having to say a word he entered her. He slowly began to thrust, and this time, she didn't keep quiet.

"Troy." She moaned deeply. He thrust harder and harder as she called his name more. Her nailes clawed at his back as he got in deeper and harder. "Oh Troy!" She pleaded as he got deeper and deeper. Gabriella reached her climax and let out a huge breath. Troy collapsed on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath. That was about one thousand times better then the night before. Troy looked up at her and kissed her hard. Gabriella rolled on top of Troy and started to nibbled at his ear. Troys hands found their way around Gabriella's back and he undid her bra exposing her. She sat up before him and Troy thought that this was the most beautiful that he has ever seen her. She laid back down on top of him and kissed him deeply.

"God, I love you so much." Gabriella said to him.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the sun shinning into her bedroom. She stretched out and smiled as she thought about her night last night. It had been the best night of her life. She turned around to see if Troy was there but all that was left was a note.

_You were to peaceful to wake. Went for a run. Be back soon. _-T

Gabriella rolled back over and smiled. She had fallen so hard for this boy that she had no idea how to get back up without him.

Her eyes slowly started to close when she heard Troys phone go off. She crawled across the bed to see who it was. Brady s name read across the caller ID. Gabriella put the phone back down and just let it go to voice mail. The phone stopped ringing. A few seconds later, it started to ring again. Brady s name came across again. Gabriella let it go. Phone stopped ringing. A few seconds later, it started back up again. This time Gabriella decided to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked a little annoyed. Brady knew they were away, why would he be calling them at 9 in the morning.

"Gabriella?" He asked. "Im so sorry to call you guys. Is Troy there?" Brady asked. His voice had a hint of panic in it.

"No, he went for a run." Gabriella said. She hinted the sound in Brady's voice and knew something wasn't right. "Brady whats going on?" She asked.

"Troys not there?" He asked again. Gabriella sat up straight in bed and now knew something definitely wasn't right.

"Brady, Troy is not here. What is going on?" She demanded. It was quiet for a few seconds until Brady's voice came over the other line again.

"Its Dad," Brady said. "Mom found him unconscious in the kitchen this morning. They rushed him to the hospital and he went into cardiac arrest."

"What?" Gabriella asked in absolute shock.

"They don't know what happened, hes in emergency surgery right now." Brady explained. "Can you please tell Troy." He asked. Gabriella was in to much shock to realize that Troy came back into the room and was standing on the other side of the bed watching the look on Gabriella's face.

"Gab." his voice broke into the room. Gabriela turned to face him. "Whats going on?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Heartache

It was starting to get routine now, and she didn't like that. Every night when Troy went out or was still at work, Sharpay would have to run over to Chads and Troys. Her and Chad had a schedule, and that schedule was working out pretty well. After all, all they do is have sex. Its just something to fill the void of not actuallly having anyone in their lives.

Troy and Gabriella had left yesterday afternoon. So that means as soon as Troy left Sharpay pulled up. Chad being the gentleman, made her dinner which she ate. Then all they did all night was have sex. Chad was very good in bed. That's a lot coming from Sharpay since shes been with a number of men. Chad knew the special spots that Sharpay _loved_ during sex. But Sharpay never saw this going anywhere else. All the do is bang each other, and that was it. That was the plan from the beginning. They hate each other, nobody knows, and it would never turn into anything else. Ever. Never.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Sharpay opened her eyes the next morning. The asshole threw the curtains open so all the sunlight shined through the cloor to ceiling window in Chads bedroom. Sharpay took inventory of how many clothes were on the floor. They were starting to get really good with time. They had all their clothes off in less then a minute. Chad was getting good at the unhooking of the bra. He could turn pro.

As Sharpay's head fell back down on the pillow she let out a loud and long groan as the sun pounded on her eyes.

"CHAADD!" She yelled from the bedroom. A few seconds later Chad appeared in the room.

"Yes my princess?" Chad asked with a strong smile. Sharpay sat up holding the covers around her and just rolled her eyes.

"Why did you open these curtains all the way?" She snapped. "You know I hate the morning and the sun."

Chad just kept smiling. "Its a beautiful day, you need to get up." He announced walking back over to his spot on the bed and laid down next to Sharpay.

"What time is it?" She groaned. Chad turned his body around to see that the clock had struck 10:03.

"A little after 10." He said which made her groan a little more.

"I have to be at work in an hour!" She threw the covers over her head which made Chad laugh just a little.

"Just think about this, after work you can come back to me." He said with a little wink.

"Oh great." Sharpay snapped. She pulled the covers back from over her head. "After a long and exhausting day at work, that is exactly what I want to do." She sat up and got off the bed as she quickly found her bra and underwear which were among the other clothes that were left on the floor.

"Come on, I'm pretty good." Chad said trying to make her crack a smile.

"In bed." She said slipping her underwear on, "but thats just about it." She got back down on the floor and continued to search for her shirt and skirt. Chad moved to the bottom on the bed and looked up at her.

"Are we allowed to see other people?" Chad asked out of the blue. Sharpay turned around and looked at him in pure disgust.

"What?"

"All we do is have sex with no strings attached. So I was just making sure that we are allowed to see other people. Because there is this girl at work who is _fine_." Chad said with a little sexy groan at the description of fine.

Sharpay picked up her shirt and skirt and turned back around to look at him.

"I do not care what you do." Sharpay said making her way to the bathroom. Chad was right on her heels. Sharpay sprinted to the bathroom and shut the door before he got the chance to say anything else to her.

"Really, so all of those times we have had sex, you have felt nothing towards me at all? No sexy attraction what so ever?" He asked through the bathroom door. Sharpay opened the door now fully clothed and got right in his face.

"Not at all!" She exclaimed and walked to the kitchen. Chad always makes coffee when she sleeps over so she went right ahead and made herself a cup.

"Are you serious?" He asked egging her on. She turned and nodded as she poured a cup. "I'm pretty hard to resist." He slowly walked up behind her without her noticing.

"I think you have a problem with your _ego_." She said adding sugar to her coffee. She quickly stirred and when she realized he hadn't fired back with some smart ass comment she turned around, but only to find him breathing down her neck. Chad pinned her against the counter. His hands holding onto the counter as he was close to Sharpay.

"I think your lying." He whispered to her making her swallow hard.

"About what?" She whispered back. Chad crooked his neck a little and smiled.

"About having feelings for me." He answered. The two hung their gaze long until they were interrupted by a cell phone. It was Chads. Chad pushed himself off of Sharpay and answered his phone. Sharpay got back to stirring her coffee.

"Hello." Chad says all cool as he answers his phone without looking at who is calling him. It was quiet for a few seconds until Chads panic voice came into the air. "Wait Troy, slow down. What happened?"

Sharpay turned around at this and walked closer to Chad. "Whats going on?" She demanded. "Is Gabriella okay?" Chad put his hand to her mouth to get her to shut up.

"He had a heart attack?" Chad asked in shock. Sharpays eyes grew big. She wanted to ask but she had his hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." Chad said. "Yeah, of course man. Dont worry about it. Okay, bye." Chad hung up the phone. He removed his hand from Sharpays mouth and ran out into the living room to find his keys. They were sitting on the little table my the door. They throw their keys in a little dish.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" Sharpay asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Troys dad had a heart attack this morning. He wants me to go over to the hospital with his mom until Brady shows up." Chad said closing the door and leaving Sharpay standing there, holding her coffee.

"Who the hell is Brady?" She yelled at the door thinking that he can hear her. She slipped her flats on and ran after him.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had a easy time getting a flight back to New Mexico. As soon as they found out, and got over the shock, they packed and headed to the airport. Troy was on the phone with the emergency team, but as policy they cant tell him what is going on. Troy knew the policy and now understands why family members get aggravated at this. He tried calling his mom but of course her phone was off. All he got was a voice mail.

"Why is no one answering their god damn phones?" Troy roared as they were rushing through the airport.

"Babe, just calm down." Gabriella tried to soothe him some how. Troy ran his hand through his hair quick and took a long, drawn out, deep breath. He reached back to get his phone.

"Im going to try Brady again." He said softly as he walked away from her and out to the closest window to try and get service. Gabriella just sighed and was near to tears as she watched his walk away. this was not at all how this trip was supposed to go. And she felt absolutely terrible about it.

She found a seat near their terminal and sat down with her bags. She watched as Troy tried to contact Brady but he got nothing. He walked back over and sat next to Gabriella.

"He didn't answer." Troy said disappointed as he sat next to his girlfriend. "I tried mom again and got nothing." He played with his phone in his hand. Gabriella's small hand started to rub small circles on his back to try to console him in some way.

"Chads with her." Gabriella told him. "Your mom is in good hands." Troy nodded slowly as Gabriella still rubbed his back. Gabriella watched Troys expressions. He bit his bottom lip to try to keep everything in.

"Im sorry about the trip." Troy whispered to her. Gabriella put her forehead on his shoulder.

"Hey," She whispered. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes full with water. "dont worry about the trip." She told him. "Im not disappointed okay?" She assured him. He quickly turned away from her and cleared his throat and nodded.

A few minutes later their plane was called to board. Gabriella gripped Troys hand and the two headed to board the plane. But neither of them were happy to go home.

* * *

The doors to the emergency room burst open and Troy and Gabriella ran in hand and hand. Troy quickly went to the front desk and demanded where Jack Bolton was. They told him that they were running test. He then asked where the family was. He was told the 5th floor. Troy dragged Gabriella over to the elevator and quickly pressed the button multiple times. The doors opened and they entered. Gabriella pressed 5th floor and they were guided up. When the doors opened they entered the floor. Outside in the waiting room was Troys mom and Chad.

"Mom!" Troy shouted as he ran over to her. She quickly engulfed him and sobbed.

"Troy, Troy it happened so fast!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Gabriella was quickly behind him near to tears as she saw Mrs. Bolton sobbing into her sons shoulder.

"Have they told you anything?" Troy asked her and she shook her head no.

"They were testing and then twenty minutes later they said they rushed him into surgery, now no one is telling me anything!" Lucille told her son. Troy nodded.

"Im going to go in and see whats going on okay?" Troy asked his mother before leaving. She nodded and he ran through the double doors. Lucille turned and saw Gabriella standing there.

"Gabriella." She quickly walked over and hugged her. That was all Lucille needed at that time.

* * *

Troy got inside the doors and was looking around frantically for Charlie. He didnt want to speak to anyone else but Charlie. As he went around to ask where Charlie was people told him that she was in surgery, with his dad. When Troy asked what OR they were hesitant to tell him. Troy got frustrated and just decided to figure it out himself. He rushed back down to the OR and looked in all of the rooms. Then he looked in and found Charlie. He quickly scrubbed in and put on a mask and walked in.

"Whats going on?" He asked frantically rushing towards Charlie and the team of doctors that were working on his father.

"Dr. Gold can you escort Dr. Bolton out of here please?" Charlie asked as she worked on the man laying on the table.

"Charlie what is going on." Troy demanded.

Charlie didn't turn to look at him. She kept her eyes on Mr. Bolton. All she did was continue to give orders.

"Dr. Gold, get Bolton out of here right now." Charlie said with a unshaken voice.

"Dr. Ackerson!" Troy shouted getting frustrated with her.

"Bolton!" Charlie yelled not turning around to look at him. "I have a patient with a open heart on the table! Do you want him to die or have us continue this shouting match! Now get the hell out of my OR!" Charlie tried not to yell loud to scare the other doctors around her or to add more stress and anxiety in the room. Troy back out of the room, swung the door open fiercely and slammed it shut.

He threw his mask down on the ground and started to pace. He then could not take it anymore. He couldn't hold all of this in much longer. He just couldn't do it. He leaned up against the wall outside the OR door and slid down and started to sob. Everything he has been feeling since he got the news from his dad, was all coming out outside OR 4.

A short time after the door swung open from the OR and Charlie stepped out with her surgical cap and mask still on. She turned both directions to see if Troy was still around. When she turned to her left she saw Troy sitting down on the floor playing with his thumbs.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Charlie demanded from him. "What you just did in there was so unprofessional. I don't care if its you Dad or the Pope laying on my table. You don't ever come in and demanded and act the way you just did!" She yelled at him. He didn't make any contact with her because he knew that she was right. "Jesus Christ Troy. What the hell came over you?" She asked trying to calm herself down.

Troy didn't answer. He just starred straight ahead to the other white wall. Charlie sighed. She walked back over to him and sat down. Troy continued to stare forward. He cleared his throat before he spoke to Charlie.

"How is he?" He croaked. Charlie took her cap off and ran her hand through her hair.

"Do you want the doctor or the family member explanation?" Charlie asked looking over at him. Troy turned toward her with tears starting to build up in his eyes.

"Don't bull shit me Charlie." He said to her quietly.

"Hes in pretty bad shape Troy. He has so much plaque build up in there that the blood just cant pass through. I put a stint in there. Hes going to need a bypass. Also since the attack was so severe he has a small tear in his heart. We are going to have to repair that as well." Charlie explained.

"I should have been here." Troy said to her. "I never go on vacation and the one time that I go," He didn't finish because Charlie didn't let him.

"Shut up." She told him. "Seriously shut up. Troy you deserved the vacation and so did Gabriella. Yeah I gave you crap about going but you know what you haven't gone anywhere for yourself in a long time. Don't you dare beat yourself up about this." Charlie told him.

"All I do is fight with the man Char." He explained to her trying to keep all of his tears in. "We never get along. The last time I saw him was over a month ago and we had a huge fight. What if I never get the chance to say I'm sorry to him?" Troy asked looking down at his shoes shaking his head.

"You listen to me." Charlie said. "You will get your chance. I will make sure of it."

* * *

Troy wanted to pull himself together before he went back out to see his family with Charlie. They got out to the waiting room where his mother, Chad, Gabriella, Brady, and Sara were waiting to hear some good news about what was going on with Jack. As soon as Mrs. Bolton saw her son she pulled him in close and she never wanted to let him go.

"Mom, this is my boss Charlie. Shes going to be taking care of Dad." Troy introduced the two women.

"Hows my husband?" Lucille asked right away.

"Mrs. Bolton, your husband had a very severe heart attack. He had a lot of plaque in his heart making it hard to the blood to pump through. That was the reason for the heart attack. Now I put a stint in there in the mean time, but he needs bypass surgery. There is no way around that." Charlie explained. "Also since the attack was strong there is a tear in his heart. We will be able to fix that the best that we can."

"Bypass?" Lucille asked devastated. "That's an extreme surgery."

"Mrs. Bolton, you husband is in very good hands. I promise you that I will get back to him good as new." Charlie assured her.

"Can I see him?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Of course." Charlie said guiding her through the doors. Brady and Sara followed her.

Troy turned to Chad and hugged him tight. "Man I cant thank you enough for being her with her." Troy said to him.

"Anything for you guys. You know that." Chad said patting him on the back. "I have to get to work, but Ill stop by later tonight." Chad said.

"Alright man. Thank you again." Chad did a soft smile to him and Gabriella and went on his way. Gabriella turned to her boyfriend who looked like he was about to just loose it at any minute. She walked over and rubbed his arm.

"How you doing kid?" Troy asked her wrapping her into his arms.

"The question is how are you doing." Gabriella said. "What happened when you went back there?"

Troy just shook his head and cleared his throat. "I made a complete ass out of myself in a OR full of people." Troy explained. "That's what happened."

"Come on." Gabriella said. "Lets go for a walk."

Troy pulled away from her and shook his head."No I'm fine." He said sniffling.

"Troy." Gabriella sighed trying to get him to come with her.

"Gabriella, please I'm fine." He said getting defensive.

"Troy. Come on. Dont be like this." Gabriella whispered to him.

"All I said was I don't want to go on a walk alright. Jesus." Troy steamed stepping away from her. Now Gabriella was on the verge of tears.

"All Im trying to do is talk to you." Gabriella said quietly. "You know what, Im going to go home and get a shower and come back later," Gabriella picked up her bag and looked back up at Troy. "Bye Troy." She whispered and he watched her walk to the elevator.

* * *

2 Hours passed and still no Gabriella. After she left, Troy took a seat in the waiting room and sat there standing at the wall. He wasn't ready to go and face his dad. He wasn't ready to go in and see him with tubes up his nose and a heart monitor strapped to him.

Troy always saw his dad as superman. Nothing could ever hurt him. He was strong as an ox. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see his dad laying helpless on a bed. Weak. The doors swung open and Brady stepped out. Troy turned to see who it was and turned back to the wall. He did a quick sniffle as Brady took a seat next to him.

"How you doin?" Brady asked him trying to get him to talk. He knows how Troy can close himself off to other people in a situation like this. He was like this when their Grandfather died years ago.

"I don't know." Troy answered back fiddling with his hands. A few moments of silence and then Troy spoke. "How is he?"

"Unconscious." Brady answered. "Mom and Sara are back there with him. Mom doesn't want to leave, but she sent me back out here to check on you."

"I'm fine." Troy snapped looking over at his brother.

"Wheres Gabriella?" Brady asked looking around trying to find Troys girlfriend.

"Went home." Troy answered. "I snapped, she got mad, she left." Troy explained. "I was in the wrong. She was trying to get me to go on a walk with her and I just wasnt having it." Troy stood up from his chair and started to walk around. "I think that I'm just mad at myself." Troy told Brady.

"For what?"

"For not being here!" Troy shouted. "Brady I am at this hospital all the time. And the one time, the one time I make plans to go somewhere it just gets shot to hell because of this!" Troy paced harder. "If I just stayed home this wouldn't have happened."

"Dude, you have got to be kidding. This would have happened if you were home or halfway around the world. You have to be thankful that you were not half way around the world and that you were only an hour and a half plane ride away!" Brady tried to explain to him.

Troy stopped and let that all sink in. His brother was right. He knew it and so did he. He should be thankful that he was able to get here as fast as he did.

"Are you going to see him?" Brady asked. Troy slowly just shook his head.

"I dont think so." Troy answered quietly.

"He would like it if you did." Brady tried to encourage him.

"How do you know that?" Troy asked. "The last time I saw him we had a fight. Hell Brady, every time I see the man we fight! How do you know that he wants to see me huh? Hes unconscious. Did he just wake up and tell you that he wants to see me?" Troy spat.

"No. But I know Dad and I know that he hates being upset with you. He would want to fix it. Your both just to stubborn to make the first move." Brady stood up from his chair. "So you sit and think about that Troy. You need to get over this man, You have to. For him and for you." Brady pushed open the door back to the other wing, and Troy pushed in the numbers that he knew would save him.

* * *

It was only thirty minutes. Thirty minutes was all it took for her to show up there. When her phone rang she knew right away that it was him and that she was needed. When she got the call of him near to tears she knew that she had to speed her way over there. It was then that she was getting mad at herself for leaving. She knew how much she wanted to be alone when that happened with her dad. Troy was the same way she was.

She quickly parked the car in the parking garage and ran fast through the rain that was pouring down. The automatic doors opened and she walked in. She made a right down the hallway and boarded a elevator. She pressed the button to the floor where everyone was earlier and it quickly brought her up. When the elevator doors opened she saw him sitting there with his head in his hands looking down at the floor. She sighed strongly as she saw him sitting there, alone, helpless. She rushed out of the elevator and over to him.

"Troy!" She called as she approached him. Troy looked up and shot up from his chair and took her into his arms. This is what he needed."I got here as soon as I got your message." She said to him.

Troy pulled back and looked down at his girlfriend. Her hair was still a little wet and she didnt have any makeup on. She was wearing a sweat shirt and yoga pants. But as always, anything that Gabriella wore, Troy thought she looked beautiful as ever.

"I think I want to go for that walk now." Troy said to her. Gabriella nodded and took his hand and guided him to the elevator. "Where do you want to go?" She asked him as they stood there waiting for the doors to open.

"I dont care." He said staring at the door.

"Well you know this hospital better then I do." Gabriella said to him. Troy was still looking ahead. Gabriella pushed herself in front of him. "You hungry?" She asked. He nodded slowly. "What floor?"

Three minutes later they arrived on the 7th floor. The cafeteria. Gabriella was surprised with the amount of food that they had. Hot food, cold food, fresh fruit, little snacks, sodas, coffee. Anything that you needed was right there.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked in her sweet voice as her and Troy walked along the buffet of food. Troy let go of her hand and walked over next to where they put the milk. There was a shelf full of cereal. Gabriella watched as he grabbed a little box and a little cartoon of milk. Cereal. Of all the things here, he wanted cereal. She didnt even know that he liked cereal. Gabriella wasn't hungry so she walked over to him and told him if he was ready then she would get it for her.

"I have a meal card. Its fine." Troy said reaching into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed the guy working the register the meal card, he swiped it and the couple walked around to find a place to sit. They found a table along the left side of the cafeteria with two chairs. They both sat down and Troy opened his cereal.

"You sure you dont want anything babe?" Troy asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Im fine." Gabriella read the title of the cereal that Troy picked out. "Coco pebbles?" She asked.

"When my mom would work late and wasn't home to make dinner, Dad would give me and Brady a bowl of cereal. Most of the time it was Coco Pebbles. Brady and I lived off of it." Gabriella found herself smiling at this memory that Troy had told her. "I haven't gone to see him yet." Troy said as he put a soon full of pebbles in his mouth. He chewed then swallowed. "I cant."

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't say anything for two spoon fulls. Then finally, "I'm not strong enough." He said. "All me and my dad do is fight. That's our thing. And now that hes close to dying. I cant go and see him like that." Gabriella reached over and touched his hand.

"Honey, hes not going to die." She said. "Your a doctor, you know how bad something is or isn't. Charlie told you what she was going to do and your mom. Hes going to be okay." Gabriella tried to assure him.

"But what if it isn't Gab?" Troy asked. He put the spoon down and slouched back in his chair. "I wont be able to live with myself if the last memory I had with my dad was a bad one." Gabriella got up from her chair and walked over to the other side where Troy was sitting. She took the chair that was next to him and sat in it.

"That's why you need to go and see him. If hes awake or not it doesn't matter. He will know you where there." Gabriella explained as she brushed his cheek. "You need to go and see him, for you and him. No matter what happens."

Troy sat and thought about what Gabriella had said and what Brady had said earlier. They were both right. He needs to stop beating himself up about this. He just needs to go and do it. But he doesn't think he can do this alone.

"Can you come with me?" Troy looked up at Gabriella with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I will."

* * *

The beeping from the monitor was loud when Troy and Gabriella walked into room 204. His mother was sitting next to his father holding his hand and looking down at him. Brady and Sara were sitting in the two chairs over in the corner talking to one another. Lucille turned around when she heard her son walk in. Troy walked over to her and hugged her tight. She tried to hold it together in front of her and Brady.

"Can I be with him for a few minutes?" Troy asked them. They all nodded and walked out of the room to give Troy his time with him. Gabriella was still behind Troy as everyone walked out. Troy turned to Gabriella and kissed her softly.

"You will be okay." Gabriella assured him. "I love you." Troy nodded and whispered.

"I love you too." Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and walked closer to his father. He looked so small. His father was always a big, burly man. Now he looked like shriveled up old man. The beeps of the monitor kept pace in the room. Troy sat down in the seat that his mother was sitting in earlier. Troy took a long look at his father and then opened his mouth.

"Hey dad." He whispered. The monitor beeped. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." Troy took his fathers hand in his and looked down. The hand had a IV stuck into it. "I talked to Charlie, shes my boss. Shes going fix your heart and you are going to be okay."

Gabriella stood back and watched how Troy was acting with his father. Her eyes welled up with tears. She knew how hard this was for Troy to do this, and watching it happen was emotional.

"Im sorry that I fought with you the last time I saw you." Troy said to him. "That's why you have to get better because that can not be the last memory I have of you." Troy started to choke up as he said these words to his father. "Im so sorry." A few tears fell from his baby blue eyes. "I'm so sorry dad." Troy put his head on his fathers hand and wept like a baby. He knew that he wouldn't be strong enough for this. He could no longer keep all of that in. Troy looked back up at his dad who was still unconscious. The monitor beeped. He couldn't take this anymore. The silence, the beeping. He had it. He let go of his fathers hand and stood up from the chair. He bee lined it to the door when Gabriella stepped in front of him to stop him. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder. She rubbed his back soothingly as the tears then escaped from her eyes.

"Its okay." She whispered to him. "Its okay."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! So sorry its late! Im going to try to get better with updating this story. Thank you to all who have been subscribing and reviewing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	10. Anything For You

As the night grew on nothing had changed. Jack was unconscious and will be for awhile. He was scheduled for a bypass the next morning in which Charlie will preform. Charlie made it very clear to Troy that night that he was not allowed anywhere near the OR. She was very strict on this.

Brady and Sara decided to go back to Lucille and Jacks house since nothing was happening. His dad was stable and was in good hands. Brady just also hated hospitals. He has no idea how his brother can come here day after day. The people, the smell, it gave him chills.

Lucille had not left Jacks side. She staid there holding his hand and spoke softly to him. She made it very clear to Troy and Brady when they came in to try to get her to go home with Brady and Sara that she was not leaving her husband. She was not going to leave him alone. Troy and Brady kept trying but she was not budging from her decision.

After Troy had a breakdown in the hospital room he didn't go back in. He hates when he lets himself act that way. It only happened one other time when his grandfather passed. He just fell apart. He couldn't even try to keep it together. It simply all just fell apart. Troy was exhausted and he knew Gabriella was to. There was no use for them sitting out in the waiting room all night. Troy knew that his father was in good hands and stable. And if anything happened he knew Charlie would call right away.

Troy finished up talking to Charlie and he walked over to a half asleep Gabriella who was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Troy knelt down in front of her and wiggled her knee slightly and whispered to her.

"Bell," He whispered. Gabriella stirred and woke right away.

"What? Whats wrong?" She asked a little on the groggy side.

"Everything is okay here. I think I'm ready to just head home. You ready?" He asked her. Gabriella sat up and looked at Troy. She could read him like a book. She knew that he wasn't 100% about leaving but if he was ready to go, then she would follow him.

"Yeah. Did you talk to your mom?" She asked getting up from her seat. Troy nodded.

"Of course." He said as he slipped his arm around her back. They started to walk towards the elevator which lead them to the bottom floor. They walked across to the parking garage and took the elevator up to level D. They didn't speak a word the entire ride up. They were let off at level D and walked down a few rows until they got to Troys car. They both climbed in on their sides of the car and shut the doors. Troy didn't turn the car on right away, he just started to fiddle with his keys. Gabriella pulled her seat belt over her chest and then looked at Troy.

"Whats wrong?" Her head lowered a little to try to make eye contact with him.

"Nothing." Troy said snapping back into reality. He put the keys in the ignition and the car started.

"Do you want me to drive?" She asked him. He simply shook his head.

"Can you spend the night?" Troy asked her with a lump forming in his throat. "I don't want to be alone."

Gabriella leaned across and gave him a very passionate kiss. After the kiss was broken she put her forehead to his and whispered. "Of course I will."

* * *

She flopped on her back on the very springy bed and let out a small laugh. Every time they do this he gets better and better. She cant figure out if its just because she as become a custom to it or maybe she was starting to feel something and what used to be causal sex was turning into something more.

He rolled over back on top of her and gave her a kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What?" She asked a little pissy. He was looking at her a way she didn't like.

"About this morning." He said to her.

"Yeah, What about it?" She snapped.

"We never got to finish the conversation. We were interrupted." Chad explained. Sharpay pushed his hot and sweaty body off of her. She sat up and turned around and pulled her underwear and bra back on.

"So?" she asked as she clipped her bra back on. Chad grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed making her giggle. She had never giggled before. Chad didnt even know that Sharpay had a giggle in her.

"You never gave me an answer." He said.

"Well what do you think my answer is?" She asked turned around to face him at a better angle.

"I think that you do." He said sure of himself.

"Oh really? Okay buddy lets see how it is when the tables are turned. Do you have feelings for me?" She asked starting to get a little sassy in her tone.

"Yes. I will come out and say it because Im a man." Chad stood up on his bed and looked down at Sharpay. "Sharpay Evans, I have feelings for you!" He proclaimed. Sharpay stormed off of the bed in disgust.

"Oh good lord!" She yelled as she opened the door out to the other room, but her heart nearly popped out of her mouth when she saw who was standing in the room that she walked into.

"YES!" She could hear Chad yell from the other room. "The lord is good!" She heard him step off the bed and walk towards the door. She knew when he was behind her because he let out a, "Holy shit!"

Standing on the other side of the room was the other exhausted couple. The couple of Troy and Gabriella. They were both standing there shocked.

"What is going on here?" Gabriella asked a little curious. The last she heard Sharpay couldn't stand him and now she found them in bed together.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Sharpay said walked in between Troy and Gabriella. She grabbed her shoes and was about to open the door.

"Are you really going to go outside in your leopard bra and panties?" Gabriella asked with a little smirk. Troy turned around to see Chad who was pelvic thrusting towards Sharpay. Chad wanted to make it clear to his friend that he just got some.

"What is going on?" Troy asked.

Sharpay was on the verge of shitting her pants.

"Nothing is going on. I was just leaving." Sharpay tried to cover it up.

"Leaving after just getting lucky?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella was loving every minute of this because she thought it was the funniest thing ever. Her friend preached to her all the time about how childish and gross Chad was and now Gabriella has witnessed Sharpay leaving after having sex, with Chad!

"Shut up!" Sharpay yelled. "Its just sex. Nothing else. Nooooo strings attached."

"Thats not what I signed up for!" Chad chirped in.

"Fuck!" Sharpay yelled.

"Yes, we just did that." Chad said trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't have time for this Im going to bed." Troy said walked back towards his room. "You love birds need to keep it down." Troy disappeared and Gabriella followed him back.

"Use condoms!" Gabriella closed the door and Chad and Sharpays voices came into play in the other room. "I can not believe what we just walked in on." Gabriella said laying on the bed next to Troy. He looked so worn out. Physically and emotionally. Gabriella ran her hand through his hair and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for being here." Troy whispered to her. Gabriella kissed him once more.

"Thank you for letting me." Gabriella returned and Troy leaned down and kissed her. His day had been so unexpected. What they were supposed to have today was a romantic day on the beach and then a romantic night of making love over and over again. But instead it was filled with heartache, un answered questions, and frustration.

Troy rolled on top of her as the kiss deepened. Their tongues danced until Troy broke it off and sat up and took his shirt off. He reached down and did the same for Gabriella. They continued to make out until Troy broke the kiss and pulled Gabriella close to his body. What they did was just something small, but that night it meant the world to the both of them.

A few hours passed and Gabriella was awaken by the sound of the bedroom door closing. She turned to her left and Troy was out of bed. Gabriella quickly threw the covers off thinking something was wrong. She pulled on a zipper up jacket and walked out into the living room. The kitchen light was turned on and there, with their head deep in the fridge, was Troy.

"Babe?" Gabriella asked quiet as a mouse. Troys head came up. He looked like hell. Gabriella knew that he didn't sleep at all. "You okay?" She asked concerned about him. Troy cleared his throat and closed the fridge.

"I'm fine. I just wanted something to eat." Troy said opening the cabinet where him and Chad usually keep chips and such.

"At 430?" Gabriella asked him. Troy nodded slowly. Gabriella walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his chest and kissed his bare back.

"I'm waiting for the call." Troy whispered to her. Gabriella removed her lips from his back and turned him around to face her.

"What call sweetie?" She asked him. Troy looked away from her. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He couldn't let himself fall apart in front of her again. But then again, she was the only person he wanted seeing him like this.

"The call that he died." Troy said as tears slid down his face. "I haven slept because as soon as I close my eyes something is going to happen." Gabriella moved her fingers to touch his face to push the tears away.

"Troy, you need to push that thought out of your head. You know that he is okay. You are a doctor, you have seen cases like your fathers every single day." Gabriella explained to him.

"I'm just a resident. What the hell do I know?" He asked her getting more upset. Gabriella put her hands on his shoulders to try and calm him.

"_You're_ a doctor and you know a hell of a lot more then most people do about these situations." Gabriella said to him. Troy quickly sniffled and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"But those people that I see every day, the ones that you are talking about, they arnt my father." Troy explained. "Its so much different when its someone you know and care about. And I didn't know that until I got that call today. When you see a patient you know nothing about them. You have no attachments which makes it so much easier to be around them. And you know that they will be fine. But not being in the situation that I'm in, when its someone this close to you it drives you crazy. You don't think straight." Troy explained to her.

"But only you can over come that." Gabriella said. "Troy you have to break down and treat your father like you would a patient you have never met before they came into the doors of the hospital. Because you know the case and you know that they will be okay. When a patient comes in you think positive about their recovery. This entire time you are thinking negatively about your dad. Treat him like a patient and it will help you out so much better. I can guarantee it. Because honey, you're making me worry about you." Gabriella explained as Troy pulled her into his arms and kiss her head.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered through her hair. "I am, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Gabriella mumbled into his chest. "I just hate seeing you like this and I want to help you." Troy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Gabriella was going to find a way to help the man she loves. She was sure of it.

* * *

Troy still didn't sleep the rest of the night, neither did Gabriella. They just stayed up holding each other, not saying a word. At 8, when visiting hours started Troy and Gabriella returned to the hospital to be with Jack and Lucille. Troy found his mother out like a light next to his dad. He woke his mother and insisted that she needed something in her stomach. Lucille this time didnt argue. Troy led her to the cafeteria. Gabriella told them that she had to use the bathroom and would meet up with them shortly. Although she didn't need to use the bathroom.

When she opened the door to the hospital room it was quiet. She walked in and stood in the door way and looked at Jack. He looked so much smaller then he had last night. Gabriella walked over to the chair Lucille had been sitting in the night before. Gabriella sat down and stared at Jack for a few moments before she began to speak.

"Mr. Bolton, sir." She started out. "This thing between me and Troy is something that doesn't come along very often." She started out. "I am very much in love with your son. He is caring, loving, thoughtful." She stopped. "Stronger then he thinks." Gabriella swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. "Sir, I'm not sure why you don't like me. You have every right to have your opinion about me that's fine, but stop taking it out on Troy."

"He loves you very much. And these past 24 hours have been very hard on him. And all he wants is for you to wake up and forgive him for whatever happened between the two of you." Gabriella choked. "I know that he forgives you for things that were said. But Mr. Bolton, all your son wants is _your_ forgiveness. He wants to over come this and move he needs you to wake up first. All he wants you to do is wake up."

Gabriella let a few tears slide down her face before quickly pushing them away. She looked back at a unconscious Mr. Bolton and started to cry a little harder. She knew that he couldn't hear her, but she felt that he could. She just had a feeling that he knew that she was there and talking to him. She knew that he forgave Troy weather he has said it yet or not.

Gabriella stood up from her chair deciding that she should get back to Troy and Lucille. They were waiting for her.

"Bye Mr. Bolton." Gabriella whispered and quietly closed the door.

Gabriella was greeted with a soft kiss on the cheek by her boyfriend as she sat down with him and his mother. Lucille just had a granola bar and a cup of black coffee. This concerned Gabriella because she knew that she hasnt had a full meal in over 24 hours.

"Mrs. Bolton are you sure that's all that you want to eat?" Gabriella asked rolling her sweater off of her shoulder. She pulled her hair back in a soft low bun.

"I'm fine dear." Gabriella smiled softly and looked over at Troy who was just in a daze. Gabriella slowly rubbed his back.

"Troy, you want me to get you anything?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head no. "Babe you have to eat something."

"Shes right Troy." Lucille chirped in. "You need to eat." Troy smiled at his mother.

"Mom, I'm fine." Troy said to them. "Look I'm going to go and talk to Charlie okay?" He asked standing up and placing a kiss on the cheek to both of them.

They watched as Troy walked out of the cafeteria. Gabriella turned back to a exhausted Mrs. Bolton.

"How is he?" Lucille asked her. Gabriella wasn't sure what to tell her. She knew if she said that he was doing fine, Mrs. Bolton would know that she was lying. If she said that he was awful, it would upset her.

"I'm not sure." Gabriella told her honestly. "I think that them not talking for that period of time has made it so much harder for him." Gabriella explained.

"Jack may not come out and say it but he does love Troy. He loves him very much. Troy and Jack have always butted heads with everything that they do. Weather it was school, basketball, anything. But Jack just wanted the best for him. He still does." Lucille explains. "You know they are both just so stubborn that they weren't going to reach out first. Neither of them were going to call a truce first."

Gabriella listened to the sincerity of Mrs. Bolton's voice when she said those things to Gabriella. Gabriella did not have one doubt in her mind that Jack loved his son. She knew that Mr. Bolton was going to make it through for them to make up.

"Troy just wants to be able to say I'm sorry. He wants his father to know." Gabriella said.

"I know that Jack wants the same."

* * *

Doctors ran around Troy as he made his way back to his fathers room. If this wasn't going on that would be Troy. Running around in the craziness people like to call a hospital. But right now he wasn't focused on that. He was focused on his father getting better.

Troy turned the door knob that led him into his fathers room. It was still quiet. Troy wanted to know when this silence would end. Troy walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. He rubbed his hands together as he looked at his father. Troy put his head down and ran his hands through his hair.

On the bed Jack began to stir a little. He slowly opened his eyes and all they saw were white walls. His throat was as dry as a desert. He couldn't even open his mouth. He turned his head towards his son who was sitting there with his head down. Jack moved his hand to the edge of the bed and Troy looked up.

"Dad." He shot up out of his chair. Jacks eyes bugged out of his head as he looked around. Troy quickly picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the stand next to the bed and put it to his fathers lips. Jack took the water by a few sips and swallowed.

"Ah." He said hoarsely. Troy couldn't help but smile. Troys medical instincts kicked in right away. He was taking Gabriella's advice to treat him just like a regular patient. Then be the son next.

"Dad, how you feeling?" Troy asked as he lead over the bed to look at his father.

"Like shit." Jack answered which made Troy laugh a little.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Troy asked testing his memory.

"I, I," Jack couldn't figure it out. "Chest pains." Was all he could say.

"Dad, you had a severe heart attack. You had a clogged artery in your heart. Now they put a stint in to keep the blood moving through. They scheduled a bypass for this afternoon. Also since the attack was so severe there is a minor tear. I looked at the scans and everything and it is very minor. Nothing they cant fix." Troy said with a friendly smile. Troy checked his fathers heart rate, it was a little slower then it should. Normal for patients under these circumstances. He checked the IV which should be refilled.

"Now dad, my mentor Charlie is your doctor. You have heard me talk about her before I'm sure. Now she is the best heart surgeon around. She is going to take great care of you okay?" He said taking the IV down from the stand. He quickly examined the numbers on the bag so he knew which one to get for his father.

Jack reached over and touched Troys arm and looked up at him. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. Troy blinked back tears as he looked at his father. "Im sorry." Jack said. You could hear the weakness in his voice.

"You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that." Troy said leaning down and giving him a hug. Jack patted him on the back and Troy stood back up.

"I know that I am going to be under the best care with you looking out for me." Jack said to his son. Troy sniffled and laughed.

"Thank you dad." He said. "I'm going to get Charlie I will be right back okay?" Troy quickly dashed out of the room.

Lucille and Gabriella were making their way back to the room when they saw Troy dash out. When he ran out that fast they both automatically thought something was wrong. Lucille and Gabriella jogged down to the room and were yelling his name.

"Troy!" Troy turned around when heard his mothers voice. "What is going on?" She was in a panic.

"Dads awake." He said breathless.

"Oh my god." Lucille turned on her heels and went to the room as quickly as she could. Gabriella still kept her eyes on Troy. Tears filling her eyes at the news she just heard.

Gabriella just ran up to Troy and hugged him as tears escaped both of their eyes. Troy dug his head into Gabriella's shoulder and wept. He was so grateful that he father woke up on his own. He was relieved that he was able to talk to him and things between the two of them were back to where they should. It was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Everyone was called when Jack woke up. Troy called Brady and Sara and Gabriella called Sharpay. And just to let Sharpay know that she didnt forget about last night, she told her to tell Chad the news. Gabriella finished the calls and saw that Troy was still talking, she walked back into the hospital. Gabriella decided that she would go and see Jack. She got to the room and knocked softly she entered and just found Jack watching TV. They had flat screens up on the walls.

Jack turned his head when he saw that Gabriella had entered the room.

"You know, its amazing how much sports you miss when being out cold for only 24 hours." Jack joked with her. Gabriella smiled at his attempt to break the ice. "Come and sit." He said as he turned the TV off. "I was finally able to go and get Lucille out of her for a while." Jack explained.

"Where did she go?" Gabriella asked.

"For a little stroll. She needed it." Jack said. "I'm glad you came in." He said. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, I heard." Jack said to her. Gabriella was no confused on what he was trying to get at.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't follow you." Gabriella said confused.

"I heard what you said to me." Jack said. Gabriella was kind of shocked. That's not possible.

"But," Jack put his weak hand up slowly.

"I heard." He said once more. "And I wanted to say that I am sorry." Gabriella smiled softly at this. "The reason I acted the way I did that night at dinner was because I was scared for Troy. He has gotten burned so many times in the past and he deserves someone who is going to love and take care of him. That my dear, is you." Jack explained making Gabriella well up.

"Mr. Bolton, the reason me and Troy click the way we do is because we have come from same situations." Gabriella explained. "I love your son so so much. And I would do anything for him."

"You coming and talking to me after what I did to you proved to me that you would do anything for him."

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when Troy walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Troy asked.

"Just talking." Jack told him. The door opened once more and Charlie walked right in and took charge.

"Alright Mr. Bolton, you ready to be feeling better then ever?" She asked standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a weak smile. Charlie laughed.

"Nancy is going to come in and prep you for surgery in a few minutes. In a few hours you will be as good as new." Charlie said to him. "Ill be back." As she walked passed Troy she quickly mumbled. "Dont you dare ask me because you know the answer will be no." Charlie said as she walked passed Troy. She knew Troy was going to ask to scrub in sooner or later. She figured she would kill two birds with one stone.

Lucille came back into the room and took Gabriella's place next to Jack. Nancy came in and ran through everything with Jack and started to prep him. Troy and Gabriella stepped outside the room. Gabriella backed up against the one wall and sighed as she looked at Troy. She could tell he was in thinking about something.

"What?" She asked looking at him. Troy crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Did you go and talk to him?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

"I did. When you and your mom went to the cafeteria." Gabriella said. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to tell him somethings that I thought he should know and I," She was cut off when Troys lips met hers in a deep, romantic kiss.

"I love you." Troy whispered to her. Troy caught the middle of their conversation. He walked in quietly neither of them knowing he was standing in the doorway. He doesn't know all the things that she said to his father, but he knew that what she said changed something. He knew it took a lot for Gabriella to go in and talk to him and he knew that she did it for him. It made him love her ten times more.

"Kid, you have no idea how much I love you." Gabriella said pulling him in for one more kiss.

* * *

**I am very iffy about this chapter. I hope you all liked it though. REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. The Next Step

She was being a bitch. Does she know how hard it is for a man to put his heart out the way he did. He told her that he had feelings for her and then nothing. He got a "Good Lord." Thats not the answer that he thought he would be getting. Then of course they had to get caught by their best friends. It never works out the way that he wanted. But now, weeks later, he has still heard nothing back from her. He calls she doesn't answer. He shows up at work and they tell him shes not there, when he knows shes just hiding in the back. He was getting frustrated with her. The last thing he wanted to do was play games. He needed an answer from her and he needed it today.

His car rolled up in front of the diner and he put it in park quickly. Chad wasn't one to make a scene, but if he really needed to he would. He stormed up to the door of the diner. The little bell rang and he looked around. There was no Sharpay but locals, truckers, business people, old friends catching up. Theses were not the people he was searching for. He looked at the counter and found Gabriella at the register. He moved quickly towards her.

"Gab!" Chad exclaimed when he got to her.

"What?" She asked not interested in what Chad wanted. She was tired of him coming in and trying to talk to Sharpay. Well, not tired of him, but of Sharpay. Sharpay knew that he was always coming and stopping by so she kept her eye out. As soon as she saw his car pull up she would go and hide in the bathroom.

"Where is she." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"I don't know Chad!" Gabriella sighed as she closed the register after getting change for a customer.

"No, you do know." Chad said to her. "Look I know you and I know you are tired of me coming in here and demanding to talk to Sharpay. Now wouldn't you be doing yourself as well as me a favor and going and getting her?" Chad asked. Gabriella sighed. Chad put on a big pearly white smile.

"Fine. Go and sit down." She told him and he did what he was told.

Gabriella gave her customer their change and thanked them for coming. She them looked over at Chad who was tapping his fingers against the table. He was a very impatient person. Gabriella walked in the back to where the bathrooms were and knocked.

"Is he gone?" She heard her ask faintly through the door.

"Yes. I sent him away." Gabriella said. The door unlocked and opened with a happy Sharpay.

"The man needs to get a hint. I'm not returning any of his calls or texts but he still comes and harassing me at my place of work. He is un fucking believable." Sharpay explained as she walked back out with her best friend in tow. Sharpay made a left to go back into the diner. She got about 10 steps until she saw Chad sitting at the table. She turned to walk away but he already caught her.

"Sharpay!" He called running behind the counter. He grabbed her arm and she turned around to face him. Chad knew that she was pissed, and it made him very happy. "We need to talk."

"Not now. I'm working." She growled at him pulling herself from his grip.

"You're hiding in a bathroom." Chad told her. "Come on its five minutes." Sharpay didn't feel like fighting with him in front of a diner full of 30 people as an audience.

"Fine." She mumbled and walked out the door with Chad behind her. Sharpay walked a few feet in front of the diner until Chad caught back up with her.

"Why cant you just leave me the hell alone?" Sharpay asked when she turned around. "I mean I don't return calls, I don't come and stalk the hell out of you at work." She explained. "I don't want to talk to you take a hint!"

"I need an answer!" Chad told her. "Its been 2 and a half weeks Sharpay."

"So what?" She asked getting very annoyed with him.

"So what? Shar I poured my heart out to you and I get a "good lord." I need to know if you feel the same way." Chad asked her.

"No." She said. "Goodbye." She walked passed him. Chad grabbed her hand and spun her around and placed a kiss on her lips. They have kissed before but it was nothing like this. This one was filled with passion. Sharpay had never felt a kiss like that in a long time. Chad leaned back and looked at a stunned Sharpay.

"Well?" Chad asked hopefully.

Sharpay looked at him for a minute. And then she decided. "No." Chad sighed and looked down in disappointment. Sharpay lifted his chin and placed another kiss on his lips. Maybe she was wrong about him. She knows when something is there in one kiss. That kiss he just gave her had everything in it that she had been looking for. She just couldn't believe that it was him. Of all the people in the world God had to give her him.

Gabriella laughed to herself as she saw the two of them kissing in the parking lot.

"I knew it." She said to herself. Gabriella took a dish towel and wiped the counters down. Her back pocket started to vibrate and she figured it was Troy. A smile came across her face. When she pulled her phone out it wasn't him but a number that she didn't know. She was going to let it go to voice mail but she figured she should just answer it.

"Hello?" She asked. She was looking around to make sure her boss didnt catch her on the phone during work.

"Gabriella Montez?" A unfamiliar voice came over on the other line.

"Yes, this is she."

* * *

Troy assisted his dad into the car as they left the hospital. Even though Troy is on duty he still leaves and helps out with his dad's physical therapy. Its been close to three weeks since his dad's surgery and he is doing amazingly well. It was a rough few days after the surgery happened, but once Jack started physical therapy his health is getting back to the way it should be.

Troy closed his side of the door and put the keys in the ignition.

"So Dad, I'm off for lunch, where do you want to go?" Troy asked him.

"Home." His dad said. "Ill make us something." Troy couldn't help but smile. His wish was Troys command.

It took twenty minutes to get back to Troys parents house. There Jack took over. There was chicken in the fridge that Lucille was going to use for dinner later this week, but Jack looked at this chicken as a perfect grilling opportunity. He took it out to the grill and Troy followed him. Jack fired up the grill and threw the chicken on. Jack took a seat on the patio set next to Troy who was looking over at the basketball court. They had some good times on that court. The best time of his life.

"You miss it?" Jack asked his son. Troy turned his head shrugged.

"Yeah. I still play with the guys all the time so its not like i have just given up on it." Troy said to him.

"When you you think I can play again?" Jack asked his son. Troy looked over at his dad and laughed.

"Dad, you just had heart surgery three weeks ago. Not for a little while." Troy told him.

Troy missed these days. The days of having a conversation with his father and not having it end in confrontation. It was nice just to have a conversation with him. The way it should be between a father and son.

"You excited for Brady's wedding next weekend?" Troy asked his father.

"Are you kidding, I couldn't be more excited. My son is getting married!" Jack exclaimed. "Its a long time coming." Jack told him. He was right. Sara and Brady have been together for coming up on 3 years. They have been engaged for two years but they didn't have the money to throw the wedding that they wanted. So they have been saving up. And now it was finally coming. "I hope one day Ill see you get married." Jack said with a smile.

"Not for a long time Dad." Troy said. "Gabriella and I have only been together 6 months."

"Me and your mother dated only 7 months when we got married. Not engaged, married." Jack explained to him standing up to check the chicken.

"You didn't even like Gabriella." Troy told his father. Jack flipped the chicken and glazed some barbecue sauce on them.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt like in the past." Jack said to his son. "And then when I had the heart attack the way she handled things with you. She showed me that she really loved you. And that was good for me." Jack closed the grill and sat back down next to his son. "The kind of love you two have is something that doesn't come along often. Ive seen you together these past weeks. Its the way your mother and I were. When you have something like that, you never let it go."

Troy was taken back at his fathers words of wisdom. Troy never knew his father to be this way. But maybe after what he has gone through has made him realize that life is short and you shouldn't let the little things get in the way. Troy wasn't sure if that was it or not, but he definitely liked this side of his father.

"Shes the one. I know she is." Troy said sincerely to his father.

"Then what is the next step?" Jack asked him. Troy has been asking himself that same question for awhile. They both wanted to take this relationship slow, but the way things have been going it seems fast. He just wasn't sure what would come next. He knew that when that opportunity presented itself he would know.

* * *

She couldnt stop smiling all day long. She had been waiting for this for weeks, months, years! She was finally getting her big break in the field that she knew she wanted to burst into. When she got home she told the news to her parents who could not have been prouder of their daughter. And then Gabriella had to tell her parents to kick it out of there. She wanted her and Troy to have a romantic night just the two of them to celebrate. Troy had been under a lot of pressure at work and with helping his dad with rehab, she knew that he needed to unwind. Also, her parents haven't gone out in a long time. They always liked to just stay inside. They were becoming hermits. Gabriella told them to call Aunt Monica and Uncle Paul and ask them to meet them at the nice restaurant downtown. They could have a nice intimate dinner with a bottle of wine. Gabriella had to haggle them for awhile until they finally gave in. While they got ready she decided to give her guy a call.

He finally answered on the fifth ring. "Hello?" He sounded exhausted.

"You and me. Candle light dinner. Say around 7ish?" She asked him.

"I say absolutely." Troy voice perked up. He had missed Gabriella. He hadn't seen her in a few days. Sure they talk on the phone but just being about to kiss and hold her was what he missed the most.

Gabriella set up night outback. She set candles on the table on the patio and brought out the cushions for the chairs. She played a Van Morrison CD in the outdoor CD player that they have. The fish was in the oven and the vegetables were sitting out and ready to be popped in the microwave whenever Gabriella was ready to put them in.

Her parents came in to say goodbye. They told her that after dinner they would be over at her aunt and uncles and not to wait up for them. Gabriella could not be happier to have them out of the house.

When they took off Gabriella searched for the tea light candles. She knew that they were around here somewhere. They use to have a huge box of them. She opened all the cabinets and closets. Finally she tried the upstairs bedroom. Bingo! They were on the top shelf. Gabriella ran outside and opened the gate that led to their pool. The only person who uses the pool his her father. He goes in everyday for a swim. They have had the in ground pool since Gabriella could remember. They had it installed when they moved in twenty something years ago. Gabriella lit about 25 candles and placed them it the pool. It looked very romantic.

She ran back into the house to check on the fish. It smelled amazing. She took the vegetables that were in the microwave safe bag and placed them in the microwave they were going to take about 5 minutes. When she put them in the microwave the bell ran. He was here. She ran to the door all giddy and couldn't pull the door open fast enough. There standing in her doorway was Troy Bolton. Wearing his scrubs and all.

"Sorry." he said looking down. "I didn't bring anything to change into." He said. Gabriella stepped out in front of him and put her arms around his neck.

"Thats perfectly fine. I can just pull those off of you later." She said with smirk.

"Hmmm, please do." Troy said placing a kiss on her sweet lips. When they broke Troy pulled the flowers that were behind his back and put them in front of her. "Something for you my dear." Gabriella smiled wide when she saw the flowers. They were the way to her heart.

"You didn't have to do that!" She gushed as she smelled them. She walked inside and he walked in after her.

"Anything for my girl." Gabriella closed the door and turned back to her boyfriend. He was holding a paper bag.

"Whats in there?" She asked curiously. Troy smirk.

"Oh this?" He asked holding the bag up. Gabriella nodded. "Oh this is just something that I thought of driving over here." He said. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. Gabriella smiled when she saw the bottle.

"God, my baby thinks for everything." She gushed to him. "Are you trying to get lucky Bolton?" She asked.

"Only if you think so Montez." She laughed and placed a quick kiss on his lips. The oven beeped and then a few seconds later the microwave.

"Dinner is ready!" She announced.

Gabriella put the food on the plates and Troy got the wine and the glasses and brought them outside with him. Gabriella placed the plate at his spot and then at hers. She already set out the silverware before hand. Troy smiled as he saw his girlfriend sit down.

"Look at you all domesticated." He joked.

"Hey mister, dont get used to this." She fired back. "I'm still a take out girl." Troy sat down and poured her a glass of wine and then himself.

"So before we toast, can I ask why we are having this beautiful dinner?" Troy asked her. Gabriella could barely keep it in.

"Well I got that call I have been waiting for today." She started.

"You got an internship?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"Richard Hastings called me today at work and said that he was very impressed with my work. He told me that he is building a team for a case and he wanted to know if I was interested!" Gabriella gushed.

"Baby thats amazing!" Troy congratulated her. He place his hand on top of hers.

"I know. And he said that after the case he will be choosing two of us to be at the firm full time!" Gabriella continued to gush. Troy leaned in and kissed her hard.

"You did it!" He said elated. "I told you someone was going to come along and see your work. Was your man right or was he right?" Troy joked making her giggle.

"My man was right." She kissed him once more. She had no idea what was coming over her, she could barely keep her hands off of him tonight.

"So when do you start?" Troy asked her.

"Next Monday. I mean I still have to stay at the diner until he decides who is staying at the firm full time, but Im just excited that I was picked for this opportunity. He said that it would take almost a month." Gabriella explained.

"You are going to be a very busy girl." Troy said to her. She nodded and smiled.

"I know." She said putting her hand on her cheek. "I just cant believe that someone called me still. Ah!" She turned and kissed him. Troy broke it and looked down at his food.

"We better eat this before it gets cold." He said. "We can continue that later." He winked at her making her blush. "So a toast." Gabriella and Troy raised their glasses. "To the next step!"

"Here Here!" Gabriella cheered and they clinked their glasses.

Over dinner they talked about Jack and how he was doing. Troy was glad to report that he was better then ever. He told her that he spent his lunch break over their and they had real son and father bonding time. Gabriella was so glad. She knew that Troy had missed that. Gabriella reported about what happened with Sharpay and Chad today. And even Troy had to add in that he knew that they were going to get together. After what they found that night, it was bound to happen. Gabriella asked Troy about work and all he did was sigh. It had been a busy and long day. Gabriella had the same to say about work. After they both finished Gabriella lead them over to the pool. She closed the gate and took a seat next to Troy by the edge of the pool.

"Candles were a nice touch." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled proudly.

"I thought so." She said. "So, you want to get in?" She asked him as she walked around to the steps of the pool. Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do I ever." He said leaning down to kiss her. Gabriella fingers ran along the bottom of his scrub shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands up his body without breaking the kiss. Troys hands ran down her back and lifted her shirt over her head exposing her bra. She then stopped and pushed her pants off of her body and Troy did the same. Gabriella jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands ran through his hair. Troy found the steps into the pool and slowly guided them in without putting her down. Once in the pool Gabriella laughed as Troy kissed her neck. When he came back to kiss her he caught her just in a daze.

"What?" He asked her. Gabriella didn't move she just continued to look at him.

"I love you." She said sincerely. She said it to him before but when she said it now it just sent Troy to a whole new level. He pulled her in and kissed her harder. Troy kissed hard around her neck and then moved his way down her chest and then her breast. Gabriella's mouth hung open as she let out a few moans as he. Gabriella held onto him tightly. She wanted him. She wanted him more then she has ever had. Troy guided them over to the edge of the pool so Gabriella's back was against it. Gabriella thrust herself onto him. Troy quickly undid her bra and she pushed it off of herself and Troy threw it outside the pool. He then reached down and pulled off her underwear and quickly threw them out as well. Gabriella reached down and pulled down Troys boxers. He kicked them off and Gabriella grabbed them.

"You wont be needing these." She whispered as she threw them next to her bra and underwear. Their bodies were starting to become hot. They were both aching for each other. It has been weeks. They were more then overdue. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself close to him. Troy slowly trust his way into her. His hands here holding her thighs as he did. Gabriella's body moved up and down against Troy's.

"Troy." She moaned. Troy started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Sweat was starting to pour off of their heads. It felt so good for Gabriella to have Troy again. She missed being close to him. Troy held his girlfriend tight as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. "Harder." She moaned. He did just that. Gabriella let out loud moans as he entered her deeper and deeper. He felt her inside muscles contract hard. Gabriella felt him harden more inside of her. Her hands cupped his face as they shared a passion kiss. Troys strong hands held up her backside as he eased into her more. Gabriella couldn't contain her moans anymore. They were escaping her mouth faster then she could think about. She felt herself reaching her climax. Troy slowed down his pace as he felt himself finish as well. He rested his head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. She did the same. Troy looked up and kissed her head.

"God I missed you." He said breathlessly. Gabriella still couldn't look up at him. That was some of the best sex she has ever had. "But I'm not done with you yet." He said moving her so he held her bridal style.

"I'm not sure you can follow up after that." Gabriella told him. Troy leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Watch me."

"Oh Mr. Bolton." Gabriella whispered to him.

Troy carried her out of the water and put her down. They quickly grabbed their clothes and ran upstairs to Gabriella's bedroom. She quickly closed and locked the door and she threw herself onto him again. They were both still drenching wet after just coming out of the pool but neither of them care. Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's hips and pulled her up and into his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed and straddled her opening herself to him. Troy gently climbed on top of his wet girlfriend and kissed her deeply. Gabriella lifted her hips up. Her body ached for him more now. Troy kissed his way down her stomach and then entered her making her gasp. Gabriella felt him harden like rock inside of her. Troy pulled her up to him and kissed her. He thrust his way into her once more making her shout out this time.

"Oh Troy." She shouted as he quicken his pace. Gabriella's hips moved with him as he thrust. Troys hands rested on her hips as she moved them back and fourth and then up and down. Troy rested his head between her breast as her hips moved doing the work for both of them.

Troy collapsed onto of Gabriella when it was finally all over. Both of them were still unable to catch their breath.

"I think we just made up for lost time." Gabriella joked. Troy laughed as he lifted his head to look at her. "What?" She asked. He leaned down and kissed her. His hands rested on her cheeks. His nose touched hers and he looked down at her.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." He smiled. Gabriella felt the tears burning in her eyes. She leaned up and gave him and quick peck and then rested three fingers on his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Troy rested his head on her pillows and pulled her closed to him. Gabriella reached over and pulled the blankets over them both as they cuddled. Troy stroked her arm softly as he sat their and thought how lucky he was to find a girl like Gabriella. She was completing his life. She was what he had been searching for.

"Where do we go from here?" Troy asked her as they both laid in bed. Gabriella turned her head to face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little confused.

"I mean whats our next step?" He asked her. Gabriella still wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"I don't know. We are fine where we are." She answered him.

"No, I'm serious." Troy rolled over on his side to face her. His hand propped his head up to look at this beautiful woman laying next to him. "I'm crazy in love with you." He said. Gabriella took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm crazy in love with you too." She answered.

"And I want to be able to come home every night and have this with you." He said. "I want to have you there to come home to."

As Troy was explaining what he wanted, Gabriella couldn't help but think that's not what she wanted right now. Sure the thought crossed her mind a few times but she didn't think that this would happen right now. Troy looked at her and saw the expression that covered her face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said. "I just, wasn't expecting this." She explained. Troy sat up and looked down at her.

"I know that we wanted to take things slow but I just feel like we have been together forever. I feel like we have been together for years." He explained. "I want to be able to come home and see your beautiful face. I want to wake up next you every morning and I want to be able to fall asleep with you every night. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and the next morning I want you to be there and not sneaking out the front door because you have to get home to get ready for work." Troy explained to her. "I want to be able to come home from a long and stressful day at work and have you there to make me feel better. Because when Im around you, you bring out something different in me. Just like tonight. Today was such a shitty day at work. And then I come here and I see your smile and it makes me feel ten times better."

Gabriella sat up and leaned her back up against the head board and looked at her boyfriend. "You are willing to give up your bachelor lifestyle with Chad to live with me?" Gabriella asked him. Troy leaned in and got close to her.

"Im not a bachelor. I have you." Troy said placing a soft kiss on her lips. Gabriella smiled as he backed away.

"Where would we live?" Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know. We can find a apartment. Or maybe a town house." Troy suggested. "But in the end I don't care where we live. We could live in a box together for all I care!" He said making her laugh a little. "As long as I'm with you, I will be happy."

Gabriella felt herself smile. He made it very hard to say no. She thought about what Troy was telling her and all of those things sounded amazing to her. They were the things she had been searching for her entire life. She wanted to find a guy who loves her for her. She wanted to find a guy to spend the rest of her life with and potentially start a family of their own. But all of those things were just a dream she had. And now, she was finding that they might become a reality with Troy.

He reached over and took her hand in his. Gabriella looked over at him and sighed. "It wouldn't be so bad living with a guy who is as sexy as you are." She said placing her hand on his cheek and then sliding it down and stopped at his chest. Troy could tell she was not 100% about this as he seemed to be.

Troy took her hands in his and looked back at her. "Whats scaring you? Because I know something is floating around in your mind." He said. "Is it money, work, your parents?" He asked her. Gabriella just shrugged.

"A little bit of everything I guess." She whispered. "I don't know." She knew that there was going to be a time in her life where she would have to leave the house again. But she didnt know that the opportunity would present it self tonight.

"It was just an idea. And I don't want to do something if we are both not 100% about it. Okay?" Troy asked her and she just nodded her head. She felt so bad. She knew that Troy was dead serious about it. Why couldn't she just get over her fears and go for it? "Come here." Troy whispered and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his neck.

* * *

"HE ASKED YOU TO WHAT?" Sharpay exclaimed the next afternoon as Gabriella as trying to find something to wear to Brady and Sara's wedding that was coming up in a few days.

"He asked me to move in with him." Gabriella said once again.

"He asked you to move in with him?" Sharpay repeated again and Gabriella nodded. "What did you say?" Sharpay asked starting to get excited.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered as she continued her way through racks of dresses.

"Yes you do. Come on, tell me." Sharpay urged her on more. Gabriella stopped and turned around.

"Thats what I said Shar. I said 'I don't know.'" Gabriella explained as she picked up a blue strapless dress.

"What? Why?" She asked as she took the dress out of Gabriella's hands and put it back on the rack. She wouldn't let her friend buy a dress that looked like that.

"Because Im an idiot!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Your not an idiot." Sharpay assured her.

"I mean I wanted to say yes more than anything, but I feel like its going to fast." Gabriella explained as she picked up a yellow dress with tulips on it.

Sharpay looked at her hair in the mirror. "You guys have been together for ever." Sharpay answered as she puckered her lips in the mirror.

"Its only been 6 months!" Gabriella said as she put the dress back on the rack. Sharpay ducked her head out from behind the mirror.

"Only 6 months?" Sharpay asked her. "It feels so much longer then that." She answered as she continued to walk through the racks of clothes.

"Thats what Troy said." Gabriella mumbled under her breath. "Last night was absolutely amazing. I mean," Gabriella stopped as she thought about the events of last night. She couldn't even find the words to describe it. "And then he asked me this question and I cant even say yes. I should be able to say yes." Gabriella beat herself up inside.

"Look Gab, you are always known for over thinking things. Not that thats a bad thing, but its definitely not one of your strong qualities." Sharpay explained. "We both know why you couldn't answer him last night. Their names are Maria and George." Sharpay explained and Gabriella looked away at her and sighed. "Now you have put your life on hold for the both of them for the past few years. Now they are both healthy as horses but you still continue to live at home and not move on with your life." Sharpay explained more to her. "And now your chance is here." Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Gab, you have an amazing guy who adores you. He wants you to live with him. Now you shouldn't consider anyone else in this decision except for yourself. Sometimes Gab you have to be selfish." Sharpay said. "I should know, Im an expert in being selfish." Sharpay said making both girls laugh. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked her best friend.

That seemed to be the question of the year. What was Gabriella going to do? Everyone knew what the answer should be, except for Gabriella.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I love hearing from you all. **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also I changed my twitter name again. its now : **iamlauraclark  
**Please follow me!**


	12. Have I Told You Lately That I Love You

Its been four days. She had pondered and pondered this and still has not made a full decision. She made a pros and cons list. She did this when she really has no idea what to do.

**PROS:  
I would be living with Troy  
I would finally be on my own for the first time  
More privacy  
I would be with Troy.**

**CONS:  
Money issue. Might not make rent  
Moving out of Parents house, might not approve  
I would be on my own for the first time**

There was one that was in both list. Because that was the only thing that was a good and bad thing about this situation. She would be on her own. It was both a good and bad thing. And that was the thing that scared her the most. What if it didn't work out with her and Troy? Where would she go? Of course she has her parents house but she had it in her mind that once she leaves here she doesn't want to come back. She knew that she couldn't keep avoiding this anymore. Troy hadn't asked her since that night, but she knew that this was the only thing that was taking over his mind. He wants to be with her. She wants to be with him, but she just cant let that one wall down yet. She doesn't want a repeat of Scott. She doesn't want to get hurt that way again. She just cant let that down.

Gabriella slouched back in her chair at her desk. She sighed and then looked back at the list. It was a sucky list. There were no huge points on here at all. Expect for the last one in the PROS list. She would be with Troy.

She got up and walked downstairs where her parents where sitting in the living room watching TV. She had yet said anything to them about what Troy had asked her. She honestly had no idea how they would react.

"Mom? Dad?" Gabriella asked as she stood in the door way of the living room. Maria and George turned around to face their daughter.

"Mi hija?" Maria asked. "Whats wrong?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Nothing," She said looking down at her hands. "Nothings wrong. But I wanted to talk to you guys about something." She prompted. Maria patted her hand down on the seat next to her on the couch. Gabriella walked over their slowly and sat down. Her mother took her hand in hers and looked at her daughter.

"Now, What is this you want to talk about?" Maria asked. Gabriella swallowed hard and looked at her mother and then her father.

"Troy and I have been getting a lot closer lately." Gabriella started off. "A lot closer." She said again. "And we are talking about potentially moving in together. Soon." She explained. She looked over at her father who was still watching TV. "Daddy, can you turn off the TV for a minute. This is important." George reached for the remote and pointed it at the TV to turn it off. "Thank you."

Gabriella looked at her mother who was trying to put this into words. "Mi hija, this is fast." Gabriella put her hand on top of her mothers.

"I know it is. That's why I'm coming to you guys to give me some advice." Gabriella told them. Maria sighed and looked over at her daughter.

"Gabriella you are a grown woman. I wont tell you what you can and can not do." Maria told her. "But I think that this is a little soon." Gabriella nodded her head. _Thats exactly what I have been thinking, _She thought to herself.

"The big question I wanted to ask though is if I ever leave, will you be okay without me?" Gabriella asked them.

"Sweetie are you kidding?" Maria asked her."Of course we will. Honey you have been such a help to us the past few years and I understand that you might want to start to go out and live your life." Maria explained. "I just want you to make the right choices and decisions in life."

Gabriella nodded and then looked over at her father. She knew that the wheels were spinning in his head about what she just told them. George glanced over at his daughter.

"Life is to short." He started. "You have put your life on hold for us." He said pointing to her mother and then back to him. "And I think its times that you do something for yourself for a change." George explained to him.

Gabriella looked at her father and nodded. He was right. He always was.

"Do you love him?" George asked her. Gabriella looked up from the ground to look at her father.

"Yes, I do." She said sincerely.

"Then baby, what do you got to lose?"

* * *

The car pulled up at 116 Jefferson Street and a guy in a black suite and a black skinny tie stepped out. He never got dressed up for anything. But today was a special day. Today was a day that was important to him and the rest of his family. Today was the day he was finally going to have a sister in-law. He walked up the stone walkway to the white house and knocked on the door. He stood there for a few seconds looking around on the front porch. They had a wrap around porch with white wood rocking chairs and a little table in between the two chairs. They had hanging plans and flowerbeds along the porch. The door swung open and George Montez greeted him.

"Troy," He greeted sticking his hand out to shake his hand. Troy accepted as he stepped inside.

"Mr. Montez, how are you sir." He said letting go of his hand and closing the door behind him.

"Doing well." George said to him. He gestured to the living room. "Lets have a chat." He said with a smile. But it wasnt a friendly smile at all. It was more of a 'Who do you think you are' smile. Troy followed him into the living room and sat down in a seat that was across from George. Now George Montez wasnt a tall man what so ever. Troy easily towered over him. But to Troy he was the most intimidating person he has ever met.

"So I hear that you want Gabriella to move in with you." George started off. Troy swallowed hard. He knew that this conversation wasnt going to end well.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Its a little fast dont you think?" George spat. Troy gulped again.

"Yes sir." He answered again.

"Now," George sat back. "If you were to live with my daughter where would you live?" He asked. Troy was confused. Was he angry or happy about this? He couldn't read him.

"I haven't thought all of that out yet." Troy said.

"So what you are saying is that you asked her to move in with you, but you have no idea where you would live?" George asked. Troy shrugged.

"I have thought about it sir." Troy corrected himself. "What I would love for us to do is live in a town house. With two or three bedrooms." He said. George nodded.

"Are you going to be able to afford this?" George asked him.

"Well I have money saved up. Ive been living with my friend for years and the rent is cheap. Ive been saving up to move into something bigger." Troy asked.

"If you move in with my daughter are you going to support her in the ways that she needs you?" George questioned him.

Troy nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Are you sure?" George asked him. Troy nodded again.

"Yes sir." George stared at him for a few more seconds. He knew that this boy loved his daughter. He just wanted to make sure that he had his head on straight about this entire scenario.

"Okay." George got up and walked towards Troy. "I give you permission to live with my daughter." Troy smiled and shook his hand. George saying that meant a lot to him. It gave Troy more hope about this entire situation. He wanted to be with Gabriella so bad, he just hoped she felt the same.

After talking to George and saying hi to Maria, Troy walked upstairs to see what was taking Gabriella so long. He told her he would be here at 12. He got talking to her parents so that made that no 12:30. They had to be at his parents house for pictures in fifteen minutes. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Gab?" He asked as he walked in.

"Hi!" She called for her bathroom. "I'm almost done. I'm so sorry I'm running late!" She said. Troy walked over and sat on her unmade bed and stared at the bathroom door.

"Its fine. I actually got talking to you parents." He said looking on her nightstand. There was a picture of her and her parents, her and Sharpay, and a picture of the two of them they took the night in California. That one night they had there.

"They weren't mean to you I hope." She said walking out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

"Of course they were." He joked. He turned to see her standing in her bathroom doorway. She had on a black dressed that hugged her tiny curves. It was only one shoulder and scooped down right before her breast. And she was wearing blue heels. Her hair was pulled back in a long pony tail and she was hearing silver tear drop earring. "Wow!" He said with his mouth hanging wide open. Gabriella giggled as her boyfriend stared at her in shock.

"You like it?" She asked him leaning against the doorway. Troy stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"I want to take it off of you." He whispered making her giggle.

"Later horny boy." She said hitting his chest softly. "We have to be at your parents in less then fifteen minutes." She told him. Troy started kissing her neck and that made Gabriella put her head back and moan. "Babe, we are going to be late." She told him.

"They will all understand once they see how hot you look." Gabriella laughed as she pushed him off and brought him back to reality.

"We have to go. Come on." She grabbed his hand as he whined and she grabbed her bag. She led him out of her bedroom and closed the door. She quickly yelled out to her parents that she was leaving and her and Troy got into his car and drove off to Troys parents house, against Troys will.

* * *

Once they got to Troys parents house the photographer was already snapping pictures of the groom and the parents. When Gabriella and Troy stumbled in they were thrown in there as well. Troys parents were starting to except Gabriella as one of their own, and to her it felt amazing. Gabriella stepped out of the picture and and photographer got one just of the family. Then got one of the groomsmen consisted of Troy, best man, Chad, his friend Harry, Luke, and Brian. They all stood in front of the fire place and then they did a few pictures outside. Gabriella stepped back as she watched Troy have fun with the guys.

Twenty minutes later her and Troy were back in the car and driving over to the ceremony. They pulled in and people were already starting to take their seats. Gabriella and Troy stepped out of the car and Gabriella ran over to him and kissed him quick. Troy was supposed to be with the other groomsmen in the limo but insisted on driving over with Gabriella.

"Ill be looking for you from the alter." He said kissing her. Gabriella smiled as Troy ran off. Gabriella entered the church and found a seat on the grooms side. She was about to sit in the 6th pew back when someone called her name. She turned around and there waving her down was her good friend Taylor Mckessie. Gabriella smiled as she ran over to give her friend a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor gushed to her friend who she hadnt seen since her wedding.

"I'm here with Troy." She answered. Gabriella had filled Taylor in on her and Troy's relationship through numerous emails back and forth. Taylor couldn't believe that two of her closest friends, who never met each other before, were together. It warmed her heart.

"Well, I see why he is keeping you around!" Taylor joked as she pointed to her outfit. "Look at you lilmama!" Taylor howled. Gabriella laughed and her face turned red with embarrassment. Taylor motioned for her to sit down.

"Tay you didn't tell me you were coming to this." Gabriella said to her as she got comfortable.

"Neither did you." Taylor fired back with a smile. Gabriella laughed a little. She missed her friend so much.

"Yeah. You're right." She said. Gabriella noticed that Taylors husband was not in sight. "Where's Andrew?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor looked away and moved around in her seat a little.

"Um, he has a uh, work thing or something." Taylor brushed it off. "Tell me how things are going with Troy." Taylor said trying to change the subject. Gabriella smiled.

"Things are," She said "Amazing." She gushed. God, Gabriella never sounded to way before to Taylor. She sounded so, in love. Taylor hadnt heard her sound this way since Scott.

The ceremony started and Brady and the rest of the groomsmen came to the front of the alter. All dressed in their black tuxedos. Troy looked out into the crowd for Gabriella, and when he caught her eye he winked making her blush. The wedding march started and the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. When all five of them, in their lavender dresses, marched their way down. The doors opened once again and everyone turned their bodies to face the back of the church to watch the bride come down the aisle. Sara and her father walked slowly down the aisle. Once they got to Brady, Sara's dad lifted up her vial and kissed his daughter. And the ceremony began.

* * *

The reception was held a few miles away from the church at the local country club. The 100 guests drove their to have cocktail hour at the bar and then they would be escorted outside to the reception. Taylor and Gabriella drove together over to the Lava Springs country club. When they got there they each got a cosmo. When they were in school together and would go out to clubs that would be their drink. They had them all the time. They found a nearby table and took a seat as the other guest were arriving.

"So I'm thinking of moving back home." Taylor said as she took a sip of her drink. Gabriella put her drink back down on the table and reached over to touch her hand.

"Tay! Thats great!" She gushed. "But that means you're leaving California. Taylor you love it there." Gabriella told her as if she forgot.

"I know I do. But I need a change. I mean it will be easy to find new job. I'm not to worried about that." Taylor explained. "I'm just ready for a change." Gabriella took another sip of her drink.

"What does Andrew say about all of this?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella watched as Taylor's expression turned for happy to near to tears. Taylor looked down at her drink and ran her finger around the top of her drink. Gabriella watch her body language and knew that something wasn't right with her. "Taylor?" Taylor looked up with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Its over." She blurted out. She didnt want to talk about it. She wasnt going to say anything. But Taylor knew that Gabriella could read her like a book. So she figured that she might as well tell her instead of acting like nothing was wrong.

Gabriella was confused. What did she mean it was over?

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella said reaching across the table to touch her hand. Gabriella watched as Taylor lip quivered. And then the tears leaked from her eyes. Gabriella got up from her seat and walked over to Taylor's. Gabriella took her hand and led her to the nearest bathroom. Once in the bathroom Taylor's crys became heavier.

"My marriage is over." Taylor cried to Gabriella. Gabriella grabbed paper towels and gave them to Taylor who dabbed her eyes.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked her rubbing her back to try and soothe her.

"We have been together for such a long time now. And we have only been married for 7 months. But he wants kids now and I'm not ready. I don't want kids at all. My career is just starting to take off. My life just started. I said I wanted to wait a few more years. His response was 'We have been together for almost 5 years. I think we are ready for a kid.' And then when I told him that I wanted to move back home to be closer to my family he just lost it." Taylor explained through tears. "I don't know. I guess that we weren't ready to get married. We should have just stayed engaged for the rest of our lives." Taylor dabbed the corners of her eyes to try to make her make up stop running everywhere.

"How long has this been going on?" Gabriella asked trying to piece everything together.

"About two months." Taylor said. "He was just pressuring and pressuring and pressuring me to have children. I couldn't take it anymore. Then I figured that he would respect my decision and we could move on from this. But he didn't budge." Taylor sniffled as she grabbed more paper towels. "I want to know how two people who were so in love and so happy, go from that to being divorced within 7 months of getting married." Taylor sobbed. Gabriella quickly brought her into her arms and held her for a few minutes.

Gabriella thought she had an answer for Troy today. But after hearing about what is going on with Taylor and Andrew, she was starting to get cold feet.

* * *

He was frantically searching for her everywhere but she was no where in sight. She got here right? He knew that he should have driven over here with her. He didn't want her getting lost. He continued to look around. They were going to go in any minute now to sit down and eat. Chad approached him.

"Still cant find her?" He asked. Troy shook his head now starting to get worried.

"And I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer her phone." He said looking around through the sea of people.

"Man Im sure shes fine." Chad tried to assure him. Troy just did a little half smile and continued to look for her. He went over to the coat room to see if she had been there. Troy walked over but didn't make it to the coat room. Emerging for the women's rest rooms were Gabriella and Taylor. Troy sighed in relief as he approached her. He quickly took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Where were you?" He asked her. Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why?" She asked. "Miss me?" Troy nodded smiling.

"You have no idea how much." He said. "Come on dinner is about start." Chad came from behind Troy and his eyes landed on Taylor. She was wearing a red strapless dress and her hair was pulled into a low bun on the right side of her head. Chad always like her in red.

"Hey." Chad said with a huge smile and a little laugh when he saw Taylor. The last time he saw her or heard from her was at her wedding. It was exciting to see her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. His thoughts flashed back to years ago when they did this everyday. And when they would pull out, he would place a loving and gentle kiss on her lips. And then he would slip his arm around her waist and they would walk together. They way her body fit with his was perfect. When he held her right now those memories flooded back.

Taylor looked like she had when Gabriella first met up with her at the church. Her and Gabriella finished talking and Gabriella gave her a few minutes to gather herself together. Taylor always kept make up in her purse, so Gabriella re did all of her make up. Gabriella told her to just go out there and have fun tonight and not think about anything else. Taylor nodded in agreement and they walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

"Hey." Taylor said as she put herself in Chads arms. "Its so good to see you." Taylor backed out to get a good look at him. He looked the same has he always had. bushy hair, not as big as when they were in high school, but it was still big. He was still a tree compared to her. And he still had his build. Yep, same old Chad.

"Come on I'll walk you to your table." Chad said being a gentleman and leading her outside to where the reception was set up.

Troy smiled as he watched them walk away. He then turned to his girlfriend who looked like something was bothering her. Troy slid his arm around her waist and tickle her a little. He then nestled his head up against her ear.

"You alright?" He whispered to her. Gabriella didn't laugh like she usually did. She just made a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said reaching for his hand. "Come on you said dinner was about to start." She said grabbing his hand and trying to change the conversation. Gabriella started to walk away when Troy suddenly pulled her back.

"I'm serious." He said. "Talk to me." Gabriella shook her head.

"What is there to talk about?" Gabriella tried not to snap at him. He didn't do anything wrong she just wanted to leave it alone for a little while.

"You tell me." Troys voice was strong. He knew something wasn't right with her and he wanted her to talk about it before they go back out there with everyone.

Gabriella knew that this could go back and fourth for a while. She knew that they were not going anywhere until she told him what was going on. That's one of the things that she was starting to notice about Troy. He will not let you leave a room unless he knows for sure that everything is alright. This time being one of them.

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. Her toes were scrunched in the front of her blue high heels. She felt Troys hand rest on her cheek and then his forehead against hers.

"Bell, come on, talk to me." He said in a calm sweet voice. Gabriella looked up at his baby blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with worry.

"Taylor told me something today that shook me a little." Gabriella started off. Troy didn't nod or ask what he just continued to stare into her deep brown pools. "She said that her and Andrew are getting a divorce." Troy sighed and looked down at the floor. "And they went from being so happy and in love to being so unhappy that they need to go their separate ways after only 7 months being married. Together for 5." Gabriella explained to him. Troys face lifted and stared back at her. "And them ending their relationship scares me about ours. We are in such a great place right now." She said grasping his hands like as if she were to let go he disappear forever. "They were in such a great place to and then they took that next step and it ruined everything." Gabriella started to choke up at this point. "I thought I was dead set on my decision about living with you. But now Im afraid that if we take that next step it will ruin us. And," She stopped as tears slid from her eyes. "And I don't want to lose you." Gabriella started to cry. "I dont want to lose us."

Troys hand rested on the back of her head and he pulled her into his chest as she let out soft crys. Troy kissed her head one thousand times and then put his head down to her ear.

"You will never lose me." He whispered to her. "You will never, ever, lose me." Gabriella's arms reached up and around his neck and held onto him tight. Troy strengthened his grip on her and held her there.

"How can I be sure of that?" Gabriella mumbled into his chest. Troy pulled her out of his arms fast and kissed her. This kiss was full of assurance and hope. Gabriella felt it and she knew that Troy meant it. When they finally broke Troy pulled her back into his arms and held her for a few more minutes.

They were late for dinner.

* * *

Brady and Sara were so happy. Sara was beaming and so was Brady. Troy has seen his brother happy, but man, this was one for the books. They had their first dance to Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Van Morrison. One of Troy and Gabriella's favorites. Everyone stood around them as had their first dance as husband and wife. Troys arms were wrapped around his beautiful girlfriend who leaned her head back and rested on his shoulder. Troy place a soft kiss on her temple as he watched his brother and new sister in-law dance. The way they looked at each other gave everyone in that room hope that love is out there. No deserved this day more then Brady and Sara.

The second half of the song came on and the DJ came over the loud speaker and invited anyone who would like to, to join the happy couple on the dance floor. Troy watched as his mom and dad walked out, then Saras parents, and then other couples. Troy leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me Gabriella Montez?" He asked. She turned to face him and grabbed his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. Troy placed his hand on her waist and then took her hand in his as they swayed to the music. Gabriella nestled her nose into the crook of his neck and kissed him. She looked back up at him and ran her small fingers gently through his hair.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Troy joked and it made Gabriella laugh.

"Actually no." She joked back. Troy smiled and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I love you Gabriella." He said staring deep into her eyes just like they had before.

"I love you to Troy." Gabriella pushed up on her toes and kissed him softly. They finished out the song and clapped as the happy couple shared yet another kiss.

The rest of the night was a party. Guys had their jackets off and the ladies took their shoes off and hit the dance floor. Everyone was dancing the night away and having a blast. Single guys were hitting on the single or married women. They knew that weddings were the perfect time to pick up numbers. Even if they wouldnt remember what the chick looked like the next day. Thats the life that Brady lived before he met Sara. But Bradys friends havent stopped living that way.

The wedding was held right by the pools at Lava Springs, and when it got dark the staff lit candles just like Gabriella did that night for Troy, and put them in the pool. But those candles didn't last long. Sara's brothers and a few of her guy cousins decided that it would be a great idea to jump into the pool. And they did just that. Water spewed everywhere and the guests laughed and cheered as they came back up to the surface. Sara was of course not happy, but Brady thought it was a great idea. He took his brides' hand and pulled her over to the pool. Sara kicked and screamed the entire way over there about how her hair and dress were going to get ruined. The wedding guests were going wild at what was about to happen. Brady finally picked his wife up and threw her over his shoulder and ran her over to the pool. He finally put her down on her two feet when they got there and Brady took her hand. The guests counted to three, and the new Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were now in the pool.

When Brady and Sara came back up to the surface they were trying to pull the rest of the wedding party in but of course they wouldn't do it. They stepped out of the pool soaking wet and happy as could be.

Gabriella was standing near by snapping pictures of them in the act. She then handed the camera to Lucille and her and Troy got in the picture with the newly drenched Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and smiled. And then, it was back to the dance floor. Troy had introduced Gabriella to his family and they raved about her. Saying how beautiful and well spoken she was. Gabriella had charmed her way into the Bolton family.

Gabriella then met a bunch of people that Troy and Brady had grown up with. They all played basketball together. Even those guys joked about stealing her away from Troy. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, in case anyone actually tried.

Meanwhile out on the back patio old friends were catching up over drinks.

"So." Taylor said slamming her drink down on the table. "Got a lady in your life?" Chad laughed.

"Me have a girl in my life. Come on." He tried to play it off. But Taylor wasn't having it.

"I know that you are like the cereal dater, but come on. There has to be someone special." Taylor pushed him more.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" He asked. "What about you." He challenged back. "Hows the married life?" Chad was curious. He never liked Andrew and he had hoped that she would grill him in front of him. That way he can say all of the things that he has been keeping inside the past few years.

"Its great." Taylor lied with a strong smile. "It really is." Taylor took another sip of her drink.

"Well Tay, Im happy for you." Chad said taking another swig of his beer.

Taylor didn't know why she didn't tell Chad what was really happening with her and Andrew. She just blurted out the first thing that came up in her head. Which was that they were great. Never better. And she saw the look on Chads face when she told him. He just put a smile on and was happy for her. Although she knew that he wasn't happy for her at all. He wouldn't be happy until he had her again.

* * *

The wedding ended a little after midnight and everyone was headed home. The happy couple already left for the honeymoon and the parents, wedding party, and a few guests remained after that. Gabriella told Troy that she wanted to make sure that Taylor got back to the hotel okay after the night she had. Taylor didn't have a lot to drink but she was an emotional mess. Gabriella and Taylor walked out to Troys car when Chad came up behind them.

"Taylor!" He called. Both girls who were linked arm and arm turned around to find the man coming towards them. "I can take you home." He said once he approached them.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked. Chad nodded.

"Its on the way back to my place." Chad explained. "Come on." Taylor gave Gabriella a hug and went off with Chad.

"Ill talk to you tomorrow before I leave." Taylor promised her as she walked away with Chad back to his car. Gabriella smiled and waved to them as they walked on. Gabriella sighed as she reached for the keys in Troys jacket pocket. It had gotten a little windy towards the end of the night and Troy gave her his suite jacket to wear. It smelled of the calognethat Troy always wears, that Gabriella loves. Gabriella got the keys and unlocked the car. She jumped in and closed the door. Staring out the windshield Troy approached the car. He opened the the door and climbed in.

"Alright." He said as he put the keys in the ignition. The car rumbled to a start and Troy reached back to grab the seat belt.

"I think I'm ready." Gabriella blurted out out of the blue. Troy stopped grabbing his seat belt and it slip back behind the chair. Gabriella stared straight ahead while Troy was looking at her trying to find out what she was talking about.

"Ready for what Bell?" He asked her. Gabriella turned towards him with a smile.

"I'm ready for the next step." Gabriella said to him her smile getting wider. Troy l did a little laugh.

"Are you sure this is want you want?" Troy asked her making sure that she knew the decision that she was making.

"Yeah." Gabriella said nodding her head. "I'm 100% positive." Troy leaned in and kissed her hard. Gabriella's fingers ran through the sides of his hair as he leaned her down on her back on the seat. His body laid on top of hers as he continued to kiss her passionately.

"Oh my god." Gabriella blurted out. Troy stopped as he looked down at her thinking that he did something wrong, or there was something wrong with her.

"What?" He asked in a slight panic.

"Im going to have to live with a boy!" Gabriella gushed making Troy burst out into laughter. As did Gabriella.

"You better get use to it or this thing," He said pointing to himself and then her, "Is not going to work out!" Gabriella laughed out loud again as she pulled him back to her lips.

Earlier that night Gabriella knew what her decision was going to be. Then she heard what was going on with Taylor and she questioned it. And then Troy talked to her and calmed her down. She knew her answer at that moment. That moment when he pulled her into his arms and said that she would never lose him. Gabriella knew that he was sincere about that. She knew that she could trust him and confide in him. Her answer became crystal clear. She wanted to have the same address as Mr. Troy Bolton.

* * *

**I had a completely different vision for this chapter but it went another way. Oh well. The things that I want to get to will still be there in the next chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who has been reviewing subscribing and reading!  
Follow me on twitter: iamlauraclark**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. A Person From The Past

It was the day. The big day. The day that she hopes would change the rest of her life. Or career. She was ready. Well, she thought she was ready. The night before she thought about how this might changed her life. If she does well with this internship then she would be at the firm full time. It was the thing that she had been striving for for years, and now it was right at her finger tips.

She wore black dress pants with heels with a ocean blue dress shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a low ballerina bun. She thought that she looked very official, but she really just looked like Madonna from the Express Yourself music video.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself one more time. She took a deep breath and smiled into the mirror.

"You can do this." She told herself in the mirror. "You are smart and sophisticated." She smiled once more. Gabriella sighed once again as she grabbed her purse off the end of her bed. She slung it over her shoulder and started downstairs.

The smell of hazelnut coffee hung in the air. Thank god there was coffee. Gabriella walked into the kitchen to find Maria pouring three cups of coffee.

"Mi hija! Good morning!" Maria greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mom." Gabriella smiled. "Coffee?"

Maria smiled as she put the pot back under the coffee maker.

"Of course. Do you want anything else to drink?" Maria asked her. Gabriella shook her head as she blew on her coffee to cool it down.

"Wheres daddy?" She asked placing her cup back on the table.

"He went out to get the paper." Maria said taking a seat next to her daughter. "So how did you sleep?" Maria asked her.

"So so." Gabriella said. "It wasn't the worst but it wasn't exactly the best." Gabriella said taking another sip of her coffee.

"You will feel so much better today once this is over." Maria told her. Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope so." Gabriella said quietly. "I also wont be home till later. Troy lined up some open houses with the Realtor for this afternoon." Maria smiled at her daughter. She couldn't decided if she liked what was going on. Her daughter was a grown up. She was off to her first internship and looking at open houses with her boyfriend. Gabriella was officially leaving the nest. And Maria couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed. And Gabriella couldn't help but notice her mothers change in expression.

"Mom," She said reaching across to touch her hand. Maria looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute. Maria waved her hand up to her daughter.

"I'm fine." She said standing up and walking into the other room. "You better go soon or you're going to be late." Gabriella brought her cup out and put it in the sink. She then hugged her mom from behind.

"I love you." Gabriella told her. Maria let a few tears slide down her face but still kept them from Gabriella.

"I love you too." Maria told her hoarsely. Gabriella kissed her on the cheek and promised her she would be home later. Maria heard the front door close and walked out to see her daughter get in her car and drive away.

* * *

He knew that if he didn't find a place to crash in the next few minutes that he was going to fall over in the hospital hallways. The bags under his eyes were turning purple and he just felt like absolute shit. His head was pounding and he could barely breathe out of his nose. He woke up this way and had no idea why. He slumped his way into the on call room and crashed on the cot. He let his eyes shut slowly and then he drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

And he was asleep for only a matter of minutes before his beeper went off. He reached into his pocket and looked at the numbers. They were a little blurry. He rubbed his eyes then looked at the number again. It was Charlie. Who else.

He pushed himself off the bed slowly and walked out of the on call room and walked to the closest nurses station and grabbed the phone. He punched in the numbers and waited for her to answer.

"I need you down here in five minutes." Charlie ordered. Troy sighed. Where he needs to be in five minutes is back in bed.

"Why?" Troy asked slightly annoyed.

"We got a call about a car accident that's coming in. Its nothing major. Just three people need stitches. But we are short staff today so I need you down here." Charlie explained. Troy sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed his eyes.

"Charlie." He whined but as soon as he said Charlie, she said.

"NOW!" And hung up.

Troy hung up the phone and walked toward the elevator that led to the ER. He slowly walked over to where Charlie was. He stood behind her because he knew that she didn't hear him walk in. So when she did turn around it would scare her. Charlie was easy to scare. Sure enough Charlie turned around and saw Troy right at her feet and jumped out of her skin.

"Ass hole." Charlie said slapping his chest which made Troy laugh slightly.

"Well I try." Troy said a little groggy. Charlie took a look at the guy in front of her. It wasn't the same guy. This guy was a little pale in the face and he had huge bags under his eyes. And he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Bolton, you look like hell." Charlie told him. Troy shrugged as he sat on the side of the bed in the one ER room.

"Thanks Char." Troy said rubbing his eyes again.

"Whats wrong?" Charlie said stepping in to play doctor. Which was her job.

"I don't know. I woke up this way. My head is pounding, my eyes feel so heavy, I'm feeling sluggish." Troy explained. Charlie nodded as she took out her little flash light and shined it into his eyes to look. "And I was going to sleep until you called me down here." Troy mumbled.

"Shut up Bolton." Charlie said with no emotion. She then put her hand on his forehead. She called this the mommy check. "No fever but you still look like hell." Charlie reached in to her pocket and pulled out a bag that had a small amount of little orange pills. "Take two of these and go take a nap." Charlie ordered. "Ill get someone else to come down here and cover for you." Troy stood up and took the pills from her hands.

"Thanks Char." Troy said walking towards the door.

"You owe me now." Charlie told him. Troy just waved as he walked out of the room. Whatever him owing her meant.

* * *

As Gabriella took her seat at the table that fit 10, the nerves sat in. She didn't know anyone else that was going through this process with her. She just hoped there would be someone that she would befriend. Gabriella never did do well with meeting new people in a setting she didn't know. She was very shy. She always has been.

As everyone started to take their seats Gabriella smiled at the girl who sat across from her. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress. And she had piercing blue eyes. The girl smiled back at her and reached her hand across the table.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Kate." Gabriella smiled and reached her hand out to shake hers.

"Gabriella." She said. The two let go hands and started up a conversation.

"Did you just graduate as well?" Kate asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, just from the community college. I started out my first four years in California and then moved back home. Where did you graduate from?" Gabriella asked.

"Capella University. I did a four year study there." Kate answered her. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Please tell me you're nervous." Kate said with a small smile.

"Terrified." Gabriella answered. Kate started out in a small laughter.

"Thank god!" Both of the girls laughed as the professors started to begin speaking.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Mr. Hastings and this is my colleague Mr. Burns. We are going to be evaluating each and every one of you through this process. We have a court case that we will be working over the next month. We will show you what goes into a case like this, you will sit through the trials, you will speak to people involved in this case. It will be a completely hands on experience. And as you all know, at the end of this we will be picking two of you to come onto the firm full time. So you all must work to the best of you abilities." Mr. Hastings explained. "Now we have eight of you on with us and right now I'm only seeing..." He looked around the room. There were four girls and three guys. There was one missing. "Only seven of you."

Gabriella, as well as the others in the room looked around. "Well I guess he doesn't want this as bad as you." Hastings said making everyone laugh a little.

"Well moving on." Mr. Hastings said. "I will let Mr. Burns let you tell you about what we are dealing with here. Mr. Burns." Mr. Burns stepped forward to being to speak, but as he did the door opened and a man stepped through. He was dressed in black suite with a navy blue backpack in his hands. He put his hand up.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone." He said as he walked closer to the table. Gabriella looked up to see the man who walked through door and her eyes met with his.

It was then when she was absolutely terrified.

* * *

After learning about the case they would be working on, they broke for lunch. Everyone stood up and went their ways. They had one hour for lunch. But as everyone around her stood up, Gabriella still sat still. If you had asked her now what the Mr. Hastings and Mr. Burns have been the passed few hours, she couldn't tell you. Sure she caught a detail here and there but there was another thing that took over her brain. And it was the man in the black suite sitting across the table a few seats down. Its been years. Almost three to be exact since she has seen or heard from him. And now out of no where he shows up out of the blue, completely unannounced. Gabriella felt her head spinning with numerous questions as the blood ran cold through her body.

Her eyes perked up as she saw him start to approach her. She quickly moved her eyes away from him and her body pushed herself out of the chair and she started walking in the other direction. She felt as though she had no control of her body. It was just doing it for her. Her mind was telling her to get the hell out of there. She made it down a few seats when she felt him grab her wrist.

"Gabriella?" The voice sounded just like she remembered it. There was something in the tone of his voice that made your knees buckle. It was then when Gabriella lost all of the feeling in her body. She turned to see the man standing behind her with confused eyes.

"Scott." She was barely able to let out. Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat somewhere.

He still had that blonde hair and blue eyes that she remembered. His hair was shorter now, and he looked older. Much older. She felt him let go of her wrist and bring her into his arms. As she felt him hold her it became clear that this wasn't the man that she wanted holding her right at this moment. Gabriella kept her arms at her side not knowing what do to.

"This is so crazy right?" Scott asked her as he let go of her and looked back into her deep brown pools.

All Gabriella could do was smile and nod. She still wasn't sure where her voice went.

"I cant believe that your back home!" Scott said enthusiastically. "Why arnt you in San Fransisco?"

Gabriella still stood there in shock. She was trying to put the pieces together in her mind of how he got here. He was supposed to be in San Fransisco. Not in New Mexico! Gabriella felt her voice trickle back up her throat and she finally seemed to be able to form a sentence.

"Um, Dad had a heart attack last spring. So I came home and finished school here." Gabriella explained to him. Why was she telling him this?

"Oh my god," He gasped. "Is he okay?"

Scott and George Montez got along very well the years him and Gabriella were together. Scott often considered him his second father.

"Hes never been better." Gabriella said not relieving much.

This was awkward. This was unexpected. This was a lot of things Gabriella couldn't put into words.

"How long as it been?" Scott asked her. Gabriella shrugged. She wasn't sure.

"Almost three years." She said quickly. Okay, maybe she did know. "Hows..." Gabriella had to think about the other woman's name. You know the woman who slept with her boyfriend and then had his baby? "Amanda?" Gabriella asked in a awkward high pitched voice.

"Shes great. We're great. Our daughter is great." Scott boasted. Gabriella clenched her fist and smiled a little to hard.

"Great!" She spat with a smile

"How about you?" Scott asked her. "Anyone in your life right now?"

This was her chance. Her chance to make Scott realize that she had a wonderful man in her life who adores her and would never hurt her like he did.

"Yes I do." Gabriella smiled. "His name is Troy."

Scott smiled and nodded. "How long have you been together?" He pounded on more questions.

"A little over 6 months." Gabriella tired to smile.

"Good for you Gab." Scott said. "I'm glad you finally found someone."

Gabriella took a step back in her mind. Glad you finally found someone? Who says that? Gabriella found someone who is ten times the man Scott will ever be. Troy is caring, loving, sexy, smart. All the qualities that she is looking for. And to mention madly in love with. That statement that Scott had said, Glad you finally found someone, wanted to make Gabriella spit in his face, and release all that anger she has held in the last three years. But in the Gabriella way she said,

"Me too."

"Do You want to go and grab lunch so we could talk a little more?" Scott asked her. Gabriella shook her head no.

"I brought lunch actually." She lied. "I'm okay."

Scott nodded and awkwardly hugged her again. "I cant believe that this is you." He said. He let her go and took another look at her. "You haven't changed a bit."

Gabriella continued to keep a smile on her face as Scott looked at her. The way he looked at her made Gabriella feel a little violated. He just had a crazed look about him. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Troy left the hospital at 6:00 that evening. After Charlie suggested he take something for his headache he felt much better. He was able to sleep it off for a few hours in the on call room and he woke up feeling good as new. He didn't want to feel lousy because he knew Gabriella was going to be just bursting at the seems with everything that had happened the first day of her new internship. He wanted to be able to hear about it and not be dead on his feet. Plus he just couldn't wait to hold her and hear the sound of her voice. She told him that she was going to call when she had a break but she never did. He didnt think much about it because it was the first day and he knew it was going to be busy for her.

Troy and his co-worker Mike walked out to the parking garage together. Mike has been working with Troy since the start of residency. Mike and Troy hung out during the day when there was absolutely nothing to do. Mike has even come over had had basketball games with Chad and the other guys.

"A bunch of us are going out around 8 tonight man." Mike explained. "I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

Troy reached into his left pocket of his lab coat that he wore over his scrubs. He pulled his keys out and unlocked his black car.

"Sorry man. Its my night with Gabriella." Troy explained with a smile on his face. Every night was a night with Gabriella. He wouldn't change that for anything.

"Look at you getting tied down man." Mike busted on him as he unlocked his car a few cars down.

Troy opened his back left door and threw his gym bag into the back seat.

"Im not tied down man." Troy explained. "I'm just in love."

The lights flickered in the parking garage as Troy and Mike said their goodbyes. Troy got in his car and put the keys in the ignition. He slowly backed out of the parking space and drove down a few levels before reaching the exit of the garage. There he took out his phone and called Gabriella. It went straight to voice mail. He left her a message saying for her to be ready in fifteen minutes. They had a meeting with the Realtor at 7. Troy had made a few calls last week and found a Realtor that would work around Troy and Gabriella's crazy work schedules. She was willing to take them out anytime. Even if it had to be in the middle of dinner hours.

Fifteen minutes later Troy pulled up in front of Gabriella's house. He reached in the back seat and pulled out his gym bag. He had his street clothes in there. He was going to change here because he didnt want to show up at the first meeting in nasty scrubs and a lab coat. He rang the door bell and with in a few seconds the door opened to a tiny girl standing in the door way. Troy immediately scooped down and brought her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you pretty girl." He told her with one more kiss. Gabriella buried her head into his neck and breathed in his scent. It was the smell of faded aftershave from when he shaved earlier this morning. Troy knew that she liked this one the best out of all of them.

"I miss you too." She said. Troy lifted her feet off the ground and walked into the house and closed the door. He put the beautiful girl in his arms down and kiss her cheek.

"Wheres Maria and George?" He asked as she took his hand and started to lead him upstairs.

"They went out to dinner." Gabriella told him as the walked up the staircase. "They have been doing that a lot more often lately."

"Its good for them to get out." Troy said as they approached Gabriella's room. Troy dropped his bag at the door of Gabriella's room and scooped her up into his arms. "Since they are gone, do you think we have some time to mess around a bit?" He whispered into her ear making her giggle.

"No we have to get going." She said. Troy didn't like that answer. He scooped her up bridal style and rushed her over to her bed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He told her as he laid her down on the bed making her giggle. As Troy looked into her eyes he realized they were blood shot. And even under her eyes were swollen a bit. Gabriella realized that something was wrong when his face turned from complete giddy to complete worry.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused on why he was giving her this look.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned. Gabriella cocked her head as she studied him. What was he talking about?

"I'm fine." She insisted. Troy ran his thumbs under her eyes were there was minor swelling.

"Babe, your eyes are bloodshot and under your eyes is all swollen." Troy explained in his sweet soft voice that sent a wave of comfort over her.

"I told you I'm fine." She said getting off the bed and handing him his gym bag. "Come on and get dressed." She said. "We really have to go." She insisted.

"Gabriella." Troy said taking her hands and looking into her bloodshot eyes. He knew something was going on with her that she was leaving out. And he didn't want to leave until he knew what was going on.

"Troy, please don't." Gabriella pleaded in her soft voice that crushed Troys heart. Something was definitely not right here.

"Sweetheart, what happened today?" He asked her calmly. His thumb was stroking the top of her hand. She looked down biting her bottom lip trying not to cry. After all, that's what she did all day. She should have known that he was going to know something was wrong. He always did.

"Its nothing." She snapped. She attempted to pull away from Troy but his hands were strong and he pulled her right back in.

"Its obviously means something to you so its something to me." Troy explained. "Talk to me Gabriella."

First Gabriella shook her head but then she felt that she needed to tell him what was going on. She knew he wouldn't let her leave unless he did.

"I cant." She whispered to him, her head looking down at Troys sneakers.

Troy felt his heart drop to his stomach. He hated how she was closed off this way. Something happened to her today and He wanted to find out what it was. It wouldn't sit well with him that something wasn't right.

"Sweetheart." He whispered as his hand cupped her face. His thumb gently stroking her cheek. "Please talk to me." Troy didn't want to sound like he was pleading for her to tell him.

"Today when we got to the courthouse there was only seven of us." She started out still staring a Troys shoes. Her long curls dangling in front of her face. "So when they realized one was missing they barely thought anything of it. They joked that he didn't want it as bad as we did." She said with a raspy tone in her voice. "But when the person actually showed up," Gabriella looked up at Troy with tears burning in her eyes.

Troy frowned as he saw these tears and quickly stroked them off of her face. Gabriella gulped as she continued the story.

"The person was Scott." She just blurted out. She didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. She might as well come right out and say it. Scott. Her ex boyfriend/ex lover/liar/heart breaker/cheater.

"Scott?" Troy asked a little confused. "Scott as in your ex boyfriend?" He asked trying to piece it all together.

Gabriella head hung in solemn as she nodded.

"How did he get the same internship?" Troy asked her still holding her hands tight.

Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders as she brought her head up and pushed her hair out of her face. She sniffled quickly and then shrugged again.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." She answered flatly

"Did you speak to him at all?" Troy asked concerned. He said something to Gabriella that made her upset. He couldn't imagine her crying just because she saw him.

Gabriella nodded as Troy let go of her hands and put his hands on her waist. He then pulled her in and sat him on his lap. He reached down and pulled her legs up and laid them on top of his left leg. He wrapped his big arms around her small body and comforted her.

"I never told you how Scott and I met." Gabriella started. "We met in high school. We fell in love pretty quickly. So when the time came to apply for colleges we decided we both wanted Standford. We both wanted to go into law so we thought it was a great idea. Needless to say we were both accepted and we went to school together. I was more focused than he was though. We were together for four years when I found out he had been cheating on me." Gabriella felt her throat go bone dry as the words left her mouth. "I didn't know what I did wrong. So I found all the strength I had and broke it off with him. Turns out the woman he had on the side had been pregnant. I didn't know this until after the baby was born." She explained as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Then Dad got sick last spring so I came home and finished school here. I figured it was a fresh start. But I would have never thought that Scott would have moved back home. He hated it here." She continued to explain as Troy kissed her temple for some comfort. "I never asked him why he was back though. It was a quick conversation."

Troy stroked her hair softly as she shook her head. Troy knew that there was more to this that she was about to let out.

"I don't know why I got so upset about this. But when I talked to him he asked if I had anyone in my life right now and I said you." She turned her head and looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. "And his answer was 'I'm finally glad you found someone.'" Gabriella laughed a little as tears fell silently. "I don't know why its bothering me so much. I guess it was the way he said it. Like I have been living in a house with 20 cats the past two years!"

Gabriella leaned her head against Troys chest sighed. "I was in just total shock to see him. I couldn't even pay attention to anything they were saying about the case." Gabriella pushed herself off of Troy and walked over to her bag and pulled out a blue shiny folder that had the courthouse logo on it. "Now I have to re teach everything to myself for tomorrow so I don't look like an idiot. I couldn't pay attention to the things they were saying because as soon as he walked in the room, he took over my brain!" She cried out in frustration as she dropped the folder on the floor. "I hated seeing him!" She cried again as her hand covered her mouth to keep in the crys. She didn't want to cry anymore. She has been doing it all day.

Troy pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Gabriella and took her into his arms. He gently kissing her forehead and stroked the back of her head softly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." Troy let his head drop to her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"He had me so upset that I went into the bathroom after our conversation and threw up." She admitted. Troys head was quickly brought up and he looked at his girlfriend concerned.

"Why didn't you call me. I would have come to get you if you were sick." He told her. Gabriella's hands dropped down to his waist as she looked up at him.

"I didn't need you worrying about me. I'm okay now Troy. I was just a mess earlier that's all." Gabriella confessed as she leaned her head into his chest.

Troy ran his fingers through her soft, curly hair and sighed. "I still wished you called me."

Gabriella looked up at him with swollen eyes and was able to give him a little smile. "You will always be there wont you?" She asked him. Troy nodded as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I will ways be there for you Bell," He told her. "If you need someone to talk to, you call me. If you need me to pick something up from the grocery store, Ill do it. If you need me to hold your hair back while you're sick, Ill be there. If you're cold during the night, Ill hold you. If you're crying, Ill do my best to dry the tears." He explained as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much" She mumbled into his scrub jacket.

"I love you too." He responded with a kiss on her head. He brought her out of his arms and made sure that she was looking straight at him. "I want you to know that you can always tell me everything. I don't want you to hold something in that's bothering you. Alright?" He asked. She nodded in response. "That's my girl."

* * *

**Sorry for late update! How will Gabriella deal with Scott being back in the picture? What does Scott have up his sleeve, and how will this effect Troy and Gabriella? Many Questions unanswered. PLEASE REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**

**Follow me on twitter: iamlauraclark  
**


	14. Thanksgiving In Apartment 4B

The weather slowly started to break in the mid weeks of November. It was still very hot and humid, but a slow breeze was starting to pick up. It was new. What also was new was Troy and Gabriella's residence. They now lived in apartment 4B. After a few weeks of going through town homes, they decided that it was to big for them. It was just the two of them so why pay a monthly rent for things that you arnt going to use. Like two extra bedrooms. It wasn't needed. All they needed was a one bedroom apartment and that's exactly what they found.

It was in a brand new development called Cross Keys that was just fifteen minutes away from Troys apartment, and a little over a half hour from Gabriella's parents homes. The few days before were spent loading up the two U hals. Troy had taken a few days off from work to pack and get everything ready over at the new house. Due to Gabriella's internship, she couldn't take mornings off but was able to get over there right after things let out at hadn't realized how much stuff she had until she packed it in her forty some boxes that she had. It took her a little over two days to get everything in. She had a little help from her parents when she was out at work, but other than that she had done it all herself.

Gabriella didn't know how hard it was that last night in the house. She barely slept. Something about sleeping in her room for the last time upset her. She would no longer be the girl sleeping in the last room on the left. She would now be sleeping in the room down the hallway on the left in her new apartment. With Troy. She would be sharing a room with Troy. None of this bothered her until now.  
Gabriella had been so excited to live with the boy she loved. _They _went out to the home furnishing store and bought everything _they_ needed together. _They_ picked out what dining room set _they _wanted together, and tested out couches. _They_ picked out _their_ plates, bowels, and cups together. _They_ picked out _their _bedspread and the towels that _they _wanted in _their_ bathroom. Everything in that apartment was _theirs_. And Gabriella couldn't help but smile at that.

The Saturday of November 6th was very exciting. Troy and Gabriella recruited both sets of parents, Chad, Sharpay, and even Taylor to help them move in. Gabriella explained the whole Taylor and Andrew situation and her parents came up with a plan for Taylor. Seeing as how much she wanted to come back home as soon as possible, they were allowing Taylor to stay at their house until she found a place on her own and got back on her feet. Taylor's parents moved to San Diego after she graduated, so Taylor had no where to go. George and Maria knew that when Taylor had a motive she put her heart and soul into it. They knew she was going to be just fine.

The men brought everything into apartment 4B. The apartment was beautiful. Seeing as it was newly built it had everything they were looking for. It had a big living room with a huge arch that led into the small size dining room. Right off the dining room were sliding doors that led to a deck. The kitchen had a island that was was able to hold up to two stools. It was all new granite counter tops. Stainless steal appliances and had a little wine cooler. The entire apartment was also hardwood floors. Then a hallway held two doors. The one on the left was Troy and Gabriella's bedroom, that was about the size of Gabriella's room now, and it had a master bathroom. The door on the right was a small bathroom with just a toilet and a sink. Also the building had its own gym which Troy automatically fell in love with.

All the walls were still white so during the move in process, they had put up different paint swatches in each room for what color they thought would look best. They decided that the living room would be a dark tan color while the dining room was a dark shad of gray. The bathroom they would just keep white for now, but their bedroom would be a dark lavender. That was Gabriella's favorite color and Troy couldnt say no. The color looked nice in the room anyway.

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around Troy and Gabriella decided that having everyone over would be a great way to start their lives in the apartment. With their family and friends. Everything was pretty much unpacked and set up. The place wasnt a huge mess. Plus they Brady and Sara could fly over and spend Thanksgiving with them. The couple decided it was definitely something they were going to do.

* * *

For being an intern, you wouldn't think that there was going to be a day where there was absolutely nothing to do. But today was just one of those days. Which came to a surprise to Gabriella because they were going to have a 6 day break for Thanksgiving. There was absolutely nothing to do. It was dead in the office. Gabriella had picked up supplies to make place card settings for everyone who was coming that morning before work. She was going to sit down with Troy and do them tonight, but she might as well just do them now.

Gabriella had picked out tan paper and fancy scissors to cut the border with. She cut out eleven name cards for everyone who was going to be coming. She then wrote every ones name in a light pencil in cursive. She was then going to go over it with permanent maker and then draw little turkeys up on the corners.

Gabriella was in the zone when she got interrupted by someone who she didn't want to get interrupted by. Ever.

"Whatcha up to?" Scott asked curiously as he sat down next to Gabriella at the conference table. Gabriella didnt turn her head to look at him, she just moved her eyes to the right where he was sitting.

"Making name cards." She said blandly. Scott inched a little closer to her.

"For what?" He asked another question. Gabriella sighed not wanting to freak out on him.

"Um, family. For Thanksgiving." Gabriella answered as she folded one name card in half so it would stand up straight.

"You're hosting Thanksgiving?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Since when can you cook?"

Gabriella's jaw clenched tighter. "I've always been able to cook." She said bitterly. Scott leaned back in his chair and stuck his hands behind his head and looked at Gabriella.

"You never cooked for me all those years we were together." Scott answered back. That was the thing Gabriella always hated about Scott. He had an answer for everything.

"That's because you never deserved a meal." She snapped sincerely. Gabriella started packing up her supplies in her bag and pushed her self out of the chair. She wanted to go somewhere else in this building where she wouldn't be bothered. Especially by her ex boyfriend.

Scott was quick on his feet to catch up to Gabriella. "Where you going?" He called when he reached the doorway. Gabriella stopped and turned around.

"Im going to get coffee." She hissed through her teeth. She watched as Scott plastered a creepy smile upon his face.

"Great, Ill come with you." He answered walking towards her. Gabriella took a step back and held on tightly to her bag.

"No. Im going to go by myself." She said standing her ground. Scott walked closer to her.

He had a black suite on with a white tie and his blonde hair was slicked back with hair gel. His blue eyes that Gabriella used to swoon over where now turning into eyes she never wanted to see again in her life. Those eyes were now scaring her.

"I think you need some company." Scott insisted. Gabriella put her hand up and looked right into those blue eyes.

"I think I will be fine by myself." She answered as she put her hand down and started walking toward the hallway that lead toward the break room. Gabriella stood straight ahead and told herself not to turn around to look at him. Which she was able to do. When she finally reached the room she turned the knob and walked in. She then closed the door. Leaving him out.

* * *

Their alarm rang at seven AM on Thanksgiving morning. Troys arm, that was draped over Gabriella, was reached out to turn the buzzing clock off. Troys arm went right back to his original spot and he groaned. Gabriella turned around and faced him in bed. Her eyes wide open, and Troys still closed. She placed a kiss on his nose then leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Hey you, wake up." A smile came across her face as Troys eyes opened to see her.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted with a smile. His arms stretched out and she nuzzled right up into the crock of his neck.

"We have to get up and start the day." Gabriella told him as her fingers rubbed gently on his washboard stomach. She felt the air leave Troys nose and then get sucked back in. She felt him place a kiss on her forehead and then start to rub her head.

"Its going to be a big day today." He said to her.

"You need to pick up Brady and Sara at 10." Gabriella reminded him. She had reminded him last night when she came home and then right before they went to bed last night.

"I know mom." He joked. Gabriella's elbow knocked him on his side and he let out a painful 'Ow'

Gabriella sat up and put her feet over the side of the bed. She was wearing only her black bra and underwear. She knew that Troy liked those the best. Gabriella reached over on the end of the bed and got her robe. Its was a red-pink color that was saten and came a little above her knee. It wasn't heavy material so Gabriella loved to wear it all the time. She slowly stretched her arm out and stuck her arm through the one sleeve and then the other. She didn't close it, but she crawled back up to Troy who had his eyes closed again.

He had put in more hours at work recently trying to make up for all the money they had recently spent. He would come home nights half asleep. And then he would have to wake up at five in the morning and do it all over again. Gabriella felt his pain. Work and the intern ship where kicking her ass, but she could hold her own better than Troy. Gabriella was used to not sleeping much.

Gabriella's hands trailed up his stomach slowly and landed at his cheek. Gabriella placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Troy." She whispered. She received a groan. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

Troys eyes opened and he smiled. "You know what I want." He said playfully as he pushed the robe off her shoulder. Gabriella quickly pulled it back on and smiled.

"We don't have time to mess around today, Troy." Gabriella told him as she sat up, her hands were still resting on his chest. Troy nodded as he pulled her back down.

"We have all the time to mess around." He whispered to her. "Its been awhile. We have been so busy and exhausted. But now since I caught up on some sleep, Im practically a new man." Troy explained to her as he tried to push the robe off her shoulder once more.

"Oh dont go changing on me Mr. Bolton." Gabriella shook her head and gave him a quick peck. She looked back down and smiled.

Troy pushed the robe off the other shoulder and than slid her entire robe off of her body and threw it on the floor next to the bed. He pulled her arm down to bring her down closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. His hand placed gently on her backside as he flipped her over so he was now laying on her. He then kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear, making Gabriella moan softly.

"I guess we have a few minutes to spare."

* * *

Maria came over around 11 that morning to drop the turkey off. Gabriella had asked her to make it because she couldn't find the time. Maria didn't mind at all. Gabriella told her the oven was already pre heated and ready to go so Maria just pushed it right in. She asked her daughter if she needed anything else for tonight. Gabriella pretty much had everything together. Except for dinner rolls. She told her mother to just pick up whatever and bring them over. Following orders Maria kissed her daughter and told her she would see her at three. Dinner would be held around 530.

Gabriella was rushing around trying to finish up everything. She called Chad to bring extra folding chairs since their table only fits six. The night before Troy and Gabriella had to put in the other piece of the table to fit all the people. Putting the middle piece in doubled the serving space on the table. Which was what they needed. After calling Chad for the chairs Gabriella rushed back into their bedroom to get to the bathroom. They still had a few empty boxes laying around. Gabriella got back into the bathroom and continued to curl her hair. Her hair wasn't straight, yet it wasn't curly. It was somewhere in the middle which Gabriella always hated. She didnt understand why it just couldn't be one or the other.

She quickly finished her hair and pulled out her makeup bag. She quickly applied mascara, eye liner, blush and eyeshadow. She peaked out at the clock to see what time it was. It was almost 11:30. Troy left almost two hours ago. The airport was only less than a half hour away.

Gabriella's cell phone rang and she hoped it was Troy, but instead it was,

"Alright so I have two outfits that I think would be perfect but I cant decide. You need to help me." A voice demanded on the other line.

Gabriella hoped up on the bathroom counter and sighed.

"I'm sorry, are you a 16 year old girl?" Gabriella asked her friend annoyed that she was even calling her with a question like that.

"I am at heart. Now tell me what outfit I should wear." She continued to demand. Gabriella flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked down at her finger nails.

"Shar, this isnt a red carpet event. Its Thanksgiving. Why is it so important?" Gabriella continued to push that question.

"Because I want to look nice for everyone." Sharpay explained in a tone.

Gabriella sighed. It got tiring being Sharpay Evans friend sometimes.

"You know everyone who is coming." Gabriella told her.

"I dont know ANYONE!" Sharpay emphasized the _anyone. _"I only know you, Troy, Chad, Your parents...Yep, Thats about it."

Gabriella could just imagine the scene that Sharpay was putting on in her apartment right now. She was probably pacing around with some shirt hanging on a hanger in her hand. And when Gabriella said something that made her angry she would throw her hands up in the air in frustration. That was what she always did.

"You will be fine." Gabriella assured her. Gabriella heard the front door open and voices entered the apartment. A huge smile came across her face. "As much as I would love to sit and pick out an outfit for you, I have my own things to take care of." Gabriella said taking the phone away from her ear she yelled into the phone. "Ill see you at Three!" Gabriella quickly pressed end on her phone and bounced out to see her company.

* * *

Brady, Sara, and Troy were so late coming back because their flight got delayed an hour. When they came through the door Gabriella couldn't have been more than excited to see them. She had been dying to hear about how their honeymoon was. They have been back almost a month now and Gabriella couldn't wait to see them. Her and Sara were quickly becoming very good friends, and Gabriella already felt like Brady was a brother. Gabriella found it amazing how she became close to these two in just a little over half a year.

The two couples sat around the coffee table in the living room and talked about their honeymoon. Brady and Sara made sure they brought a bunch of pictures to show everyone. They went to the virgin islands for their honeymoon. After looking at the pictures, Troy and Gabriella decided that they had to go their ASAP!

Everyone started to arrive around three. Gabriella's parents and Troys parents both came in together. Troy and Gabriella couldn't have been happier about how well their parents got along. They only met a few weeks ago when they helped the couple move in, but they were already becoming fast friends. Maria and Lucille would sit and talk about their children and everything else under the sun. While Jack and George watched the basketball games. Jack was happy that he found someone to watch the games with besides Troy.

Both mothers automatically went into full swing with cooking. They shooed them out of the kitchen so they could get right down to business.

A little after three Chad and Sharpay made their way in. Sharpay quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the bathroom so she could talk to her.

"What is going on?" Gabriella asked embarrassed about the way she was dragged into the bathroom.

"Is Taylor coming?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sighed and leaned against the sink.

"Yes, Why?" Gabriella asked back and Sharpay growled.

"I know Chad still has a thing for her." Sharpay blabbed out loud. Gabriella just started to laugh and hugged her friend.

"That relationship has been over for years. Trust me when I say that I think you're okay." Gabriella told her looking back at her friend. Sharpay was inspecting her about something. "What?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

"Why are you wearing a black turtle neck sweater when we live in a place where its 90 degrees all the time?" Sharpay barked.

Gabriella looked down at her outfit. She had on skinny jeans with black high heels and a black turtle neck sweater. She thought she looked pretty good. Obviously it didnt pass the Sharpay test. Gabriella looked back up at Sharpay and smirked.

"What are you wearing?" Gabriella barked back. Sharpay was wearing a little red dress with black high heels. "This is a family Thanksgiving, not a Thanksgiving for the boys." Gabriella said pointing her finger at the dress.

Sharpay smirked at her and smiled. "You know nothing about fashion." Gabriella's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Please dont make a scene tonight. You were fine with Taylor last week."

"Thats because I only spent a total of 6 minutes with the girl. I see the way she looks at Chad." Sharpay announced. Gabriella's hand reached for the door knob when there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Troys voice came through the door. Gabriella opened it up and walked out.

Her arm wrapped around his waist and she smiled.

"Everything is fine." She assured him with a sweet smile. Sharpay marched out of the bathroom hoping Gabriella wouldn't get the last word in like she always does.

Gabriella knew exactly what she was doing. She has been friends with Sharpay for to long know. She always knows whats going on in Sharpays head.

"I mean it Shar!" Gabriella called. Sharpay didnt turn around in the hallway all she did was flash the finger making both Troy and Gabriella laugh.

Gabriella turned back to the boy she loved and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Troy nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed her gently.

"My girl looks hot tonight!" He whispered to her. Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Sharpay said I didn't." Gabriella pouted playfully. Troy pushed her hair behind her ear to get it away from her beautiful face.

"Aw, what does she know." Troy told her. "If I could have my way with you right now, I would." He whispered.

Gabriella's hands ran down in strong back. Her fingers intertwined with his as she started to guide him back to their bedroom.

"Come on," She whispered. "Show me what you're made of."

Troy couldn't believe what Gabriella was doing. Their family was only a few feet away in the other room. They were going to do this here? Right now? Troy noticed that Gabriella was getting more daring as their relationship grew. And it couldn't have been more of a turn on.

Her hand pushed open their bedroom door and Troy practically pushed her in and closed it quietly as he could. He quickly pinned her up against the door and started to play the button on her jeans. It was hard to do as he was kissing her. Her hands ran through his thick hair as she nibbled at his neck. Troy finally got them un buttoned when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Gabriella?" Both of them froze in time and didnt breathe. "We cant find the big pots!" It was the voice of her mother.

"Oh my god." Gabriella hissed under breath. "I'm coming mom." She called. They heard Maria's footsteps walk away from the door, and Gabriella pressed her head against Troys chest.

"I guess we are going to have to do this later." She told him buttoning her pants and fixing her hair. She gave Troy a quick kiss and made her way back out to where their company was. She felt Troys grip on her arm and he spun her around and gave her a real kiss. When it was broken it left Gabriella with a smile on her face.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

At five thirty that night, Troy and Gabriella's company took their places at their dining room table. It was very cramped but no one seemed to be complaining. Maria, Lucille, and Gabriella all helped prepared a feast. They had a fifteen pound turkey sitting right in the middle of the table. Along with mashed potatoes, corn, cranberry sauce, stuffing, green beans, and corn bread, Every ones mouths were watering.

Troy and Gabriella took their seats at the head of the table. Brady sat next to Troy and Sara was next to Brady. The parents sat on the other side of the table, and Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor finished out the other side.

Troy cleared his throat as he stood up holding his glass of wine. Gabriella smiled up at her boyfriend. She took her glass in her hand and raised it.

"Gabriella and I wanted to thank you all for coming to our first Thanksgiving. This is a very big deal for us. Its even bigger that our family and friends are here to celebrate with us." Troy started. "Gabriella, I love you. And I hope to spend the rest of my Thanksgivings with you." Troy winked at her as Gabriella couldn't help but smile ear to ear. "Cheers." Troy said raising his glass higher.

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered as they clinked glasses.

Troy sat back down and looked across the table to his beautiful girlfriend who was smiling back at him. Troy knew it. He knew that the rest of these Thanksgivings and every other holiday was going to be spent with her. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

* * *

After dinner the men took their positions on the couch to watch the football game on Troy and Gabriella's new flat screen TV. It was a decent size TV that sat on a black entertainment center. Which him and Gabriella had picked out.

The women were making small talk as they clean up the kitchen. Gabriella was talking to Taylor at the sink, and she could just feel the daggers that Sharpay was throwing into her back. Sharpay was going to have to get used to this. After all, Gabriella was friends with Taylor first. Just because she hasn't been around for the past few years, doesn't mean she was dead to the world.

Gabriella was some what thankful when Sara tapped her on the shoulder to talk. In private. Gabriella dried her hands and guided Sara out to her balcony. Sara stepped out first and Gabriella followed. She closed the door behind her and sat down at the table with Sara. Gabriella scooted her chair closer to Sara so she could talk.

"Whats going on sweetie?" Gabriella asked her. Sara smiled. It was one of those happy-nervous smiles. Gabriella knew them well. She was a pro at those kind of smiles.

"Brady and I have known something for a while now and we promised not to tell anyone. But I cant keep this in any longer." Sara started off.

Gabriella reached into Saras lap and grabbed her hands. "Okay."

Sara looked down at her hands which were being held by Gabriella. She looked back up at the beautiful brunette in front of her.

"I figured that I could tell you." Sara said to her.

Gabriella's thumbs rubbed the tops of Sara's knuckles.

"Of course." Gabriella told her.

Sara sucked in a deep breath and then she finally let it out.

"Im pregnant!" She announced. Gabriella's jaw immediately dropped and she leaned over and hugged Sara.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella gasped. "Sara this is amazing news!"

Sara pulled back and smiled at Gabriella. "I know it is. I mean we just found out. I knew something wasn't right so I took a test and sure enough it was positive. So we went to the doctors yesterday and sure enough im about 10 weeks in." Sara smiled. "It didn't happen on the honeymoon. It happened weeks before that!" Sara explained.

"Wow." Gabriella gasped. "So you arnt telling anyone at all?" Sara shook her head.

"We want to wait a little longer to spill the news. I mean we just got married. Kids weren't in the cards for a few more years. But the more I think about it, we are more then ready. We've been ready for years." Sara explained to her tucking her hair behind her ears. "I promised Brady I wouldn't say anything, but I couldn't keep it in!"

"I understand!" Gabriella laughed. "I dont think I could keep quiet about something as big as this!" Both of the girls laughed. Gabriella stood up and hugged Sara again. "God I hope its a girl!" Gabriella laughed.

"So do I!" Sara agreed.

The sliding door opened and Lucille popped her head out. "Girls I'm sorry. But Gabriella your cell phone keeps ringing." Gabriella sighed. Who could be calling her? Everyone who she could be talking to is here.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella told Sara that they would finish this up later and the women walked back into the apartment. Gabriella's phone was sitting on the little table next to the front door. They put this there so when they come in they can just drop their keys.

Her phone wasn't ringing because someone called her. It was ringing because she was receiving a email. Gabriella pressed the mail button on her purple blackberry and the little envelope opened. It was a email that was un recognizable. She scrolled to the bottom to see what the message was.

_Hope you are having a great Thanksgiving. Cant wait to see you at work on Monday ;) _

_-Scott_

Gabriella's throat closed up. How did he get her email? Why was he emailing her? On Thanksgiving, when he should be with his family. He has a family. Why would he be doing this to her. Gabriella stood frozen holding the phone in her hand staring at the message. She felt violated. She has since Scott has been back. This is not a normal way for a ex boyfriend to act. A ex boyfriend who is married with a child.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt lips on her neck. She quickly snapped back and dropped her phone on the floor. Troys arms unwrapped themselves as Gabriella reached down to pick up her phone.

"You okay?" Troy asked concerned. She was awful jumpy. Gabriella put her blackberry back on the table and spun around to face Troy.

"Never better." She plastered the happy-nervous smile that Sara had shown just a few minutes earlier.

"You sure?" Troy asked no buying into it. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on. I hear that your mom makes a mean pumpkin pie!" Gabriella pulled him back to the rest of the company, hoping to erase that message away from her memory.

* * *

**Im so sorry for this later update. School is starting soon so I might not get these chapters out as fast as I want to. But dont give up on this story just yet. There is so much drama to come! (sorry for any mistakes. I tried to catch all of them)**

**Please Review for Next Chapter! **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Paging Doctor Bolton

She was mortified. Embarrassed even. Even though no one else knew about the message that Scott sent she still felt embarrassed. For the rest of her Thanksgiving that message trailed through her mind. She didnt know why he was doing this to her. Why was he continuing to try and talk to her. What part of 'Get the hell away from me' does he not understand?

Monday morning Gabriella woke up and got in the shower and thought about what she was going to say to him. She didn't want to sound nasty, nor did she want him to know how much he freaked her out. But she still wanted her voice to be strong. Just like it was all those years ago when she finally told him, 'We're done'.

The shower door banged as it open and it nearly gave Gabriella a fright. She turned around to find Troy entering the shower with her. Gabriella's hands still had shampoo covered all over them.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed. The water pushed down on her hair making the suds from her shampoo flow into her eyes making her seethe in pain.

"Taking a shower with my best girl." He told her placing his hands on her face, to try to rub the shampoo from her eyes.

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut hoping to block it out, as Troy tried to work his magic. "It hurts." She whimpered playfully.

Troy smiled to himself. When she whimpered playfully like that, he thought it was very sexy.

"There." He said taking his hands off of her face. He stared at her waiting for her to open her eyes. Once she did she smiled.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him. "Now you get to rub all the shampoo out of my hair." She giggled. Troy gladly took the offer and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. Gabriella's fingers ran softly down her neck to push the suds that were falling off her body.

"My turn." Troy said all giddy. Gabriella rubbed shampoo through his hair fast and then washed it all away. Once she was finished he returned the favor like she did earlier. With one small peck on her little red lips. Although the peck turned into something more.

Troy's strong hands pulled Gabriella closer to his bare chest. Everything that Gabriella had just been worrying about had been washed away when Troy pulled her in. He could automatically make her feel safe by just holding her in his arms.

Troy ran his hands in a V down her back making her shiver. Troy's hands then sat at the bottom of her waist. Slowly, he propped her gently against the shower wall. The water from the shower head was still cascading down on the couple. As their tongues danced, water dripped slowly from their lips. Gabriella's hands touched the side of his face gently as their kiss continued. Troy then broke it and kissed his way down her neck.

Gabriella felt herself push her head back and let out a light moan. Finally Troy made his mark as he sucked on one section of her neck. This made Gabriella moan even louder.

"Troy.." She breathe when he came back up to kiss her. Troy couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl moaning his name. Gabriella's eyes were closed as she leaned in and kissed him once more. Troy felt the water get warmer as it trailed down his back.

The brunette couldn't take it any longer. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Troy reached down and put his hand around her thigh and held onto it tightly. Gabriella pushed her other leg up and wrapped it around his wet waist. Troy's hand ran down to her calf and he positioned her leg on his hip. Gabriella locked her feet together as Troy pressed himself closer to Gabriella. The only thing holding Gabriella up right now was the wall, and the strong man in front of her.

Gabriella had forgotten what she was actually thinking about before Troy got in here. Once he entered and took her into his arms all of that washed away.

She felt his soft, warm, wet lips kiss the outside of her breast, making her moan out in delight. He then began to make his way into her small body. Troy could feel Gabriella's finger nails dig into his back as he did so. He look up at her as if to say 'Are you okay?'. Gabriella responded by kissing him back again roughly. Troy then began to thrust into her. Gabriella could feel her walls tighten up as he entered her.

"Oh." She moaned as he quicken up. Gabriella's neck went limp and she rested on Troy's shoulder. Her fingers traced down in strong arms, as she felt him collapse onto her. Both of them, breathless.

The water was still streaming down on them as Gabriella placed her feet firmly back on the ground. Troy swung her over to under the shower head and watched her as she wet her hair once more. Gabriella leaned back and let the water run through her hair. She came back up with a smile as she looked at her lover. She smiled into the kiss she was about to give him.

"Good Morning." She said as she placed a kiss on his wet lips.

"Good morning to you too." Troy reached over and turn the shower off. Gabriella stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. Troy was right behind her as he wrapped a towel around his waist. His arm reached over and around her neck and he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"You know I could get used to that every morning." He joked as she smiled up at him.

"Keep dreaming horny boy." She said kissing his hand as they walked out of the bathroom, leaving the rest of the water to flow down the drain.

* * *

Gabriella had in her mind what she wanted to tell Scott when she walked into the board office that morning. Everyone was still arriving when Gabriella took her seat at the long table. She pondered over what she has been thinking about since she got that email. All she had to do was wait for the right time to talk to him.

As usual he was the last one to arrive. It has been this way almost every day since the internship had started just a little over a month ago. Gabriella just had to wonder what had been keeping him from being on time. Scott took his seat and placed a coffee holder in front of him. It held two coffees. Two 20 oz coffees. Either he got no sleep last night or he was very hung over.

The boss came in and said a few words to the interns.

"I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving." Mr. Hastings said as he sat down at his seat. "Now, lets get down to business." He started.

The eight interns leaned closer in their seats to hear what Mr. Hastings had to say.

"You have been here just over a month now. And judging by what we have seen Mr. Burns and myself have decided to reward a few of you by putting you on a actual case." All eight interns looked at each other. None of them were smiling though. They were eyeing up the competition, and trying to remember every move they have made since they have started.

"Now those people will be." Mr. Hastings put his glasses on so he could read the names off of the list. "Frank, Kate, Scott, and Gabriella." Mr. Hastings looked up with a smile at the lucky people who have been chosen. "As for the other four of you, I wouldn't over think this much. Just because you name hasn't been called doesn't mean that you wont be able to assist on a case." Hastings announced. "You time will come."

He stood up and took his glasses off. "Now will the four of you please come with me."

Gabriella stood up proudly as she walked out of the room. She had been chosen. She had been chosen. This was unreal. Amazing even. She wasn't even sure how she got it. She hadn't put in much extra work. Some people maybe even did more then her. She did stay late some nights, maybe she got it that way.

As she walked down the hallway following Mr. Hastings and the rest of her colleagues, her mind was spinning with these questions. They finally stopped when a 20 oz. cup of coffee landed right in front of her nose. She glanced over to her right to see Scoot standing there holding the cup of coffee with a huge boyish grin on her face. All Gabriella wanted to do was slap that right off of his face.

"A cup of hazelnut coffee my lady." Scott said handing it to her with smile. Gabriella felt her stomach do a flip. She took it out of his hand without thinking.

"Scott," Gabriella started but she was cut off.

"No need to thank me." Scott chimed in. Asshole.

"I wasn't going to thank you." Gabriella snapped. "Scott listen. I have been meaning to talk to you." Gabriella handed him back the coffee and it took it back confused. "Whatever it is you are trying to do, it needs to stop." Her voice was strong. _That a girl Gabriella_, she told herself.

"Excuse me?" Scott said in a tone. Gabriella knew that tone well. He would use that when he would get annoyed with her when they were dating. She hated that tone and she would usually snap, then that would lead to a fight. This was the tone that was about to lead towards a fight.

Gabriella gulped. "Why did you send me that email on Thanksgiving?" She asked trying not to crumble in front of him. "And how did you get my email?"

Scott looked at her confused. "I got it from the email list that we were given in the beginning of the internship. It had every ones names on them. And I sent you the email because I wanted to make sure you were having a great Thanksgiving." He explained.

Gabriella felt her stomach do yet another flip. "Please don't do that anymore. I mean it. No coffee, no emails, no following me around. Its making me uncomfortable and its un professional." Gabriella said standing her ground. She looked down the stairs to see the other three of them waiting for her and Scott. She felt rude just stopping, but she had to talk to Scott. Gabriella turned to face him and started for the stairs. She didn't remember getting there all the way though. The last thing she remembered was standing at the top starting to walk down.

* * *

He scrubbed his hands at the sink as he looked into the OR. He had done it. He finally got the opportunity to perform a surgery. Not only did he scrub in, but he had his hands in a man's chest. The procedure was a simple one. All he did was put a catheter in so the blood would run through smoothly until they could get the patient in for a actual surgery. His father had this done when he had his heart attack. They do these surgeries all the time, and Troy usually scrubs in. But Charlie gave him the opportunity to actually perform it himself. He cut the man opened, sewed him up and everything.

He dried his hands off with a paper towel as he watched the nurses finish cleaning him up. Troy had a huge smile of accomplishment as he stepped back into the hallway. He looked down at his watch to see what time it was. 11:30. Just in time for lunch. Troy walked down to the break room to see if his friend Mike wanted to join him.

When Troy reached the break room he found Mike stuffing his face with a salad. Mike turned to him and put his hand up to say 'Hello' because he was chewing.

Troy grabbed the seat across from him and smiled at his friend. "How's the salad?" He asked.

"Shitty." Mike mumbled through a face full of food. Finally when he swallowed he looked at his friend. "So, I heard the big news. Congratulations my man."

Troy wasn't going to boast about being able to be one of the first residents to perform a surgery. But he figured, if someone brought it up, he might as well bask in the glory of it.

"Thanks man." Troy returned. "So I came down here to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me, but I see that you are eating your salad." Troy said in a sarcastic tone. Mike looked up at him and smirked.

"This salad sucks. I was just eating it to hold me over." Mike closed up the plastic container and grabbed his water bottle. "Lets get out of here."

The men pushed their chairs out and got up and started towards the elevator. Once they arrive on the fifth floor, they were already in full swing about the basketball games from the night before. That's the only thing these two ever seemed to talk about was basketball.

They started to make their way towards the cafeteria when Troy's beeper went off. He sighed in frustration. He hasn't eaten at all today. All he wants to do is sit and eat food. He looked down at the number and it was the ER. He knew they were short of staff down there so Charlie was paging him to see if he could come down and help. Yeah, that had to be it. Troy hasn't been working down there in almost three weeks. Troy told Mike to give him a minute while he called down to see what was going on.

Nothing. No one picked up. Troy told Mike to go ahead and start to eat without him. He would be right back.

Troy took the elevator to the first floor and walked over to the nurses' station. As usual they were all standing around doing nothing. Troy hated the nurses at the nurses' station in the ER. They were nothing but rude to everyone. They were the women who were in their late forties and early fifties and have seen everything. They were tired of putting up with crap from people. But Troy couldn't help but make them angry. He gave him enjoyment throughout his day.

"What do you all not know how to answer the phones down here?" He asked walking past their desk. The four women just sat there glaring at him. "Cant take a joke? Alright." Troy kept walking trying to find Charlie. He walked down to where the patient rooms were and found her standing outside one of them with a patient chart in her hand. Troy strolled up to her. Charlie saw him coming and knew that she was about to receive a mouthful.

"Char, listen." Troy started off leaning against the glass window facing her. "I know I probably owe you my life right now for what you did for me this morning, but its my lunch break. Do you really need me right this minute?" He asked with a charming smile. Charlie sighed and turned to face her resident.

"I don't, but someone else does." Charlie started. Troy stared at her confused.

"What?" He asked. Who would need him down in the ER? Troy saw Charlie stand up straight and she looked like she was about to give news. News that Troy didn't want to hear.

"Gabriella is here." Charlie told him softly. Troy pushed himself off of the glass and stood up right like a solider when he heard Gabriella's name.

"WHAT!" He yelled in panic. Why was she here? The way Charlie said 'Gabriella is here' didnt sound like she was coming in to surprise him. It sounded like she was here, as a patient. Charlie put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. She knew how much Troy gets shaken up when people from his family are here. She knew how to handle him now.

"Listen to me." She started. "She's alright. They just brought her in and she was asking for you in the ambulance and they called it in. I paged you as soon as I got the call." She told him softly hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"Wha," He tried to get out. "What happened?"

"She fainted and fell down a flight of stairs at work. That's what the person in the ambulance told the trauma team." Charlie explained to him. Troy looked at her confused. Who would drive with her to the hospital.

"Who came with her?" Troy asked. Charlie pointed behind him to wear the waiting area was, and sure enough there was a guy sitting there that Troy has never seen before. But he knew exactly who it was. "Where is she." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"They just brought her in and they are assessing her injuries now." Charlie told him what she knew. "They said she was slipping in and out of consciousness on the ride over." Troy pushed passed Charlie, hearing enough, and went around like a mad man trying to find his girlfriend. He looked in every room that was in the ER. He finally found the room where she was. He saw a team of doctors rushing around and a bed right in the middle of the room. She was in there.

Troy pushed opened the doors and made his way to the front of the bed. Gabriella was just laying there like a rag doll. They had her head and neck in a brace. Troy knew that it was procedure to bring everyone in with a brace strapped down so that way they don't do more harm to injuries that they might have. But seeing Gabriella in one, and hearing what happened to her, made him want to throw up. She could have serious injuries to her head and neck. And that scared him.

Troy's fingers touched her head softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Troy." She barely said when she saw him. Her eyes were halfway open, but that was good enough for Troy. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and looked back into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm here baby," He told her. "I'm here."

The team of doctors were still moving around as Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella. Her eyes started to close again. Troy kneeled down closer to her head and talked to her.

"Baby, I know its hard but you have to keep your eyes open for us okay?" He asked her. Her eyes fluttered open again. Troy stood back up and made eye contact with her.

"It hurts." She whimpered to him. Troy Bolton felt his heart thump into his stomach. This morning when she said 'It Hurts' and now when she said 'It Hurts', sounded like they both came from completely different plants. The 'It Hurts' from this morning was playful and sweet. This 'It Hurts' was painful and scary.

Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead once again.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He whispered to her. "But I promise I will make all of that go away."

Gabriella looked up at him with the saddest eyes Troy as ever seen. "Don't leave me." She said in a whispered plead.

"I'm never going to leave you." He promised pushing her hair away from her forehead as her eyes closed once again.

* * *

Gabriella slipped in and out of consciousness for the next 10 minutes while they assessed everything. They decided to do a cat scan and x-rays on her stomach to see if there were any broken ribs. They found a hairline fracture in her left wrist. They were able to bandage it up while in the emergency room. Her legs were surprisingly okay. The thing the doctors were most worried about was any head trauma. That was their main concern.

Jacob Yang was Gabriella's doctor. Troy hasn't worked with him since he has been here, but Charlie assured him that Jake was a very good doctor. Troy knew he wasn't going to win the battle of being Gabriella's doctor, so he sucked it up and let Jake handle it. He told him that they were going to run some routine cat scans and x-rays. Troy asked to come with them, but he already knew the answer would be no. And that's the answer he got. Doctor Yang said that they would be back in Gabriella's room in forty five minutes.

Troy walked back out to the waiting room where Scott was still sitting. Troy wanted nothing more then to go over and punch him. But for what reason? Scott didn't do anything to Gabriella. Or at least that what Troy kept telling himself. He knew the history of Gabriella and Scott. Troy knew what this guy was capable of. He had a bad feeling that Scott did more to Gabriella that day then he seemed to let on. She fainted. Since when has Gabriella ever had fainting spells. That's not like her.

Troy shook his head. There was no reason to go and accuse this guy. Right now he is innocent until proven guilty. Troy tried his best to walk past him without saying a word. He was successful. Troy stepped outside and decided who he should call. He couldn't call his or Gabriella's parents. It would freak them out to much and then they would just be hanging around here bothering them for details. He decided to make that call when he found out how serious Gabriella's injuries were.

The person he decided to call was one that he really didn't want to call, but knew that she would be here and take care of business. He sighed as he pressed the call button.

"Hello?" She asked in her high pitched voice. Troy sighed as ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shar," He started off. "I need you."

It only took fifteen minutes for the blonde to show up at the hospital. Troy told her to meet him at the front entrance. Which she did. Her small thin body stormed up to the front entrance of the hospital. She still had on her work uniform. Once she spotted him, she hugged him tightly.

"Have you seen her?" She asked. Troy nodded. "Have they told you any details?" He shook his head.

"Scott is here." He blurted out. Sharpays jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked extremely irritated at the name she just heard.

"He came in the ambulance with Gabriella." Troy practically seethed. "And he said told the trauma team that she 'fainted' and fell down the stairs." Troy explained.

Sharpay shook her head. "She fainted?" She spat. "I have been friends with Gabriella for over fifteen years, she has not fainted once since I have known her." Troy shrugged. He didn't know why, but he felt that Sharpay was turning into a person he can say the craziest things to. Like what he was about to say right now.

"So you wouldn't think I'm crazy if I told you that I think Scott did something to her?" Troy questioned. Sharpay immediately shook her head.

"Not the least bit." Sharpay told him. "But Troy, you don't know the full story. Have you talked to Gabriella?" Troy shook his head.

"She kept drifting in and out. I figured I would try and get her to talk to me when she got stronger." Troy explained to her. Sharpay rubbed his back consolingly. "I should go back in and see if shes out yet." He said looking back into the hospital. Sharpay nodded and the two of them walked in together.

Her eyes immediately landed on the asshole of the century. He sat there staring up at the TV. He didn't seem nervous or anything. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was sitting in his living room. All the man needed was a beer and he was set. This is not a person sitting in a hospital ER should look.

But like Troy, she kept her head high, ignoring him, and went on her way.

Troy went up and asked Charlie where they took her and she told him they would be taking her to the third floor. The Trauma Unit. Troy felt his heart drop again.

They rode the elevator up to the third floor and Troy flew off of it. He went to the nurses' station and asked where Gabriella Montez was. The nurse told him that they were finishing setting up in room 218.

Troy turned to Sharpay and tried to let her down lightly. "Can I,?" He asked. He wanted to see her alone first and then Sharpay could come in. She put her hand up telling him to stop and simply said,

"Go."

* * *

Her eyes were heavy but she tried to keep them open. The light hurt her eyes though. She knew that couldn't be good. Doctor Yang told her that she had a hairline fracture in her left wrist. Gabriella was thankful that was all and that both of her legs weren't broken. What hurt her the most was her stomach. When they asked her what hurt the most, that's what she told them. They told her she might have some broken ribs. The thing that bothered Gabriella the most was how she ended up like this. She couldn't remember what happened once she went to the stairs. The last thing she remembered was looking back at Scott before going to the stairs. The doctors said that Scott told them that she fainted. But she knew that wasn't true. She didn't feel faint.

Now she did. Well, she felt dizzy more than anything. She put her arm over her eyes to try to block out as much light as possible. She didn't even hear the door open. She just heard footsteps. She uncovered her eyes and smiled to the man who was walking up to her.

"Hey pretty girl." He greeted. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek making her giggle. Troy pulled the seat up that was next to the bed and scooted closer to her. He took her hand in hers and kissed it lightly. "How you feeling?" His fingers gently rubbed her arm.

"Not to great." She didn't mean it to come out as a whimper, but it did. Troy's shoulders sagged as he kissed her hand once more.

"What bothers you the most?" He asked her sweetly. He was hoping that she couldn't hear the fear in his voice. Troy was expecting the worst from the test results.

Gabriella placed her hand softly on her stomach. "My stomach." She whispered. Troy put his hand over hers.

"You probably have broken ribs." Troy said. "You will be sore for a few weeks." Gabriella sighed. "You scared me kid." He told her letting some of his fear out. Only a little though. Gabriella turned her head and faced him. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Sweetie, Im okay." She smiled. Troy took her hand off of his cheek and kissed it once again.

"What happened?" Troy didn't mean to jump right into that, but he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to know what happened at the top of those stairs.

Gabriella sighed knowing that Troy wasn't go like the answer.

"I was talking to Scott." She started. "I was telling him that he needs to stop bringing me coffee and following me around all the time. I told him it was unprofessional and it made me a little uncomfortable." She explained.

Now Troy didnt like Scott. He never met him and he didn't like him. But even Troy didn't know how bringing coffee made her uncomfortable. Yes, it was her ex, but maybe the man was trying to be nice. Which might have been a first.

"Is there more?" Troy asked trying to pull as much information out of her as he could. "Is there more that he has done to make you feel so uncomfortable?"

Gabriella looked away from him. She felt his finger under her chin as he pulled her head back around to face him. She hated when he did this.

"Thanksgiving he sent me a email that shook me up a little." She said. "It said 'I hope you are having a great Thanksgiving. Ill see you Monday!'. He ended it with a smiley face that winked."

Troy put himself onto the bed, still holding her hand. "Why didn't you tell me that?" Troy asked a little hurt. He still didn't understand why she was keeping things from him. About Scott even.

"I didn't need you worrying." Gabriella answered quickly. Troy sighed and leaned closer to her face.

"I told you that you don't need to face anything alone. Do you remember that?" She nodded. "So if something like that happened you should have told me right away instead of holding it up inside." He told her.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She whimpered. "But Troy I honestly don't remember what happened next. I finished talking to him and started for the stairs. The next thing I know I'm opening my eyes to a trauma team surrounding me." She explained to him the best he could.

"Was Scott angry with you when you told him to back off?" Troy asked continuing playing his role as investigator. Gabriella nodded.

"He raised his voice, but that was all."

"Did you feel light headed at all? Were you feeling sick? Anything like that?" He questioned. She shook her head as tears left her eyes.

"No, that's why its bothering me so much. Troy I cant remember what happened to me." She cried. Troy leaned down and kissed her gently.

His forehead met hers as more tears slid down her eyes. "It's all over though." Troy assured her. "Im here and I promise I will make it all better."

Troy wanted to kill him. He wanted to murder him for what he is putting Gabriella through. This morning was supposed to be a great day. Now the world knows, it only takes one jack ass to ruin your entire day.

* * *

His feet kicked up on the chair in front of him as he leaned back and watched the TV in the waiting room. He was surprised that no one has come out to tell him anything. He felt a smile come onto his face as he thought about the events that occurred this morning. It started off pretty good with him getting a spot to assist on a case. It was totally unexpected to him because he knew he doesn't do jack. But he knew he would have a secure spot either way thanks to his father. Pretty much he could screw everything up and still make it into the top.

Then that dumb bitch Gabriella made it even better when she told him to lay off. Maybe he was coming on strong. But that's how he was. He couldn't believe the audacity to talk back to him like that. In his head he thought she totally got what she deserved. A nice push down the stairs. And he was more then happy to give it to her.

He planned to hurt Gabriella one way or the other, but he had no idea it would happen so soon. This opportunity came out of nowhere and there was no way he was going to let himself pass it up. And the greatest thing about this was the others were at the bottom of the staircase and couldn't see anything that happened. So when Gabriella tumbled, He came to the rescue. Then they all fell over him that he volunteered himself to ride with her over to the hospital. To them he was a hero. And in his head, he thought it was one too.

Scott snuggled back into his seat making himself feel more comfortable. All he needed was a beer and he was set. Life possibly couldn't get much better then this. That was until he realized the 6'3 man in front of him with a look, that could kill.

"So," The man started off glaring at him. "You must be Scott."

* * *

**I know what I said about not posting fast, but the feedback I got from the last chapter made me want to write this ten times faster! And that's exactly what I did. Thank you all so much for supporting this story! I promise I will try to get these out ASAP! (sorry if there are any mistakes.)**

**Thanks again so much. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. It Gets Worse At Night

"So," The man started off. "You must be Scott."

Scott was freaking out in his head. The way this guy looked at him, it scared him. Like he was ready to kill him. His blue eyes were beaming down on him which made Scott reevaluate what he was about to say.

"And you are?" Scott asked trying not to sound scared, just pissed off.

"Dr. Bolton." He said in a stern voice. Scott stood up from his chair trying to remain strong. Once he stood up he realized that Dr. Bolton was only one or two inches taller than him. Scott wasn't so scared anymore.

"Alright, Dr. Bolton." Scott spat. "Can I help you?"

Dr. Bolton nodded at the jerk standing before him. He really has no clue that he is Gabriella's boyfriend.

"You rode in the ambulance with Miss. Montez and you witnessed what happened, correct?" Troy asked him and Scott nodded proudly. "I need to get information about what happened."

Scott walked closer to Troy and looked into his eyes.

"We were talking towards the top of the steps. We just got promoted so we were going off with our new boss to discuss details about a case we were about to do. Gabriella wanted to talk to me so we stood at the top of the stairs while the rest of our co-workers waited at the bottom. Once we were finished talking Gabriella started for the stairs, her knees buckled, and she tumbled down the stairs." Scott explained, putting on the best act he could muster up. "I ran right after her. Her head hit hard against the wall. I rushed down after her and she was out cold. We called 911 and they rushed right over. I decided it would be the best idea if I went with her to the hospital because I was with her the entire time."

Troy rested his fist under his chin as he heard what Scott was telling him. He knew he was lying. He just knew it. He had a feeling. And his feelings were usually right.

"Its really weird that she fainted. Because I talked to Miss. Montez and she has no history of fainting spells." Troy told Scott.

Scott just nodded not really reacting to what Troy told him. "First time for everything." Scott responded.

Troy's anger poured over him. He hated this guy. He absolutely hated him. He knew he did something to Gabriella, but he couldn't prove it.

"I just want to know that I'm getting the full and true story because she is in pretty bad shape." Troy explained to the blonde haired man standing before him.

"What are you saying I'm a liar?" Scott asked getting defensive. Troy stepped closer to him and got in his face.

"No. I'm just saying the story seems like there are some pieces missing. You were talking to her for one minute and she was perfectly fine. The next minute she's fainting and falling down the stairs." Troy told the story back to him. "And to add on, the patient has no history of fainting spells. I don't know. This story doesn't seem complete to me."

Scott stepped closer and got in Troy's face as well. "I assure you my man, that is the story." He spat.

Troy took a step back from him as anger roared inside of him. He stepped back to make sure he wasn't about to do anything stupid.

"Well then, I guess we are done here." Troy turned around and walked away, but not without Scott saying the last word.

"You know, her being hurt like this could jeopardize her promotion." Scott called to him. "You should definitely tell her that."

That was it. That sentence triggered the switch in Troy. He was at a point of no return. He turned around and made a bee line right for Scott, although he didn't make the first punch.

Scott's fist rammed into Troy's face first. He got him right above his eye. Troy was able to look up and grab his shirt and punch him right back. They both hear commotion around them but they didn't care. They were going to keep going until someone broke them up.

Troy felt arms snake around him and the person pulled him off of Scott. Troy was still spitting as he was back on his own two feet. Five feet in front of him, Scott was doing the same.

"Call security." Charlie's voice boomed through the ER. "He's out of here." The doctor, who was standing by at the nurses' station, grabbed Scott and brought him down the hall. Troy however was still standing in the middle of the emergency room with all eyes on him.

Charlie appeared in Troy's view and she didn't look very happy.

"Bolton, what the hell was that? Doctors don't pull that kind of crap in my ER!" She yelled. And what made it even better, everyone was watching.

"He came at me first!" Troy defended as if he were a five year old. Charlie's hands settled on her hips as she looked up at her resident.

"It doesn't matter. You should not have retaliated!" Charlie's voice boomed again. Charlie didn't notice until now but Troy had a huge gash right above his eye. Troy noticed she was staring him down and he finally moved his hand and touched above his right eye. Sure enough when he pulled back, there was blood. Troy started to walk away and Charlie followed right behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Charlie demanded as she raced after him. Troy turned into one of the empty rooms and pulled out supplies to clean himself up. Charlie stood in the doorway and watched as he banged things around the room.

"Lay down." Charlie demanded. Troy looked up and her and simply said,

"I got it." He snapped. Charlie walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed.

"Troy Bolton, you are in no state to be putting stitches in your head. Now lay down before I send you to another hospital." Charlie yelled. Troy was now scared of Charlie. He knew how much power she had and he knew his limits. He laid down and let her stitch him up. "Now do you want to tell me what that was all about out there?" Charlie asked as she dabbed gauze on the cut.

Troy sighed and closed his eyes. "Not really." he said.

Charlie laughed at herself. "Well all I can tell you is everyone will be talking about this brawl. I can't remember the last fight we had in the ER that had to get broken up." She attempted to lighten the mood.

"Charlie, please just fix me up quickly so I can get back to Gabriella." Troy asked quietly. Charlie followed his request and sent him on his way. She put a total of four stitches in his head and he didn't flinch. She wanted to know what happened with all of that. She was sure he would have told her. It takes a lot for Troy to get that angry. Charlie had never seen him that was before, so she knew this was something serious.

* * *

A very bubbly blonde peeked her head into the hospital room which her best friend was staying in. She wasn't sure if she was awake or not so she wanted to be very quiet. It was hard to see Gabriella from just opening the door a crack so she opened the door quietly and walked inside. She had a small bouquet of flowers in her hand, hoping these would make her feel a little better. Sharpay turned her body and quietly closed the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to show." A horse voice came into the room. Sharpay looked up to see her friend smiling towards her. Sharpay let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the edge of her bed.

"Hi sweetie." Sharpay greeted. She held up the flowers so Gabriella could see. "I got you these." Gabriella giggled as she watched her friend.

"You didn't have to do that." She whispered. Her throat was bone dry and it was getting hard for her to talk.

"Oh hush." Sharpay looked behind her and pulled up the seat next to Gabriella's bed. Gabriella was still laying flat on the bed. The doctors said they would lift her up after the test came back, which should be any minute now. Sharpay took her hand and rubbed it gently. "So..." Sharpay started awkwardly. "How was your day?" This made Gabriella laugh. That's Sharpay, always trying to make to the situation better.

"Well, it started off pretty good." Gabriella whispered. "I got promoted."

Sharpays jaw dropped and she reached over and hugged her friend. "Babe, that's amazing. Congratulations." Gabriella kept smiling at her friend. She was so excited for her. And that really made Gabriella feel good.

"So did Scott." Gabriella said nonchalantly. Sharpay was put back.

"Why do you say it like that?" She asked her. Gabriella shrugged and looked over at her friend.

"He's being weird again. He gets me coffee, follows me, compliments me on my clothes." Gabriella went on. "And then today when I told him to back off, he got angry."

Sharpay leaned in closer to Gabriella so she could really hear what she was about to say.

"You shouldn't be having to think about Scott." She said. "You need to push him out of your head. What you need to do is focusing on getting better. Because you are not useful for shopping when you are laying in a hospital bed." Both of the girls giggled.

Gabriella's head perched up when she heard the door open and she hoped that it was Troy. He had been gone for a while now. He told her he just had to run down and ask Charlie a quick question and he would be right back. Gabriella didn't know what time it was, but she knew that it has been a while.

"Hello Gabriella." Dr. Yang greeted as he walked through the door. Gabriella laid her head back down on the pillow. She knew he came to talk about the results from the testing. She wanted Troy by her side when he told her. But he wasn't here.

"Dr. Yang." She greeted back with a small smile.

"I have your test results." He said gesturing to a folder that was in his hand. "And I have to say they are better than expected."

Gabriella felt Sharpay squeeze her hand. A huge weight had been lifted. It wasn't as bad as they thought was always a good sign.

"But you still have some serious injuries. The first one is your ribs. You broke five of them. You will be sore for a few weeks until they heal. We will keep putting you on pain medication to try and ease the pain." he explained. "Now your head injury isn't as serious as I suspected. When they brought you in we asked you a few questions like What was your name, how old you are, what is your birthday, and you had a hard time answering. Do you remember that?" He asked. Gabriella shook her head. "You have a concussion. Now you are much better then when you arrive, you are well known of your surroundings. But, we still want to keep a close eye on it. You had no blood clotting in the brain which was of course is excellent." Dr. Yang gave her thumbs up trying to be funny. Gabriella just smiled to humor him.

"Do you feel nauseous right now?" He asked her. "And be completely honest."

Gabriella nodded. "Not a much, but there is definitely a feeling there." Dr. Yang nodded and reported back to her.

"This is completely normal. We are going to keep you over night just to make sure that things are running smoothly. You are due for another dose of meds in about an hour. Okay?" He asked. Gabriella nodded. "I will see you later then." Dr. Yang said in a goodbye and started for the door.

"Dr. Yang!" Gabriella called. "When you see Troy can you explain everything to him? I know I won't do a very good job."

"Of course." He closed the door and left the two girls in the room.

Gabriella looked over at her friend and was about to ask her for a huge favor. "Can you call Taylor and tell her what happened?" Sharpays jaw dropped.

"You want me to call_ her_?" She asked in disgust. Gabriella glared at her and Sharpay just sighed. "Only because of your situation, and because I love you." Gabriella smiled.

"Just tell her that I am okay and they are just keeping me overnight for observation. Tell her to tell my parents. They are going to want to come but tell Taylor no. They don't need to see me like this. And tell her I will call them later tonight." Gabriella instructed.

"Do you want pen and paper to write this all down or..." Sharpay said sarcastically. Gabriella just sighed. "Fine. Ill be right back. Will you be okay?" She asked. Gabriella gave her thumbs up and Sharpay went off to call Taylor. Gabriella felt her eyes grow heavy. She was sure she fell asleep for a few minutes before she felt lips on her forehead.

Her eyes shuttered open and she smiled at the man sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hey baby." He greeted. Gabriella smiled up at him with her eyes still closed.

"You said you would be right back." She joked. Troy took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry something came up." He told her. Gabriella opened her eyes to look up at Troy and she noticed the cut on his eye.

"Troy," she gasped when she realized that she saw a bandage on his head "What happened?" Her eyes shot open wider and she lifted her head to see better. Troy placed a hand on her shoulder and leveled her back on the bed.

"It's nothing." He said trying to avoid this conversation.

Gabriella glared up at him. Something happened that he wasn't telling her and she wanted to know now.

"Troy please." Gabriella pleaded. Troy knew that he had to say something to her. He couldn't keep it from her. She was going to find out eventually. But he wanted to wait until tomorrow when she wasn't feeling so terrible.

"Baby," His hand rested on his forehead. She felt warm. "We can talk about this later. I'm telling you that it's not that big of a deal." He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "Okay?"

Gabriella didn't believe him. She knew that it was something serious. But if he didn't want to tell her, she knew that he was eventually going to tell her. And right now, she didn't have the energy to try and get it out of hi. So she gave him a simple nod. Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Dr. Yang came in and talked to me." She whispered. Troy brought her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I know, I already talked to him." He said. "Gabriella, this entire situation could have been ten times worse." Gabriella looked back at him and tried not to cry in front of him. She hated when she cried in front of him. But there were so many thoughts going through her mind that she felt like she needed to.

She let a few tears slide down her cheeks until she finally said, "I know." Troy immediately looked up at her when he heard that voice. He found tears laying on her face, and he felt his heart break in a million pieces.

"Oh, baby..." He whispered and sat on the bed next to her and held her in his arms for a few minutes while she cried. Troy knew how confused she was, and how much pain she was in. It made him want to break down and cry with her. But Gabriella needed him to be strong, so that's exactly what he did.

"We are going to figure this out. He whispered in her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Gabriella continued to weep into his shoulder. "I promise."

* * *

Sharpay made the calls that she didn't want to make. They were hard enough as it was. Calling Maria and George and telling them that their daughter was in the hospital made Sharpay want to throw up. Maria and George wanted to come right down to see their daughter. Sharpay spent about fifteen minutes telling them that Gabriella is perfectly fine for them to believe that she was. Sharpay ran them through the test results and the recovery process. She told them that Gabriella said she would call them later. Maria demanded to talk to Troy, but Sharpay told her she would have him call them later.

After battling with the parents, she called Chad. Sharpay asked him to come down to the hospital with her, but he said that it was so busy at work and he couldn't get away. It was busy at eight thirty at night? Chad works till five. Sharpay called him out on it and said that it has just been so busy that he can't get away. They were trying to close a deal and needed everyone to stay after. It sounded sincere so Sharpay just said that she would see him later.

Next, was the bitch. Sharpay practically slammed on the keys when she dialed her number. Of course she was nice throughout the entire phone call. Sharpay gave her the same info she gave everyone else and said that if she wanted to she could stop by tomorrow and see Gabriella. The call ended within five minutes and Sharpay ventured back up to Gabriella's room.

She knocked on the door and stepped inside. She found a sleeping Gabriella in the arms of a sleeping Troy. Sharpy smiled at the sight of this. After all of this time, Gabriella has finally found someone who will never leave her. She deserved it for sure. But looking at the sight of them together fast asleep, it made Sharpay a little bitter. She wanted that. For once in her life, Sharpay Evans wanted something more than sex in a relationship. She wanted love.

Sharpay slowly turned to walk out the door when she heard a faint 'Hey'. She turned around to find Troy slowly getting out of bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Sharpay said apologetically. Troy shook his head as he slid his arm from under Gabriella.

"I wasn't asleep. I was just closing my eyes." He insisted. Even though Troy would never admit this, he was unbelievably exhausted. This day has been draining. He pointed to the door so they could talk outside. It took awhile to get Gabriella to finally go asleep. He didn't want to wake her up now.

Once they were out in the hallway Sharpay hugged Troy tightly. "I just wanted to come up and say good night." She said. She stepped out of the hug and smiled up at Troy.

"Thank you Sharpay. For everything." Troy said in the sincerest voice he could muster up. It was hard to find that voice with Sharpay.

"Are you kidding me? She's my best friend. I would take a bullet for her." She said with a small laugh. "Oh, when you get a chance Maria and George wanted you to call them. I think they would feel better if they talked to you." Troy smiled. He liked that fact that they asked for him.

Troy looked down at his watch. It was almost nine. They were probably still awake. He didn't want to leave Gabriella by herself. But she was asleep. He knew that she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"I'll walk out with you and call them." Troy told her.

Troy and Sharpay hugged once more. Sharpay said she will call in the morning and come over after work. Troy let her go and then called Maria and George. Maria was on the verge of being hysterical when she answered the phone. Troy calmed her down the best he could and told her the same thing that Sharpy told them earlier. But he knew that Maria and George felt better after talking to him. He could just feel it. They said they were going to be over first thing in the morning. Troy told them that Gabriella would love that.

Troy contemplated on calling and telling his parents what was going on. But dealing with one set of parents for tonight was enough. He decided that he needed to go up and be with Gabriella.

When he opened the room he thought he would find Gabriella still fast asleep. Instead he found he struggling to sit up with a panicked look on her face. He quickly rushed over to her and put his hand on her back for support.

"Where did you go?" Gabriella whimpered. Troy felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I went to call your parents. What's wrong?" He asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I...feel...sick." Gabriella felt her body start to shake. Troy quickly turned around and grabbed the bed pan and put in right into her lap. He slid onto the bed behind her and put his on hand on her back and one hand held her hair.

"Its okay baby." He tried to sooth her. He rubbed her back trying to support her the best he could. Finally Gabriella's stomach turned and everything that was in her body was now in the bed pan. Gabriella's body continued to shake as she continued to throw up. Finally when she was done she found it hard to move from the position she was in. Her stomach hurt too much to move. Troy quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed the bed pan and moved it off the bed. He put his hands on Gabriella shoulders and started to lay her down gently. Gabriella yelped in pain as he did so. He had no idea how much pain she was in until he had to lay her back down. When she was lying on her back Troy threw his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. He reached over and pushed the button for the nurse.

"Bell, you need to talk to me. What hurts the most?" He asked in his doctor voice that he uses with his patients.

Gabriella just put her hand on her stomach.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked. She just nodded. Her eyes were squeezed shut to try to get the pain to go away.

Troy quickly checked all of her IVs. He realized that the one was empty. It was the one for her old pain meds. They hadn't brought in the new IV yet. Troy was now in a rage of anger. They were supposed to bring that in a few hours ago. This was causing the pain.

The nurse came into the room and looked at Troy checking the IVs.

"Do you need anything Dr. Bolton?" The nurse asked in a sweet calm voice.

"Get me Dr. Yang. NOW!"

When Dr. Yang came into the room he took Gabriella's temperature. She had spiked a 106.3 in a matter of a few hours. And it was because the pain meds never got changed over. Troy was fuming with Dr. Yang. That was his job to come in and change them, and he didn't. Two nurses came in and put Gabriella in ice packs to try to get her body temperature to drop. Troy asked to speak with Dr. Yang outside while the nurses took care of Gabriella.

"You have one job. To be a doctor! And you can't even do that!" Troy raised his voice trying not to yell.

"Troy, it was a slip up." Dr. Yang tried to explain.

"Yang, slip ups cannot happen in hospitals. One slip up can leave someone dead. Do you understand?" Troy yelled this time. This guy was making him angrier by the second. "You were supposed to change over her pain meds a few hours ago. Not one of the nurses, you! And since you forgot she was in so much pain that it caused her to become sick as a dog!" Troy yelled.

"Dr. Bolton," Dr. Yang pressed. Troy put his hand up.

"I already beat the shit out of one ass hole today, I'm pretty sure I can take on another one." Troy seethed. "That woman in there is the most important thing in my life. She deserves the best care and doctors that don't 'slip up'!" Troy explained. "I want you off of this case." Troy started to walk away and back into Gabriella's room.

* * *

He couldn't believe the woman that was lying in his arms. He had no idea how this happened, but he couldn't have been any happier. This was something he has thought about for years and it has now become a reality. It was no longer a dream. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

He heard a slight moan and the bed shifted. Her warm body snuggled closer to his. He felt her arms wrap around his stomach. His hand pulled her body closer to his. The covers where covering both of them keeping them warm and toasty.

"I can't believe this." She whispered to him. He felt a soft kiss on his chest and continued to smile. What they just shared together was years overdue. The chemistry they once had has now come back. After all this time, it was nice.

"I can't believe it." Chad said to her. Her body turned over and she propped her body up so she was facing him. She just smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Nothing. I just can't believe it's you." She leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back, but his strong hands pulled her body back on top of his. Her hands glided through his bushy hair as his fingers danced down her back. He his strong body flipped her over and they continued to deepen the kiss. His soft, warm lips trailed down her neck making her moan out his name.

"Chad." she moaned slightly.

"Say it again." He mumbled as he started to suck at her neck.

"Chad!" She moaned louder. His lips met hers again as he started to make his move. He was close when his cell phone started to ring. _I'm Not Afraid_ by Eminem rang through the bedroom. Chad's hand slapped the night stand as he started to feel for it. He tried his hardest not to break the kiss.

"Let it go." She said as she pulled at his hair. Chad kissed her and then pushed off of her.

"It could be Sharpay." he said as she rolled off of her body. He grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. Sure enough, it was her. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hell, Hello!" He stumbled.

"You okay?" Her voice came through the other end. "You sound out of breath." Chad cursed at himself for not pulling himself together before he answered the phone.

"I'm fine." He said. Soft, smooth hands trailed down his chest and he felt teeth start to nibble at his ear.

"So I left the hospital. Gabriella is doing okay. She's in good hands with Troy. I picked up Chinese for us so I should be over there in like 5 minutes." She said. Chad felt his heart stop.

"I'm not home." His voice boomed, which threw Sharpay off.

"Well then I'll be waiting for you when you get home. I'll see you later." she hung up the phone before he could even say no. His heart stopped as he pushed himself off of the bed. The naked girl in his bed became suddenly confused.

"What's going on?" She asked confused. Chad started to throw his clothes on.

"We need to leave. Now. I told Sharpay that I was working late. She is going to be here in about five minutes so we both need to get up and out of here!" Chad yelled. The girl on his bed jumped off and threw her clothes on.

"I can't find my bra!" She said looking around on the floor.

"Just forget it! Come on!" Chad said trying to push them both of the his room.

"Chad, she's going to know something is up when she sees a bra that isn't hers in her boyfriends bedroom!" The woman said making a point.

"I'm not going to worry too much because if she finds out she won't be my girlfriend anymore." Chad took her hand as the woman reached down to grab her purse and her shoes off of the bedroom floor. Chad frantically looked around the living room trying to find his keys. He threw them somewhere when he came in. He just can't remember where.

His heart was beating a million miles an hour. If Sharpay walked in it would kill her. Chad didn't want her to ever find out about this. This was something that wasn't even supposed to happen. It just did.

He spotted his keys and yelled for the woman to hurry up. Chad threw the door open and his eyes went huge when he spotted the blonde standing in his doorway holding a bag that said Mr. China. Her eyes went huge when she saw Taylor McKessie come and stand right next to him. It had been the thing that Sharpay has been fearing the most. And now it was staring her right in the face.

* * *

**Im sorry this is short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP! Thank you so much for everyone who has been reviewing and subscribing! It means so much to me and it makes me want to update ten times faster! (sorry if there are any mistakes!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Its Okay To Go Home

It took her a minute to gather her surroundings until she realized who was actually standing in front of her staring at her blankly. Her breath was caught in her chest as she moved away from the door. How was this happening? This shouldn't be happening. Her feet started to move faster away from the door when she heard him start to call her name.

"SHARPAY!" She heard. Her quick walk started to turn into a run. She made it to her car and realized that her keys were still in her bag. She pulled her bag and frantically searched for her keys. When she finally got them her hands were shaking as she tried to open the door. When she had the keys in the lock of the car, a strong hand came in and stopped her.

"Sharpay, you need to listen to me."

As if it were a reflex, Sharpay turned her head and smacked him across the face. The tears then started to trickle down her face.

"I trusted you." She whispered through tears. "I never open up and this is WHY! Because I am always the one getting hurt."

Chad looked at her with tired, sad, eyes. "Sharpay."

She shook her head profusely. She was able to unlock her car and she got in. She slammed the door and peeled out of the drive way, leaving Chad standing there watching her go.

Sharpay was gone before Taylor ran outside to be with Chad. He was still looking at the road that Sharpay had just driven down. She put her hand on his back but he quickly brushed it off.

"I think you need to leave." He told her walking back toward the house.

"Come on Chad, don't be like that." Taylor told him. Chad turned around and looked at her with anger. He wasn't necessarily angry with her, but angrier with himself. Everything Sharpay just said was true. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. And so he should.

"Taylor, just take a moment and looked at how screwed up this situation is. You just came home and aren't even divorced yet. I'm in a serious relationship with a woman who I care a lot about." Chad continued, but Taylor was quick to get her point in.

"If you care so much about her, then why did you just have sex with me?" She asked with a stern look on her face. "Remember the time when you used to care about me?"

"That time is still going on, Taylor! But right now, Sharpay is my main concern. She was never supposed to find out about this." Chad said taking a seat on the step. Taylor walked up to him and put her hand on his knee.

"You're right. This was never supposed to happen. But I don't regret it." Taylor simple told him. She crossed her arms.

Chad was still starring at the ground. Finally, he stood up and said. "I better take you home."

* * *

He kept watch over her all night. Once she got her right pain medication she was able to be comfortable and fall asleep. After his outburst with Yang, Troy took his case to Charlie who told Troy that she would take over the case if that made him feel better. Which it did. Troy was hoping that they would release her today, but the way things were looking, it didn't look very promising. Gabriella had made it through the night, but they were seeing if she would be okay during the day.

His eyes kept growing heavier as the minutes passed. He wanted to be awake when she woke up. She didn't fall right to sleep last night, it took Troy to practically convince her that it was okay to close her eyes. Troy felt terrible that she was in this much pain. It left a bad feeling that maybe it was something else that was causing this.

His eyes finally started to close when there was a knock at the door. Maria flew through the door and she was immediately at her daughters side.

"How is she?" Asked the concerned mother. Troy sat up in the uncomfortable chair and walked over and gave Maria a hug.

"She made it through the night okay, we just have to see how she does today. She might be able to get released." Troy told Maria. Maria gently stroked her daughter curly hair as she slept. "Where's George?" Troy asked her.

"He is getting a gift for Gabriella at the gift shop." Maria said. She looked up at Troy who let out a huge yawn. "Oh honey, you look like hell." Troy laughed at his girlfriends mother's statement. "How about you go home and get a shower and try to sleep."

Troy has been awake for over 24 hours now. It's not the first time, but he still felt like hell. It takes a lot out of him, but he wasn't leaving Gabriella.

"I want to be here when she wakes up." Troy said to Maria.

"Honey, George and I are here. Please just go home and shower and try to sleep. We will make sure that she is okay." Troy shook his head once more.

"I'm fine. Really." Troy ran his hand through his hair trying to groom himself so he really doesn't look like the unkempt doctor he really was.

"Go." A little horse voice came through the room. Troy looked up and saw that Gabriella was stirring awake. He was right at her side. Maria took a backseat knowing that Troy was going to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" He said sweetly as he kissed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open even more and her big brown eyes looked up at him.

"I feel better then yesterday." She said with a smile. "Babe, my mom is right." Her eyes looked over at her smiling mother standing by. "Go home and get something to eat, take a shower, and get some sleep." She placed a hand on his cheek and he feel into it.

"Who is going to watch over my girl?" He asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Um, maybe my mother?" Gabriella told him like it was the craziest thing in the world. Troy laughed and kissed her gently.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"Get out of here kid." She told him and he kissed her once more.

"Can I at least check you before I leave?" He asked. He didn't wait for a question he just went ahead and did it. Even if the answer was no. He grabbed the stethoscope from the food table it was laying on, and put it in his ears. He gently placed it on Gabriella's chest as she breathed in and out. Troy needed to hear her in the back. With the help of Maria, Troy lifted Gabriella up a little. He was able to listen in the back and then they laid her back down. Pain was written all over her face. She still wasn't strong enough to be moved like that.

Troy's hands flew to her forehead. Her fever broke last night.

"Do you feel nauseous?" He asked. She shook her head. "Are you hungry? We could try to get you to eat something." Troy suggested. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Troy, you need to leave. When Charlie comes in I will get her to get me some apple sauce or something. You have been taking nonstop care of me. Now I'm going to take care of you by sending you home and away from this hospital."

"But," Gabriella put her hand up.

"No. Go." Troy knew that he wasn't going to win this battle. He felt comfortable leaving her and she seemed comfortable with him leaving. He leaned down and kissed her softly once more.

"Love you." He said getting off of the bed.

"I love you too." Troy hugged Maria and left the room.

* * *

When Troy awoke three hours later, he couldn't believe the way he felt. He felt like an absolute new person. He got in the shower and put on a brand new pair of clothes. He packed a bag of things for Gabriella and some DVDs she could watch. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and her favorite royal blue sweat shirt. He smiled at the t shirt as he remembered the first time that he saw the sweat shirt.

_Troy finished unpacking the plates and bowls in the kitchen. He was in the middle of folding up the moving boxes when he heard boxes being thrown around down the hall. He stopped and walked back into his bedroom where his girlfriend was frantically searching through different boxes. _

_He leaned up against the door frame and smiled at her as she was freaking out. He couldn't imagine what was causing all of this drama. _

_"Whats going on kid?" He asked with a smile. When she looked up with a very pissed off look, his smile soon faded. _

_"I'm trying to look for something." She said as she pushed a box aside. _

_Troy pushed himself off the door frame and walked into the bedroom. _

_"Can I help?" He offered. He was quickly shut down by a,_

_"No!" _

_Troy was taken back at her snappy response. _

_"Okay, well can you at least tell me what it is your looking for? Maybe its in one of the boxes sitting in the living room." Troy motioned for the living room as Gabriella stood up and ran her hands through her hair. _

_"NO! Its in here. I went through those boxes already!" _

_Troy walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Okay, well then maybe it's still at your parents house." _

_Gabriella pushed out and shook her head profusely. "No, I packed it. It's here." _

_"Can you please tell me what it is so I can help!" Troy asked once again trying to get a straight answer. _

_"It's a royal blue sweatshirt that has Knights Basketball on it." She snapped stressed to no end. Troy nodded and looked in the box that was next to him. He went through two or three shirts and then pulled out a ratty, worn out, royal blue sweatshirt. _

_"Is this it?" Troy asked holding it up to show her. A huge smile came across her face as she snatched it out of his hands. _

_"Where did you find this?" She asked and he simply pointed to the box. Gabriella sighed and then hugged her sweatshirt. _

_"Don't be mad, but why is a ratty old sweatshirt so important?" Troy asked her. _

_Gabriella looked down at the shirt and smiled. "The Knights were our mascot in high school. My parents bought this for me before my freshmen year and I have had it ever since. So when I went to college it was the thing that kept me hanging onto home." She explained. "And, I guess I freaked out because this is somewhere new and I have this to hang onto my home." She said looking up with tears sitting in her eyes. Troy placed his hand on her cheek and sighed. _

_"Its okay to go home." He told her. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"I know. I am so happy to be here with you, and us. But I just need something to hold on to, you know?" Troy smiled and started to laugh. "What?" Gabriella asked scared of why he was laughing. _

_"Of all the things to hold on to, you hang on to a sweatshirt!" Gabriella playfully slapped him and then wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. She was home. Her new home. _

Troy continued to smile at the memory as their front door rang. Troy sipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He approached the door and found a man holding flowers standing in his doorway. Pink flowers stared him in the face until they were moved and they revealed Chad Danforth.

Troy laughed at the grin his friend had on his face. "What are you doing here man?" He asked as Chad stepped into the apartment. Chad placed the flowers on the dining room table and looked back over at Troy.

"To check up on you guys. I figured I would drop the flowers off here so I don't have to bump into Taylor or Sharpay at the hospital." He explained. Troy closed the door knowing that Chad really came here to talk, and Troy was going to listen.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

Chad sighed as he dug his hands even deeper into his pockets. He looked down at the floor and then looked back up at his friend who he knew was not going to judge him.

"Sharpay walked in at the end of me and Taylor having sex." He quickly got out.

You could hear the thud of Troys jaw hit the hardwood flooring in their apartment.

"Dude," Troy said after a few minutes of silence.

Chad ran forward with his arms outstretched trying to stop all of the things that he was about to say.

"I know how bad this sounds." Chad said. Troy had to laugh at himself.

"Are you sure, because this is the most biggest ass hole move you could ever make!" Troy explained to him.

Chad ran a hand through his bushy hair and looked back at his friend. "You don't think I know that! I didn't sleep at all last night!"

"Oh, by the sound of it, you slept last night!" Troy joked around. By the reply on Chads face, Troy knew it was too soon for the jokes.

"What am I going to do?" Chad asked sitting down on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"What you need to do is go talk to Sharpay." Troy told him. "How did that even happen anyway?"

Chad looked up at him. "Im not even ready to tell that story." He replied. Troy accepted it and looked back at his friend.

"Okay, well then what you need to do is by Sharpay thousands of those." Troy pointed to the flowers,

"And go talk to her."

Troy tried his best at the advice, but he knew that Chad was going to figure something out. Troy knew he wasn't that guy. And he hoped Sharpay knew that as well.

It was silent for about a minute until Chad finally spoke up again.

"Hows Gabs?" He asked. Troy sighed.

"She seems better then yesterday, we will see how the rest of the day goes and we will see if she is able to get discharged."

Chad stood up from the couch and hugged his best friend.

"I better go and fix this. But tell Gabs that I love her and I hope she is home soon." Chad told him. "Oh and make sure that she knows that I picked those flowers out myself." Troy leaned over and looked at the flowers one more time. They were pink. Troy shot Chad one of those looks and Chad knew exactly how to respond. "I didn't know her favorite color so I figured pink was a safe choice."

Troy just smiled and thanked his friend again. They walked out of the apartment together and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Troy was more than surprised when he walked in and found Gabriella sitting up in bed eating a sandwich. When she realized he was in the room her eyes went big and pulled the sandwich from her mouth.

"Hey you." She said through a mouthful of food.

Troy walked over and kissed her temple and then looked back at his best girl.

"Look at you." He said impressed.

"I know! I talked to Charlie and she said it we should try sitting up. Then when I felt comfortable enough, I realized how hungry I was so mom ran down and got me a sandwich from the cafeteria." Gabriella explained to him. "And look at you, all handsome!"

Troy laughed at her remark. "It's amazing how a little sleep and a shower can make me look." Troy realized that he had something in his hand for his beautiful girlfriend. "Oh these are for you." Unlike Chad, Troy knew Gabriella's favorite color was purple. So on the way over Troy picked up purple flowers.

Gabriella was in awe as she took them in her hands. "Babe, they are beautiful. Thank you!" He leaned in and kissed her.

"Anything for my girl." Troy looked around and noticed that George and Maria were not present. "Where did the Montez's go?" He asked.

Gabriella pointed to the door and took a bite of her sandwich. "I sent them to go for a early dinner about fifteen minutes ago. They have just been hanging around in here all day, I wanted them to go out. I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"Miss independent." Troy stated. Gabriela smiled with a closed lip because she had a mouth full of food.

"That would be me!"

Troy looked at Gabriella who looked like a brand new person compared to yesterday. She was smiling, sitting up, eating, acting like herself.

Gabriella had a mouth full of food when she caught Troy staring at her.

"What?" She asked covering her mouth so no food would fall out.

Troy shook his head and smiled. "You're beautiful." Was all he said. Gabriella put her sandwich down and looked at him.

"Troy," She hated, well she loved when he called her that, but that was the last thing she felt like. She felt her hand be taken into a strong one and she looked over at him.

"I'm serious." He told her. "I don't care if your hair is messy, or you have no makeup on. You are stunning. And I still can't wrap my head around how I got a girl like you." He said to her with a soft smile.

"Are you kidding? I can't wrap my head around how I got a guy like you. It's nice to have someone who is always taking care of me and is calling me beautiful even when I don't feel it." She said. "You, Troy Alexander Bolton, are one in a million. I'm just glad I was able to get that one!"

Troy leaned in and kissed her hard. His hand ran through her thick curly hair, as her hand sat on his cheek. He put his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I forgot one thing." He told her. "I forgot to mention how I fall in love with you more every single day. Just when I thought I was in love enough, you come along and do something that makes my feelings stronger." Gabriella giggled and then kissed him once more.

"Back at cha!"

Troy sat on the side of her hospital bed. Gabriella tried her best to scoot over without showing any pain, but that wasn't the case. As soon as Troy saw her moving he quickly stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making room for you. Just let me do it." Gabriella finished moving over a little so there was enough room for Troy. Troy leaned back into the bed and Gabriella fell into his arms. Troy's strong arms wrapped around her tiny body making her feel safe, the way she always wants to feel.

There was a little knocking at the door and both Troy and Gabriella craned their heads to see who it was. Charlie appeared in the room and smiled at the couple.

"Well well, look who decided to show up today." Charlie smiled at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes and glared at Charlie.

"Ha ha, very funny Char!" Charlie laughed at Troy and then focused her attention back on Gabriella.

"So everything came back from the lab and you are clear in everything. Which means that you are free to go home." She announced.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy excitedly before Charlie said her other statement.

"But, you need to show me something before you go. You have to walk." Gabriella's happy face turned in a matter of seconds. It was hard for her to scoot over not even a inch on the bed. How was she supposed to walk? "I'm not saying you need to run a marathon. Just show me a few steps. Its going to be painful but you are going to have to walk when you go home. You won't have to walk by yourself, you can use someone as a crutch." She explained. "So, whenever you are ready."

* * *

He felt as though his heart was going to hop out of his throat. He couldn't do this. He couldn't face her. Maybe it was too soon. It's the next day. Maybe he should come back when she is calmed down. But when he thought for a minute, she is a person who would never calm down. He better just do this. He pushed the door bell and waiting for an answer.

The door swung open and what she found in front of her where three bouquets of pink flowers, and a man standing behind them. The flowers were beautiful, but the man behind them was ugly.

The flowers were move to show his face with had this dumb boyish grin plastered upon it. Sharpay sneered and then slammed the door.

"Come on Shar, open up!" He banged on the door with his fist. The door flew open again and she retrieved the flowers from his hands, and then slammed the door. "Don't be like this, will you at least hear me out."

The door opened once more showing a very pissed off blonde. She started him down for a few minutes making him very uncomfortable.

"Why do you even think I should hear you out?" She snapped.

He tried to think of a great line to say to her, but the one line he had he wasn't sure if he should say. It might get her upset. But he figured he would just go with it. At this point, what did he have to lose?

"Because I love you, Okay?" He asked with a huge sigh. Sharpay stepped out of the house and closer to him.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't have slept with her!" She spat. "If you really loved me and cared about me, the thought of it wouldn't even have entered your mind!"

He didn't have anything else to say. He couldn't think of anything else to say. She was right.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He blurted out.

She nodded her head with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You're right Chad, everyone makes mistakes. But honestly," the tears started to trickle down her face. "This wasn't a mistake. You wanted it. You wanted it for so long that when the opportunity came along you ran with it and didn't even think about me!" She cried. "So you know what, I'm not going to let you do that to me anymore."

She turned away and walked back into the house. She brought out the flowers and threw them at him. "I'm ending this. We're done." And the door slammed again. He knew that she wasn't going to open the door again. She wasn't going to come back and say that one last word like she usually does.

All that was left on Sharpay's front step where pink rose petals and a guy with a broken heart.

* * *

She didn't think she was ever going to be ready for the pain that was about to overtake her. She wasn't ready for it. She knew how painful this was going to be and she wasn't sure she could even face it. With the help of Troy she was gently lifted from her bed and was in a standing position. Troy's strong left arm curled around her waist to hold her up right, while his other hand was holding on tightly to her right hand. When she first stood up she felt her body become hot. Her eyes were completely squinted shut trying to shut out the pain.

"You can do this baby." Her coach whispered in her ear. "On the count of three we're going to move okay? One, two,"

"Three." Her tiny voice said as she moved her feet about an inch. Softly and slowly. That's what she wanted to do. When they finally made it to the door she felt warm lips against her forehead.

"You're doing so good baby." He cheered. Charlie was standing halfway towards the end of the hallway. For a normal person, that walk is a no brainer. For someone who recently fell down the steps, broke over half of her ribs, and has a slight sprain to her ankle, it's a hike.

Troy saw the look of fear upon her face as she saw where Charlie was standing. He held her tightly to his chest and kept whispering to her.

"You can do this. Just slow and easy." He whispered. Gabriella gulped as she shuffled her feet forward. With every move her feet made, she felt pain along her stomach. It wasn't a piercing pain, but it was enough to make her give up.

She made it a little further and then stopped. She was a little less than halfway to Charlie by now. She wanted to stop. It was starting to hurt too much.

"Gabriella! Come on girl! You can do it!" Charlie cheered from the end. She felt warm lips on her temple again as she tried to focus on moving. She was going to have to fight through the pain. She had to.

Gabriella moved her feet further, trying to make larger steps. That one step set a shooting pain through her causing her to bend over. Troy quickly stopped and made quick eye contact with her.

"Just breathe babe, you're okay." He coached her. Gabriella did what she was told, and with the help of Troy, she stood upright again. Gabriella shuffled along slowly and softly. Finally, she made it to Charlie.

Charlie engulfed her in her arms and congratulated her. "You did so great!" She praised her. Gabriella blushed hating when people did that. Now Gabriella felt like she wanted to challenge herself.

"Can I try it by myself for a little?" She asked. Troy and Charlie looked at one another and made a decision.

"Only if you feel like you are strong enough." Charlie told her. Gabriella nodded. With a quick hand squeeze, Troy let go and stood next to her. He wasn't a crutch, but a support system. He knew she had this in her.

Gabriella breathed in and out through her nose as she stood up by herself. She shuffled and then stopped. She would shuffle again, and then stop. She then decided to try normal steps. She made her first one and brought her other foot up with it.

Troy and Charlie smiled as they saw the progress she was making. Gabriella tried it again, although this time, it didn't go as well.

When she pushed her foot forward, Gabriella bent over causing her to cry out in pain. Troy caught her before she hit the floor.

"You're okay." Troy soothed her. Gabriella nodded as she breathed in and out trying to calm herself down.

Charlie knelt down in front of the couple and smiled at Gabriella.

"You did awesome. We were expecting you to run. You did what was asked and went above and beyond and tried it by yourself. And I could not be more impressed. Everyday just try it a little more, and before you know it, you will be running again. I guarantee it." Charlie said with a smile.

"Thank you Charlie." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella Montez," Charlie said. "It's okay to go home!"

* * *

By seven that night, the young couple made it back to their apartment. Maria and George said their goodbyes at the hospital and said they would be over tomorrow morning. They didn't worry at all about their little girl. She was in very good hands.

Troy wheeled Gabriella out of the hospital along with a few bouquets of flowers and a few balloons. He put them all in the car then helped Gabriella into the car. Once she was safely in, they drove home.

The passenger's side opened once again and revealed a girl wearing a royal blue sweatshirt. She had a bun that was on top of her head, and was wearing her black framed glasses. The man helped her out of the car and upstairs to their apartment. Once inside, they both made a sigh of relief to be home, together.

"Let's get you to bed Ms. Montez!" Troy joked as he kissed her cheek. Gabriella turned back and looked up at him. "What?" He asked.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. I wouldn't have been able to get through these last 48 hours without you." She said. Troy leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm always here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He said. "But you are, and that's to bed!" He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and they both shuffled back to their bedroom. Troy flicked the light on and walked around the bed to Gabriella's side. Troy bunched four pillows together so she can sit up and gently helped her sit on the bed. Pain wrinkled across her face as she leaned back.

"How you doing?" Troy asked brushing her hair back. Gabriella's eyes were closed trying not to focus on the pain.

"I think I'm alright." She answered. Troy pulled the covers over her and handed her the remote.

"I'm going to get the rest of the things out of the car. And how does Chinese sound for tonight?" Troy asked.

"Perfect." Troy leaned down and kissed her once more.

"I'll be right back. "

Troy walked out of the room and headed for the front door. He wasn't even there until the door bell rang. When he opened it, he found a hysterical Sharpay.

"Shar, what the?" He asked confused.

"I went to the hospital and they said she was discharged. I didn't know what that meant so I came here hoping maybe discharged meant 'went home' and not 'she died'!" Troy started laughing at how ridiculous she was.

"She is fine Sharpay." Troy assured her. "She's in the bedroom. I'll be right back." Troy passed her and Sharpay made a bee line for their bedroom.

"Thank for calling me and telling me you went home!" Sharpay announced with tears falling down her face.

Gabriella sat there confused on why she was so hysterical. "I was going to call you once we got settled." She tried to defend herself.

"Well a little earlier might have been nice. I thought you were dead!" Sharpay cried. Gabriella outstretched her arms for Sharpay to come over here. She crawled on the bed and sat next to Gabriella. She knew that Sharpay wasn't worked up because she didn't call her. She knew something else was up.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" Gabriella asked patting her on the knee.

Sharpay started blankly at the wall for a few moments before she blurted out.

"Chad cheated on me!" She cried.

"What?" Gabriella shouted. "WHEN!"

"Last night. I walked in at the end. I was dropping food off at the apartment because he had a long day at work, so he said, and when he opened the door ready to leave there I was, holding Mr. China!" She cried.

"Oh honey." Gabriella rubbed her back as she continued to cry. "Who was the girl?"

This is where Sharpay lied. She wanted nothing more than to tell Gabriella that it was her other best friend, but she knew that Gabriella has had a long two days and she knew that she didn't need to know right now.

"I don't know." Was all she said.

"Okay, this is what you are going to do. In the kitchen, in the bottom cabinet on the right is a thing of vodka, go get it and a glass." Gabriella ordered.

Sharpay looked over at her best friend. "Gab, honestly, I think I should be the one drinking right now."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It is for you. Go!"

Sharpay came back a few minutes later. Gabriella took the glass and the bottle of vodka in her hands and poured Sharpay a glass. She handed it back over to her.

"Here is what you are going to do. You are going to drink this and then you are going to have another one. If I could I would drink with you, but I'm not allowed to have alcohol with the medication I'm taking." She explained.

Without being told again, Sharpay did it. And it burned like hell. She handed the glass over to Gabriella and she poured her another.

Troy walked in and didn't ask any questions. He simply walked back out to the living room.

Sharpay had a total of five. She was completely knocked out and Troy had to carry her out to the living room. When he came back in Gabriella was sitting up and smiling at him.

"So are you going to explain to me what happened tonight?" Troy asked her.

"Some girls eat ice cream when they are upset. Sharpay likes alcohol." Gabriella giggled at the memory she had of the first time they did that.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head and looked back up at her guy. "When I found out about the whole Scott-Amanda thing, I came home and cried to Sharpay. She simply put a shot glass in front of me and she told me to keep having them until I felt better."

Troy laughed. "And this my friend is how alcoholics were born!" They both started laughing.

"It was the wrong way to approach it, but ever since then that's why we do when we got our hearts broken. Instead of ice cream, we drink."

Troy kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "That kind of makes you a bad ass."

Gabriella smiled at his comment, "Oh really?" Troy nodded and kissed her.

Gabriella curled up into his arms and sighed.

"How does it feel to be home?" Troy asked her. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him.

"It feels," she started. "Amazing."

Troy tightened his grip around her and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. The way he felt she should fall asleep every night.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everything you guys! You have no idea how much the feedback on this story means to me. Im sorry about the ending. I had a vision but I figured I could get to that in the next chapter! Please read and review for the next chapter! (p.s. sorry if there are any mistakes!)**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Someone To Talk To

It had been the fifth day in a row where she was been woken by the wafting scents of chocolate chips pancakes. Her favorite. A smile came across her face as her arms outstretched. She picked up the covers and threw them to the left of her. She slowly pushed herself up and out of bed. She stood still for a minute to catch her breath. It was still extremely hard to stand up and get going. She knew the guy in the kitchen was not going to be happy when he saw her standing in the kitchen. But she knew she needed to do this.

She shuffled out into the kitchen, her hair a mess. She heard the sound of Sports Center playing on the TV and she smiled. He hasn't been able to watch sports center in a few days. He has been in bed with her every second. They spent their time watching old re runs of 90s shows, and when that got boring, They broke out the Dawson's Creek DVDs. It was Gabriella's favorite show growing up. Troy hated it but he watched it for her. Then when it was Troys turn to pick a movie, they had to watch Rudy. Gabriella hated that movie. So you could say it was pretty even.

He had flipped the last pancake on the plate and set it down on the table when he turned around and saw her standing there. He quickly put the pan down and rushed over to her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked putting his arm around her waist helping her stand up. Gabriella hated how he was a doctor and knows that moving around is a good thing, but when she does he hops all over her.

"Troy, Im fine. I just want to have breakfast with you in the kitchen this morning. Not in my bed." She told him. Troy sighed. He was going to tell her no and go right back to bed, but he didnt have the heart to do that. If she wanted to eat breakfast out here, he was going to let her.

"Okay. Come on old lady." He joked as he helped her over to the table. He sat her down and placed a kiss on her cheek. He retrieved the pancakes, a glass of milk, and her pain medication and brought them over to her. "How are we feeling today?" He asked sitting down across from her.

She shrugged and popped a pill in her mouth. "My wrist really hurts me today. It hasn't hurt since we have been home."

"Let me see." Troy said putting his hands out. Gabriella outstretched her arm and Troy took it gently in his hands. They didnt put a hard cast on it since it was only a tiny fracture. Troy unrolled the gauss and looked at her wrist. And then he found the reason why it was bothering her. She had a pretty good bruise on her wrist. It was a nasty one at best. It was black and blue. Troy gently pressed on it and Gabriella yelped out in pain.

"I dont know kid." Troy told her. "They might have overseen it and it might be a break." He explained. "And its in such a weird spot that I cant really tell."

Gabriella put a piece of chocolate chip pancake in her mouth and the sunk back in her chair and groaned.

"I just want all of this to go away." She whimpered.

"Hey hey hey." Troy pushed himself off of the chair and knelt down in front of her. "Don't cry baby." Gabriella shook her head and looked away.

"We have been home five days. Five! And I'm already sick of all of this. I'm sick of it being a struggle to get out of bed in the morning. I'm tired of not being able to stand up for no more then five minutes without being in excruciating pain." She cried. "And I'm sick of not being able to go to work! I just got the job and I haven't even been there one day yet. I'm tired of you not being able to go to work. You love work and you haven't been there because you are taking care of your feeble girlfriend." She cried more. "And...and...Im just tired. I am Troy, I am so tired." She sighed. Troy felt his heart break into a million pieces. "I just want things to be back to normal."

"They will be babe, they will." He encouraged her. "You know one day you will wake up and you will bounce out of bed. And one day you will be able to run a marathon with no pain what so ever. It will happen but it takes some time. Its all part of the healing process. You will get to work, I promise. You will be able to do the work that you were meant to do. And don't worry about me. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love taking care of you Bell. Okay?" He asked her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. He gently rubbed her back and looked at her trying to find an answer. There was something else bothering her, and Troy knew it. "Whats going on in your pretty little head?" He asked placing his soft hand on the side of her head.

She just shrugged. "Its silly." She told him.

"I bet you its not." Troy told her.

She looked over at him with hurt in her eyes. "Is it crazy to think that I didn't faint?" She asked.

Troy was taken back at this. This is what he has been thinking all along, but he never thought she would think the same. He got closer to her and continued to rub her back. He didnt say anything but let her finish.

"I haven't fainted once in my life. And the only reason I kept telling everyone it might be true is because it happened so fast. But the more that I sit and think about it, the less I believe that I just fainted out of the blue." She explained to him.

Troy tried to make sure he chose his words carefully with the next thing he was going to say. "Well, what to do you think happened?" He asked her. She shook her head. Troy didnt want to pull information out of her, but this could help her. "Bell, come on. Talk to me."

"Scott and I were talking. He didnt like what I had to say." She explained. "What if he did something to me?" She looked over at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

Troys heart jumped up in his throat. She has just said the thing he has been thinking since he first heard of what happened to her. "What you are thinking isn't crazy at all." Now the next sentence he was going to say was going to make her upset. He knew it. But he needed to know.

"When you and Scott were dating, did he ever try to hurt you?" Troy asked. Gabriella quickly turned her head around and her mouth was agape. Troy stopped her before she could say anything. "I don't want you to get upset baby, but if we go to someone and claim him as a suspect, they are going to want to know his history. They are going to ask if he has ever done anything like this to you before." Troy explained to her.

Gabriella was quick on her feet for this one. As quick as she was standing up, Troy was quicker. His hands grabbed her forearms and looked into her brown pools.

"Gabriella, I need to know. If you have a strong feeling about this then we can act. But baby, I need to know if he has ever hurt you." He explained.

She started to pry herself out of his grip the best she could. She wasnt going to do that. She wasnt going to go back down that path of her life. That chapter is sitting up on a shelf and she has never wanted to bring it down.

"Troy, let me go." Gabriella pleaded. Troy squeezed her arms and shook his head.

"Im not letting you go Gabriella." He said sternly. Then she broke down. And thats when Troy got the answer he wanted. Gabriella arms snaked around his waist as her head rested on her chest as she cried. Troy kissed her head a few times in a row and rocked her. "Its okay." He told her. "You're okay."

* * *

The order was ripped off the pad and placed over the oven for Vinny, the chef, to read. She wouldnt even call him a chef. More like a griller. A chef is someone who puts together a nice, fancy steak. A griller is someone who throws together a cheese burger in a matter of minutes. Yeah, Vinny was a griller.

She slumped around after putting her order in and reached down to grab the gossip magazine she had been hiding. She plopped it on the counter and slowly started to shift though it. Sure enough the top story was a cheating scandal. Sure it was probably a fake, but she felt for the person who was cheated on. She felt for them hard.

She heard the bell ring but didn't look up. It was only 11:30 in the morning. There were business men who stopped in for brunch and two old ladies chatting. Then there was Bob the truck driver who was always asking where Gabriella was. He liked her more then Sharpay. Bob told her that Gabriella was nicer. Sharpay replied with 'Go to hell'. Needless to say, it was slow.

Out of the corner of her eye Sharpay saw the color pink. Her eyes quickly glanced at the flowers in front of her and then back to the magazine. She didnt want to see the scum bag who was holding them.

"Wrong color?" He asked trying to break the ice. She quickly closed the magazine and left it sitting on the counter. She grabbed one of the coffee pots and walked around the counter to refill peoples coffees. He was quick on her heels. "Are you ever going to talk to me?" He breathed down her neck. She ignored him and moved onto the other table. To her, he no longer existed. She finished filling the cups and walked back behind the counter.

She shoved the pot into the coffee maker and slowly turned around to face him.

"Im working." She barked. He looked down at the flowers and then back up at her.

"I know." He said.

"You also came yesterday. I told you I didnt want to see you again and you left. Now today you show up...again! What is this Groundhog Day where I keep living the same day over and over again?" She asked. He just shook his head. "I obviously am because Im going to tell you the same thing I dont you yesterday." She said. "I _DO NOT_ want to see you again." She turned on her heels and walked back into the back room. Little did she know that he was right behind her.

"Get out!" She yelled when she saw that he followed her. He shook his head and walked closer to her.

"Im not leaving with you still angry with me." He breathed. She shook her head in disgust and looked back up at him.

"Well you can leave because Im not angry. I was never angry Chad. I was hurt. I was hurt more then you could ever know! And all I want is for you to just give me some god damn space, but everyday since I found you in bed with her, you have been crawling up my ass trying to get me to forgive you. Ill help you out with this one, you arnt helping me. You are making me hate you more! I Just want to be left alone and for you to get away from me." She finished her speech and he still wasnt moving. "Fine, if you wont leave, then I will."

Sharpay walked to her bosses office and took off her apron. He wasnt there but she left him a note on the desk.

Sharapy cleaned out her locker and gathered all of her things up in her arms and walked out the back door. She was away from him, and another chapter in her life.

* * *

The front door was hit hard as a eager blonde waited. She needed to get in there and talk to someone or she was going to freak.

"OPEN UP!" Her fist banged. "COME ON YOU GUYS!"

The front door swung open to Troy. He didnt look to happy to see her. Sharpay just invited herself in without saying hello.

"Wheres Gabriella?" She asked looking toward the hallway that lead to their bedroom. Troy closed the door and sighed as he turned around to face her.

"Shes sleeping." Troy told her. "What are you doing here?" Troy asked her a little angry. Sharpay could sense the tone in his voice and knew that he was mad with her.

"I just need to talk to her. Whats with the tone?" She asked him throwing her stuff on the couch nearby.

"Sharpay, your work called and asked if Gab can come in and finish your shift since it turns out you quit. But shouldnt they know that Gabriella was in the hospital because someone failed to tell them." Troy explained to her. "Now I know that other people dont exist in Sharpay world, but Gabriella has been through a lot lately and the only thing she needed you to do was to tell your boss what was going on." Troy said with a stern voice.

Sharpay felt like she was five years old again. The way he was talking to her reminded of her when her father would get angry with her. They both used that tone. And she hated that tone.

"Im sorry." She whispered in disgrace. She was upset with herself now. She should have told them. Troy was right, she was being self centered.

"Its been a long week for everyone." Troy told her. She just gave him a small nod. "Actually, Im glad you are here because I was going to call you." He said to her.

"I thought you were angry with me?" She asked confused now. Troy smiled.

"This was before you pissed me off." He laughed slightly.

"Right." Sharpay breathed. She walked over to the couch and took a seat. Troy was right behind her and sat on the love seat. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

Just by Troys body language, Sharpay knew this wasnt going to be a good talk. He looked stiff, like he wanted to punch someone. Sharpay saw Troys hand ball up into a fist and then settle again. He looked over at the blonde next to him and spoke.

"This morning, Gabriella said something very unsettling." Troy started. "She was just venting on how upset she was. And then she said that she doesnt think that she fainted. She thinks Scott did something to her."

Sharpays jaw dropped. Gabriella was to naive to think that Scott would do anything to her. Or, at least she always came off that way. "She actually said that?" She asked in disbelief.

Troy nodded and continued this thought. "Then when I asked if Scott ever tried to hurt her when they were together she quickly shut down. It was like someone flipped off the switch inside of her. She tried to get away without answering. When I told her that she needs to tell me she just broke down and cried. I carried her back to our room and laid her down on the bed and she fell asleep. That was about two hours ago. I spoke with your work when they called."

"So Gabriella doesnt know that I failed to tell them?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded and Sharpay just sighed. "Lets just keep that between us." Troy smiled a little and then looked back up at her seriously.

"She wont give me answers Shar," Troy told her. "I tried but she refuses. When they were together, was there," Troy stopped and then continued once he thought of the right way to put it. "Any signs that he was hurting her?"

Sharpay slumped down and closed her eyes as if she was trying to replay the years they were together. When she opened them she looked over at Troy, who looked hopeful that he was going to find an answer in her. "Im sorry." Troy sighed and put his head in his hands. "She never gave any signs of anything. And I lived with her." She told him. Sharpay thought a little harder about what her next move was. She knew them in high school, but someone else knew them when they were dating in college. "Talk to Taylor." She quickly blurted out.

Troy was shocked to hear the words to come out of her mouth. "What?"

She sighed. "Look, I hate Taylor. But I will do anything to help Gab out. I knew them as a couple in high school and there was nothing. But Taylor spent a lot of time with them in college. If anything happened then, she would know."

Troy smiled over at her. "You are a good friend Sharpay Evans." He told her.

She smiled back over at him and said, "Anything for Gabriella." There was a moment of silence and then she spoke. "So whats your next move?"

"Im going to go over to the court house and ask to look at security tapes. If something happened, its on those tapes. And then Ill just have to fight it after that." He explained. "Sharpay, if I find out that he actually did something to her," Troy stopped and looked away from her. His eye sight was in the direction of the hallway and right there was where his girlfriend was standing. She was slumped over, but she was standing. "Hey!" He quickly got up from the couch and was by her side. "How long have you been up?" He asked.

Her eyes looked cold. "Long enough to hear your entire conversation." Troy closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them to find Gabriella staring back at him. "Im just trying to find answers."

"Answers to what?" She asked. "Troy I dont know what you are trying to find. What happened was a long time ago. A very long time ago. There is no need to bring back up the past!" She started yelling now. Troy put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, but he knew it wasnt going to work.

"Sweetheart, if you have a strong feeling that Scott did something to you that day, they are going to ask why you think that. They are going to ask about the past and you are going to have to tell them." He tried to explain.

"We're not going to anyone. I could be completely wrong. Who knows. The medication they have me on might be causing me to hallucinate." She blabbered. Troy knelt down and made eye contact with her to try to get her to calm down.

"Gabriella, look at me." His hands rested on her cheeks as her brown pools looked into his blue ones. "If you cant talk to me, then we need to find someone who you can. You admitted to me earlier that Scott has done things to you in the past."

Gabriella was quick to defend herself on this one. "I never said anything." She spat.

"You implied it." Troy fired back. "Honey, you need help with this. And if you dont feel comfortable talking to me, then I will find someone who you are comfortable with. I will do whatever it takes." His fingers were shaky as he brushed hair behind her ears. Gabriellas bottom lip started to tremble as she looked at Troy.

"I dont want you to think Im some crazy girl. Because Im not." She blubbered. Troy shook his head as his thumbs brushed along her cheeks.

"I never thought that for a split second." He assured her. Her body crushed against his. His strong arms wrapped around her and he placed gentle kisses on her head. "How about we go back to bed?" He asked.

He didnt get an answer he just scooped her up and carried her back. He settled her down and waited till she fell asleep till he retreated back to the living room. Sharpay sat uncomfortably on the couch.

"She is not the same person." Sharpay told him. Troy sat on the couch next to her and sighed.

"I just dont understand. She has been fine and then this morning she did a complete 180." Troy explained. "She completely broke down and I feel so helpless." He confessed. Sharpay reached across and gave him a reassuring hug.

"You always figure it out." She back out of the hug and gave him a smile. "I have to go, but listen you call me if you need any thing. Okay?" She asked him. Troy nodded and gave her one last hug before she left their apartment. Once she was gone Troy let the tears move in that have been hiding for almost a week now. Once he was able to get himself together he called the one person who always had the answers.

* * *

She needed something new. Something fresh. Most people would think maybe a new dress, or a nice new pair of shoes. Oh no. This girl didnt need any of that. She had plenty of dresses and shoes. What she needed was a change of scenery. And a new job.

As she was driving she was trying to figure out what she was going to do. She had no skills. She can design clothes but that takes to much work for her. She wanted something fun and easy, just like her. She wanted something that would challenge her, but not to much. She really couldn't figure out what that was.

She continued driving down her path until she saw a sign that caught her eye. A sign that said "The Night Before." This automatically sparked her interest. She pulled into the empty parking lot and got out of her car. She opened the front door and stepped inside. As soon as she stepped inside she knew that she was home.

The bar had about ten stools sitting next to it. It had about fifteen wooden tables with chairs sitting around it. It had a stage with a microphone and a single stool. There were three plasma screen TVs hanging off the wall and a bunch of movie and TV memorabilia sitting on the wall. She looked around with a smile on her face. It was this quaint little place that she could not believe she never came across before.

Her little day dream was killed when she heard a voice boom from the back of the bar.

"Sorry we're closed." Her head quickly whipped around to find a man placing a box on the bar. He looked up at her and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "We open at five."

"Then why is the door open?" She challenged. The guy looked back at her with a small smile.

"The delivery guys who where here this morning. I never got around to locking it back up."

The bottle of beer clinked together as the box was moved to the floor. The guy with dark skin, hair, and amazing arms was back in her sight.

"Well I have had a really bad morning and I was hoping for a drink." She said stepping closer to the bar. She put her bag on the stool next to her.

The guy looked at her confused. "Its only," He turned around and looked at the clock. "12:30."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well as they say, its five o'clock somewhere right?" She asked. Her hand slapped the bar as if to say 'Lets go.' And surprisingly this guy grabbed a glass and filled it with beer. Sharpay hated beer. But she wasnt about to tell the cute bartender that. She was going to suck it up. Whatever he was offering, she was drinking.

The beer was placed in front of her and she took a small sip. "So," The bartender said. "Why was your morning so bad."

"Ugh! Where do I even begin?" She asked making him laugh. _Oh god, that laugh is adorable, _She thought. "Well lets see, my cheating ex boyfriend shows up at my work and refuses to leave. I get pissed, so pissed that I quit right there and then." She explained and took another sip.

"Wow." was all this guy could muster out. Sharpay took another chug.

"Oh, its gets better." She told him. "So then I go over to my best friends house. She just got out of the hospital because she 'fainted' down the stairs. But really she didn't. She thinks her ex boyfriend who works with her now did it. We all thought that from the get go because there is no way she could be that messed up from just fainting down the stairs. But she didnt think of this till this morning. So now her current boyfriend is trying to see if he was abusive when they were together. And now shes freaking out and hes upset and I sat there on the couch uncomfortable to be there." She took another sip. "Did you catch that?"

The bartender has never heard someone talk that fast before. And as crazy as it sounds, he understood every word. "Yeah, I think so."

Sharpay gave a thumbs up and put the glass down on the bar. "Awesome." She said. "So do you think I'm absolutely crazy?" She asked.

He simply shook his head. "No, I just think you need someone to talk to." He said grabbing the dish cloth to wipe down the bar.

"Are you implying that this person who I need to talk to is you?" Sharpay asked hoping that it was the right answer.

"Maybe." He said walking down towards the end of the bar. Sharpay scoffed and then looked back at him.

"Listen, you dont even know me." She told him. "For all you know I just walked out of the loony bin." She explained.

"I already know that from the little rant that you just did for me." He said jokingly. This made her laugh. His deep brown eyes matched her blue ones. His arm outstretched and with a smile said. "Zeke Baylor. Bartender."

Sharpay returned the smile and extended her arm as well, "Sharpay Evans. Basket Case."

* * *

The warm water flooded in his hand as he tested the water. When he thought it was warm enough he flipped the drain switch down and the bath started to fill. He quickly threw bubbles in there and left the room to go help the woman he loved.

When he entered the bedroom she was snuggled up next to her pillow. The covers where over her body. He knew he should have let her sleep but he thought that a warm bath would help her. He walked over to where she was laying and placed his lips on her cheek. His hands slid under her body and he lifted her up into his arms. Gabriella was still half asleep as her arms found their way around his neck. Troy guided her into the bathroom. Troy gently placed her on her feet as he turned the water off.

"Whats all this?" She asked him with tired eyes. Troys hands ran up her shirt as he pulled it off.

"I figured a nice warm bath would help you." He smiled as he threw her shirt on the ground. He then helped undress the rest of her and helped her slowly into the bath tub. Once she was in there Troy placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Ill let you just relax." he told her. He was about to move when her hand grabbed his.

"Stay."She whispered as she closed her eyes. The warm water felt so nice on her aches and pains. She felt that she could just fall right to sleep.

Troy answered her wish and sat down next to the bathtub. He reached over and grabbed a washcloth and drenched it with the warm water. He ran bubbles onto it and then started to wash Gabriellas upper body. Her head leaned into the warm washcloth and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"You're welcome." He answered and put the washcloth back. "Can I see your wrist?" He asked her.

Gabriellas right arm gently lifted out of the water and into Troys soft hands. The bruising had gotten worse since this morning. His thumbs gently ran across where he thought the break might be and Gabriella seized in pain.

"Im sorry baby." He apologized. He hated making her hurt that way. "We are going to have to go back to the hospital to get that checked." He explained.

"Do we have to go tonight?" She asked in a soft, innocent voice. Troy sighed as her sad eyes looked up at her.

"It would be the best bet. That way it doesn't get worse." He explained. Gabriella groaned and leaned back into the water. Troy placed her arm back down gently and ran his hands through his brown hair. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He finally said. This made Gabriella pay attention. Her eyes shot open and looked over at him. It was then Gabriella noticed how exhausted he looked. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes. He looked like he hasnt slept.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"After what happened today," He started off. "Gabriella, I really want you to talk to someone." Gabriellas head immediately started to shake.

"No, Troy please just leave it alone." She demanded.

"You know Gabriella, I am in this relationship just as much as you are. If I think that you need to talk to someone, you will. I hate forcing you to do things but this is one thing that you need." Troy explained. Gabirella sat in the water, silent. "At the hospital, certain doctors are certified in counseling. There are only five. Charlie happens to be one of them. You like Charlie Gab, and she is really easy to talk to. She might be able to help."

"You want me to talk to her so she can just tell you everything that I said?" Gabriella quickly defended. Troy was taken back. That tone was so cold, it hurt him to think that she thought that way.

"No babe, patient confidentially." He said. "I wont know anything unless you tell me." He reached into the bath tub and took her tiny hand into his. He kissed it and then looked back up at her. "That chapter in your life Gabriella had impact on you. It make you the way you are today. It needs to come off the shelf for a little while." He explained. Gabriella gently nodded as Troys lips met hers. His head touch hers as he whispered to her.

"I love you. I hate seeing you like this." Gabriella felt the warm tears push their way in. Instead of keeping them out, she let them in.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning the couple awoke early and drove over to the hospital. They decided last night that the wrist could wait till the morning. What the couple needed last night was to be together after a long and painful day. The rest of the night they just spent in each others arms. Not saying a word, but just being there.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and the two of them walked into the hospital. They were quickly admitted and one of the attendings took new x rays of Gabriella's wrist. Just has Troy had said, it was over looked and there was a break. Two breaks actually. They were minor but they still needed to be casted. While Gabriellas arm was being plastered Troy went to meet Charlie in the doctors lounge.

"Are you sure she is ready?" Charlie asked him as she put her lab coat on over her scrubs.

"She told me last night she was." Troy told her. "I know this is going to help her."

"It will. But heres the deal, while I am talking to her, you need to get to work. You have been out six days. You have a lot of catching up to do." She told him. She reached over to the table and gave him charts. "You get to cover my patients today. Congratulations." She said in her sarcastic tone. Troy sighed as he looked at the ten charts in front of him. He heard the door opened and turned around to face her.

"Charlie!" He said. Charlie turned around and smiled. She already knew what he was going to say.

"I will Troy. I promise." She said closing the door leaving Troy alone with the charts.

* * *

Charlie walked into the room where Gabriella was getting fitted on her cast. Her bright smile lightened up the room when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Charlie." Gabriella smiled. Charlie gave her a quick hug and then looked back at her. She thought Gabriella looked smaller here then when she was sitting in her hospital bed.

"How you feeling. Is Bolton taking care of you?" She asked. Gabriella nodded.

"The best care I could ever find." She answered.

The cast was finished being put on. Charlie dismissed the attending and then assessed the work when he left. "Not bad." She smiled making Gabriella laugh. "How about we go talk in my office?" She asked. Gabriella nodded and Charlie helped her off the bed and to her office.

Most people would call Charlie's office, well, an office. It was more like a closet. It was definitely an office but it was small. There wasnt much room to move around, but Charlie didnt care. She is almost never in here anyway. Only for things like this, and when she gets sick and tired of everyone.

Charlie sat Gabriella down in the brown chair that sat across from her desk. Charlie sat in the chair right next to it. She scotched herself closer to Gabriella and then decided it was time to talk.

"Troy is worried Gabriella." Charlie started off. "He is worried about you." Gabriella head dropped and she nodded in response. "For as long as I have known Troy, I know he hates seeing people in pain. Thats one of the reasons why I think he became a doctor. To help those people in pain to recover." Gabriella was quiet throughout Charlies speech. "He loves you very much and it is killing him to see you this way. Thats why he called me and wanted us to talk. He knows you dont feel comfortable talking to him, so he found someone who you are comfortable with. I promise I wont tell him anything unless you want me to, okay?" Gabriella nodded and looked up at Charlie.

"Troy has been," She stopped to think, "Amazing through all of this. Yesterday was probably the second worst day we have had since we have been together. I was a emotional wreck yesterday." She explained. Charlie kept quiet letting her finish. "I tried to block out my past with Scott for a long time now. I never thought that I would be in a situation where it would all just come flooding back." Gabriella felt her throat go dry. "Scott is not a nice person." She choked. She shook her head trying to block it out but it kept pushing in. "Not at all. And I dont want Troy to know because Troy is the kind of guy who will hunt him down and hurt him so he knows the pain that I have felt. Troy only knows one version of myself, Im not sure I want him to know the other version."

Charlie reached for the box of tissues and handed them to Gabriella. She plucked one from the box and dabbed her eyes.

"Lets back track." Charlie told her. "What makes Scott not a nice guy?" She asked trying to get Gabriella to elaborate. Gabriella laughed and looked up at Charlie.

"Where should I even begin?"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and subscribing! I means the world to me. Im sorry this is so late! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE IT WILL BE A GOOD ONE!**


	19. Hiding

_She felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She knew that he would be home soon from work. She knew the reaction she was going to get out of him, and she knew that he wasn't going to like it. But she was hoping that maybe, just maybe this time would be different. She sat on the couch and stared at the door waiting for him to burst in. They had just graduated college six months ago, were living together, and they both had solid internships. They were both doing very well at both of their law firms. They were happy with where they were. This might get in the way of some things. _

_Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for his arrival. Finally she heard the lock undo itself and she quickly stood up. He walked through the door and didn't even look at her. _

_"Hey." He said dryly as he placed his things down on the table by the door. She stayed where she was and just stared blankly at him. "Whats wrong?" He asked. _

_She swallowed hard and looked back up. "I have to talk to you." She fiddled her hands nervously. She felt the beads of sweat start to form on her forehead, but tried to ignore it. "Can you sit?" She gestured to the couch. He slowly walked over and sat down. Her small frame sat down next to him. _

_"I'm not going to lie, you are really freaking me out." He told her. She smiled nervously but didn't make any eye contact with him. Her fingers intertwined each other as she tried to think of the best way to tell him this, if there was a best way. _

_"I found something out today." She started off. "I haven't really felt myself lately so I decided to do some research to try to figure out what is wrong." _

_He just sat and stared at her blankly. _

_"And as it turns out," She paused while she tried to pull herself together. "I don't know how to say this." She blurted out. _

_Scott moved closer to her and took her into his arms. He rubbed her back gently as she cried into his shoulder. He gave her a minute and when she was finally ready to talk, he was ready to listen. _

_"What did you find out?" He asked bluntly. _

_She felt light headed. Her entire body went cold. She didn't know how to form the words to tell him. "I'm..pregnant." She slipped. _

_"You're what?" Scott's voice boomed in their apartment, and it wasn't a good or happy tone. It was a tone that Gabriella was expecting. _

_"I'm preg..." Scott shot up from the couch and started to pace back and forth. _

_"I heard you the first time Gabriella!" He shouted at her making her jump a little. Her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds when it fell into her hands. She wanted to erase everything. She wanted to erase that night, she wanted to erase the things that led up to that night. "God, how you could be this stupid!" He asked._

_Gabriella looked up at him in complete disgust. "This is just as much my fault as it is yours. It takes two people, Scott!" She shouted at him. _

_"I didn't ask for this! I don't want this! I don't want to get married and have a kid!" He yelled at her. _

_Gabriella flew off of the couch and got right in his face. "Who said anything about marriage! Im not ready for this either Scott but it is what it is!" _

_Scott's hand grabbed her arm and he stared at her. Gabriella's sweet innocent eyes were looking at anger and hurt in his. "We are not doing this Gabriella. We are not raising a kid." _

_She was baffled. She knew that he was going to be angry, but nothing like was about to hit her hard. "We are not raising a kid?" She whispered. "Scott, we will be able to do this. We have some money saved, we are both doing so well at work. We can be a family!" She preached to him. _

_His grip on her arm grew stronger causing her to yelp out in pain. "I don't want a family. We are not ready and I am not doing it." Gabriella yelped out more when he pushed her down onto the couch. "Are you trying to ruin my life?" He raged. "Are you trying to trap me?" He stopped and thought for a minute. "Thats what it is. You are so pissed off that I might get promoted to go out to LA and you are going to be stuck here alone. So you are trapping me by getting pregnant so I have to stay here. Well I'm telling you now, your plan is foiled because I will not sit here and let you flush my life down the toilet. If you want to have this baby, then you will be doing it alone. In fact, if you want me to stay around you will get rid of it." _

_Scott grabbed on of the pillows and threw it at her and left the room. Gabriella laid there in shock, unable to cry, or have any sort of reaction. She just laid there. Stunned._

The soft tissue was twirled around in her hand as she recanted the story to Charlie. Some parts were a little hazy, but she still remembered a bulk of what happened that night. It had to possibly be one of the worst nights in her life.

"After the fight he packed a bag and left. I didst see or hear from him for days. I was young and stupid and I was terrified of losing him. I did what I thought was right at the time." Gabriella explained to her.

Charlie was appalled by this story. This was worse then what she thought. She was glad that she never told Troy this story because if she did, Scott would be in a hospital room unable to move.

"I made an appointment and I had it taken care of." Gabriella sobbed as she thought about what she had done. "I knew that he wasn't kidding around and he would leave me. I just," Gabriella stopped and looked away for a moment and then came back. "I should have never done it. I wasn't ready to be a mom, but is anyone really? After I did it, Scott and I only lasted another few months together. After we broke up I was on my own for my first time and I realized that if he did in fact leave me, I would have been okay with the baby. I truly feel like I would have been okay."

"So Scott, what happened to him right after you broke up?" Charlie asked.

"About maybe a year after we broke up my father got really sick so I came back home. While he was in the hospital I got a message saying that Scott and this girl Amanda who he had only known a few months, had a baby together. We were together five years when I told him I was pregnant. He had a baby with a complete stranger and was okay with it. But with someone he loved, he told to get rid of it." Gabriella cried. "I think that's the part that hurts the most. Not being that girl. The girl who he wanted to have a family with."

Charlie felt her heart ache. She had no idea why a girl like Gabriella was put through something like this. It was tragic.

"In your five years together did he ever hurt you?" Charlie asked. Gabriella nodded.

"When I told him I didn't want to have sex, he had outburst. If I was late somewhere, he would grab me really hard by my arm and squeeze it until it was purple. The night his sister got married I was standing at the bar talking to some guy. I admit I was a little flirty and Scott saw that. He peeled me off the bar and took me into the coat room and slapped me across the face and told me to never embarrass him that way again in front of his family."

"From what you are telling me you were in a abusive relationship that you couldn't get out of. You were pressured into having an abortion, you were beaten. You were afraid of him. How were you able to get away?" Charlie asked.

"One day he just left. He packed all of his things up and hit the road. I hadn't seen or heard from him since the internship about a month ago. He tried contacting me here and there but I never responded." Gabriella explained.

"From your past experience with him, I don't blame you for thinking he is responsible for the incident last week. From what you tell me, I feel that way too." Charlie replied.

Gabriella balled up the tissue in her hand and looked over at Charlie. "This is the first time I am ever talking about this. No one knows about the baby. I have never told a soul that story. A few friends know, or at least I think they do, about my real past with Scott. I just always pretended that my past with Scott never existed. It was in the past and I wanted to keep it there. I have been doing a great job, but as soon as I saw him I knew that these things were going to be flooding back. I just didn't want to accept it." Gabriella explained to her. She saw Charlie give a small nod. "I just wanted to thank you for being that person that I was able to talk to." Gabriella smiled. Charlie smiled back at her and said,

"You have a very pretty smile Gabriella Montez, I want to see it more often." Charlie stood up and gave Gabriella a hug. "I am always here." She felt Gabriella nod into her shoulder and Charlie held her tightly.

* * *

At the nurses station Troy dropped about seven different charts down on the desk. He wheeled a chair over and opened up the first one. He read them over and signed off on it. The next one came and he did the same thing, signed off and stuck it in a pile. He was able to do two charts in seven minutes. He groaned as he looked at the stack. He did not want to do this. But he hasn't been here in a few days, he had to pay his dues. As he opened up the third chart, a cute blonde came and stood in front of him. In her arms Troy could see that she was holding red stockings.

"Hi Troy!" She said sweetly as she smiled down at the attractive male doctor. Troy clicked his pen and spun around smoothly in his chair.

"Hi Jen." He answered back. "Do you have anything for me?" He asked gesturing to the stocking.

Troy loved when they came around and handed out stockings. Since it was Christmas time, the doctors and nurses were able to write there names on stockings and hang them up on their floor. It always added a little cheer to the dull hallways.

"Yes I do." She pulled off a stocking from the top pile and handed it to him. "There are glitter and glue in the on call room. When ever you get a chance make sure you go in." Jen smiled. Troy gladly took the stocking from her and thanked her. Jen went on her way to the other doctors near by.

Troy told himself he was going to finish the charts and then he could go decorate his stocking. He looked at the time and realized that he hasn't heard from Charlie or Gabriella in almost two hours. He was hoping everything was okay. He was also hoping that Gabriella was able to talk to Charlie. He wanted himself to be the one person she could talk to, but for what ever reason, she wasn't ready to open up. He had accepted that. He knew that he would know one day, and that was going to be okay.

He was on his second to last chart when he saw someone stand over him. He looked up and closed the chart shut.

"How is she?" He asked as he pushed the chair away from him.

"Shes okay." Charlie told him. "We had a very nice talk. I think that she feels a lot better now that she was able to get some thigs off of her chest." She explained as she put her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy that it went well.

"Where is she now?" He asked her. He wanted to go and see her right away. He wanted to see for himself that she was okay.

"I have her resting in the on call room. She said she didn't want to go home without you." Charlie explained. Troy smiled and walked passed Charlie and to where his beautiful girlfriend was. Charlie smiled as she watched Troy walk away.

She thought about the first time she had met him. Some kid right out of medical school who thought he knew everything. He was a pain, but he was always able to hold his own. Charlie in a way adopted him as her little brother that she always wanted. Ever since Gabriella stepped into his life, Charlie has noticed more and more that the kid she once knew was becoming a man. And she knew that a man, a real solid man, was what Gabriella needed right now. She knew that Troy was going to offer that and more to her.

* * *

He pushed the door open slowly and slithered his way in. The room was dark expect for a little light that shined through a window. In the back of the room past a few lockers he found her curled up on a twin bed. This is where Troy usually takes naps when he isn't busy, which is almost never. He walked closer to her and when he finally got there he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly and slowly as she slept. It was nice to see her sleep seeing as how she never does anymore. He knew that she was exhausted, it was written all over her face. The swollen bags under her eyes would make any cold hearted person stop her on the street and ask her if she was okay. His fingers slowly danced through her hair while he watched her sleep. She looked so at peace. He never wanted to wake her up. Her lips were extra red which made him want to kiss her more then ever before. His soft hand lightly caressed her cheek which was very flushed. His thumb gently brushed her cheek a few times.

He knew that she was not going to wake anytime soon so he should get back to work. He lightly kissed her one more time and gently pushed himself off the bed to not wake her. He started to walk towards the door when he heard her start to rustle around. He heard a soft whimper and was right at her side. He noticed that she was still sleeping as her whimper grew a little louder. She was having a dream. He gently shook her trying not to scare her.

"Gabriella." He gently called when he shook her. "Baby wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she felt herself go into a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily when her eyes met his.

"Troy." She gently whispered. She saw a smile come onto his face as his hand flattened against her cheek.

"I'm right here." He told her. "I'm right here." She tried to sit up and Troy quick took action. His arms slid under her arm pits as he helped hoist her up. Once she was sitting and was comfortable she looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"There you go." She told him. He sat down on the bed with her and took her hand.

"What?" He asked a little confused on what in fact she was trying to imply.

"You're always saving me." She told him. Troy felt himself blush at what she had to say. He never thought of it as saving her. It was just what he was supposed to do. What he wanted to do.

"You're always saving me." He fired back at her causing her to smile bigger then what he has seen in almost two weeks."What is this? Gabriella Montez smiling?"

"Who would have thought." She said. Troy lifted her hand and kissed it.

"How are you feeling baby?" He asked concerned still for her. She may be smiling, but he knew she was still not 100% herself.

"I'm...getting there." She said sincerely. "Beside my arm aching and my stomach still sore." She laughed at her little joke and so did Troy.

Troy put his hand up on her forehead and came back with a little puddle of sweat. Troy looked up at her for a answer but she just sighed.

"And I felt like I had a fever earlier which I didn't tell you about." She explained herself. "Sorry."

Troy wiped his hand on his scrubs and pulled her closer. "Well now we know that you had one but you broke it in your sleep." He said.

His hands rested on the small of her back and he gently rubbed it. Gabriella arms snaked around him and her hands rested on his shoulders. Troy thought maybe this was a good time to ask how the talk with Charlie went. He assumed pretty well because she had his girl smiling again. But he decided this was not the best time. He knew that Gabriella would tell him on her own terms.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He put his forehead to hers and said. "How about we go home."

"Isn't Charlie going to be mad?" She asked. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Troy pushed himself off the bed and he helped Gabriella up on her feet. "I have been gone for six days." He told her. "They wont even realize I'm gone."

* * *

As the next few days rolled by, Troy realized that Gabriella was acting more like herself. She was getting up in the morning and taking her showers. She was making coffee and sitting at the table reading the news paper. It was what she had done in mornings past, but Troy hasn't seen her do it in a few weeks. Like he told her, one morning you will wake up and you will be able to do all the things you used to do without any of the pain. For Gabriella the pain was there, it wasn't as strong as before, but she knew that it was going to lurk around for a long time.

Troy pulled on his street clothes and he got his bag ready to go for work. He was happy to see that Gabriella's side of the bed was empty. That meant that she was up and moving. It was something that Troy has been dying to see. He zipped up his navy blue gym bag and he slung it over his shoulder. He walked out to the kitchen were he found Gabriella drinking her coffee and reading the paper. He dropped the bag in the hallway and walked over to her. His hands pulled her damp hair together and then pushed it away so he could kiss her neck.

"Morning beautiful." He mumbled as his lips met her neck. Gabriella leaned back and gave out a playful moan.

"Morning handsome." She giggled as he looked over at her and smiled.

"So how are you going to spend your day?" He asked pulling a mug out of the cabinet and filling it with coffee. "You have been with me nonstop for the past week. Are you going to be able to handle being away from me?" he asked playfully as he poured milk and sugar into his coffee. He carefully stirred it as he felt two arms snake around his body. He stopped stirring and placed his hands on top of hers and spun himself around.

"Lets see." She told him. "I was able to survive on my own yesterday when you were at work, and the day before. I say that I am most likely good to go." She giggled and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright miss independent." He joked grabbing his mug and he followed her over to the kitchen table where she had already been sitting. He pulled a chair put and pushed himself in.

Gabriella picked up her cup and placed it at her lips. She had a tiny sip and then set it back down. She looked over at him think about how she was going to form this next sentence. "I was thinking about going over to the firm today to talk about when I can go back." She proposed. Troy stopped and stared at her. He gently placed his mug down and took her hand in his.

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" He asked her. She nodded and leaned closer to her.

"Troy, you heard the doctor yesterday. He said its important that I start to get back to my life. I cant sit in this apartment forever!"

Yesterday Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor to make sure that Gabriella was healing properly. While her stomach was still a little tender from the broken ribs, she was still able to get around fine. Her ankle had not been bothering her that much, and her wrist was in a cast. There was nothing else that could go wrong with her. Troy told the doctor that Gabriella gets little nausea spells and that really worried him. He knew that the only thing they could do was to give her medication for it. But Gabriella refused saying that it hasn't happened in the last few days and it was fine. She turned her head and glared at Troy for bringing that up. Gabriella didn't want to have to take any more medication then what she already has. She then told the doctor that she feels that she can go back to work. Troy sat back and disagreed but he didn't say a word. Gabriella is a grown woman and can do what she wants. He just doesn't want her doing to much too soon. The doctor told Gabriella that if she is up to it that she can talk to her bosses on when the appropriate time to return to work could be. He then said its important to get back to the real world before all of this happened.

"I heard what he said." Troy told her. "But are you sure you want to face Scott? After everything that you were thinking about him?" He asked.

"We don't even know if it was actually him, Troy." Gabriella stated. Troy was taken back at this. She had done a complete 180. She had convinced herself that Scott had done this to her. Troy has sat and watched her beat herself up over that and the past with Scott. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We don't know. But you have a strong feeling it is so I wouldn't ignore it." He said strongly. "I think your best option is to put yourself away from him. Talk to Hastings and ask if you could be moved to a different firm."

Gabriella shook her head. "And start all over?" She asked. "I just got that position. I earned it. I'm not going to give it up because of Scott. I have already given up other things because of him. I wont let him do that to me again." He voice shook as she talked. Troy leaned closer to Gabriella confused on what she had just said.

"What is that supposed to mean Gabriella?" Troy asked her. "You have already given up things for Scott? What are you talking about?" Gabriella pulled her hands from his grip and stood up from the table.

"Forget it." She hissed as she stood near the counter. There was silence as they both sat there thinking about their next move. Nothing was said. She watched as Troy stood up from his chair and he dumped his coffee into the drain. Gabriella knew that he was angry with her. She knew that he wouldn't understand her reasoning. She felt lips against her forehead which surprised her.

"I love you." He said. She didn't turn to look at him but heard as he picked up his bag off the floor. She heard the door open and then he called. "Ill see you when I get home." And then the door closed. Gabriella cleaned the other things off the table and went into the bathroom to dry off her hair. She was going, whether he liked it or not

* * *

On his way to work, Troy made a quick pit stop. The Hastings Firm. He knew Scott did something to Gabriella. He didn't have a doubt in his mind about it. Gabriella knew it to. He knows it. But this entire situation is a touchy subject for her. Troy knew that she needed to see it once and for all to believe it was actually true.

He parked his car in a near by parking garage and walked the one block to the office. He pulled open the door and walked up towards the front desk. He asked if they had a security team working here and the receptionist gave him a blank look. Troy didn't blame her. He was some weirdo coming in asking if this place had a security team. When she said no he then asked if they had security system. She then said yes. Troy told her that he would like to speak to the head of the system. He was told to take a seat and that it would take just a minute. Troy took a seat in the waiting area, hoping Gabriella wouldn't show up.

"Troy Bolton." Troy stood up from his chair and walked towards the burly man in his late forties. "Dan Summers." Troy shook his hand.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me." Troy then said. Dan Summers nodded and then gestured towards the long hallway.

"Walk with me Bolton."

They walked down a long hallway and the last door on the right was Dan Summers office. Well, more like a broom closet then an office. Troy took a seat while Dan Summers sat behind his desk.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Troy explained what happened about two weeks ago to Dan. He told him where it happened and the story behind it. Troy told him that he is not sure that he did it to Gabriella, no one knows. The people with them were already down the stairs and watched her fall down only a few steps. The upper part of the staircase was blocked off. Troy told him that he hoped that there might be a tape of this happening.

"What was the date?" Dan asked standing up and headed towards the door. Troy was right behind him and said.

"November 29th."

Dan lead Troy to the control room on the second floor. Once they entered there were about twelve screens set up. There are none in offices or conference rooms, but they have them in front of the doors, hallways, the entrance, and outside of bathrooms.

On the other side of the room was a computer. Dan typed in the date and a series of clips popped up.

"Around what time did this occur?" Dan asked scrolling through numerous clips. He was hoping that he had an answer for him. If not, it was going to be a long day.

"I would say around 10 or 11." Troy answered. Dan clicked on the 10 A.M. folder and a bunch of little clips showed up. Troy looked through them with him as well. They got towards the bottom when Troy shouted. "That's Gabriella!" His finger pointing to the clips that was labeled 10:42. Dan double clicked on the clip and it opened another window on the computer screen.

Little numbers on the bottom of the screen rolled as the clip played Gabriella and Scott talking. Gabriella was talking to him and Scott just sat there nodding his head. It showed Gabriella getting a little frustrated, Scott as well. Finally Gabriella started to walk away and Scott followed her. Gabriella took her last step towards the stairs when Scott's hands were against Gabriella's back.

As the rest of the clip rolled it showed Gabriella's head it the first step and it showed her rolling all the way down at the bottom. Scott stayed at the top the entire time she fell, then he ran down the stairs to help with everyone else. It made him look innocent.

Troys stomach did a flip. He felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted Scott dead. He could not believe what he had just watched. He closed his eyes and backed away from the computer screen. Both of his hands were placed behind his head as he started to pace the room. He wanted to erase what he had just seen. He now knows what he has though the entire time was true. And that killed him inside.

"This is what you were looking for right?" Dan asked as he turned his head to face Troy. He nodded and sighed.

"I need to show her this. Can you make me a copy?" Troy asked hoping the answer would be a yes.

But to Troys disadvantage, Dan shook his head. "I'm sorry man, its the policy. I cant give out videos."

"She needs to see this. When can I bring her in?" Troy asked him.

"Anytime. Do you want me to report this to someone?" Dan asked. Troy shook his head.

"Not yet. Gabriella needs to see this and then we can figure everything else out later." Troy told him. "I need you to have this clip ready for me. Got it?" Troy demanded.

Dan has just met Troy, and he didn't like when people bossed him around and told him what to do. That was one of the reasons he became part of security, so he could tell people what to do and boss them around. But this situation was different. Dan has never seen what just happen go down in this building before. It made him sick. He didn't care if he got bossed around. He wanted this bastard gone, and he was going to make sure he was there to help.

* * *

She didn't care what Troy thought. She knew she was ready to throw herself back into work. She needed to throw herself back into work. Maybe that will help her get through this better. She impatiently waited in the waiting room after asking the receptionist if she could have a word with Mr. Hastings.

She reached over and grabbed a magazine and aimlessly flipped through it. Towards the middle of the magazine there was a quiz. The title: HOW TO KNOW YOU ARE IN A BAD RELATIONSHIP. Gabriella quickly closed the magazine and threw it on the nearby table.

She was starting to day dream when Mr. Hastings voice came into the room.

"Gabriella." He said. She turned around and smiled at her boss. She rose from her chair and outstretched her hand.

"Mr. Hastings. Its so good to see you." Gabriella smiled. He gestured towards his office and she followed him down the hall.

Gabriella took a seat in front of his desk. Mr. Hastings sat in his big chair and looked at the young girl sitting in front of him.

"So Ms. Montez, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Im getting better sir." She smiled.

"Do you think you are ready to come back?" He asked. "Because we need you on the team."

Gabriella blushed. She was flattered by his comment. "Yes. Yes sir I am ready to come back to work."

"Are you sure? Are you physically and emotionally ready to come back to work? I know you have had a rough few weeks Ms. Montez and I don't want you to stress yourself out." He told her. Mr. Hastings was hard ass, but he cared about his employees.

Gabriella kept on smiling. "Mr. Hastings. I can assure you that I am ready to return to work." Gabriella still kept on smiling. It turned into more of a nervous smile when Mr. Hastings kept staring at her blankly. Did he think she wasn't ready? Did he not want her back on? That was nonsense, he just told her that he needed her back.

"Welcome back Ms. Montez." He announced and Gabriella lit up like a Christmas tree. "You have missed a lot of work so I will have you meet with Scott so he can catch you up. He has been pretty much been the head of this case. He will give you all the information that you need."

Gabriella felt the air in her lungs leave her body. Just the sound of his name made her stomach flip. "Mr. Hastings that wont be necessary. I can talk to Kate or Frank about it."

Mr. Hastings looked at her confused. "Is there a problem with Scott Ms. Montez?" He asked.

Gabriella didn't want to cause trouble. She also hated drawing attention to herself. She decided that it wasn't a issue that she wanted to address with Mr. Hastings at this point in time. She just sat up straight and smiled.

"Not at all. Ill meet with him tomorrow morning."

* * *

Throughout the day, the anger that was built up from this morning left Troy. He was able to lash out a few interns when they messed up on a chart or IV on a patient, instead of hunting Scott down. He still wasn't able to erase the horrifying image in his mind of Gabriella tumbling down the stairs like a rag doll. Watching that video realized how much love he had for this girl. He promised himself that it was never going to happen to her ever again. There was no way that he was going to let Scott even come close to her. This is why he doesn't want Gabriella going back to work. He now knows what his guy is capable of. If it did it once, he is capable of doing it again.

When Troy walked through the door around nine that night, he was expecting Gabriella to be sound asleep in bed. Instead, the lights were off and candles were lit all around the room. There was soft music playing in the background. On the coffee table was a bottle of wine and some wine glasses.

Troy dropped his things and walked into the apartment confused.

"Gabriella?" He called. He looked down the hallway, but she was no where in sight. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the bottle of wine. It was from 2006. It was the bottle that was left over from Thanksgiving that they never drank. Troy placed it back down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "Babe?" He called from the couch.

He then heard the clicking of high heels hit the floor as she walked in to the room. Her hair was pulled back and she had on a skimpy black dress. It just reached the top of her breast and it came a little high above her thigh. Her heels made her about five inches taller. She stood in the doorway and simply said one word that made Troy crazy.

"Hello." She whispered. She pulled the pony tail out and shook her hair out. She walked closer to him as his mouth was agape. She stopped when she realized that he had not changed his emotion in a few seconds. "Oh no. Is this terrible? Do I look ridiculous? I figured that we haven't shared a night together in a few weeks and I wanted it to be special and I..." She was stopped when Troy pushed himself off the couch.

"Oh baby that's not it. You look," He took a nice long look at her. "Amazing." He breathed. Gabriella felt herself blush. "You have to be the sexiest girl I know." His hands rested on her hips as he pulled himself closer.

"I wanted to try and make up for this morning. I hate when we fight and I just..." Her mouth was soon covered by his and she knew that she needed to shut up. She felt his tongue plunge into her mouth and she accepted it. She reached for Troys scrub pants and tugged at them making them peel off of his body. Her hands ran up his warm chest as she ripped the scrub top off of him. Troys hands caressed her cheeks as he continue to move his mouth against hers. Troys knees buckled as he motioned for them to move this onto the floor. Gabriella found it a little hard to bend all the way down, but she was able to do it without Troy realizing she was in pain. Troy then laid her on the floor and continued to please her.

His hands ran up her thigh, as her fingers raced through his hair. Troy picked up the ends of the dress and started to pull it off of her. When the dress hit the floor, Troy looked down at his beautiful girlfriend completely naked.

"No bra or panties?" He asked. "Oh baby, at least give me a challenge." Gabriella laughed as she leaned up to kiss him. Troys hands gently ran up her stomach. He was making sure that he was careful with her. Even though she never complained much, he knew that her ribs still bothered her.

"Troy." Gabriella moaned into his mouth. "Please.."

Troy knew exactly what Gabriella needed. He needed it too. He had been longing for her for weeks. Now it was finally time that they were together again. He suddenly forgot the video tape, about Scott, about work. All he thought about at that moment was Gabriella. Troy straddled her, and he slowly lowered himself onto her. He looked deep into her brown pools and he saw that she was ready. Troy slowly moved into her causing her to grip onto his back.

"Are you okay?" He was concerned that he hurt her by the gasp she let out.

"Yes." She breathed. "Just," Gabriella couldn't find the words. It felt so good to be with him again. This is what she needed. She needed him.

Troy slowly started to move all the way in. He quickened his pace as Gabriella strengthened her grip. Her hands ran wild through her hair as he took hold of her neck. Gabriella moaned out load as he nibbled at her neck while he entered her hard. Gabriella felt her back arch in reflex and she felt a pain in her abdomen. She ignored it as Troy pleasured her some more. Gabriella let out a small whimper that Troy never caught on to. She was glad that he didn't. He would have stopped. Stopping was the last thing she wanted him to do.

Troy took her arms and pinned them up next to her head. He lowered his mouth onto her neck and kissed his way around her breast. Gabriella moaned as his soft, warm lips covered her breast. Troy entered her hard causing her to moan even louder.

"_Troy_." she moaned as he quickened his pace.

"I love when you say my name." Troy whispered to her. "Say it again."

Gabriella pushed her head back and with all she had in her, she moaned louder. "_Troy! Oh Troy!" _

Her soft hands cupped his face as he was brought back down to her mouth. He kissed her tenderly, but he could tell that Gabriella wanted more. Gabriella lifted her hips so he was able to enter her deeper. Troy kissed her all throughout their love making. When he finally lost the air to breathe, he stopped and rested his head in her neck. Her arms wrapped around his body as he finished off by thrusting with everything he had in him.

Gabriella's back arched again causing a rip roaring pain all through her body. The pain only last a few seconds. It was subsided when Troy released himself into her. She felt his warm breath against her neck as he tried to catch his breath. Gabriella's head it the floor as she tried to do the same. Troy pushed himself up to look at her. She had beads of sweat rolling down her face and her cheeks were flushed.

"You okay?" He asked as he ran a hand along her face. Gabriella nodded with a slight smile.

"I have never been better." She smiled as Troy kissed her tenderly once more. "Oh god, you're incredible." She breathed.

Troy kissed her chest and then looked back down at her. "You are so beautiful." He complimented her.

Gabriella kissed him again. "I love you so much."

Troy returned the I love you by making Gabriella feel beautiful one more time that night.

* * *

The next morning Troy walked out to the kitchen finding the mess from the night before. They easily finished off a bottle of wine together. Their glasses were resting peacefully on the kitchen counter. Out in the living room blankets and pillows were still resting on the floor. The candles were melted down and some of the wax was leaked onto the table. Troy smiled as he saw the spot where him and Gabriella made love. He had missed her so much. And what they shared last night was incredible.

He had a little bit of a headache has he turned on the coffee pot. They had drank a lot of wine. Wine doesn't usually affect Troy, but it did last night. Troy continued to think back to last night. He held his beautiful girlfriend against his body as they talked. They just talked about how much they loved each other and how much each of them meant to the other. They didn't talk about past relationships or their families, or work. Just about one another.

Gabriella ended up falling asleep in his arms and he didn't want her to sleep on the cold hardwood floor all night. He gently and carefully scooped her up and brought her back to their room. He laid her down and wrapped the blanket around her naked body. He then crawled into bed and held her all throughout the night.

But now they had to get back to reality. Troy needed to show her the video tape of Scott. Maybe she will then come to her senses about not returning to work. Troy didn't want her going back. It wasn't safe there. If Scott had hurt her one, he was definitely more then capable of doing it again. Troy didn't want to see Gabriella hurt ever again.

The coffee pot had filled all the way up and Troy pulled it out and filled the mug. He sat down at the kitchen table and read the latest issue of sports center. He was just about to read the article on Lebron James when he heard a thud come from their bedroom.

* * *

Her body outstretched as she opened her eyes that morning. She was in her bed. She didn't remember coming to bed. She remembered falling asleep on the living room floor. Maybe Troy carried her back to bed. How sweet of him. Last night she realized how lucky she was to have him in her life. He treated her the way a girl should be treated.

She pushed herself on her elbows to look at the alarm clock. It was 9:30. Her eyes sprung open when she realized that she had to be at the office at 10:15. She was meeting Scott. Meeting Scott. Just the thought of that name scared her. But she wasn't going to look weak in front of her boss. She was going to do whatever it took.

Gabriella pushed herself out of the bed and when she sat up she felt all of the air escape from her body. Her hands immediately flew over her stomach and she groveled in pain. They were rough last night and it did hurt her during it. But she had missed him so much, she was going to fight through the pain.

Once she was able to breathe steady she was able to stand on her two feet. Her eyes were closed shut as she tried to stand up right. It hurt her so much to stand up right. She thought that she was getting better. She had a great few days with minimal pain. Now it was all coming back.

Her feet moved a few steps until she finally felt her body collapse from underneath her. She was now laying on the ground clutching her stomach and whimpering out in pain.

"Gabriella!" He heard Troys concerned voice from down the hall. She was shaking her head as if she was telling him to not come in. She was fine. "Oh my god!" she heard him gasp. In a matter of seconds he was hoovering over her trying to get her to talk to him.

"I was just going to get a shower." She whimpered to him. Troy nodded as he gently touched her stomach. He could feel a few broken ribs still. It then set in to him that maybe he was a little to rough last night.

"Were you in pain last night?" He asked in his doctors voice. Gabriella thought when he talked this way to her that he was extremely sexy. She shook her head and then he said. "Is that the honest truth."She then shook her head and he sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me last night. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Gabriella's hand flew to his cheek and she spoke. "Oh honey you could never hurt me." She told him.

"I was rough last night. I caused you to be in pain this morning." He told her.

Gabriella wasn't sure if she should tell him. She had to. She found it hard to keep things from him. She knew it wasn't right, but she had to. "I didn't take my meds yesterday." She spat out.

"What do you mean you didn't take them?" Troy asked a little angry. "Gabriella they cause you from not being in pain."

"I know that. But I haven't had any pain and so I thought I was going to be okay. Then last night we were together and I dont care how much pain I was in. I was going to be with you." Gabriella explained herself.

Troy dropped his head and sighed. "You should have told me I was hurting you." He said. "Why did you need a shower right when you wake up? You never do that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Did he always have to observe her?

"Im running late." She told him.

Troy gently lifted her off the ground and leaned her against the bed. He then sat down in front of her and talked to her.

"Where you going pretty girl?" He asked.

Gabriella gulped. "Um, to work."

Troy sighed. "Why? Gabriella I don't want you going back there."

"Troy, I am a big girl. I can handle things on my own." Gabriella explained to him.

Troy felt a switch in him go off. She couldn't handle anything right now. She is not physically or emotionally ready to handle anything. He was not going to sit back and watch it all unfold.

"No you cant. You cant handle you ex boyfriend working with you. You cant handle it because you think that hurt you. You cant handle going back to work." Troy preached to her.

"I think I know what is best for me!" Gabriella hollered at him. "Im a grown woman. I wont have you baby me."

"If you knew what was best for you, you wouldn't be returning to work when he is still there. Gabriella he scares you. No one should ever feel afraid when they go into work. I dont want you going to work afraid." Troy hollered back at her.

"I think I am strong enough to handle that on my own." Gabriella said boldly.

Troy stood up and looked down at her. She still looked like a rag doll. She wasn't strong enough. He knew that she knew that she wasn't. Gabriella always tries to put on a brave face for people. She shouldn't have to do that. Troy wasn't going to sit back and watch her do that. He was going to take action.

"Lets see how strong you are after what I have to show you." Troy said. "Ill help you with your shower. You are going to work, and I am going with you."

* * *

**Im sorry if there are any mistakes. I really wanted to get this out to you guys. You guys have been so good to me with this story so I wrote an extra long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Happy late Thanksgiving to my American readers! Please review for the next chapter everyone! I love to hear from you guys. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	20. Fix You

The door was swung open as a nervous Gabriella entered behind her brave boyfriend. The office was empty, but Mr. Hastings secretary told them both to have a seat and he will be with them in one moment. Troy thanked her and sat down in the two chairs that faced Mr. Hastings desk. He looked around the room and saw all of his different diplomas and awards, and he hoped one day he would be sitting in the same chair, but it would be Gabriella's office. He wanted her to have this life so bad, and he was going to make sure whether she liked it or not, that no one was going to come between that.

Troy turned his head to face Gabriella, but she was already staring right back at him. He knew that she was angry. It was written all over her face. "What?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella sat there in the chair, practically curled up in a ball. Her legs were tightly crossed together and her arms were crossed as well. Her head was looking at the floor when she wasn't glaring at Troy. "I just cant believe you sometimes." Was all she was able to spit out.

"Oh you're mad at me huh?" He asked sitting forward. "You know what Gabriella? I don't care!"

"Why did you have to drag my boss into this? I look vulnerable enough as it is, but I have to bring my boyfriend in to fight my battles for me?" She spat at him.

"Gabriella, you can not fight this battle alone. Its impossible. And why are you so worried about how you look?"

"Bolton, in this business you have to have a thick skin. I'm coming off great right now by having my boyfriend here on my behalf!" She fought. She looked away from him until he spoke up again.

"Gabriella, I'm here because I don't ever want to get a call down at the ER saying that my girlfriend is here and shes not here to take me out to lunch." Troy fired back at her. "That day was one of the worst days of my life. The woman I love is in the hospital broken because of some ass. I never want to see you lying in a hospital bed like that again. I never want to see you struggle to get out of bed the way you do. It gets to hard for me to watch. I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this. You haven't been yourself in weeks." He explained. He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I want my Bell back." He whispered towards her. He watched as she brushed some strands of hair behind her ear. "Sorry for caring so much."

It was quiet between the two for a little while until Mr. Hastings walked into his office. Troy stood up and introduced himself to her boss.

"So you're the famous Troy?" Mr. Hastings asked with a big smile. "Gabriella speaks very highly of us."

"Likewise sir." Troy returned. Mr. Hastings motioned for him to sit and Troy did what was implied.

"Gabriella my dear," Mr. Hastings said towards her. "What seems to be the problem?"

Gabriella sat up straight in her chair. She didn't want to tell him. She never wanted to drag her personal life into her work life. But this needed to be done. She figured she could break the rules just this once. Gabriella retold the tale to Mr. Hastings. She didn't go in depth with it, but enough that he got the gist of their history. She explained to him that she was in a abusive relationship with Scott, which caused Troy to turn to her with a jaw drop.

"You never told me this." Troy told her a little hurt. Gabriella looked down at her hands which were sweating profusely.

"I'm sorry." She apologized not looking at him.

Mr. Hastings sensed the tension between the young couple. He just sighed at the news that Gabriella had just shared with them. Obviously this can not be happening in his firm. He does not tolerate it. He will not tolerate it.

"Well, this is," Mr. Hastings found it hard to fit into words of what he just heard. He has never had this kind of situation before in his work place. "I will not let this continue. I will not have you scared everyday you come into work. Scott deserved this as much as you did, but his actions are unspeakable." Mr. Hastings pressed his finger on the intercom button on his telephone. "Sandy, can you call Scott into my office please." He demanded.

"Mr. Hastings, this is a video of this happening that I would like you both to see." Troy announced. He was not going to let Gabriella get away without seeing the video tape. She needed to see it for all of this to be over.

Mr. Hastings nodded towards Troy as Scott moved his way into the room. He saw Gabriella facing Hastings desk, not looking at him. And then he found Troy, practically putting daggers into his chest. And finally he saw Hastings. Scott has never seen the look on his face before. He cautiously walked into the room and asked what was going on.

"Mr. Burns, please take a seat." Hastings voice boomed.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who was fiddling with her hands. Troy saw that her bottom lip was turning bright red because she was biting on it so hard. Her leg then started to move up and down. She was becoming jittery again. Troy stood up and put the video tape in the tape player in Hastings office. Hastings still has a video player in his office, mostly for times like these. He always watches back old video tapes that were available for cases. Troy pressed play and the video played itself off once again.

Scott felt like he was going to throw up when he saw the image that was plastered across the TV screen in his boss' office. It was him and Gabriela talking. He watched as she tried to talk softly to him and he wasnt having it. Scott felt time move as the scene was at the part were Gabriella was approaching the stairs. He watched as he approached her from behind and with all the power in her shoved her down the stairs.

Gabriella heard a huge gasp escape her tiny body as she watched herself catapult down the stairs. Her eyes shut once she saw her body hit the floor. She felt herself start to shake her head. She wanted to erase what she just saw. She knew what Scott was capable of, but what she just watched back was something only a monster would do. He wanted to hurt her that bad, that's the part that hurt her the most. She found herself start to shake when she felt two hands on her face. She opened her eyes to a caring man. He didnt have to say anything to her, she knew what he was saying, and he could read her answer.

He helped her get out of the chair and told Mr. Hastings that they would be in touch. On their way out Troy turned to Scott who was sitting in the corner of the office. "You know, I really hope one day you feel the pain that you caused Gabriella. The thing I want most in this world is for you to feel that. And I hope to God that it comes soon."Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and guided her out of the office.

Scott felt defeated. He was caught. The worst was yet to come. Scott looked up at Mr. Hastings who was staring him down. "Take a seat Mr. Burns." he said in a monotone voice. "I have a feeling that we are going to be here for a long time."

* * *

The apartment was quiet when the two returned that afternoon. Gabriella just wanted to sleep. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to go to bed and wrap herself up in blankets and sleep. Her tiny body walked across the threshold as Troy walked in behind her. Gabriella's arm crossed themselves along her chest as Troy threw the keys in the little dish on the table next to the door. Troy walked up behind her and brought her into his arms. Gabriella buried her head into his chest as she cried some more. She was completely silent on the way home, but Troy knew once they got home the flood gates would open.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about everything."

Gabriella brought her head out from his chest and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about putting you through all of this. I'm surprised you have stayed around this long." Gabriella whispered to him. She felt Troys arms leave her back as she watched him back away from her.

"Why do you keep thinking I dont care about you?" Troy spat at her. "I'm am so unbelievably hurt by what you just said. You are my life Gabriella. My whole life!" Troy felt his throat start to go dry. "I will do anything to keep you safe, or happy. I will never leave you. I don't know why you keep thinking I'm leaving. I'm not!" Troy started to raise his voice. "What Scott did to you, god, I want to kill him. Obviously these things have happened in the past that you didn't tell me about! You have a bad history with him and you don't want to tell me."

Gabriella stepped closer to him. "I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to get upset!" Gabriella cried. "Troy, you don't want to know what happened with us back then. It was a long time ago. And I have managed to keep everything bottled up for years now. But now hes back and then there's you and..." Gabriella stopped and broke down. "Its hard to keep it from all coming back. I kept it all in for a reason. And now look at me!" Her arms pushed out to her sides as she stood in front of Troy with tears pouring down her face. "I have no idea who this girl is." Gabriella back up a little more from him. "Scott took everything from me...Everything. And I don't want you to get involved because I don't want him to take you too!"

Gabriella dropped to the floor, but Troy was right there to take her up in his arms. He rocked her back and forth as she sobbed harder. Troys hand rested on her head as he rubbed in softly. He kissed her forehead many times until he brought her out so she could look at him. "No one will ever take me from you. Do you understand that? No one!"

Gabriella understood what Troy was telling her, but to make herself better she kept saying. "Please don't go. Please do go."

Troy held her tighter and Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and they just held each other. There were things that needed to be talked about, but right now was not the time.

* * *

Troy refilled his coffee cup for the fifth time that day. The night before he barely got any sleep. He was up all night watching Gabriella sleep. And he was thinking about everything that has happened in this last month. Why them? That was the question that roamed his mind. They were so strong, and then this. Troy felt like this was making them stronger, but for some reason he also felt like it was tearing them apart a little. He was finding it hard to go home everyday to find Gabriella in the same spot in bed all curled up and afraid to go anywhere. He found it hard to see her cry almost everyday. It was just as draining to him as it was to her.

As he poured some sugar in his coffee cup his beeper went off. He reached in his pocket and looked at the number. It was Sharpay. Troy groaned as he walked to the nearest phone and called her up. The phone rang a few times until a cheery voice came over the other line.

"The Night Before, this is Sharpay!" Troy rolled his eyes as he heard her voice.

"Whats up?" He asked. He then heard a huge sigh and then a little laugh.

"Its about time one of you returns my calls. I just tried Gabriella like four times and nothing. I tried you the first time and it worked!" She laughed a little to herself and then continued. "Seriously though, I haven't heard from you guys in days. What is going on?"

Troy played with the idea of telling Sharpay everything. He hasn't talked to anyone about what is going on yet. Maybe that was Troys problem. He was keeping this all in. He needed to talk to someone.

"We just have had some things going on." He said bluntly.

"Scott?" Sharpay guessed.

"Just some stuff Sharpay. Everyone is fine."

"Are you sure?" She pressed more. Troy took the phone away from his ear and pressed his hand against his forehead. Why did he call her.

"Sharpay." He groaned.

"Im sorry." She quickly caught herself. "Anyway the other reason I am calling is because I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to open mic night tomorrow. We usually get a huge turn out and it would be great to see you guys."

"Ill talk to Gab." Troy answered her.

"That is all I ask." Sharpay answered satisfied. "Alright I got some things to do so I better get back to work, but I really hope you guys can make it out tomorrow."

"We will try our best." Troy said a little more sarcastically then he intended.

"Ill talk to you later...Oh and Troy." There was a moment of silence, Sharpay knew that he was still listening. "I am always here, for you both. Its going to get better I promise."

Sharpay may act dumb, but she knows whats going on. Troy felt himself smile. "I appreciate it Shar." And then he put the phone back on the hook. He then picked it right back up and called the number of a person who knows everything about him. That's the person who he wanted to talk to about all of this.

* * *

"I thought you fell of the face of the earth." The two men hugged as Troy stepped through the door of his old apartment. It looked exactly the same. Nothing has changed except there was a different bag of chips sitting on the coffee table. Troy walked right over and sat down on the couch.

"Beer?" Chad asked him. Troy shook his head. He was going home to Gabriella after this. He didnt want to come home and smell like beer. Chad sat on the couch next to the one Troy was sitting on. He looked at his best friend of over 23 years and smiled. "So, what do I owe this visit?" Chad asked in deep voice trying to sound like one of those snooty old people.

"I just needed someone to talk to." Troy told him. Chad leaned forward and knew that this was serious. He wasn't going to mess with him anymore.

"Whats going on man?" Chad asked him.

"Its Gabriella. Ever since Scott came back she has not been the same person. Then she was in the hospital and the rehab was horrendous. It still is. I went to the firm a few days ago and asked for the security tapes. They had the tape. The tape of Scott pushing Gabriella down the stairs." Troy looked away from him. "You know, Gab kept telling me not to jump to conclusions because we dont know if it was actually him. Then the one days she told me she was having nightmares about it and she feels that Scott did something to her. That's what made me go over to the firm. I had a feeling the entire time, but like Gabriella I didnt want to believe it."

Chad sat in disbelief. "So he actually did it?" Troy nodded as he watched Chad fall back into his chair. "I'm going to be sick."

"Try watching the video. Man, she was totally blindsided. I wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of him. But that's not what is really bothering me."

Chad watched Troy has he tried to put together his next words. "Gabriella thinks that she is going to lose me over all of this. She told me that Scott has taken a lot from her in the past and that she doesn't want him to take me too. She doesn't think I can handle of this and I will just bolt." Troy told Chad as tears slowly brimmed in his eyes. Troy doesn't cry around anyone, but with Chad, its different. Chad is the only person besides his mom and Gabriella that has seen him cry.

"Scott has taken a lot from her? What is that supposed to mean?" Chad asked a little confused. Troy shrugged as he sniffled.

"I have not a clue. She wont tell me. I think that is the part that is most frustrating. She had a abusive relationship with this guy and she wont tell me any of it. Im not going to force it out of her, but I want to know."

"Has she talked to anyone about it?" Chad asked. Troy nodded as he slowly pulled himself together.

"She talked to Charlie about a week ago." Troy told him. "I don't know what to do anymore Chad. I hate going home and seeing her all torn up. She told me yesterday that she has no idea who she is anymore." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hate that this ass hole did this to her."

"How are you doing?" Chad asked him. Troy just shrugged.

"Honestly man, I don't know." Troy answered. "I'm handling it the best way I can."

Chad leaned closer to him. "Troy, I know that you are always the hero. You always want to help everyone and you always want to do the right thing. You are a lot stronger then you let on. But I don't want you to be so strong that you don't feel like you can break down." Chad explained. "I dont want to ever see you shut down. You always have me okay?"

Troy nodded and then the two of them just sat there. Not saying a word.

* * *

When the door opened at apartment 4B that night, the smell of dinner floated through the air. Confused, Troy closed the door and rushed to the kitchen. What he found was Gabriella standing in the kitchen cutting up things for a salad. She turned her head and smiled.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" She asked like nothing was wrong. Last night or these past few weeks never existed. What he saw was some of the old Gabriella, and I didnt really mind it.

"It was good. Whats all of this?" He asked. She laughed and looked over at him.

"Its dinner. Can you set the table for me?" She asked sweetly as she threw fresh cut tomatoes in the bowl. Troy took his coat off and threw it on a nearby chair and opened up the cabinet to get two plates and place mats. "Oh, I talked to Sara today. Her and Brady are flying in on the 23rd and they are going to stay here through Christmas. The plan that we had all along. I felt so bad. She has been trying to get me for a few days now. She told me she is getting huge!" Gabriella said with a giggle. "Speaking of Christmas, its going to be here in less then two weeks. We have nothing. We have to go and get the tree and find all the decorations from the move. I think I put them in the closet. If we cant find them we are going to have to go out and buy some. It has to look nice because we are hosting Christmas Eve."

Troy turned to her a little confused. "Since when are we doing that? We hosted Thanksgiving. Let my parents host Christmas Eve."

"Don't be silly. Its fine. We are more then capable of doing it. Plus your parents are older. I don't want them to have the stress of putting together Christmas Eve."

"Like you don't have enough stress as it is?" Troy asked her. He was so confused on what all of this was. This was a completely different scene then what happened yesterday. And he wanted to know what the huge change was.

"Troy, I can do it." She told him as she placed the salad on the table.

"No, _we_ can do it. You don't have to do everything by yourself." Troy said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, we can do it." Gabriella walked back into the kitchen and pulled down two wine glasses and a bottle of wine from the cooler. She placed them on the table and then went to get the main course. Troy's favorite, baked macaroni and cheese. She walked it over and placed it down on the table. Troy sat down with her and they both started to eat.

She was trying to find the right time to tell him, but she figured there was no good time.

"Mr. Hastings called today." She announced as she took a long sip of her wine.

"Yeah." Troy said waiting to hear more.

Gabriella placed her glass back down on the table and looked over at her boyfriend. "Scott was fired. He made him sign a restraining order that you drew up, saying that he cant be within 150 feet of me. When did you do that?" She asked. She didn't sound upset or angry. She just sounded like she wanted to be in the know about this.

Troy put his fork down and and talked. "After I watched the video. I went over before I went to work one day. After I saw the video I went and talked to someone who was available to talk. He drew me up the papers and I signed. I don't want him anywhere near you. After what I saw, if he does come near you, he wont ever again because I killed him." Gabriella giggled at what Troy told her. "I'm surprised he even signed them."

"Well he did. I don't think he had a choice. Mr. Hastings probably threatened to end his career all together if he didn't."

"So what does this mean now?" Troy asked her.

"I return to work and my life. Now that I have this barrier with him, I don't feel as afraid anymore. I feel like I can really get back to my life." Gabriella said with a small smile. "I still have some things to work out with myself, but for right now, I'm okay."

Troy got up from his chair and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her two hands. He held them tightly as he looked up at her. "I will always be here. I will help you through whatever it is. I don't want you to ever feel like you are alone in this world. You will always have me." Gabriella leaned down and kissed him hard.

"Its because of you that I'm starting to be myself again." Troy smiled and then kissed her once more. Gabriella stood up from her seat and pulled him close to her.

"Do you want to finish dinner?" She asked. Troy knelt down and scooped her up in his arms and she laughed. "I guess Im taking that as a no!"

"The food will still be there when we are done." He kissed her again as he brought them back to their bedroom.

* * *

Troy thought that it would be a good idea if they went to the open mic night that they were having at the bar the next night. It would be a good thing for him and Gabriella to go out like they used to. Troy told Gabriella that morning before they both went to work and she thought it would be great. They haven't seen Sharpay in almost two weeks. They decided once both of them got home they would leave.

The Night Before was your typical bar. Crimson red was the color that was painted on the walls. They had both movie and sports memorabilia famed hanging all over the room It had the bar, obviously, and then the shelves for all the alcohol. Flat screens hanging off the walls. It had tables with the high stools and low lighting. But this bar was different because it had a huge stage all the way in the back. It wasn't a real fancy stage but it was still a stage. They hosted open mic nights here a lot. Its not a karaoke bar, but it seemed like it was close to it.

Troy was blown away about how beautiful Gabriella looked that night. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with heels. She had a purple lace shirt and her hair was curled tightly. She wore long tear drop earrings and her makeup was the best she had ever done.

When they found Sharpay she was talking to one of the guys behind the bar. They seemed very flirty. Well, Sharpay we flirty with everyone, but it seemed different with this guy.

"You came!" She shouted as she ran out from behind the bar. She hugged both of them tightly and smiled. "What can I get for you guys?"

"Water!" Gabriella told her. "He'll have a beer."

Sharpay smiled at the couple. "Coming right up." Troy and Gabriella found two stools and sat at the bar. Troy placed his hand on Gabriella knee and rubbed it gently.

"Glad we came?" He asked her. She nodded and leaned over and kiss him.

"Of course." Sharpay came back with their drinks and placed them in front of them.

"So what do you think of the place? A little different from the diner huh?" Gabriella looked around the room. It was different from the diner. But this place seemed a little more Sharpay.

"Its awesome. Do you like it here?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay nodded and then pointed to the tall dark guy on the other side of the bar.

"Oh yeah I like it here." She answered. She leaned over closer to them and whispered. "He makes it soooo much better to work here." She then backed off and called him over to meet her friends."you guys this is Zeke. Zeke these are my friends Gabriella and Troy!" She introduced. Zeke shook both of their hands and smiled.

"I have heard a lot about you two." Zeke told them. Thanks for coming out.

"No problem man, this place it great."Troy told him taking a sip of beer. "I actually have a question for you." Troy nodded away from the girls and Zeke followed him over.

Sharpay sighed and looked back at her best friend. "How we doin' baby girl?" She asked Gabriella.

"A lot better." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I was worried about you." Sharpay told her. "So was your man."

"Well he worries to much!" She joked as she took a sip of her water.

"Seriously though Gabriella, dont push him away. He wants to help you." Sharpay encouraged her. She watched as her friend looked away and then looked back.

"I know. We are both getting there."

The crowd of about 50 people cheered as Zeke took the stage. He placed a stool in front of the mic and started to talk.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Zeke asked and the crowd cheered. "Awesome. Now we are going to start off our open mic night right now. This guy doesn't do this often so be extra nice to him. If you're mean, we will stick you up here and see how you do. Lets give it up for Troy!" The crowd cheered as Gabriella whipped her head around to look at Sharpay.

"What?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. Troy never sings. He sang for her once before they were going out. Now Troy is walking on stage with a guitar, which Gabriella has only heard him play once. What was he doing?

"Hey everyone." Troy greeted. "Im Troy and I wanted to dedicate this song to the love of my life." The crowd awed and Troy added one more thing. "You look incredible tonight."

Troy started to play a few chords and then started right into the song.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay and asked, "What is he doing?" She was so confused, and yet so blown away by this.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_ When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_ When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_ Stuck in reverse_

_ And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_ When you lose something you can't replace_  
_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_ Could it be worse?_

Troy sang beautifully and Gabriella felt herself start to cry. She could not believe that she was seeing right now.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you_

_ And high up above or down below_  
_ When you're too in love to let it go_  
_ But if you never try you'll never know_  
_ Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you_

The song started to pick up and Troy played each chord with no mistake. Gabriella sat there with tears streaming down her face and a huge smile.

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_ When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ And I..._

_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ And I..._

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who was getting a little teary eyed. Gabriella turned back to Troy who was singing and playing his heart out.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you _

As the last note was played. Gabriella stood up and started to walk towards the stage. Everyone was cheering and applauding, but Gabriella didnt hear any of that. He just played her a song. She had no idea that he could play the guitar that well. She had no idea that he took the time to practice this song.

Troy took the guitar off of his body and leaped off the stage to meet Gabriella. Once there their lips automatically locked and the crowd continued to cheer.

Troy meant every word of the song. He will try to fix her. Its going to take some time, but he is going to try. He will do whatever it takes.

* * *

**Its about time I got a chapter out to you guys. Thank you so much for the support you have been giving me. It makes me really believe in a story when you guys respond the way you do. With break coming up Ill have the next chapter out sooner rather then later! Once again thank you guys so much! (Sorry if there are any mistakes!) **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	21. Merry Christmas Darling

Living in a place that is warm all year round, when Christmas comes around you don't think its Christmas. When you think Christmas you think cold, snow, hot chocolate. Not warm, sticky, muggy, and ice tea. This is how Christmas has always been for them though. Every year its the same thing. Troy saw snow every year on his family's yearly Colorado ski trip. Even though that yearly thing stopped once he went to college. He had gotten so busy that now his parents go up and meet his mothers family. Troy never goes. But this year that was going to change. Gabriella has never seen snow and Troy wanted to introduce her to it. So this year as a Christmas gift to her and his family, they were going to Colorado. Although that was not the only gift Troy had gotten Gabriella. He hasn't gotten it yet, but he knows that once she opens it, well, you will just have to wait and see.

* * *

When Troy was a kid he would jump out of bed first thing on Christmas morning. He wouldn't even bother Brady laying in the bed right next to his, but he would fly down the stairs and bolt straight for the tree. It was quiet, the sun not even awake. He would see all of the presents that were under the tree. They were all tightly wrapped in the holiday wrapping paper and resting underneath the tree just waiting to be opened. He would sit and drool over every single one wanting to open it. He would tip toe around the tree to get a great view of everyone presents. Then he would back away and just look at the perfect family tree and all the perfect presents and smile. He was able to take it all in. Then he would jet upstairs to wake everyone up. He has been doing this for as long as he can remember. So why stop now.

This year his gift was underneath the big Christmas tree, that barely fit in their living room. His gift was laying in bed next to him. He was rolled over on his side and was watching her breathe in slowly. He loved watching her sleep. Her hair fanned out on the pillow, her eyes closed softly, the blankets sunk into her curves. It was magic to him. She looked so happy when she was sleeping. It was something Troy missed. This past month has not been the happiest for both of them, but he knew this Christmas was going to change that. He was going to make her very happy once again.

He smiled as he watched her stir awake. She rolled onto her back, sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she was being watched so she turned right away. What she found staring back at her was her adorable boyfriend, smiling.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him.

"About a half hour." He told her. Gabriella giggled and placed her hand on his cheek softly.

"You know how much I hate you watching me sleep." She said playfully smacking his cheek.

"Ouch woman. Watch it now. You are being so mean you might now get your present." Troy teased her.

With talk of presents Gabriella bolted. She straddled her legs across his body and clapped her hands. Her long curly brown hair flowed down her chest. Her black lace camisole brushed against Troys bare skin. Her hands slid up his chest and she grabbed the tiny hairs on the back of his head.

"I love presents." She whispered to him. He giggled as he pulled her down closer to him. He gently hand his hands down her thigh and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know you do. Trust me you are going to love this one." Troy teased her some more.

Gabriella pushed her legs out so her entire body was laying on top of Troys. "Do I get a hint?" She asked seductively.

Troy shook his head no. "I wont give you a hint, but I will give you," He rolled her onto her back making her giggle. He gently kissed her neck and then came back up to look at her. "Morning sex."

Gabriella's hands ran up his chest once more and looped around his neck. "Wow, we haven't had morning sex in a long time."

Troy moaned into her neck as he began to suck on it gently. "I know." He said when he came up. "And I think we are over due."

"Oh really." Gabriella said biting her bottom lip as she felt his teeth sink into her flesh.

He heard another moan come from her neck and then he popped up to look at her. "Oh yeah." He said kissing her soft lips. Gabriella moved her way into his mouth giving him the okay to seal the deal on morning sex. Troys hands slid up Gabriella black camisole and gently grabbed her breast. Gabriella moaned into his mouth as he started to knead her breast. Gabriella's legs wrapped around Troys thighs as he felt himself bulge. Gabriella felt this against her lower part and quickly started to pull at her matching black underwear. Troy felt her hands there and grabbed them to stop.

"Baby, let me get it." He told her and then plunged his tongue back into her mouth.

Troy felt his hair being pulled as he slowly pulled down Gabriella's underwear. Once she felt them at her ankles she quickly kicked them off. Troy grabbed them from the bottom of the bed and pulled them up to show her.

"Mission accomplished." Gabriella praised making Troy laugh.

Troy felt Gabriella's body become hot, making his the same way. He was able to pull himself together to make the move. Just as he had made his way in, their land line began to ring. Troy didn't even get to have one full motion before the ring filled the entire apartment.

"You have got to be kidding." Troy moaned when he heard it.

Gabriella was to far gone at this point. She didn't care if the pope was calling, she was going to make sure nothing was disturbing them.

"Baby, let it go." She breathed hard as she pulled him back down to her mouth. As Troy continued to move his way in harder each time, it seemed the phone ringing grew louder. Troy dug his head into Gabriella's neck as he continued to pleasure her. Troy felt her long finger nails dig into his back once they were nearing the end. As the finger nails were piercing their way into his skin, the machine clicked on.

_You reached Troy, and Gabriella, we are unable to answer the phone right now, leave a message. _

And then came the beep. And then came a pissed off angry brother

_Troy, its Brady. _

As soon as Troy heard Brady s voice, his head came right up from Gabriella's neck.

"Shit!" Troy yelled.

_We landed about a half hour ago and I'm pretty sure the plan was to meet us at the gate. Sara isn't feeling well so I would really appreciate it if you got your ass out of bed and came to pick us up! _

Then came another beep.

"I forgot all about them." Troy sighed collapsing onto of Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed as Troy still laid on top of her. She felt a few kisses on her chest and then proceeded to push him off. Troy got out of bed and pulled on his underwear and jeans. He then threw on a sweatshirt and turned back to his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Do you realize what you are doing right now?" Gabriella asked him. "You are leaving your girlfriend, naked, in bed after just having sex. You may think I am tired and that I may fall back to sleep. You thought wrong. I am now wide awake and looking for another round." Gabriella said seductively towards him.

Troy threw his head back and moaned. "Honey I am so sorry. I completely forgot about Brady and Sara."

"You see, this is why I need to be sane again. I need to remind you of the big things, like go pick up your brother and his five month pregnant wife." Gabriella explained to him.

Troy knelt down at the side of the bed and kissed her hands.

"Baby, you are so much sexier being a crazy woman." Troy explained to her. Gabriella felt a smirk come across her face.

"Oh yeah." She moaned towards him.

Troy just nodded and plunged into a kiss. "I would say we would finish this later, but I'm bringing Brady and Sara back. I mean, we could be really quiet." Troy tried to propose.

"The way you make love Troy Bolton, there is no chance in hell." Gabriella kissed him once more and then pushed him away to go pick up his brother and wife. Gabriella laid back down on the bed satisfied with that mornings early workout.

* * *

That night the Bolton's and the Montez's gathered at Troy and Gabriella's for Christmas Eve. Everyone was so happy to be together. Gabriella hasn't been able to see much of her parents in the past few weeks. They knew about the falling down the stairs, but for her parents sake, she wanted them to believe that she just fainted. They didn't need to know all the other details of this past month's events. She forgot to make that very clear to Troy, so after they all said their hellos, she quickly pulled him back into their room.

She closed the door and Troy was fast to pin her up against the door.

"Round 2? With everyone out there. Damn, what has gotten into you?" He asked placing a kiss on her soft lips. Gabriella put her hands on Troys chest telling him to stop and he did. He looked back at her and he knew that this was serious. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't want you to tell our parents about Scott." She told him.

"Okay..."

"Lets just have them still believe I fainted. They are already suspicious of me being distant these past few weeks and for all they know work has been keeping me busy. Not this Scott nonsense." Gabriella stammered a little.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella slowly nodded and looked up at him. "I don't need my parents more freaked out then they are. And I don't want yours knowing because your mother will tell mine." Gabriella said starting to get a little worked up.

"Hey hey, come here." Troy pulled her in and held her until she was able to pull herself together.

"I'm not doing this today. I'm not going to let this bother me on Christmas. I have been doing so good these past two weeks." Gabriella whispered to him.

"I know you have baby." Troy said stroking her hair as she pulled her arms around his waist.

"This is why they cant know." Gabriella blubbered.

Troy nodded and then pulled her out of his grip. "I told Brady and Sara. They asked me in the car how you were doing and I told them everything." Troy explained to her. "I will tell them not to tell either of the parents." Gabriella nodded and then Troy gave her one last kiss. "You okay?" He asked her. Gabriella nodded with a smile. "That's my girl."

* * *

The rest of the night went over successfully. The families were having a wonderful time together. Dinner was delicious as always, thanks to the wonder Maria Montez. Over all the families got along really well. That's the way it should be.

Troy found the perfect time to pull George away from the crowd and out into the hallway to talk. Gabriella was talking to Sara in the kitchen, so Troy quickly asked George to step out with him. Once out in the hallway, George could tell that Troy was nervous. He wasn't sure why.

"Whats wrong Troy?" George asked him. Troy looked over at him and sighed. He figured there was no way around it and to just spit out whatever he was going to say.

"Mr. Montez." Troy stammered.

"Troy, for the one hundredth time, call me George." He corrected. Troy found himself smiling and then he said.

"George. I have kinda a big question to ask you." Troy said to him. George nodded and Troy went ahead. "Me and Gabriella, well, I love her sir."

George Montez didn't blink. He knew this was the moment. The moment where his daughters boyfriend was going to ask him for permission to marry his daughter. He had been waiting his entire life for this moment. He had hoped it would be Scott, but Troy, he was a million times better.

"Really." George lead him on. Troy just nodded.

"And well...George. I wanted to ask you if I could have permission to marry your daughter." Troy asked.

George just nodded. He knew that he should play this out and make Troy nervous. It was half the fun. He knew the answer to this question right away, but he wanted to see Troy squirm a little.

"What are you going to do for her? Are you going to support her?" George asked him.

"Yes sir."

"How stable is your job?" He challenged.

"Its solid as a rock sir."

"Are you going to have her live in this small apartment the rest of your lives? Where are the grandchildren going to live? In your tiny little bathroom?"

Troy shook his head profusely. "Absolutely not sir. Once we get married I want to find a bigger place. A house even."

"Are you going to care for my daughter? Make her feel good?" George asked.

Troy nodded. "I will guard and protect her."

George looked and Troy and could tell that he wanted him to say yes. George knew that this was the man for her daughter. He has known since the first day she brought him home. He watched him with Gabriella in the hospital and how he waited on her hand and foot. He knew that he was giving his daughter to a good, caring, honest man.

George breathed in deep and said, "You go and marry my daughter."

Troy let out a huge sigh of relief and then a huge laugh. "Thank you sir. Thank you so much." He said putting his hand out to shake. George shook his hand right back, but not before he got in his last few words.

"If you ever hurt her, I will kill you." Then he finished out that last sentence with a wink.

"You have my permission sir." Troy joked back.

* * *

That night after the parents went home, Gabriella fixed up the pull out sofa for Brady and Sara. Gabriella felt terrible, but as always Brady and Sara didnt mind at all. They wanted to stay with Troy and Gabriella anyway. Staying with the parents all of those years gets old. The two couples said their goodbyes to one another and Troy and Gabriella retreated back to their bedroom.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up to the smell of pancakes. They both walked out and found Brady and Sara cooking Christmas breakfast for them.

"You guys." Gabriella smiled once she saw what they had done.

"This is the least we can do for you guys." Sara said hugging her and wishing her a merry Christmas.

"This is wonderful." Gabriella said when she sat down at the table with the other three.

"Just think Sara, this time next year, your baby will be eating with us." Troy said shoving a waffle down his mouth. Brady always made a mean waffle. He made sure he was going to eat as much as he can.

Sara looked over at Brady and Brady nodded. Gabriella watched the exchange between the two and questioned them. "What was that?" Gabriella teased.

Sara smiled and said. "Your nephew will be eating breakfast with us next year!" She announced. Gabriella quickly got up and hugged her. Troy high five his brother from across the table.

"Dude, I'm totally calling godfather on that kid!" Troy said still eating. Gabriella smacked him upside the head.

"Don't listen to him. This is so exciting!"

"Speaking of exciting..." Troy stood up from the table and left the room. Gabriella turned to the other Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and asked them what he was doing. Both of them played dumb and just shrugged. Troy came back in the room with a ski hat. It had the ear flaps and everything. He handed the hat to Gabriella and she just looked up at him dumbfounded.

"Whats this for?" She asked. Then Troy pulled two plane tickets from behind his back. Gabriella took them in her hands and knew they were going somewhere, she just had no idea where.

"How do you feel about New Years in Colorado?" Troy asked her. "Four days, skiing and all the hot tub you can get."

He watched as Gabriella's haw dropped and she jumped up in his arms. "Are you serious?" She squealed. Troy nodded and Gabriella kissed him. "Oh baby, this is too much. We weren't even exchanging gifts this year."

"Its a gift for the both of us...And the last party for some other people." He said pointing eyes over to the old married couple at the breakfast table. Gabriella turned to see them and they gave her a wave. This was the best Christmas surprise she had ever received.

* * *

The room in Colorado was made for a couple like Troy and Gabriella. It had a jacuzzi that was built into the floor, its very own living room with fireplace. A huge bathroom with a shower and a bedroom that had a king size bed and another fireplace. There was a door in the bedroom that lead to the deck that had a small, but decent size hot tub waiting to be used. The entire room was decorated with the forest. The bed post were tree trunks, there were pictures of homes covered with snow and deer everywhere. It was all hardwood floor and it was only covered by a few throw rugs. Over all this place was amazing.

Gabriella fell onto the bed in their room and just giggled. This was a dream. Their vacation just started and she already wanted to pinch herself. She sat up in bed and saw that Troy was leaning up in the door frame.

"You know, you look really sexy with your sweaters." Gabriella flirted. She never saw Troy in flannel. and she has never seen him wear a sweater. She loved it. He looked amazing in it.

"You just look really sexy." Troy flirted back.

Gabriella pushed herself up on her knees and told him to come to her. He walked over and Gabriella threw her arms around his neck. "This place is unbelievable. Thank you so much for bringing me here." She said to him.

"Anything for my baby." He kissed her softly. "Look at this vacation as a new start to our lives. We need that."

Troy felt Gabriella's soft hands brush his hair on the back of his head. He watched her soft eyes look at him. He became very good at reading Gabriella, and right now, he knew that something was not necessarily right with her. Troy pushed his head to the left as he looked at her. Gabriella's face didn't change expressions.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her softly. Gabriella just sighed and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she saw Troy looking right back into her big brown eyes looking for answers.

"This place, you and me, its all so beautiful. And I just cant believe that I still have you. You're all mine." She said with a small smile.

She felt Troy pull away from her and she then sat back down on the bed.

"Why do you say that. You cant believe you still have me?" Troy asked a little hurt. "Gabriella I feel like we have the same conversation all the time! Scott may have left you in the past, but that's not me. I will never leave you hurt and upset. I don't know what else you want me to say. I love you. I love you so much. I brought you here so we can get back to the way things used to be. I want to be with my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend in this romantic place. I want to be with you every second I can. I don't know what else you want me to say. I really don't." Troy pleaded more.

Gabriella leaped from the bed and threw her arms around him. She felt his embrace back and she came back to look at him with soft tears forming in her eyes.

"I wanted just that Troy Bolton. And I know you have told me the same speech a million times, but this time I feel it. I do, I feel it. I love you so much." She planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She blubbered into his chest.

He kissed her head softly and then brought her back to look at him in the eyes. "No more fighting, understood?" He asked her. She nodded and he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her lips to his. This vacation was going to be a change. Its will change their lives forever. Some people just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Sara and Gabriella spent the morning in the lodge relaxing while the two Bolton brothers went snowboarding. They asked them if they wanted to go with them, but both of the women opted out. They would rather sit in the lodge, drink hot chocolate, and talk about them while they went snowboarding. And that is exactly what they did.

"I am so glad that Troy took Brady with him." Sara let out as they took two seats in front of the warm fireplace that the lodge. Gabriella let out a quick scoff and then asked why. "Lately he is always all over me. And its not even sexual. He doesn't want me to lift anything. He hates when I go driving. I wasn't even allowed to unload my suite case last night. Im self sufficient, and Its killing me that hes not letting me lift a finger." Sara complained.

"Troy was the same way when I was bed ridden. I would try to do something and he was quick to jump up and do it for me. I found it extremely annoying some days, and other days...I loved it." Gabriella told her.

"Well, it was different. You were hurt. I'm not hurt I'm just pregnant. You think Troy was bad when you were hurt, just wait until you two decide to have children and you get pregnant. He will be all over you 24/7. Those Bolton boys, they are loving, but you want to smack them sometimes." Sara explained.

"I understand your pain." The two women laughed. "Troy and I ended up in a few arguments over it."

"How are you two? I mean these past few weeks," Sara didn't know what to say next. Gabriella knew what she was trying to say so she stepped in and took the reigns.

"We're okay." Gabriella told her. "I mean," Gabriella thought she would be able to get out how she was feeling, but she couldn't. Even though it was over, she knew she still had a ton of healing to do. Gabriella just looked down and then looked up at Sara with a small nervous smile. She gave a little shrug and then Sara put her hand on her leg.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know I am here for you. And I will not tell Troy anything less you want me too." Sara explained to her. Gabriella nodded and then sighed.

"I hate not telling him things from my past Sara. It kills me because I know one day when I face that same situation, it will all come flooding back. And I don't want him to see or know anything that happened. I want to protect him from all of that." Gabriella explained to her.

She didn't want to throw all of this out on the table. Not on this vacation. She was so tired of talking about it. She was tired of hearing the sound of her voice as she told it. But whenever she did talk about it, it helped her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sara asked her. Gabriella didn't move for a few seconds, but then she gave Sara the head nod for approval. "Okay, lets talk."

* * *

The two brothers were gasping for air when they came down on their 12th run down the mountain. They both decided it was time to call it a day. They had been at this for hours, they were beat. As they walked to returned their rented boards, Troy reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box.

"I have something to show you." Troy told his older brother.

Brady was confused on what his brother had to show him. Growing up, Troy was always showing Brady something weird. Some of the those things Brady didn't want to speak of ever again.

"Dude, what ever it is, it better already be in your hand!" He told him. Troy smiled and shook his head.

"No man, listen Im going to give Gabriella this tonight." He handed the black box over to his brother.

Brady took the box in his hands and then opened it. Laying inside was something that looked like a engagement ring. It was beautiful. It was a silver band with a 3 carat square diamond with little diamonds around the band. It was a ring made for a princess.

"Wow man." Was all Brady could muster out. He had to hand it to his brother. He did a good job.

"Do you think she will say yes?" Troy asked hopeful.

Brady looked back at his brother. He knew how he felt about Gabriella. Those two are head over heels for each other. Sure it might be a little too soon, but the one thing Brady respects most about his brother is his judgment. And if he thought that this was the right time, and he was ready, then he approved.

"She would be stupid not to man. Congratulations." Brady patted him on the back. Troy smiled at his brother.

"Don't congratulate me yet. She hasn't even said yes." Troy told him.

"You know she will." Brady assured him.

The two headed back up to the lobby to see if the two women were still there. It was a little past one o'clock. They could still make a quick lunch. Sure enough there they were. Troy smiled when he saw his future bride to be. But when he saw the expression on his face, he grew concerned. She was crying. He zoomed right up to his sister in-law and his girlfriend. He knelt down in front of Gabriella and quickly tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Gabriella, sweetie, whats wrong?" Troy asked her. Gabriella couldn't even look at him. She just shook her head and ran up to their room. Troy stood up and looked at Sara.

"What happened?" He demanded. Sara slowly stood up and looked at Troy.

"You two need to talk." Sara told her.

Troy shook his head confused. "Sara, you need to tell me what I'm going into here. Why is she so upset?" Troy asked her.

Sara sighed and looked back at her brother in-law. "Troy, I promised Gabriella. You need to hear it from her and not me."

Troy was wasting time here. He didn't bother taking the elevator up to their room. He ran up the three flights of stairs to their room.

* * *

When Troy entered their room, he heard Gabriella's soft sobs. He peered around the one wall to where the bedroom led. There he found Gabriella curled up in a ball on their bed. Troy knew that flying into the room and demanding things out of her was not going to help. Instead he slowly walked into the room and laid down on the bed next to her. There they laid face to face. Both of them waiting for the other one to say the first word. Troy knew that she was waiting for him, so he went ahead and opened his mouth.

"What were you and Sara talking about?" Troy asked her. "The attack?" Gabriella shook her head no. Troy decided to try another thing. "The fight we had yesterday?" Gabriella shook her head again. "Scott?"

Just that name gave Gabriella a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly nodded her head. She felt the bed shift as Troy scooted closer to her and he pulled her in with him. His right arm was draped around her small body.

"What about Scott?" Troy asked softly. "Baby, you have to talk to me."

Gabriella sat up slowly and took a few deep breaths before she continued. Troy sat up beside her waiting for an answer.

"Charlie was the first person I told his story to a while back. And ever since then I find it haunting me. Today me and Sara were talking and it somehow came up. I needed to talk to her about it because I knew when that day came for us, it was going to come flooding back. I never wanted to tell you this, but you do have a right to know." Gabriella explained softly.

She felt his strong arm snake around the small of her back and she felt comfort. That was all she needed at that moment.

"When Scott and I were in college, we had a drunken night. Neither of us knew our surroundings and neither of us bothered to use protection that night. That resulted in me becoming pregnant." As soon as she said pregnant, Gabriella could feel all the air being sucked out of the room. She stopped and pulled herself together. "I was of course nervous to tell Scott. But I always thought they were were going to get married and have kids anyway. This was just doing it a little backwards. Well needless to say when I told him, he was not happy at all. He started to scream at me about how Im ruining his life and how he wont stand by and watch that happen. He told me that if I wanted to be with him, I needed to get rid of it." Gabriella started to choke up. "I was afraid of him. I knew he would leave me. And then what? What would I do with my life? He was my life. So I listened to him and had it taken care of." Gabriella cried. "And you know, it never once bothered me until all of this crap starting happening and now I feel guilty all the time. And I never want to tell you because I didnt want you to get upset." she cried.

Troy just pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried softly. He kept placing kisses on her head and telling her that he loved her. When Gabriella pushed out of his grip, she smiled at him softly.

"So there you go, that's the last story that you haven't heard. I never wanted you to know it, but there is no way I'm going to get past it without you." Gabriella explained.

"I want you to know that I will never put you through that kind of hurt and pain. Never in your life will you have to face that again. The day I come home and you tell me your pregnant will be one of the most happiest moments of my life." Troy explained to her.

"Really?" Gabriella asked him. Troy nodded and pushed the hair in front of her face behind her ear.

"Really. Because we would have created something amazing. It would be a part of me and you and that will be the greatest feeling in the world." Troy explained to her. Gabriella laughed through her tears and then hugged him once more.

"Will I ever be myself again?" She asked him. Troy held her tighter and then kissed her cheek.

"Of course you will."

"When ever I feel like Im getting back to myself, a memory, or something happens that brings it all back. I just want to be myself again." Gabriella told him.

"You will. I promise that day will come soon."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in bed. The two just sat and held each other. Gabriella fell asleep in his arms for a little while Troy sat back and thought about the day when he learns he will be a dad. He couldn't help but smile. It will be one of the greatest days of their lives. And he couldn't believe that one person could take all that happiness away from Gabriella before. He was proud of her for sharing that story with him because that story made him fall in love with her even more.

* * *

**Sucky ending. I am so sorry. I wanted to get this out fast so Im keeping the actual engagement for another chapter :) Thank you all once again for the outpouring support for this story. It means so so so if there are any mistakes!  
**

**PLEASE UPDATE FOR A NEW CHAPTER! I PROMISE NOT TO DISAPPOINT.  
**


	22. Marry Me

The last thing she remember from the night before was falling asleep in his arms. She had just finished pouring her heart out about the baby and then he held her as she fell asleep. She loved the feeling of having his strong arms guard her. When he held her the world stopped and nothing could touch her, and she loved that feeling.

Her vision was blurred as she woke up the next morning. She was still in her clothes from the night before, but her shoes were off. She smiled at the thought of Troy getting up and taking her shoes off for her. He was always thinking that one. She turned to her left and saw that Troy was sitting up in bed reading that mornings paper. He was wearing a dark gray t shirt and his hair was tussled a bit. She stretched her arms out and sighed causing him to turn to see her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Troy greeted. He folded his paper and threw it in front of him. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Gabriella slowly pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"How long did I really sleep for? I feel like I missed all of yesterday." Gabriella explained as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Troy rolled back over to his side of the bed and laughed a little.

"Thats because you did. After we talked you fell asleep and we missed dinner." Troy explained to her. Gabriella's jaw dropped. She really did miss all of yesterday. Well, not all of it. But everyone knows that all the good things happen at night. And she missed all of those good things because she was sleeping.

"Shoot. We were supposed to have dinner with Sara and Brady." Gabriella fell back onto her pillow. "Why didnt you wake me? We only get three more days here and I feel like we are wasting it all."

Troy rolled back over and placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her again.

"Baby, you needed sleep. I think that was part of your problem. You were sleep deprived. There was no way in hell I was waking you up." Troy kissed her again.

"Well since I am fully rested, that means I'm fully charged, which also means that we are hitting the ground running on this trip. Lets go do something fun!" She beamed at her boyfriend. "I have been either in my room or in the lodge. I need to get out and get some air, meet some people!"

"Woah there. Before you get out there, I think you need a good breakfast." Troy kissed her forehead and rolled out of bed. Gabriella pushed herself up and looked at the doorway waiting for him to come back in.

When Troy entered he was carrying a huge table tray with cups filled with coffee and a plate full of eggs, toast, and bacon. And to add another touch, there was a flower right in the middle of the table tray.

"Oh baby." Gabriella gushed as Troy placed the table tray in front of her. "You didn't have to do this."

Troy scooted next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "I only do the best for my girl." Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder. "Now lets eat!"

* * *

"You look very hot Ms. Montez." Troy called out from the hot tub that was outside their room at the lodge.

Troy and Gabriella spent the day snowboarding, and Troy was very impressed with Gabriella. He had seen a side of her that he had never seen before. She was wild. They went down the hill at least 15 times that day. She was an absolute pro.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella placed towels on the lounge chairs beside the hot tub. Gabriella was dressed in a very skimpy red bikini that she knew drove Troy wild. And as an added bonus, she decided to wear her fur ski hat with it. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"You know, I don't know if I want to get in anymore." She played him. "I am so tired for today, I might just go to bed." She nodded back to their room.

Troy pushed himself over to the other side of the hot tube to get closer to her. "Baby, you are not to tired." He responded.

Gabriella took off her hat and walked around to the entrance of the hot tub. She slowly lowered herself in and made her way over to Troy. She gently placed a kiss on his soft lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello." He greeted back quickly following a kiss.

"You were great today." Gabriella told him.

"You were _amazing_ today." He told her and that quickly followed another rough kiss. Troy was having a very hard time keeping his hands off of Gabriella. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to kiss her, and hold her. After what he saw today he realized his girlfriend was a bad ass and that made her a million times hotter.

"I was amazing huh?" Gabriella continued to play him. She knew what he wanted out of her right then and there. Hell, she wanted it to. But she knew it was going to drive him crazy if she kept talking so she made sure she did just that.

"Oh baby you have no idea." He said kissing her hard. Gabriella pulled back and pushed her head back as she felt Troys lip attach to her neck.

"Babe, we have dinner reservations in about an hour." Gabriella told him. All she got was a quick mumble. "I just wanted a quick dip then go and get a shower."

"Ill help you with that shower." He told her. Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"Oh no." She pushed him back and smiled. He look so upset that she was ending this. "I need to take this shower myself." She lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered. "But don't worry, you will get a little something later on tonight." She moved her head back to face him and he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Wait," He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Dont go just yet."

Gabriella accepted his request and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked deep into his big blue eyes and smiled. The way that he looked at her sometimes, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she was sixteen all over again when she was with him. And she loved feeling that way.

"I had so much fun this afternoon." Gabriella said as she played with the hairs on the back of his head.

"So did I. I had no idea you could snowboard like that." Troy told her. "Its a huge turn on."

Gabriella straddled her legs across his lap and pulled herself closer to him. "Oh yeah?" She asked her nose practically touching his. Troy just nodded and kissed her hard. He felt Gabriella's hands trail down his back and her nails gently dug into him. Gabriella felt his hands go up his back and stop at the not that held her top together. She felt a slight tug and knew what he was up to. She pulled away from him and said,

"I'm going to get that shower now." She pushed herself off of him and exited the hot tub. She ran over to the lounge chair and pulled a towel around herself. She turned back to Troy who had his arms dangling over the edge of the hot tub.

"You are a very mean woman." he scolded. Gabriella just smirked.

"Ill be in the shower." She pulled the door open and turned back to him. "Naked." She mouthed and disappeared into their room.

Troy turned around and pushed himself underwater. That woman drove him wild.

* * *

After they had a delicious dinner at the lodge, Troy and Gabriella decided to cuddle up in front of the fire in the lobby. Sara and Brady joined them and the two couples sat around and talked for a while. Gabriella had pulled one of the blankets they had in the lobby over her and she was laying against Troy. Sara and done the same thing with Brody on the couch next to theirs.

"So how was your day today?" Brady asked the couple.

Gabriella smiled up and Troy who smiled back to her. "It was wonderful." Gabriella gushed as she laid her head on Troys shoulder. She felt his lips on her head and he placed a soft kiss.

"My woman is a bad ass." He told the married Boltons. "You should see the way she snowboards. I bet she could take you Sara." He joked at his pregnant sister in law.

"Anyone could take a pregnant woman Troy." Sara joked back at him. "We spent our day a little more relaxed then that. We did a couples massage."

"We talked about doing that." Gabriella told them as she placed her hand on Troys chest. "How was it?"

"It was the best hour and a half I have had in a long time." Brady told them. "And then we just bummed around the lodge the rest of the day."

Gabriella, being the curious one that she was, wanted to know if the couple had talked about any baby names yet. She was always thinking about baby names, even though she was not having a baby anytime soon. It was always something she was thinking about.

"Have you two decided on any names?" She asked. She watched as the couple looked at one another.

"We have some, but we still have a lot of time to think about it." Brady explained to them. "You see I like Aidan but someone," He said squeezing his wife close to him. "does not."

"And I like the name Caleb," Sara told them. "But someone does not." She slightly smacked him making them all laugh.

"Well I love both of them." Gabriella told them.

Troy smiled at his girlfriend and then looked back at his brother and sister in law. "Can I just make a quick suggestion?" He asked. "There is a name that I think would go perfectly."

Troy watched as Sara rolled her eyes. "We are not naming our baby Troy." She called him out.

Troy leached forward and shouted, "Why not? Its a great name!"

"Fine we will take it into consideration." Sara told him just to shut him up.

Troy nodded in thanks and leaned back into the couch. "That was all I ask for. I would be nice to be recognized once in a while."

He looked over at Gabriella and he could tell she was getting tired. Troy wanted to ask her tonight, so he knew that he had to act fast. He looked over at Brady and Sara who also looked like they wanted to start to head to bed. Troy pulled the covers off of Gabriella and said,

"You want to take a little walk before we head on up?" He asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded as she took Troys hand. He lifted her up off the couch and they told Brady and Sara they would meet them in the morning for breakfast. They said their goodbyes and the couple headed outside. Troy held out Gabriella's coat and he helped slip it on. Troy threw his on quickly and they walked outside in the snow.

* * *

It was so peaceful at night. No one was on the mountain and no one was outside. It was just the two of them. The snow was falling slightly which made it ten times more romantic. Troy reached into his pocket to make sure that the ring was still in there. He did a sigh of relief once he felt it.

Gabriella pushed her arms around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked slowly around the lodge together. Troy looked over at Gabriella who had her eyes closed.

"You having fun baby?" He asked her. Gabriella opened her eyes and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"This trip was a rocky start, but I have to say. This is the best time I have had in a long time. And it makes it ten times better that I'm here with you." She pressed up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

They continued to walk and as they did, Troy grew more nervous. He had been thinking of what to say all day. He knew that he shouldn't be nervous but he was. This was a huge step for him. He had no doubt in his mind that he was making the right choice. He loved Gabriella with everything he had. He just hoped that she was going to say what he wanted her to say.

Troy stopped walking and turned to Gabriella. This was it. This was the moment. Gabriella was confused when Troy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. He looked nervous, scared even. Her hand rubbed against his left arm as she looked up at him.

"Whats wrong babe?" She asked him in her sing song voice. Troy smiled down at her.

"Nothing is wrong." He told her. Gabriella was even more confused now.

"Troy..." Gabriella said. Something wasn't right with him and now it was making her nervous.

"Gabriella, when I first met you that day in the diner I had no idea you were going to change my life." He said to her. "Chad and I went into that diner because we needed something to cure our hangover from the night before. But I found something else that cured me. It was you."

Gabriella felt tears start to burn in her eyes and she had no idea why. "Troy you are starting to freak me out." She blurted out without even thinking. Why was he saying this?

Troy put his hands on her waist to steady her. He looked deep into her eyes and continued to talk.

"Gabriella I love you. I love you so much. I never thought I could love a person as much as I loved you. We have been through so much together this year and those bad things that we went through have onlymade us stronger. I feel like we can conquer anything together. You have become my rock, my love, and my best friend." He continued and this start the tears for Gabriella. She let out a small laugh through the tears as she listened to all the wonderful things Troy was saying. "I want to spend the rest of my life with my best friend. I want to have a family with you. I want to have that big house we have always talked about with you. I want to have all of these things with you and only you."

Gabriella felt the air get sucked out of her body when she saw her boyfriends knee hit the ground. Her hands immediately covered her mouth as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and a beautiful 3 carat engagement ring was staring back at Gabriella. her eyes widened as she looked back at Troy.

"Gabriella Maire Montez," He started off. "Will you marry me?" Gabriella broke down in tears as she looked at Troy who had tears forming in his eyes as well.

"YES!" She shouted. "Troy Bolton I will marry you." Troys smile didn't fit on his face. He stood up and brought Gabriella into his arms as he placed a hard kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss and looked down at the ring in the box. He gently pulled it out and placed it on Gabriella's finger.

The ring was something that Gabriella could have never imagined. It was a beautiful square diamond that had small diamonds around the band. She was in utter and complete shock. She looked up at her fiancée and placed another kiss on his lips. She felt her feet lift off the ground as Troy scooped her up into his arms bridal style. Gabriella continued to kiss him until she had to come back up for air.

"Bedroom. Now." She told him as she brought his lips to her once more.

* * *

Her left hand was held up in front of her face as she looked at her ring. She was engaged. She was going to be Gabriella Bolton. Gabriella Bolton. God, that sounded so good. Gabriella couldn't remember a time where she was this happy. Coming into this trip she had no idea what Troy had up his sleeve. She would have never imagined this. They hadn't even been together a year. But Gabriella knew. She knew from the first date that this guy was going to be the one. When you know you know. Thats the best part about all of this.

Gabriella looked up when she saw Troy entering the bedroom with two tall wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. Gabriella pushed herself up in bed as she pulled the covers around her nude body.

"What is all this?" She asked as Troy slid into the bed beside her. He handed Gabriella a glass and popped open the bottle.

"This is a celebration." He told her pouring her a glass.

"I thought we already celebrated..." she told him. "Twice." Her eyes closed slightly and she added a little smirk. Troy leaned over and kissed her.

"We did celebrate," he told her. "twice. But this is just one more of the many celebrations to come." He put the bottle on the night stand and toasted to them and they clinked their glasses together. They each took a sip and then looked back at the other.

"Hi." Gabriella said.

"Hi." Troy said back.

Gabriella pushed herself into Troys arms as he sat up in the bed. Troy draped his arm over Gabriella's shoulder and started to brush across her nude skin. Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Troy asked her sensing something was on her mind.

"Big things. Very big things." She answered.

"Like what?" Troy tested. He felt Gabriella nuzzle into him more and then said.

"Our future."

Troy smiled. He liked the sound of that. "What do you see in our future."

"Kids." She told him. "Lots and lots of kids."

Troy laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love the sound of that. What are we having first?"

"Hmm. A little boy who looks just like you." She told him. "Your mom has showed me baby pictures of you. Your blonde curly hair and your big blue eyes." She looked up at Troy and smiled. "I want my son to look just like that."

Troy laughed. "I have to admit I was a cute kid. But no one was as cute as this little girl in my arms." He said tickling her a little. "You had that big curly hair and those big brown eyes. And you had that smile. Your mom said you would light up a room when you walked in. And that is still true. I want my daughter to look just like her gorgeous mother." Troy explained.

"So you want to have a daughter first?" Gabriella asked him and Troy nodded proudly. "What? You surprise me Troy Bolton. I thought for sure you would want a son that you can pass down all of your basketball knowledge to!" Gabriella explained with a smile.

"I do. But I don't want to mess up my son the way my dad messed up me. The Bolton's always had a son first. I want to be different and have a beautiful daughter. I want to have tea parties instead of basketball tournaments." He explained sincerely to her.

Gabriella reached up and kissed him hard. "God, when you say things like that it makes me love you even more." She said to him deepening their kiss. "And your father did not mess you up. I love your father for being an ass to you, because him treating you that way has made you stronger then any other person I know. Your father did an excellent job with you if you ask me."

"I will never pressure our children the way my dad pressured me. I don't want my children to think of me the way I thought about my father." Troy explained to her.

"You will never be like your father. Your heart is to big to be as mean as he was." Gabriella told him. "I am so happy that you are going to be the father of my children. And I mean that from the absolute bottom of my heart."

Troy smiled and kissed her again. "I am so happy that my children are going to have a mother who is loving, caring, and affectionate as you." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him once more.

Troy rolled his body on top of her as he pulled the covers over them. Their tongues danced as they quickly found their motion. Once they were there Gabriella arched her back so Troy could enter her. They have done this a million times, but every time Gabriella gets chills down her spine. The fact that they are together in this way makes her love for him go stronger.

Troy placed kisses on her neck as they slowly made love. Gabriella's head arched as she let out a few moans as Troy pleasured her. She never wanted this to end. The way they moved with one another, it made her feel so safe, so loved. Troys mouth closed on top of Gabriella's as his tongue dived into her mouth. She started to pull slightly at his hair as their rhythm grew faster. Gabriella felt the end and she let out a huge breath. She was breathing heavily and she found it hard to stop. The way he made her feel, she just couldn't describe it. Troy continued to kiss her neck until she was finally able to catch her breath.

And they celebrated for a third time that night.

* * *

The weeks following their return from their trip, news of their engagement had spread. The Bolton's and The Montez's thought it was necessary to put a picture of the lovely couple in the newspaper so everyone in the county could know how happy they all were. And what was an engagement without an engagement party? Sharpay asked Zeke if he could close down the bar for one night have have the private party there. Of course he said yes to the dashing blonde. Since they had a place, the parents, Brady and Sara, and the friends planned a surprise engagement party for the couple. Neither of them had a clue about and everyone wanted to keep it that way.

Troy smiled as saw the engagement announcement hanging on the refrigerator door. It ran in the paper about a week after they had returned from the trip. They had been home a little over three weeks. And as they always say, news travels like wildfire, and it did. They had relatives from both sides of the family clogging up their voice mail and email in-boxes congratulating the couple. They were both on cloud nine and neither of them planned on coming down anytime soon.

Troy closed the fridge after pulling out leftover Chinese. He had an extra long shift at the hospital today, and Gabriella was out with her mother, so it was just him for dinner. They had ordered out Chinese a few days ago so it should still be good. He opened the white box and dumped the chicken and broccoli in a microwave safe bowl. He threw it in the microwave for about a minute and then sat down at the table while it heated up.

He sighed as he pushed together Gabriella's papers for work. They always had a little argument about her leaving all her papers on the kitchen table. Something was going to get on them and then it was going to be Troys fault and it wasn't about to get yelled at for that. He put them all in a neat pile on the edge of the dining room table. There were thirty seconds left on the microwave when their house phone started to ring. He quickly answered it hoping that it was Gabriella.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey. Good your home." Troy sighed. It was only Sharpay.

"Whats up Shar?" He asked.

"You don't sound to happy to hear from me." Sharpay told him. Troy sighed.

"I havent heard from Gabriella all day and I thought you were her. Whats up?" He asked.

"Okay, well Zeke decided to have another open mic night this Friday and we wanted to see if you guys could make it. The last one was such a hit and you did great!" Sharpay really fed him the idea.

"We both have work on Friday." Troy told her. "Maybe the next one."

"Come on Troy! You and Gabriella work hard ALLL week. This is your chance to let loose a little. Come out with your friends. What do you say?" She asking hoping he would say yes.

What was she going to do if he didnt say yes? This party was in their honor. No guest of honor, no party.

She heard a long drawn out sigh and then a "I guess we can come."

"Ah! Thank you. It means so much that you guys can come out to support. So eight o'clock on Friday."

"Cant wait." Troy said in a sarcastic tone and then hung up the phone.

As he put the phone back on the hook he heard the front door unlock. He pulled the Chinese food out of the microwave and then dashed to the front door to see his fiancée. He loved thinking and saying that. He had a huge smile on his face when she walked in, but he couldn't see the same for her. Gabriella looked like hell. She was juggling ten different bags when she pushed through the door.

Troy immediately reached to help for the bags, and Gabriella gave them right to him. Troy put them down next to the coffee table and then looked over at Gabriella.

"Where were you?" He asked a little concerned. She really didn't look good at all.

"Well to start off worked sucked." She said hanging up her coat and walking over to the couch. Troy followed her and sat next to her. He pulled her legs over his lap and pulled her high heels off for her. "Mr. Hastings gave me mountains of paper work to do. It took me six hours. And then after that I had a meeting that lasted almost two hours. Of course I told my mom I would meet her for dinner so we went to dinner and then she had a great idea of going dress shopping. And Troy these dresses are beautiful. I want to buy everyone. I tried on a few and it was nice, but I just was not in the mood for it. And I didn't want to hurt my moms feelings because we haven't gone out in a long time and I owed her this and I just was not into at all." Gabriella rambled. "But as you can tell from the bags we went out and she bought me a ton of stuff I don't need."

"She was just being nice." Troy told her as she started to rub her feet.

"I know baby, I know. I loved her for doing that but I told her it was unnecessary. She insisted that I look for a nice cocktail dress and when I told her I didn't need one she pushed more. So guess who bought a new cocktail dress?" She pointed to herself and said. "This girl."

"I bet you will look beautiful in it." He told her sweetly. Gabriella sighed as she put her head back on the pillow.

"Today was just so long. I wanted to be home almost two hours ago. I missed you." Gabriella whimpered. Troy ran his fingers through her long brown hair and then placed his hand on her cheek.

"I missed you too. My day was no better then yours. I had four surgeries and a bunch of paper work as well. I was supposed to be home hours ago, but they needed all hands on deck in the ER and I went down to help. It was a zoo today."Troy explained.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and he could tell her eyes were all glazed over. Her face was still pretty pale and just by looking at her, he could tell that she was not 100%.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked her still rubbing her feet.

"I'm fine. I just had a long day." Gabriella lied.

The truth was she felt like crap. She was all sluggish and she felt fatigued all day. And everything she ate her stomach didn't agree with. Even now her stomach was doing flips. She had a feeling she was going to be up all night throwing up.

"Liar." Troy called her bluff. He put a hand to her forehead and then touched around the outside of her face. "Babe, you have a fever."

'No I don't." Gabriella insisted. Troy looked at her and sighed.

"Tell me right now."

Gabriella listed all the pains and aches she had. Troy took them all into consideration and then he widdled it down to the start of a stomach bug. He asked how she felt at that moment and she told him like she was going to throw up.

"I think if you told your mom you didnt feel good she would have let you come home." Troy told her helping her get off the couch.

"It meant so much to her. I sucked it up." Troy placed a kiss on her head and smiled.

"This is why I love you."

He put his arm around her waist and helped her to the bedroom. He helped her change into a shirt and sweatpants and then laid her down in bed. He put a trashcan on her side of the bed in case she did get sick. He sat on the side of the bed and looked down at her. When she didn't feel good Gabriella looked like a little rag doll. That is what she looked like right now.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Gabriella whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"In sickness and in health." Troy answered her back.

He turned out the light and let her fall asleep. We walked back out to the kitchen and tried to enjoy his dinner. He just hoped that this thing Gabriella had wouldn't turn into something worse.

* * *

Gabriella's stomach bug turned out to be only a 24 hour thing. She was back to herself in no time. When Friday rolled around she wanted to go out to Zekes with Troy. They haven't had an outing as an engaged couple yet.

Troy watched as Gabriella slipped on a full sleeve black cocktail dress. It hit her curves in all the right places. The dress came a little below her mid thigh, so it showed off her long and toned legs that Troy loved. She wore her hair in a long bun and slid diamond earring in her ears. Of course the best touch was her engagement ring. She loved wearing it, and she loved how it looked on her.

"Wow." Troy said all googly eyed as he looked at Gabriella. "You are stunning."

Gabriella looked down at herself and shrugged. "Really?"

Troy walked over to her and pulled her close to him. His hand rested on the small of her back as he kissed her softly. "We don't have to go."

"Yes we do." She told him nodding into their kiss.

Troy groaned as he kissed her once more. "Fine."

It took them a little over twenty minutes to reach the bar. They were shocked when they got there and there were no parking spaces. Open mic night was turning into a huge ordeal. It was unbelievable how jam packed it was. They finally found a spot in the back parking lot and they got out of the car. Hand and hand they walked up to the front entrance. Troy pulled open the door keeping Gabriella close to him. They were shell shocked to find all their family and friends packed into the bar shouting surprise!

Gabriella immediately burst into tears as she saw both of their parents approach them. Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor were right behind them.

"You did all of this?" Gabriella asked as she looked around the bar. There were black and white balloons that said "Congratulations Troy and Gabriella!" on every table along with pictures of the couple hanging all over the walls. There was a huge bulletin board of baby pictures of the couple. There were streamers hanging off the ceiling and confetti all over the floor. There were strings of lights tacked up to the walls and that was the only light in the room. The placed looked awesome.

"With a lot of help from some other people." Sharpay gushed. "Are you surprised?"

"Oh you have no idea." Gabriella told her. Sharpay placed a plastic vail on her head as a joke which made Gabriella laugh.

Throughout the room Gabriella and Troy greeted family members and people from their work who made it out. There easily had to be over 60 people who had showed up for them and it warmed their hearts.

The DJ was set up on the stage and he called Troy and Gabriella to the main floor for a dance.

Troy placed his hand on the small of Gabriella's back and took her hand in his other hand. Gabriella's hand rested on his shoulder and they started to sway to the music

_Forever can never be long enough for me _  
_ Feel like I've had long enough with you _  
_ Forget the world now we won't let them see _  
_ But there's one thing left to do _  
_ Now that the weight has lifted _  
_ Love has surely shifted my way_

The crowd stood around as they watched them dance their first dance as an engaged couple. Everyone in the room knew that this couple had something special between them.

Troy spun Gabriella around and brought her back into his arms.

_Marry Me _  
_ Today and every day _  
_ Marry Me _  
_ If I ever get the nerve to say _  
_ Hello in this cafe _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm_

Sharpay watched her friends dance from the bar. This was going off without a hitch. Everyone seemed to be happy and having a good time. Her vision was soon diverted to the couple looking awfully close in the back. There they were. Her worst nightmare. Chad and Taylor. She was getting used to them now. She had to get used to them. They were the good friends of her good friends. That still didn't matter. It still bothered her to see them together.

_Together can never be close enough for me _  
_ Feel like I am close enough to you _  
_ You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love _  
_ And you're beautiful _  
_ Now that the wait is over _  
_ And love and has finally shown her my way_

"Sharpay?" She turned around to see the other dark, tall man standing behind her. He brought a quick smile upon her face.

"Hey you. I haven't seen you in a while." She greeted him leaning up against the bar.

"I was bringing some stuff in from the back. The party seems to be going great!" Zeke said to her.

Sharpay looked onto the dance floor where her two friends were laughing with each other. She turned back to Zeke and smiled.

"Yeah it is. Thank you so much for doing this by the way. I know it meant a lot to Troy and Gabriella." Sharpay explained.

"Hey, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Zeke said patting her on the arm and walking away.

Sharpay turned around and watched him walk away. She was starting to think of him in a very different light. They had been flirty since she had started working here about two and a half months ago, but nothing more came of it. And she was starting to learn that she wanted more.

"Zeke!" She called. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her. Sharpay quickly found herself in his arms and attached to his lips. And he wasn't pulling away.

While she was kissing Zeke, she hoped someone else was watching her.

_Marry me _  
_ Today and every day _  
_ Marry me _  
_ If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm_

_Promise me _  
_ You'll always be _  
_ Happy by my side _  
_ I promise to _  
_ Sing to you _  
_ When all the music dies_

Gabriella laughed as Troy sang the words into her ear. She loved when he sang to her. She laid her head on his shoulder as the music continued to play.

"I love dancing with you." He told her. Gabriella smiled and lifted her head to see him.

"That's a very good thing because you will be dancing the rest of your dances with this woman." She broke the news to him. Troy sighed jokingly which made Gabriella laugh.

"Do you think I can kiss you right now in front of all these people?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smirked and replied. "Has that ever stopped you before?"

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella passionately as the room went wild.

_And marry me _  
_ Today and everyday _  
_ Marry me _  
_ If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Mm-hmm _  
_ Say you will _  
_ Marry me _  
_ Mm-hmm_

_

* * *

_"Well well well. Who would have thought that a girl would want to marry a goofball like Troy."

Gabriella turned her body and found her friend Charlie standing behind her. Gabriella smiled and hugged Charlie.

"You came!" Gabriella gushed.

"Of course I did. I had to come and see if this was legit." Charlie joked. "How you doing?"

"I'm fantastic." Gabriella told her. Charlie smiled. She already knew that answer before she asked that question.

"Its so good to see you happy." Charlie told her.

"It feels good to be happy." Gabriella gushed again. Charlie stepped closer to her and the two women looked at Troy. He was having a round of drinks with the guys at the bar and the two women were laughing at how idiotic they were.

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" Charlie asked.

Gabriella laughed. "Hell yeah I do."

"I love Troy like my brother Gabriella. And I'm happy hes happy. He searched for a long time to find someone and I am so happy it was you." Charlie explained to her.

"That means the world. Thank you Charlie." Gabriella said touched.

"Well look, I'm going to head home because my day was crazy. I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you in person." Charlie told her giving her one last hug.

"You came!" The two women broke apart to find Troy standing behind them.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. I needed to see all of this for myself. I was just telling Gabriella I'm heading home, but I wanted to stop by."

"Wheres Tom?" Troy asked. Tom was Charlies boyfriend that she never talked about. Charlie was a very private person. People at work didn't need to know about her personal life. But of course Troy was the one who found out about Tom. He has never met Tom, but he is pretty determined too.

"For your information he is working the night shift smart ass." Charlie told him. Tom was a doctor in PEIDS at the hospital. Troy has never seen Tom because he is always working the night shift. "I better go. Don't have to much fun!" She told them. "Ill see you Monday Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella waved to Charlie as she walked away. Troy looked back at Gabriella who didn't look all that comfortable all the sudden.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. His hand rested on the small of her back as they kept close. No one needed to hear their conversation.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." She lied.

The wave of nausea hit her again like it did the other night. It was the oddest thing and Gabriella didn't know what it was. She felt Troy rub her back to console her. She could tell that he was concerned.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?" He asked reassuring himself.

Gabriella nodded. "Really, I'm okay." She lied again.

Troy kissed her head and he took her hand. He squeezed it and said, "Then lets get back to our party."

Gabriella reluctantly went with him as her stomach continued to do tiny flips. Whatever she had going on with her, she needed to figure it out soon.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the outpouring support on the last chapter. I love writing this story for you all and when I see the responses I love writing it even more. I made this chapter extra long because you all had to wait a little while for it. I hope you all enjoy it and Im sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I promise you all that it will be a good one!  
**


	23. Overboard

She watched as a young mother pushed her daughter on the swing set. Her daughter looked to be about two years old. The baby had beautiful olive skin and very fine brown hair. She was absolutely adorable. As the baby was pushed back and forth, her giggles grew louder and louder. Her mother looked so happy to see her baby giggling up a storm. They were both so happy.

The paper bag that was left over from her lunch was sitting on the bench next to Gabriella. Her eyes quickly diverted from the mother and daughter when the bag started to blow away. Her hand quickly pushed it down and placed it back where it was originally. Gabriella needed some air and there was a little park right across the street from the office. She was finding that her office was very stuffy lately and she found it hard to breathe comfortably. The fresh air was doing her some good.

The wind today was a little milder then usual. It was still strong enough that Gabriella pulled her hair in between her fingers and pushed it over her left shoulder hoping it would stay there. She eyes went back to the mother as she was pulling her baby out of the swing. The little girl was so excited to run that her legs moved faster then she could think. Her body quickly fumbled to the ground, but her mother was right there to pick her back up. Gabriella smiled as she thought of the person who was always picking her right back up. Mr. Troy Bolton. The thought of him made her moved her fingers over her engagement ring. It had been a little over a month since they had gotten engaged and they couldn't have been happier. Every night when they came home after a long day of work, they could cuddle up on the couch and talk about their day. It was something that Gabriella had looked forward to when she left work to come home.

But in their talks she had failed to tell him how she really has been feeling throughout her day. It had been a little over a week in a half since she has started to feel this way. She found herself feeling nauseous and fatigued almost everyday. She had no fever so she knew she didn't have a stomach bug or a cold. It was just a feeling she had and it was becoming harder to explain and figure out as the days went on. And the more and more she thought about it, the more she thought what she had.

She was late. Well, kinda late. Her periods never came around like clock work. She would always get it a few days before or a few days after the date of her most recent period. Even when she went back on birth control, they still weren't regular. She had noticed that she was late by four days. She would have usually gotten it by now. All of the signs were there and all the pieces were fitting together. She was pregnant. No. No, she couldn't be pregnant.

Gabriella watched as the mother put her daughter in her stroller and they went on their way. The little girl was kicking her legs happily as her mother pushed her in her stroller. Gabriella didn't find herself smiling at this. As she watched them walk away, it set in that maybe that would be her pushing the stroller out of the park. Sooner seemed to be coming faster then later.

* * *

His feet felt like bricks as he walked up the steps to his apartment that night. Today had to be one of the worst days he has had on the job so far. It was a crazy day as always, and the ER was buzzing. A busy ER means Troy Bolton getting called down to help. He had been asked if he wanted to be moved to the ER permanently since he is spending his entire day there anyway. He immediately jumped on the chance, but after what happened to him today, he was seriously thinking about changing his mind.

He turned the door knob and walked in knowing that Gabriella was already home. He walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. He dropped his keys at the table next to the door and pulled off his coat. He hung it up in the closet and made his way for the bedroom.

"Gabriella!" He called. All he wanted was to lay in bed and hold her in his arms. That was the only cure for a day like today.

The bedroom door was open and he walked right in. He sat on the left side of the bed that happened to face the door to the bathroom that was right off their bedroom. The door pulled open and a very exhausted Gabriella appeared. Her appearance was disheveling. She had one a pair of black yoga pants and her Knights Basketball sweatshirt. Her hair was carelessly thrown up in a bun on the side of her head. She had not one stitch of makeup on her face.

"Hey." Troy said quietly when he saw her open the door. Gabriella leaned up against the door way and looked at her fiancé sitting on the bed.

"Hey." She whispered back.

Troy sighed and fell back on the bed. Gabriella pushed herself off the doorway and went to sit on the bed next to him. She softly patted his leg as she stared blankly at the wall.

"I lost a patient today." Troy finally blurted out.

This zapped Gabriella back into reality. She turned around, her mouth agape. Troy slowly sat up and kept his eyes on the floor. He felt Gabriella's hand settle on his back and she started to rub it soothingly. It was quiet for a few seconds until Troy began to speak.

"He came in after being in a car accident. The ER was crazy and there weren't enough rooms." He started off. "So when they brought him in his was unconscious and the only way to bring his pulse rate back up was to do CPR." Troy explained to her. Gabriella's hand was still moving up and down his back. "They brought out the equipment to shock him, but it wasn't working. The only way I knew, the only thing they pushed in training was CPR. So that's what I did." Troy shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why it didn't work." he whispered.

Gabriella's hand reached across Troys face and her thumb started to rub the right side of his face. She got close to his ear as she talked to him softly. "You did everything you could baby." She whispered to him. "You were a great doctor today." She tried to build up his spirits.

"If I was a good doctor I would have saved him" Troy quickly retaliated.

"You were a good doctor because you explored every option and you chose the one you thought was best." Gabriella explained to him.

Troy shook his head and looked down at his fingers. He was picking off a piece of skin that was hanging off his index finger. "The worst part was telling his wife." Troy whispered. "His wife Gabriella." he looked over at her and saw tears glistening in her eyes. "He was my age. My age. I cant even imagine a doctor coming to tell me that you," He couldn't even finish it because it was something that was hard to think about. He never wanted to think that. Because, he couldn't. He couldn't lose her.

"Hey," Gabriella caught his attention and he looked over at her. "You don't ever think that. I am right here and I am not going anywhere. You will never lose me." She let a tear slip out of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and smiled at him. "Me and you are going to have a long and amazing life together. I don't want you to ever think that one day I wont be here."

Troy nodded and Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. With what happened to him tonight, she didn't have the heart to tell him what happened with her today. She kissed his hand once more and told him that she would be right back.

Gabriella re entered the bathroom and looked at the stick that was sitting on the counter. She picked it up and held the result in front of her. She closed her eyes as she felt more tears coming on. She grabbed the box and slipped the test back in. She squatted down and opened the bottom cabinet and put the test all the way in the back. It was safe there until she decided to tell him. It was her secrete, even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it for long.

* * *

The coffee slowly dripped into the pot the next morning. All she wanted was a cup of coffee to hopefully wake her up. She had been up all night thinking. Thinking about things she didn't want to think about. When she was finally able to close her eyes after her thinking subsided, she shot up out of sleep with a piercing pain in her lower abdomen. It felt like someone had stabbed her in her sleep. It was a pain that she had never felt before, and it scared her. She was able to walk to the bathroom and close the door without waking Troy. She then fell against the door and whimpered as she tried to fight through the pain. She didn't want to wake Troy so she wanted to get through it herself. When she thought the pain was over she was able to stand up only to get knocked back down. She spent two hours on the bathroom floor in excruciating pain.

Yesterday before she had taken the test she had called Charlie in a panic. She was the only person she could think of that could help her out. Gabriella needed to go see a doctor ASAP. Charlie was able to hook her up for a emergency appointment at the hospital with the best OBGYN in the area, Slone Carter. Charlie reassured Gabriella that Slone was going to take very good care of her and Charlie made sure Gabriella knew that she could call her with any questions. Before they hung up, Gabriella made sure that Charlie didn't say a word to Troy.

The coffee was finally filled in the pot, but she didn't pull it out to pour herself a cup. She wanted a cup of coffee, but at the same time she didn't. She felt as though her mind was going a mile a minute. She didn't know how to feel or what to think. She knew that she would be more at ease after her appointment.

* * *

He rolled over and put his hand where he expected to find Gabriella's body. But as soon as his hand went up in the air, it crashed back down on the mattress. Troy opened one eye to discover that Gabriella was not there. He slowly sat up and smelled the coffee coming from the kitchen. He smiled at the thought of Gabriella waiting for him out there so they could eat breakfast together like they did every morning.

Troy shuffled into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He had to go back to work today and he wasn't to happy about it. Being able to sleep after what happened last night, put him in a better mood then yesterday. The tragedy still haunted him that next morning, but Troy knew that in this business he wasn't able to save everyone. He did what he knew was right. It was just that mans time to go.

The hot water rushed out of the shower head as Troy started to pull off his sweatpants. He quickly looked in the shower to make sure everything was in there before he hopped in. He found that there was no soap. Troy turned around and knelt down in front of the sink. He opened the cabinet door and started to search around for the big box of soap him and Gabriella had bought on their last shopping trip. As he was sifting through he found a plastic bag all the way in the back. He pulled it out and opened up the white plastic bag. Inside the white plastic bag was a blue box. A blue box with the words pregnancy test written on the front.

When Troy retreated to the kitchen, he found Gabriella reading the morning paper. They had it dropped off outside their door. There was no food in front of her, just water. She looked up and put on a very fake smile. Just by looking at her, Troy could tell something wasn't right. She was all dressed and ready for work, but he could see through the nice clothes and all the makeup. He knows her and she looked exhausted. Knowing what he knows now, she probably didn't get any sleep last night.

"Hey you." Gabriella said standing up and walking over to greet him. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and then stood back and looked at him. He was dressed in his street clothes that he wore to work. He had on dark blue jeans and a black sweater. "How you doing?" She asked sympathetically.

Gabriella watched as Troys eyes diverted away from hers. She watched as he took a deep breath and then looked back up at her.

"I think the question is how are you doing." Troy said to her a little above a whisper.

Gabriella was now confused. What was he talking about.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She watched as Troy reached into his back pocket. When he came back up, a pregnancy test was in his hands. "Where did you find that?" She asked feeling the wind get sucked out of her.

"All the way in the back of the bathroom cabinet. I was looking for soap, but instead I found this." Troy said looking down at the test. He watched as the tears filled up in Gabriella's eyes. "Can we talk?" He asked.

He watched as Gabriella did a sarcastic laugh and then walk back over to her chair. She sat her tiny frame down and looked up at her fiancé. "Whats there to talk about?"

Troy walked over and sat down in the chair next to hers. He placed the test on the table and then looked over at her. "When did you take this?" He asked her.

Gabriella didn't spit out an answer right away. She just sat and let it simmer for a few seconds. "Last night, when I came home from work. I picked it up on the way home." She sniffled.

Troys posture changed as he leaned back in the chair and sighed. "Were you planning on telling me when I got home?" He asked sincerely. He knew what she was thinking. She wasn't going to tell him. He knew that and he hoped she would to.

He watched as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Why weren't you going to tell me?" He challenged her. "I have the right to know Gabriella. I am this is something that affects you and me. Why didn't you wait until I got home to take it?" He didn't mean for his voice to rise as he pounded on the questions, but it did.

"I don't know, okay?" Gabriella sobbed softly. "I don't know why I didn't want to tell you. I don't know why I didn't wait for you to come home."

"Clearly you have been feeling a certain way for awhile, otherwise you wouldn't have picked up the test in the first place." Troy stated. "Why didn't you tell me then huh?" This time that did come out mean. And he meant it to. He had no idea why she kept this from him. God only knows how long it has been going without him knowing a thing.

"The night of our engagement party I was feeling a little sick. I thought it was nothing but as the days went on it seemed to be getting worse." Gabriella turned to Troy with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't tell you because I thought it was nothing. Something that would eventually pass."

"This isn't nothing." Troy said pointing at the test.

"Yes it is!" Gabriella yelled at him. "Its nothing because nothing is there! We are fighting over a negative pregnancy test! It doesn't matter!"

"It _does_ matter Gabriella. You still hid it from me. If you wanted me to know then you would have told me and you would have not put it in the back of the cabinet!" Troy shouted. He found that as this argument went on, he found himself becoming more hurt.

"I was going to tell you." A few tears slid down her face as she continued to look at the floor.

"When?" He asked without skipping a beat.

"I don't know when, but you would have known!" Gabriella told him. "Troy, I didn't tell you because sometimes you worry to much about me. If I told you this," She stopped to collect her thoughts. Troy saw this as an opening to pounce.

"I am not Scott!" He felt like a broken record. He was always telling Gabriella that he wasn't Scott and she still continued to be in that mind set.

"I know." She whispered.

They both sat in silence thinking about how the last few minutes went down. Both of them knew that they were in the wrong. Gabriella knew that she should have told him from the start, and Troy was wrong for freaking out the way he did. Troys eyes glanced over at Gabriella who was wiping a few tears off her cheeks. He turned his body towards her chair and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I am, baby I'm sorry."

Gabriella launched herself into his arms and she let him hold her for a few minutes. She needed to get the past 24 hours out of her system. She had been keeping it in and now it was coming out over breakfast. Gabriella pushed herself out of his arms and looked at him. Troy pushed one fly away out of Gabriella's face and looked at her. He knew that she was really upset over the entire ordeal. He knew that deep down inside, she wanted this baby.

"Are you sad it was negative?" He asked her.

"Honestly," Gabriella started. "I don't know how to feel."

"Neither do I." Troy said honestly.

"I have to tell you something else." Gabriella said. "When I came home from work before I even took the test I called Charlie. She was the only one I knew who could calm me down. I cant call Sharpay or Taylor about something like this. It was to huge. I explained everything to Charlie and she set me up with an OBGYN at the hospital. To get me in Charlie said it was an emergency. And after what happened last night I think it actually might be." Gabriella said.

Troy was confused. "What happened last night?"

"I woke up around 3 am with a shooting pain in my lower abdomen. It felt as though something was stabbing me. I didn't want to wake you so I sat in the bathroom. The pain seemed to be getting worse and worse as I sat there." Gabriella explained to her boyfriend.

"Have you experienced that pain before?" Troy asked her stroking the top of her hands. Gabriella shook her head as she sniffled back a few tears. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I was scared. I didn't want you to be scared too." Gabriella sobbed.

Troy felt his heart break apart in a million pieces. He pulled her into his arms tightly and held her. He kissed her head and whispered he loved her. He then brought her head out from his shoulder and said, "What ever happens we face it together. That means if something like last night happened again, you wake me up. I don't care what time it is. Do you understand?" He asked and she nodded. "And don't think I'm not going to that doctors appointment today."

"Good." Gabriella forced a slight smile. "Because I really need you."

* * *

Sitting on the table at the hospital wearing the hospital gown made Gabriella nervous. She had no idea what was going on with her. She wasn't pregnant so it had to be something else. A million ideas raced through her head of what it could be. She shook her head trying to clear them out, at least for a few minutes.

Her feet were dangling over the edge of the table as she waited for Dr. Carter to walk in. Her hands were tucked under her thighs as she kicked her feet back and forth. That wasn't working. The table she was sitting on had a backrest, so she decided that laying back would do the trick. She leaned back on the table and breathed in slowly to calm herself. That didn't work either. Her eyes focused on the clock. It was eleven and her appointment was scheduled for ten forty five. Troy wasn't here yet as well.

This morning after their talk, Troy suggested that Gabriella call the firm and tell them that she wouldn't be in the rest of the day. Gabriella took his advice and did so. She needed a day. Troy left for work but he promised her that he would meet her on the maternity floor at ten forty five. Its now eleven and still no doctor and no Troy.

She needed him right now. The last time she had been in one of these rooms was for her 'procedure'. Gabriella hated to call it what it actually was. The more she sat here, the more freaked out she was becoming.

There was a hard knock on the door and a tall, short brown haired woman glided through the door.

"You must be Gabriella." Dr. Carter said extending her hand. "I'm Slone Carter."

"Gabriella." She said shaking her new doctors hand. "Charlie has told me wonderful things about you." Gabriella said with a smile.

Dr. Carter laughed as she took a seat on the stool. "Charlie is a wonder person. Hell of a doctor was well." Dr. Carter smiled. "But she tells me that you are having a difficult time."

Gabriella nodded as she began to tell her tale.

"I have been experiencing nausea and fatigue for a little over a week and a half now. It comes on out of no where. I thought I had some kind of stomach bug but I wasn't running a fever. I let it go hoping that it was just some freak thing and it would pass. Needless to say it didnt." Gabriella explained. "The more I started to think about it, the pieces started to fit together. I was a little late on my period. I have never had a regular one so being a few days late wasnt a huge deal. But then I turned up five days late. I am never that late. That is what really flipped the switch for me."

"But you have had no morning sickness?" Dr. Carter asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope. I just felt nauseous all day long." Gabriella explained.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"One. It came out negative. I just came here today to make sure everything is on track." Gabriella explained. "The way I'm feeling, it doesn't feel like I'm not pregnant." Gabriella wanted to add one last thing. "Last night I woke up with piercing pain in my abdomen. It lasted about two hours."

"Did you have any bleeding during this time?" Dr. Carter asked. Gabriella simply shook her head no.

Dr. Carter spun around in her chair and grabbed a clip board and started to jot what Gabriella was saying in her file. "Are you on birth control?" Gabriella said yes. "Have you ever skipped a day?" Gabriella responded only once this past month. "Is this your first pregnancy?" Dr. Carter glanced up to Gabriella and waited for an answer.

"My second." She said just a little above a whisper. "It didn't last."

"Miscarriage?" Dr. Carter assumed. Gabriella felt like she was going to throw up right now. How could she even say this? She hated talking about it and she didn't want Dr. Carter to judge her.

"Termination." Gabriella answered. Dr. Carter didn't press more questions, she just wrote it down on Gabriella's file.

Dr. Carter dropped her pen and walked around to the back of the table. She lowered it a little so Gabriella could lay back further. She pulled the stirrups out and helped Gabriella place her feet into them, leaving her legs slightly bent. The ultrasound machine was pulled over next to the exam table and Dr. Carter took a seat in front of Gabriella's legs.

"Okay Gabriella, Im going to do a quick vaginal ultrasound and then we are going to do some blood work to see where we are. Okay?" Dr. Carter asked in a soft, calm, and soothing voice.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt the long microphone push into her vagina. Dr. Carter explained to her that this was the most effective ultrasound. There was a microphone attached to the top of the stick that would pick up any sound waves coming from the uterus.

Gabriella opened her eyes to see Dr. Carter studying the picture carefully. This made her a little nervous. Dr. Carter turned to her and smiled.

"All done." Dr. Carter removed the microphone from Gabriella's body and cleaned it off. She pushed the ultrasound machine away and sat Gabriella back up. "I'm not going to tell you any results because I want to use every option to figure out what is going on." Gabriella just nodded. "You can go get dressed if you like and I will come back in a few minutes to do some blood work." Dr. Carter picked up her file and walked out the door.

Gabriella pushed herself off the exam table and she shuffled to the bathroom. She slipped on her yoga pants and sneakers as well as her light purple v-neck t-shirt she was wearing. She twisted her hair into a pony tail and threw her gown in the trash. When she came out and room was still empty. She took her place on the chair and waited for Dr. Carter to come back. Gabriella swallowed hard as she felt tears burning in her eyes. She did not want to cry. Not here anyway.

She heard the door open and she saw Troy brush through. He was wearing dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. Gabriella never really sees Troy all dressed up for work. Every time she sees him like this, she gets turned on. He can really wear the hell out of some scrubs.

"Hey beautiful." He placed a hard kiss on her lips. "I am so sorry. I got tied up. What did I miss?" He took her hand in his and he kissed it.

"They just did an ultrasound and now I'm waiting for Dr. Carter to come back and do some blood work." Gabriella filled him in. Troy placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair softly.

"Did she say anything after the ultrasound?" Troy asked hopeful that Gabriella was given at least some information. Gabriella shook her head no.

She leaned back on the exam table and sighed. She crossed her arms over her stomach trying to find some sort of comfort. The strong man that stood beside the table stroked her forehead with his thumb softly as Gabriella shook her head.

"I just want to be okay." She whispered to him.

Troy immediately leaned down and whispered 'I love you' in her ear to bring her spirits back up.

There was another knock on the door and Dr. Carter stepped in. She quickly introduced herself to Troy and started to take blood samples from Gabriella. Troy held her hand as she gave blood. Gabriella never liked giving blood, and the last time she did it she had been knocked out. Once Dr. Carter was done she told them to give her about twenty minutes and she will be back with the results. They both thanked her and Dr. Carter went on her way.

Troy pulled over the stool and sat at Gabriella's feet. Her hands were gathered in her lap. She watched as Troy took her left hand and he touched her engagement ring.

"You know that we have been engaged for over a month and we have yet to talk wedding plans." Troy said out of the blue.

Gabriella was able to muster up a giggle. "Really? We are going to talk about this here?" She asked.

"I was thinking we can get married in the church my parents got married in. Its just a tiny little chapel and then we can have the reception at the golf course down the street from there." Troy explained to her. "You should see it Gab, its gorgeous. We have hosted plenty of basketball banquets there." He found himself smiling at the image of his wedding day, but when he looked up Gabriella was still staring at the ground. He knew that she wasn't thinking about the wedding. Nothing even close to the wedding. "Whats on your mind pretty girl?"

Gabriella sighed. "A lot of things."

Troy brought both of her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. He heard Gabriella sniffle as his lips left her hands.

Time continued to tick away, and so did their patience. Troy started to pace the room slowly. They have been waiting over a half hour for the results and now it was making both of them nervous. It was taking longer then she said. Troy kept telling her that maybe the lab was running slow. That's what usually happens and things get backed up.

There was a quick knock on the door and Dr. Carter stepped back in. Troy stood next to Gabriella and held her hand.

"Sorry, the lab was running a little slow." Dr. Carter explained as she got her papers together. Gabriella looked up at Troy who just smiled at her.

Dr. Carter pulled the stool over and she sat down in front of the couple. "I'm sorry Gabriella, but the test was correct. You're not pregnant."

Gabriella nodded slowly as she felt Troys hand rest on her back for support. "Then whats going on?" she asked quietly.

"Can you sit back for me?" She asked pulling the ultrasound monitor next to the exam table. Gabriella laid back and her eyes met Troys. Both of them were terrified to see what Dr. Carter had found. Dr. Carter lifted Gabriella's purple t-shirt and squirted gel on her stomach. Gabriella winced at the coldness but it soon faded. She felt Troy squeeze her hand as Dr. Grant started to move the wand around Gabriella's flat stomach. On the screen where two big dark circles. She zoomed up on them and then faced the terrified couple.

"Gabriella, what you have what is called a gestational troblastic tumor. These are formed following conception in the uterus. They are usually formed after abortion or after a delivery of a baby. In your case, after you had your abortion, the tissues started to form together and it started to grow. When I did the vaginal ultrasound it looked like a regular pregnancy, that's why I wanted to run these other test just to make sure." Dr. Grant explained.

Gabriella was in shock. Tumor. A tumor. A tumor that formed after she had the abortion. This couldn't be happening.

"But that was years ago, why am I going through all of this pain now?" Gabriella was able to spit out.

"You are experiencing this pain now because your sperm and egg did meet. When they met they also met the mass tissue in your uterus causing it to die." She continued to explain.

"So she had a miscarriage?" Troy asked a little confused.

"In a way yes. It was so early on that you would have never even known your were pregnant. There were no signs at all. This happened right after the sperm and egg met." Dr. Grant explained. "This wasn't a normal miscarriage because there was not vaginal bleeding."

"So the stomach pains I was experiencing were from the tumors? It wasn't because I was having a miscarriage?" Gabriella asked.

"Correct. I wanted to run a blood test so I could diagnosis this properly. When you are pregnant you have a very high level of HCG, or human chorionic gonadotropin. HCG is a type of hormone and it shows up in a normal pregnancy. Since you are not pregnant and you have very high levels of HCG in your blood, this led to the tumors." Dr. Grant explained to them.

The two of them just sat there still holding each others hands. "So where do we go from here?" Troy asking for both of them. He knew that Gabriella was having a hard time trying to process all of this, so was he.

"Surgery. I will go in with a small camera just to see how big the tumors are. Its hard to tell from the ultrasound just how big. Then after that a few days later we will remove them." Dr. Grant said.

"How long will recovery take?" Gabriella asked. "I cant be out of work for very long."

Dr. Grant frowned. "You might not have a choice Gabriella. Recovery is different for every patient. In your case since you are young and healthy, it might not take as long."

"Will I be able to get pregnant again?" Gabriella asked hopeful for a good answer.

"If everything goes as planned, then yes I would say that you two have a very good chance of becoming pregnant again." Dr. Carter said with a smile. "I have very, very high hopes for that."

* * *

The warm wash rang ran along the top of the counter, as the coasters were placed back in their original places. The music was blaring from the boom box that was sitting on the self behind the bar. It was mid day, no one would be in here for hours. And seeing as how she had nothing to do with her day, she decided to come in and clean up from the night before. They usually do this an hour before opening. But today was a boring day. She figured she would get a jump start.

She walked in the back to get a crate full of drinks so she could stock up under the bar. When she returned from the back closet, there was a man standing a few feet from the bar staring right at stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at him.

"Hi." He said first.

She just sighed and dropped the crate on the bar and started to unload its contents.

"We're not open for a few more hours." She snapped at him.

She watched as he pulled out a stool and he sat down. Sharpay kept her focus on him.

"Can I have a beer please?" He asked politely. She scoffed and replied with.

"Come back at seven and then maybe I will serve you." She answered pulling the crate off the bar.

It was silent as Sharpay started to organize the napkins in each of the napkin holders. He just sat and watched her. He missed her. He missed her more then he thought. When she leaned across the counter her shirt lifted up in the back exposing what looked like a brand new tattoo of a butterfly. He never noticed it before.

"Whats that?" He pointed at her lower back.

Her head craned around to where he was pointing. She looked down at her tattoo and then back at him.

'What does it look like?" She snapped.

"It looks like you branded yourself with a stupid butterfly." He spat. "Why would you do that?"

She smirked and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Because I am a grown woman and can make decisions without a man." She told him. "Why are you even here Chad?"

Chad looked up at her and could see the fire burning in her eyes. He knew that whatever he said she wouldn't want to hear. But he needed to come here for him. He needed some sort of closer.

"I miss you." He simply told her. He watched as her eyes rolled all the way in the back of her head. She started to walk away when he spoke up. "I do. I miss everything about you."

She turned around and walked back over to him slowly. She watched as he squirmed in his stool. She leaned across the bar and pushed her boobs together to show him what he really was missing.

"You should have thought about that before you hopped into bed with your high school honey." She whispered to him.

Hearing those words come from her mouth made him want to throw up. He did do something terrible. He regretted it everyday.

"Im sorry I hurt you." He whispered to her.

"I bet you are."

"You always do this!" He shouted after a couple seconds of silence.

"Do what?" Sharpay fired back.

"When I act vulnerable you shut me down!" Chad replied.

A laugh filled the room, a laugh that Chad used to love. "You acting vulnerable? Dont you think you are going a little overboard with this?" Sharpay asked. "I cant even believe you are coming in here right now basically wanting me to feel sorry for you." Sharpay said in disbelief. "How about you go home to Taylor. She can cheer you up I'm sure." Sharpay spat at him.

She had enough. She didnt want him here. She wasn't going to sit and hear about his vulnerability. It was all a bunch of bull shit to her anymore. He hurt her. She was never going to take him back. Yes she missed him and yes deep down inside she wanted to be with him. But like they say, once a cheater always a cheater. Now she has a great guy who has been treating her the way she should be treated. And that was more then okay with her.

"Leave Taylor out of this!" He continued to shout as he followed her into the back room.

Sharpay quickly closed the storage room door and quickly locked it so he couldn't get it. She knew that Chad wasn't going to beat or attack her, but she wasn't going to let him continue to talk to her. She reached into her back pocket and called the one person who she knew could take Chad away.

* * *

His right hand held onto her left as he drove her home that afternoon. He knew that she was in no state to drive herself home, so he called up to the floor and told them he would be back in a few hours. He was breaking every rule in the book, but right now Gabriella was his main priority. Every few minutes he would look over at her to see if she was okay. She wasn't crying, but she looked like she was about to burst into tears any minute. Her eyes were glued to the window. Troy felt terrible. Him and Gabriella never seemed to catch a break with anything. It was always one hit after another. He had no idea why it kept happening to them.

The car ride was silent. No radio, just the sound of the cars going past theirs.

"Hey." He said to her. She slowly turned her head around to face him. She was able to plaster a small smile on for him. She needed to make herself look good. For him and for her. "I love you."

Gabriella felt her heart melt. She always loved when he said that, but especially today it had a much deeper meaning. After the news the doctor just delivered to them, it made her feel like a million bucks.

Her head turned to face him and she did another soft smile. "Thanks baby," She said bringing her other hand and placing it on top of his hand. "I love you too."

The car ride home was spent in more silence. By the time they reached the apartment, the sky was starting to open up and the rain started to pelt down. They both rushed into the apartment complex avoiding the water. Troy was able to fumble the keys out of his pocket and open the door.

Once they walked inside Gabriella felt like she could finally break down. No one was around besides Troy. The cries immediately filled the apartment and Troy was quick to act. He threw his keys down on the table and touched her shoulder. She immediately turned around and buried herself in his scrubs. She sobbed uncontrollably and Troy tried his best to hold back the tears that he felt start to flow in. The news they received was no where near what they had thought. Now thinking, Troy didnt know what to think was wrong with her. But tumors? It was just all to unreal.

"This isnt happening." Gabriella sobbed.

Troy stroked her hair with his hand and kissed her temple numerous times before finally leading her back to the bedroom. His arms snaked around her entire body as he lead her to bed. Once there he laid Gabriella down on the bed as her cries slowly to subside. Troy pulled the covers over her and he knelt down on the ground next to the bed. He looked into her big brown eyes and all he saw was fear. He gently rubbed her shoulder as they held their eye contact.

"I know you're scared baby, so am I." Troy whispered. "But Dr. Carter said that its going to be perfectly fine. She doesnt think they are cancerous and once she has them out we can try again." Troy softly explained to her. "Thank god this is happening now and not when we are trying to have a baby."

Gabriella's hand wiped her eye and then she looked at Troy. "I saw my life flash when she said tumor. A tumor?" She asked him as tears flowed again.

"Non cancerous tumors." Troy reminded her. "When we go in two days she will let us know exactly what is going on." Troy explained.

"I dont think I can do this alone." She whispered to him.

Troy put his forehead against hers and sighed deeply. He couldnt do it anymore. The tears he was trying to hide from her were starting to move in at a fast speed. Gabriellas small voice made his heart crush into a million pieces. And hearing her small voice made him cry.

"You wont have to." He choked. "I will be with you every step of the way. I promise." He took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. He was never going to let go of her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your support for this story! You guys are the best! I hope you are not to mad at me for what is going on right now. It needs to happen though. Sorry if there are any mistakes **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	24. Facing It All

"Sharpay, lets go. Open the door so we can talk!" Chad pleaded from the opposite side of the storage room door.

Sharpay sat on the other side of the door standing her ground. "Chad go home!" She yelled back at him.

She felt so idiotic. Her ex boyfriend shows up at work and then basically pressures her to sit and hide in a closet. This was crazy. They had fought before and it was usually over and done with within 10 minutes. That was when they were together. Ever since the high school whore showed up they were no longer attached. Sharpay had accepted this, but there was a feeling she had deep down inside that she still wanted to be with him.

He cheated on her. She was the victim in all of this. She hated him for everything he had done to her. The image of Taylor standing beside him in his doorway with her shirt half on still haunted her. What was so wrong with her that he had to go and sleep with someone else? She remembered this feeling, yet why does she have this other feeling building back up inside her.

She missed him. She missed him more then she thought. Sure he drove her up a god damn wall 24/7, but that was one of the great things about him. She overreacted about everything, and he stood by and drove her crazy even more. And somehow the world still turned. The three months that she has not been with him have not been easy. She found a new job because having him come by her old job everyday was to hard for her. Her new boss was gorgeous and she has had multiple make out sessions with him, but every time she kissed him Chad was in her head.

"Shar, please open the door." Chad begged more.

Sharpay hit her head against the door and cursed at herself. What the hell was she about to do?

Chads head rested against the door praying she would open. He almost fell into her when to his surprise the door swung open. Chads eyes met Sharpays and what he saw in her eyes had been what he was searching for.

"You hurt me." Sharpay snapped. "You hurt me more then you probably think you did."

Chad looked away from her, but she pulled his head right back. "God I missed you." He sighed with a smile.

"Don't look away when I am talking to you." She demanded. "These three months have not been the easiest on me. Now I have a great job and a great boss. A boss who I have become very fond of. And I hate myself that every time I think of him I end up thinking about you. You drove me fucking crazy Danforth, but that's what I loved about you. For three months I have not had someone up my ass or blowing up my phone with calls or text messages 24 hours a day 7 days a week bothering me, and I miss that."

She was now holding Chads attention. Right now the way Sharpay was carrying herself turned Chad on. He knew that she was never going to take him back. Sharpay deserved a man who was ten times better then he is. Chad isnt good at relationships. He knows that. But he also knows that everyone should be given a second chance. He knows he doesn't deserve it, but deep down he really wants one.

"I still love you Shar." Chad whispered to her. "I miss you waking up and snapping at me because you hate the morning. I miss having you bitch at me because I put to much ketchup on your omelet. I miss having you calling me and being mad about something and me being able to calm you down with my charm and whit. I miss seeing your clothes all over my floor and all your shit in my bathroom because you were in such a hurry to get out of the apartment." Sharpay laughed at that one. She did always leave her crap at his place. "And most of all, I miss kissing you."

Sharpay looked away, but Chad brought her right back up. "Don't look away when I am talking to you." He demanded. Sharpay was taken aback at this. He never took charge. She always wore the belt in this relationship. "I know I don't deserve a second chance, hell I don't deserve the time your giving me right now to state my case. I would like a second chance Sharpay Evans. I want to have a life with you. When you are not in my life, my life doesn't mean anything."

Sharpay closed her eyes and sighed. He was making it really hard not to hate him. "How can I trust you again. I opened up to you and told you everything about my past relationships. And that got crushed when she was standing half naked in the doorway next to you!" Sharpay shouted. "How do I know history wont repeat itself?"

Chad took a leap of faith and plunged his lips onto hers. Sharpay accepted the kiss as Chad pushed her back into the storage room. She immediately started to pull at his shirt as he closed the door. Once the door was shut Sharpays back was against it. As their tongues danced, their bodies started to become hot. Chad started to slip off Sharpays skirt as Sharpay pushed off his button up shirt. Her hands ran up his chest and then into his hair. Chads lips trailed down Sharpays neck as he started to suck hard.

"God I missed you." He was able to spit out in between kisses. He heard Sharpay laugh and then she said,

"Just shut up and kiss me." Chads tongue plunged into her mouth. His hands held onto her face as her hands started to pull at his hair. Sharpay turned her body up against the door and Chad pushed himself closer to her.

The back door swung open and Zeke immediately started to trail through the bar calling out Sharpays name. He knew Chad was still here because his car was still parked crooked in the parking lot. If this was a bank, people would think he robbed it.

Zeke got a call about twenty minutes ago from Sharpay telling him to get right over here because Chad was here. Zeke didnt know anything about their past, but if Sharpay was calling him to come help her, it couldn't have been good.

He made his way to the back and found that the storage room door was closed. "Sharpay?" He called. He got closer to the door and heard voices in the storage room. Then he heard a few loud moans and then he heard Chads name being shouted.

Zeke took a large step back from the door and ran out back to his car. She was having sex with Chad in the storage room. What happened to them? He thought that something was starting there. Clearly him and Sharpay were on two different pages, he just didnt know where Chad fit into all of that.

* * *

On the early morning of February 10th, Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the waiting room on the maternity ward floor. Both of them were anxious about todays appointment. Gabriella was holding onto Troys hand rather tightly. Troy looked over at Gabriella whose eyes were frantically scanning the room. Gabriella felt Troys other hand come on top of her other one and she looked over at him.

"You are going to break my hand kid." He teased her hoping to crack a smile. Gabriella did crack a very small smile.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

Troy could tell that Gabriella didnt really pick up on the joke because her grip loosened on his hand. Troy let go of her hand and draped his arm around her shoulder. He motioned for her to lean into his left side and she did. She felt like nothing could touch her when she was in Troys arms. It was her one safe place.

Troys fingers gently ran up and down her left shoulder as they waited for Dr. Carter to come out and put them in a room. The whole procedure was only going to take about 15 minutes. Gabriella wasnt sure if she was even getting knocked out for this. She really had no idea what she was walking into today. But she knew that Dr. Carter would explain everything throughly. Right now, Gabriella just tried to not think about it.

"So," Troys voice came into the room. "Where should we go for lunch?"

Gabriella felt a smile crawl across her face. That was the one thing she loved about Troy. Even in the situation they are in, he was there to try to lighten the situation the best way he could. Gabriella found it very comforting.

She lifted her head to look up and him and told him. "We can talk about that later."

Troy leaned over and kissed her forehead. He loved this woman he was holding in his arms. He loved her more then he knew. It was killing him that she was going through all of this. An amazing woman like Gabriella, who has had a bad past with pregnancies before, was now having another. Troy was just thankful that all of this was happening now and not when they were trying to get pregnant. There was a silver lining in all of this somehow.

"Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella shot up out of Troys arms at the sound of her name. She quickly picked up her big black bag and threw it over her shoulder. She stood up and plastered on a fake smile for the nursing assistant who was bringing her back to her room.

"Yes." Gabriella said. The nursing assistant smiled and told the couple to follow her.

They were brought through the entire maternity ward. They were brought past happy mothers and fathers holding their babies. They were brought past the happy grandparents and balloons saying 'Its a Boy' or 'Its a Girl". The one that hurt the most was being brought passed the nursery. There were about 8 babies all lined up in the window, and Troy and Gabriella found themselves both stopping to look.

Troy knew that there was no way that they were ready for a baby. They had just gotten engaged. They had a wedding to plan and that would take months. But looking at the babies wrapped in a pink or blue blanket, Troy realized that he wanted a baby now.

The couple finally made their way to the room where they would prep Gabriella. The nurses assistant told Gabriella that since this procedure would not take a long time, they were simply going to numb Gabriella from her stomach down. This way she wouldn't feel anything and not have to be put under anesthesia. She left Gabriella a hospital gown and she said that they will be back shortly for prep. Gabriella thanked them and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out she found Troy sitting in the chair next to the bed. He looked exhausted sitting there. Both of them didnt get much sleep last night, and having to wake up at six o'clock this morning to be here by 7 was killing both of them. Gabriella held the back of her gown closed and sat on the bed. She kicked her legs up and leaned back and closed her eyes for just a short minute.

"I have to say, seeing you in these gowns..." Gabriella's eyes shot open and she glared at her fiancé.

"Babe, this isn't funny." She said with a tiny laugh.

Troy smiled wide and leaned in closer to her. "Yeah, but it got you to smile. I kinda miss that."

Gabriella smiled softly to him as she tried to relax in the hospital bed. It was uncomfortable to say the least. It was nothing like her and Troys bed. That's were she would like to be right now. Still sleeping in her own bed with his arms wrapped around her. That was all she wanted. She didnt want to be here, in this nightmare.

"Are you sure.." Troys voice broke into the silence.

Gabriella's eyes shot open and she stared at him wide eyed. "No!"

Troy sighed and leaned back further into the chair. "They deserve to know."

"We are going to see just how bad it is, and then we will tell them." Gabriella explained. "We already talked about this."

Troy reached over and grabbed her hand. "They are our parents." He said to her.

"And they deserve to know exactly what is going on. Im not going to scare them with this. I want to see just how bad it is and then we will go from there." She told him. She closed her eyes and felt Troy kiss her hand. She hated hiding things from her parents. But at the same time, she wasn't hiding anything, she was just leaving out information until she knew for sure.

There was a loud knock on the door and Dr. Carter glided into the room.

"Hello!" She greeted with a warm smile. "How are we this morning?"

Gabriella found herself doing a small laugh. "We are a lot of things." She explained not sure how to wrap up all of her feelings into one word.

"Did Nancy run through everything with you?" Dr. Carter ask referring to her nurses assistant.

Gabriella nodded nervously.

"There is no need to put you under. We are simply going to do an epidural to numb you from the waist down so you cant feel anything when we do the procedure. We are going to put you in the stirrups and then go in with a small camera. I will get in there and see exactly what we are working with." Dr. Carter described with her warm smile. "Then after, we will put you in recovery until all the numbness goes away. Once you are back to yourself, we will go in one of the rooms we were in the other day and discuss what I found."

Gabriella nodded again and then looked over at Troy. "Can Troy be with me?" She asked hopeful to get the answer she wanted.

"Of course. Since we are all on the same page, Im going to go get everything for the epidural and I will be back shortly."

Troy smiled softly up at his fiancé's doctor. "Thank you Dr. Carter." He said as she left. The door was closed and Troy turned to Gabriella who was starting to get a quivering lip.

"Don't cry baby." Troy told her stroking her cheek. Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She half sobbed. "I'm just nervous and so happy I don't have to go in there alone." She found a small laugh leave her mouth. Troy started to smile right back at her.

"Even if she said no, I would have found a way to be in there with you."

Dr. Carter returned minutes later with the epidural. She instructed Gabriella to sit on the edge of the bed. Dr. Carter untied the back of Gabriella's gown to expose her back. Troy pulled his chair right in front of Gabriella. She placed her forehead on his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She hated needles. She hated the feeling of them even more.

Dr. Carter told her on the count of three she was going to insert the needle. Gabriella quickly took Troys hand and squeezed it tightly as she felt the needle go through her back. As quick as it went in, it was done. Dr. Carter cleaned everything up and Gabriella laid back down on the bed. In a few minutes they were going to start the procedure.

Gabriella's epidural was in full swing when they moved her into another room where they were going to do the procedure. They pulled over the machine and set Gabriella's legs up in the stirrups. Dr. Carter leaned the bed back all the way and threw a blue covering over her stomach and over her legs. Dr. Carter took her place in between Gabriella's legs as she set up the rest of the machine.

Gabriella's hand reached for Troys. Troys hand started to brush her hair back as he looked into the big brown eyes that he fell in love with. Troy did a small head nod and Gabriella did it right back. They were going to be okay. They were ready.

"Okay Gabriella, lets begin."

* * *

February 14th. Valentines Day.

This was the day of the surgery. Both Troy and Gabriella didn't care what day it was, they just wanted all of this to be over with. Dr. Carter had an opening first thing in the morning and they jumped at it. All they wanted was for the nightmare to be over.

When they were at the hospital four days ago, they were faced with the reality that the tumors were there. Dr. Carter had mixed feeling about what she had found. The one tumor was very small and it was no problem to get out. The other was much bigger and was attached to the wall of Gabriella's uterus, making it a little harder to get out. When she had told the young couple what they were facing, she told them she was very confident that no damage would be done to the uterus. Having it being attached would just mean it would be harder to get out, and it will take longer then she would have liked.

Dr. Carter has seen many couples come in and out of the doors at this hospital. But she saw something different in this couple, and she couldn't figure out what it was. There was just something so unique and special about them. They were one of the most thankful and polite young couples that she has ever encountered. The news that they had received rocked their world, but they seemed to be taking it in stride. She saw the fear written across their faces, but she knew that they were both stronger then they were letting on. She knew that they were going to face this one obstacle and then one day have a beautiful family. That is what she had told them.

* * *

Gabriella laid in her hospital bed terrified. She knew what Dr. Carter had told her, she knew the outcome of this surgery. She would be fine. She was going to keep her uterus and her and Troy were going to have beautiful babies. But Gabriella never thought positive. She always found herself thinking of all the negative possibilities. What if Dr. Carter was wrong? What if the surgery went completely south and she was left with nothing. What if she couldn't get the tumor out and Gabriella ended up bleeding out? What if...

Her thoughts were put to a halt when she found Troys lips on hers. He pulled back and smiled.

"Stop." He simply told her. Gabriella did a slight smile.

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Thinking what you are thinking. I'm sitting here watching you. I know what your thinking and it needs to stop." Troy laid her out.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She hated how he always seemed to read her like a book. It wasn't fair that he knew her so well.

"Well you cant stop me from thinking things. If you don't like it then stop looking at me." She smirked. Troy laughed and kissed her again.

"Oh trust me, I will never stop looking." For the first time in weeks Gabriella burst out in laughter and she didn't know what. What Troy said wasn't that funny, yet here she was laughing uncontrollably.

Troy sat back and laughed at his fiancé who could not control herself. Troy had no idea where it was coming from, but it didn't matter. She was laughing. That was all he could ask for.

"I am so tired." Gabriella laughed. Maybe that's where it was coming from. She hasn't slept a full night in four days. She only got about five hours of sleep a night. Her mind was doing twist and turns and she couldn't stop it.

"You are psychotic." Troy laughed sitting on the bed next to her.

Gabriella playfully slapped him and said. "But I'm _your_ psycho." She grinned.

"Damn right you are." Troys forehead matched hers. Gabriella smiled as their foreheads touched. She sighed and was able to calm herself. Troy knew that she was now back to thinking. And it was not the good kind of thinking.

"We are going to be okay." He whispered to her. Gabriella simply sighed and answered,

"I hope so."

Five minutes later the parents had arrived. After the results Troy and Gabriella had explained to their parents over dinner what was going on. They were shocked by the news, but they were fully supportive of the couple. They couldn't imagine what they were going through and told them that they were going to be there every step of the way.

The two mothers were quick to be at Gabriella's bedside. They immediately asked her if she needed anything. Gabriella of course told them that she was fine, but she knew that she should give them some kind of answer because they wouldn't stop asking. She told them that some water would be nice and they were both quick to go get it. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances as they watched them rush off.

By the time they got back, one of the nursing assistants was there prepping Gabriella. They stuck in an IV and had put a blue cap over her head. They were minutes away from wheeling her away, and that's when it really set in to everyone why they were there.

The Montez's and The Bolton's gave quick kisses and hugs and made their way to the waiting room. Troy stayed behind to say with Gabriella for a little bit longer.

"Are we all set?" Dr. Carter asked walking into Gabriella's room.

"Ready as Ill ever be." She said with a small smile.

"Alright, lets go!" Dr. Carter and the other nurse pulled up the bed rails and began to push Gabriella away.

Troy took her hand and kissed it as he looked into her eyes. They were completely filled with tears. Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately. When he opened his eyes he realized that they were becoming wet fast.

"Do great in there kid!" He told her with a small smile. He kissed her hand and she looked back up at him.

She wanted nothing more then to break down and beg the doctors to not do the surgery. She wanted nothing more then to leap out of this bed and grab onto Troy and never let go. She bit her bottom lip to try and stop all of the emotions she knew were about to spill out.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you so much!" He said back. He kissed her hand one more time as the bed started to move out of the room. Troy kept hold of Gabriella's hand until his arm couldn't reach any more. They finally let go and wheeled her away to the OR. He felt his heart stop as he saw the bed disappear into one of the hospital wings. She was gone. Troy took a minute to pull himself together and go to meet up with his family.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since they wheeled Gabriella away. In hour of sitting and staring at the wall. His mother and Maria had kept asking him if he needed anything to eat or drink and every time he said no. He was told that they weren't sure how long the surgery was going to take, but a nurse was going to come out and update them when they had the chance. No one had come out yet and that was making Troy a little nervous.

That was usually his job to come out and talk to families. Sometimes it was okay, but others, it was hard. Troy had no idea how it felt to have the shoe on the other foot until today. This experience was putting his job in a whole other perspective.

"Mr. Bolton?" Troy heard his name and his head immediately shot up. He was up and out of his chair in a matter of seconds. The nurse started to speak before he reached her. The other four were listening in very carefully. "Shes doing great. Dr. Carter has gotten the first tumor out no problem, but as she said the second is taking a little longer. She is taking her time because she does not want to do any damage to the uterus." The nurse explained. "Other then that she is doing fantastic."

Troy nodded nervously. "She isnt having huge amounts of bleeding or anything?" Troy asked.

"There is always bleeding with these types of procedures. But as of right now, its nothing more then the normal amount."

Troy nodded and thanked her very much for coming out to speak with him. The nurse from the OR retreated back as Troy delivered the news to his family. He knew that they were listening in but wanted to make sure that had gotten it all. Once he told them, he decided he needed to go for a walk.

Troy knew where he was going, but he didn't know why. In just minutes he found himself staring at the babies lined up in the window. And he was having the same feeling he felt the other day. He wanted a baby now. Looking at them in the window all cute and innocent made him realize that he was ready to be a father. Having this happen to him and Gabriella made him realize that he wanted to be a dad. He didn't realize that until it was almost ripped away from him.

"I remember when you were in there."

Troy turned around and saw his father standing behind him. Troy turned back around and continued to look through the window. His father walked up next to him and looked through it with him.

"Your mother had just fallen asleep when I decided to walk down here to see you." His father explained. "You had to be just four hours old. They wrapped you up in a blue blanket and taped your name card in front of the bed. Troy Alexander Bolton born February 28th, 1985" He recanted. "I had Brady with me and we just sat and looked at you through the window. He was so excited to have brother. He always talked about what you two were going to do together. I couldn't have been prouder of my two boys." His hand rested on Troys shoulder as he told his story.

Troy looked down at the ground and cleared this throat. He looked over at his father who was still staring into the window. "Were you ready to be a father?" Troy asked him. "Like when Brady was born."

Jack Bolton turned to his youngest son and laughed. "Son, I don't think anyone is ready to be a father. But when you hold your kid in your arms for the first time, something clicks and you know at that moment this is what you were born to do. You were born to be a great father." Jack smiled at his son and returned to looking at the babies. "You will have that moment one day Troy. I know you will."

Troy knew it to deep down inside. Whether him and Gabriella had created a life, or if they had decided to adopt. He knew that he would hold a kid in his arms one day and have the feeling that his father was describing.

"I didn't know I wanted to be a father until it was almost ripped away from me." Troy explained. "Watching this entire situation with Gabriella unfold before my eyes, put my life in another light. I want to have a family with her, a big one. Having us go through this made me realize just how much I want it." Troy continued. "You know I tried to be strong for her. But watching her crumble in my arms the day we came home from learning the results, it makes it hard for me to be strong for her. I almost lost it in front of her when they were rolling her away."

Jack Bolton stared at his son who looked like he was about to lose it right then and there. Jacks hand rested on his sons neck and he squeezed slightly. "Gabriella knows how strong you are Troy. But you need to show her that you are just as scared as she is. Its okay to be strong, but Gabriella needs to know that she is not alone in the fear."

Troy looked up to his father with tears brimming in his eyes. Troy and his father never saw eye to eye. But right now this is what Troy needed. He needed his father. Troy put his arms out to hug his dad and Jack took him right in. He patted his son on the back as he cried into his shoulder.

Lucille Bolton was rounding the corner when she saw her husband holding their son. She watched as Jacks eyes met hers and then his attention was diverted back to his son.

"Its alright." Jack whispered to Troy. Jack continued to pat his back as Troy let everything out that he has been holding in for so long.

Lucille contemplated walking over there, but she realized that this was a father son situation. It was a moment that Lucille had been waiting to see for many many years.

* * *

There was a loud banging on her apartment door as she was throwing everything in her purse. Troy had texted her when Gabriella's surgery was over. That was about 10 minutes ago, and she wanted to get over there as quickly as possible. Her friends needed them more then ever and she was going to be there for them.

"I'M COMING!" She shouted at the door and she quickly threw on her sneakers. It was only 9 am and Sharpay didn't feel like looking like her usual Sharpay self. She was wearing yoga pants, a sweatshirt that had NYU written across the chest, and her hair was thrown up in a bun on the top of her head. Usually she would get all jazzed up to impress some doctors, but she needed to impress no one these days.

The banging continued.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HANG ON!" She yelled.

Her shoe was barley on her foot when she flew open the door to a tall dark man who was holding flowers.

"What the hell?" She asked as her foot finally made its way into the shoe.

He walked in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Valentines day!" He said sweetly as he handed her the flowers.

Sharpay turned to stone. He could not be serious right now.

Her fingers wrapped around the flowers as he walked inside. He started to look around for evidence of another man that may have stopped by in the past few days. She turned around to see him staring back at her.

"What?" He asked her.

Sharpay closed her mouth and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused."

He walked closer to her and smiled. "Confused by what?"

"You are bringing me flowers. On Valentines Day." Sharpay stated. He looked at her like she had five heads.

"What is so wrong with that?" He asked her. "You're my girl." He nudged her.

Sharpay walked away from him quickly and turned around to face him when she was a few feet away. "I'm not your girl." She shook her head. She walked back up to him and handed him back the flowers. "They are lovely and I really appreciate it, but I cant accept them." She tried to let him down easily. Although is it ever easy when you are letting someone down?

"Its him isn't it?" He blabbed.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Its him. The guy from the bar." He continued.

"Look you don't know what you are talking about. We hooked up okay that's it! I'm not your girlfriend, or your honey, or whatever you want to label me as. Please just go." Sharpay sighed as she looked down at the floor. She waited a few seconds and looked back up to see if he was still there. And he was. "Zeke, please leave."

"Not until you give me a damn good explanation why you called me begging for help, but then when I get there you are having sex with him in the storage room!" He called her out and her hand quickly covered her mouth.

"You heard that!" She yelled.

"How couldn't I? What were you thinking when you didn't see me that day. You call me begging to get the guy out of there. What did you think I just didn't show up?"

"Um, YEAH!" She shouted back. "Look things with him or more complicated then you could ever imagine."

Zeke sighed and looked away at her for a little bit. He came back and smiled softly to her. "You know it just sucks because when I kiss you, something in me just..." Sharpay put her hand up and cut him off.

"Zeke I am sorry. I know I led you on but lets get realistic here. We hooked up. We had very steamy make out sessions in the storage room and that was all." She explained. "My past is coming back and I am going back to my past."

Zeke looked up at her with the eyes of a lost puppy. "Ill never get my chance with you?" He asked.

Sharpay quickly responded with, "Just dont hold out for me, okay?"

Sharpay tried to hand him back the flowers, but he simply refused. He insisted that she keep them. He said his goodbye and closed the door behind him, leaving Sharpay with mixed emotions.

* * *

Troy sat next to Gabriella's beside in the recovery room. Dr. Carter explained to Troy that while they were trying to get the second tumor out, Gabriella had lost a sufficient amount of blood. They currently have her on a blood transfusion to restore her blood. Dr. Carter also explained that Gabriella was going to be in a good amount of pain because of the incision in her lower abdomen. They were going to put her on pain killers and watch her for the next 48 hours to make sure Gabriella is on the right track for recovery.

Troy just nodded throughout all of this. He knew. He knew almost all of it. He wasny an OBGYN, but he was a surgeon. What Gabriella had was text book. It was nothing that he hasnt seen or learned about before, but that didn't change the fact that Troy was still terrified throughout this entire ordeal.

Gabriella had been in the recovery room for about 30 minutes when she was finally starting to come out of her anesthesia. Troy felt his hand tighten as Gabriella was trying to squeeze it.

Troy immediately looked up and watched as Gabriella's eyes fluttered open slightly. He was quick off his chair and onto her bed to talk to her.

"Hey baby." He whispered to her. Gabriella made a small smile as her eyes were still closed.

"Baby." She mouthed.

Troy laughed in relief. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I'm right here." He took her hand in his hand once more and kissed it.

"How did I do?" She asked becoming more alert.

"They were able to get them out. We will talk more about it later. Just rest."He gently stroked her hair as she nodded and fell asleep once more.

Troy kissed her forehead before sitting back down in the chair next to Gabriella's bed. He grabbed her hand as he sat down and held it. His thumb gently stroked it as he watched her fall back to sleep quickly. The entire time he was hoping that this would never happen to them again.

* * *

Gabriella became more awake in the next few hours. It was still hard for her to move and she still looked like a rag doll due to the amount of blood that she lost, but she was starting to become herself again. Troy stepped out for a few minutes as the parents stepped in. He knew nothing was going to happen in the five minutes he was gone. When he walked out of the room he saw a blonde and a brunette holding hands. He became puzzled at this image.

"What the hell is this?" He asked approaching the couple.

They both stopped in mid laugh at looked up at Troy. The couple immediately felt for him. He looked so worn out, like he hasn't slept in days. His hair was a mess and the bags under his eyes had bags.

"Hows Gab?" Chad asked dropping his girlfriends hand and walking towards his best friend to give him a huge.

Troy accepted it and then looked back at his two friends. "Shes in recovery. She had a rough surgery. She lost a good amount of blood and they have her on a blood transfusion right now." Troy explained.

Sharpay engulfed Troy in her arms and rubbed his back. "Shes a fighter. You know that she will get through this." Sharpay said as if she could read his mind on how worried he was.

Troy sniffled and cleared his throat before facing the "couple" again. "I know. Its still really hard to see her like this."

Sharpay asked what room she was in and then quickly escaped to see her hurting friend. Chad and Troy were alone.

"Where were you headed?" Chad asked him.

"Down to the gift shop to get Gabriella flowers. Its Valentines Day. We shouldn't be in a hospital, we should be all dressed up in a restaurant somewhere drinking wine and laughing." Troys anger spewed out.

Chad quickly put an arm around his friend and guided him into the direction of the gift shop.

"Lets go and get those flowers." He said as he pushed the down button on the elevator.

It didn't take long for the conversation to turn on what Troy witnessed earlier. They purchased roses from the gift shop and were in the elevator on the way back up to Gabriella.

Troy turned to his friend who was looking straight ahead at the door. Troy knew that he didn't want to talk about it, otherwise Chad would be bragging about all the ass hes been getting.

"So, Sharpay." Troy quickly dropped. "Whats going on with that?"

Chad turned to his friend. He could not have made that any less awkward.

"We are working on some things." Chad said bluntly.

"Working on things." Troy repeated. "Okay."

"You're not buying it are you?" Chad called him out.

Troy laughed and responded, "Not in the least bit."

"Well we are. Things are complicated and we are working out the kinks." Chad explained. "I love her man. I want her back in my life. I want to be with her." He explained full heartedly.

"And Taylor?"

"What I had with Taylor doesn't compare to what I have with Sharpay."

The elevator doors opened and the two men stepped out. Troy stopped his friend before they continued. "Do not screw this up. I dont want to see a blonde girl on my front step crying because you were an asshole."

Chad nodded. "You will never face that image again."

* * *

**I know its a weird place to stop. I wanted to get this out to you all because it has been a long time since my last update. Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading and reviewing on this story! So what do you think will happen next with Troy and Gabriella? Will they be able to overcome this and plan a wedding? Will Chad stay truthful to Sharpay or will the past be hung over his head forever! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
**

**Also follow me on twitter iamlauraclark**

**Sorry for any mistakes **


	25. New Thoughts and Second Chances

Interns were always of the same breed. Small, scared, carried little notebooks, and stared blankly at you as you talked. Troy Bolton hated them.

Sure he was an intern at one time, he gets it. But now that he has a batch of four new interns, he now knows what Charlie hated him. Not only do they stare blankly at you when you talked, but they also do it when you don't talk. Troy would just be filling out a chart and he would have eight eyes on him. Troy realized after the first few days that you need to assign them a job once they come to you, otherwise its a starting contest for god only knows how long.

It was mid morning when Troy gave each of the interns three charts. These would be their patients for today. Troy told them not to page them unless it was a serious emergency or someone was dead. They all nodded and scurried away with their charts. Troy laughed at himself and went back to his charts for the day.

"I really hate how this is a learning hospital." A resident name Chris said to Troy as he walked past him.

"I hear you man!" He called back to him as he watches Chris continued to walk away.

With this being a 'learning hospital' there were rules. One was that once you finish your first year internship you went straight into residency. Once you are a resident you are assigned interns that you have to teach. These interns need to be hands on with everything. Making this a so called 'learning hospital'.

Troy closed up the charts and handed them over to the nurses at the nurses' station. He told them to rush the test on one of the patients and to hold the rest. Troy clicked the end of his pen and placed it in his left breast pocket. He then made his way to the on call room to make his daily phone call home.

After about three rings she answered.

"We are calling a bit early today." Her sweet voice entered on the other line.

Tory found himself smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Well we are not as busy today." He answered back to her. "How you feeling?"

It had been a few weeks since Gabriella's big surgery. She stayed in the hospital for a few days and then came home. Troy was able to take a few days off to wait on her hand and foot seeing as though she could barely move in bed. But now she is getting back on her feet somewhat. She started work again tomorrow and she could not be more anxious.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "I'm just trying to get a few things together for tomorrow that's all. Kate dropped off a bunch of notes on the case so I'm just catching up."

"Don't over do it."

"Will you relax? I'm just picking up a piece of paper and reading it. I don't need you babying me all the time." Gabriella scolded him.

"Hey now, you are my girl. I just want you to be comfortable and safe." Troy explained to her.

"I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm actually coming to the hospital to see Dr. Slone this afternoon just so she can verify that I am able to go back to work." Gabriella explained to him. "I should be here around three."

"I will meet you there." Troy told her without missing a step. But as soon as he finished he heard a huge sigh on the other end.

"Baby you don't need to use your break to go to a silly appointment." Gabriella explained to him.

"Yes I do. I want to be by you, silly appointment or not. If it doesn't take too long we can even get lunch." He suggested to her.

"Okay. Well three it is. Ill see you when you get up there. I love you."

"Love you to. Bye." Troy hung up the phone and smiled at it before he put in in his pocket.

He was happy that their life was getting back to the way it used to be. Happy. Now that Gabriella is getting back to her old self, Troy could not wait to start planning the wedding. He would marry her tomorrow if she wanted. But he knew that Gabriella wanted the big wedding with all the wedding guests. Whatever Gabriella wanted, Troy wanted the same. If she wanted 20 people in the wedding party, twenty people is what it was going to be. If she wanted a 7 tier cake, she was going to get a 7 tier cake. Whatever Gabriella wanted, Troy was going to do his best to get it for her.

He loved waking up every morning to her nose in a bridal magazine. He loved that there were flower and cake magazines thrown around the house with five different colors of sticky notes in them. The excitement was growing, they could both feel it.

Troy snapped out of his little day dream and went to reach for the door, but it opened before he even had the chance to grab it. When the door pushed open, Troy found himself looking back at Charlie.

"I have been looking for you all over." She told him a little out of breath. Troy smiled his million dollar smile and said.

"Here I am." Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled him out into the hallway.

"When is your next surgery?" She asked him. Troy checked his black watch that his parents had bought him for Christmas two years back.

"In about an hour. Why?" He was a little curious.

"We need to talk." Charlie tugged on his arm and guided both of them to her office.

* * *

She was ready. She was more than ready. She was ready to get the hell out of this doctor's office and put this behind her. She was ready to focus on work, her wedding, and her life with Troy. There were so many great things that were coming her way in the next few months. Thee was her parent's 30th wedding anniversary party, Brady and Sara's baby, vacationing with Troy, and her wedding. Sitting and waiting in doctors' offices wasn't one of them.

She heard a faint knock on the door and a man in a white lab coat swooped in. Gabriella arched her head back to look around the bed. She was in her typical seat that she is usually in at her doctor's visits. She was leaned back on the bed with her feet in the stirrups and a blanket over her lap that covered her knees. Gabriella has come to find that these beds were very comfortable, and sometimes she found it hard to get out of them.

She didn't receive a "hello", or "hey kiddo", or "hey baby". She received the best greeting a girl could ever receive. A hard kiss. A kiss with passion, lust, love. Once their lips departed Gabriella couldn't open her eyes. Troy left her wanting more. She knew once she opened her eyes that the feeling of the kiss would end.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked as her eyes fluttered open. Troy's pearly whites were smiling back at her. He was happy. He was happier then she has seen him in a long time. "What is up with you?" She asked smiling because he was smiling.

Troy reached for the chair and pulled it over next to the bed. He then brought her right hand into his and their fingers immediately intertwined as if it was default. He kissed her hand then placed his right hand on her forehead and pushed her hair back.

"How are you?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"No no no. How are you?" She asked sitting up. Troy was quick on his feet to demand her to lay back down which she did. "Babe you are freaking me out."

Troy kissed her forehead and looked back down into her eyes. He opened his mouth to tell her when doctor Slone opened the door.

"The Bolton's!" She exclaimed. "Well soon to be Bolton's!" All three laughed as Dr. Slone took a seat at Gabriella's feet. "How are we doing? Its been a few weeks." She said opening her chart to look at Gabriella's information.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. "Everything has been wonderful. I'm starting to feel like myself again. I'm ready for you to give me the go ahead to get back to work!" Gabriella stated her case. Troy squeezed her hand and kissed it.

Dr. Slone looked over at Troy. She knew how these patients worked. After the situation that Gabriella has just endured, she was bound to be in some sort of denial. A depression if you will. She knew that Troy would give her a real explanation of how things have been going at home.

"Dr. Bolton, how has she been healing?" Dr. Slone asked her fellow doctor.

"First few days were very rough. She didn't want to eat, she couldn't get out of bed. The next week we had her up and moving around. She has been getting headaches, very little ones about every day or so. But I told her that its very normal for the procedure and emotional distress she has been under. Other than that, she has been wonderful." Troy beamed proudly.

He still can't get over how brave and strong his soon to be wife is. Any other woman would have never been able to deal with what Gabriella has been through. Gabriella was the strongest woman that Troy has even known. She hardly complained about the pain, she took it like a real woman. Sure there were breakdowns and sleepless nights, but that is nothing out of the norm. Gabriella has come such a far way since that first day in the hospital, and Troy would never be able to commend her enough for it.

"Alright Gabriella. Let's see how everything looks." Dr. Slone lifted the sheet and Gabriella clutched onto Troy for support. This was just a checkup, but Gabriella did not want Dr. Slone to find something new. She wanted it all to be gone forever. Gabriella was not sure how much more disappointment she would be able to take. The first time was hard enough. She wasn't sure if she could handle that a second time.

Gabriella winced as she felt the cold enter her. Her grip on Troy grew as the silence in the room grew. Finally Dr. Slone spoke.

"It looks excellent." She announced. Gabriella let out her sigh of relief as she felt Troy's lips on hers once more. "Everything looks clear."

Gabriella felt tears brim into her eyes as Dr. Slone told her these words. Its behind them. Its behind them for good. "Does that mean I can go back to work?" Gabriella asked hopeful.

"You are allowed to go back to work. But I don't want you to overdo it. Your body is still not as strong as it was before. You still need to take it very slow. I trust Dr. Bolton will be monitoring you every day." She smiled. "To get you back on your regular menstrual cycle you can start taking your birth control again. You can become sexually active again, but take it easy. Like I said Gabriella your body is still adapting. Don't hurt yourself."

"What about the headaches?" Troy asked concerned.

"Headaches are a very normal thing. It's nothing that I would be concerned about. If it becomes a bigger issue come back and see me. If not I don't want to see you two in my office again unless there is a bun in the oven. Are we clear?" Dr. Slone asked the young couple.

Gabriella turned to Troy beaming. "Oh we are so clear."

* * *

"You got a call from where?" Gabriella asked flabbergasted over her lukewarm hospital food.

Once they were done at the appointment they wanted to go out to lunch, but Troy only had a half hour left of his break. They decided to just head down to the cafeteria for lunch and celebrate later that night. They were long overdue for a celebration.

"Boston. I got a call from Boston Cross." Troy beamed.

Gabriella put her bottle of Cola down and looked over at her fiancé. "Explain this to me one more time." She said to him.

"Over a year and a half ago I applied for this program at Boston Cross. It's a really competitive program, but I put my name in for the hell of it. They are very well known for their orthopedic surgeons. If you want to get into orthopedic surgery, Boston Cross is the place you should pass through in your journey. It can take years to get accepted into the program!" Troy announced.

Gabriella reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Baby that is amazing. If it can take years, then why did they call you now?"

"I changed my angle." Troy told her.

"You what?"

Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella's side of the table. He pulled out the white plastic chair from the table and sat down next to Gabriella. He draped his arm around her chair to be closer to her. "After everything that has happened the past few months with you," He sighed. "it put my career in perspective. Do I really want to do orthopedic surgery?" He asked aloud.

"Troy ever since I have known you you've wanted to do orthopedics." Gabriella told him.

Troy put his finger to her lips. "Let me finish." He told her. "When you were in surgery I found myself standing in front of the window where all the new born babies are. And all I could think of was our child. Our child will be in that window one day. This entire experience has changed my outlook on being a doctor. I honestly dont know where it came from, but it changed. I want to do pediatrics."

"Peds?" Gabriella asked him. "You want to help children?" She asked again. Troy slowly nodded. "Okay honey now I am really confused."

"Charlie came to me a few weeks ago and said that there is a job opening in the ER. I was quick to take it. Then one of the peds doctors got switched to another hospital. My emotions were everywhere with you and babies and...it doesn't matter." He quickly stopped himself. "I talked to Charlie and asked her and she said that I could test run for a few weeks. Those few weeks ended last week. My special was changed. Charlie changed the paper work and here I am."

"You realize how screwed up this situation is? You know with all the twist and turns in the story?" She asked, her boyfriend just smiled and nodded at her. "So now what?"

Troy took her hand in his and looked up at her. "I go to Boston." He told her. "For about a year."

Once Troy dropped the bomb that he was going to be gone for a year, he was prepared to defend himself. He had it mapped out that Gabriella would object to the entire ordeal and beg him to stay. But what he got out of the petite brunette was far from any of that.

"I'm coming." She said flatly. There was no question. She didn't even think about it, her immediate answer was yes. Gabriella didn't even process any of this.

"No you are not." Troy answered her back.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked offended.

Troy kissed her hand and looked back at her. "I'm not letting you come with me. Hell, we don't even know if I'm definitely going yet. This is something that me and you need to talk about more later."

"You don't want me to go?" Gabriella hung on to that comment.

"Baby you have so much that you have built here. With the internship..." Troy trailed on.

Gabriella leaned into him. "Screw it. I can find a job like that anywhere. This is your dream. You have this amazing opportunity that I will not let you pass up." She told him.

"What about your amazing opportunity?" Troy challenged. "I will not pull you out of it. Now after what you had to fight for to get it."

The couple looked at each other for a few split seconds letting this all soak in. Finally Troy's pager went off indicating that it was time to head back to work. He looked down at his pager and sure enough it was one of his interns. He let go of his beeper and looked back at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. He smiled softly at her and he leaned in for a kiss. She graciously received it. Once they broke he told her he would be home around nine and that they would talk more about it later. Troy rushed out of the cafeteria to meet with a patient, while Gabriella picked up their trays and threw them away in the trashcan.

* * *

July 16th. That's the date that her and Troy were talking about for their wedding. It was not a set in stone date, but it was a date that will most likely be THE date.

Her notes for the firm were quickly tossed to the side as Gabriella dropped seven different bridal magazines on her coffee table. She was planning on putting wedding planning on hold for a while and work out things that she has missed at work. But when Troy told her the possibility of him going to Boston. She quickly changed up her priorities.

Gabriella wasn't sure what came over her. She has been sitting in the apartment for weeks not doing anything. She might have cracked open a bridal magazine twice and it was only because Sharpay made her. Full on wedding mode as entered Gabriella, and she has no intention of slowing down.

Her fingers raced through the pages. Her right hand was ready to go with a sharpie maker as her left flipped through the pages. She had some idea of color schemes and flowers, but nothing that she has fallen in love with. She had somewhat of an idea for a dress, but nothing that she felt was the one.

In the three hours time that she spent looking through these magazines, Gabriella came to realize that maybe the big fancy wedding she wanted all along was not what she wanted anymore. Everything with her and Troy was complicated. Maybe it was time for her and Troy to have something simple for once. Maybe it was time for them to have a no stress situation.

The magazine was slapped closed as Gabriella rushed back to their bedroom to change. When she entered the room she realized what a pig she has become over the past few weeks. There were clothes everywhere, bed covers and sheets almost pushed off the entire bed, shoes thrown in opposite directions of the other. It was a pit.

She quickly swooped through her bedroom uncovering the hardwood floor. Once everything found their place again she retreated to "the top drawer". There she found the red bra and matching thong that made Troy go wild. She quickly ran back to the bathroom to change into them. She pulled her black silk mid thigh bathrobe over her to keep her warm until Troy was able till.

Champagne glasses were pulled from the cabinet and the champagne bottle was putted from the wine rack. All three were laid to rest on the nightstand. She was about to grab the candles when she heard the front door come unlocked. He was actually home on time that night. Nine on the dot.

"BABY!" He called as the keys were thrown in the dish. He hung up his jacket on the rack and put his bag by the door. Still nothing. "Bell!" He called as he picked up the mail from off the kitchen counter and quickly sorted through it. The mail was dropped when Troy still hadn't heard her voice.

She heard his footsteps quicken as she laid on the bed. Finally the door opened to a jaw dropping Troy Bolton. There on his bed was his fiancé. His very sexy fiancé.

"Hey you." She whispered to him. She sat up slowly and pulled off the silk robe. She dropped in on the floor as she sat up before him. "So, how was your day?" She asked in her sweet little voice.

Troy completely ignored the question and pounced on her. He laid her back on the bed and dove his tongue into her mouth. Her skinny fingers jiggled at his belt buckle. She undid the loop and then reached for the button. While she was trying to get to the button, Troy was trying to get to her favorite spot. His lips moved down her right cheek and then rested at her neck. His soft lips reached the one spot in her neck and he sucked slowly, and just as he predicted Gabriella back arched attached with a small moan. Jackpot.

Gabriella fiddled with the button a little more until finally she undid it and pulled the zipper down. Her hands pushed his pants down, and he kicked the rest off. Her hands ran wild through his hair as their tongues danced once again. His soft hands grazed her thigh as she felt her panties leave her body. Troy pushed them all the way down her legs and received them at the bottom. He threw them next to her robe and kissed his way up her body.

Her legs became open to him as he pushed down inside. She could feel his hard member between his boxers which only made her want him more. It has been such a long time since they were one with each other that Gabriella found herself start to ache for him. Her breathing started to become rapid and she felt herself whine almost for him. In doing that she didn't realized that the boxers were no longer attached to him. Her head sprung up once she realized that he entered her by surprise.

Her finger nails dug into his back softly as he moved deeper inside her. He nuzzled his head in her neck as he started to thrust slowly in her. Fingers moved from his back into his hair as he continued. Moans escaped louder out of her mouth. His head moved out of her neck and their eyes locked. By looking into her eyes he knew that she could take more. Their eyes remain locked as he quickened his pace inside her. She panted as she felt him grow inside her more. She started to move her head left to right as she felt herself expand.

Troy brought her had back to where it should be. "Look right at me." He panted. Their eyes stayed connected as Troy released himself inside her. Gabriella let out a soft moan. Still lying inside her, Troy pulled down the red straps of her bra exposing her breasts. Troy sat up on his knees and pulled Gabriella up with him. His hand rested below her neck to hold her up. Their foreheads touched as Troy began to thrust. He pushed up and Gabriella's neck went limp. Her moans escaped louder as his hard member pushed up into her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head when familiar hands started to kneed her one breast. She was starting to loose herself and was begging for him to bring her back. His body toppled on top of her as she threw her against the bed. His hands left her breast as she focused on finishing with her.

"Troy..." She moaned as she felt herself start to reach her climax.

He panted hard as she said his name. Finally the waves of pleasure started once more. Her legs started to shake as the waves pounded. Troy reached for her hand that was above her head and held it tightly.

A small giggle came out of a breathless Gabriella. "Troy," She panted. "That was...oh!" She couldn't form a sentence that described the way she was feeling right now. Weeks went by with only a deep kiss for pleasure. Now to have this, this was something incredible.

"God I missed you." His mouth opened to hers. Troy rolled onto his back and Gabriella rolled on top of him. His fingers ran through her hair as they continued to pleasure one another. Once they were broken they both collapsed on the bed next to one another.

* * *

Her lips rubbed together as she touched up her lipstick. Tonight was the big one. "Sharpay and Chad's real first date". Sure these two have gone on dates before, but that was before. This is now. Now they have taken their relationship to the next level. No more screwing around. It was all of them. They were no longer getting the little pieces of one another to try and figure them out. They were giving themselves fully to one another. The way it should be.

"Babe you almost ready?" She heard him call from the other room.

Sharpay quickly threw her makeup in her bag and looked at herself once more. Perfection. Sharpay never really had self esteem issues.

Chad felt his heart stop when he saw his girl exit the bathroom. She was wearing a dark blue one shoulder dress that came a few inches above her knee. Her black heels made her small build look larger then life. Her hair was softly curled and was draped over her shoulders. She was gorgeous.

"Wow." He said walking up to her. "You look..."

"Incredible. Yes honey I know I do." She smiled sweetly. Chad laughed at her and gave her a quick kiss. "So, where you taking me?"

Chad has never done the whole "dating" thing. Sure he has had plenty of girlfriends, but he never took them out on real dates. This was the first real date he has planned out.

Knowing her deep love for Italian food, Chad chose a restaurant a few miles away from his apartment. It was a restaurant he has never been to, and when they pulled up, he learned that Sharpay has never been there as well.

The lighting in the place was very dim. Soft Italian music played in the background as the customers dined on fine Italian cuisine. The waiter dressed in a black shirt and white tie quickly took their orders. Chad told him that he brought his own wine for them to drink. The young waiter brought over the wine bucket and glasses and placed them at the table for the couple. He poured each of them a glass and told them that their food would be out shortly.

Both of them picked up their glasses and looked at each other.

"What shall we toast to?" Sharpay asked with her cute little smile.

"To the second round." Chad announced. "May the second time around be better then the first."

Sharpay nodded towards him and their glasses clinked. They each took a sip and placed the glass down on the table.

"This wine taste really familiar." Sharpay said as she studied the bottle sitting in the cooler.

"It should. This is the wine we had the first night you stayed over." Chad reminded her.

Sharpay smiled at her guy touched by his little sentiment. "You remembered that?" She beamed. Chad nodded proudly. "What else do you remember?" She challenged him.

"I remember the first night I met you. Hard to believe that it has been a little over a year now. It seems like yesterday."

"You do not remember what I wore that night!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yes I do!" Chad assured her.

Sharpay leaned across the table. "Chad Danforth, I waited on you and Troy that next morning. Do you remember that?" She asked and he quickly nodded. "We both remembered each other. You bought me a few drinks that night if I remember correctly. And when I saw you I asked you what my name was. Do you remember what you said?"

"Stacy." Chad said without missing a beat.

"Bingo!" She snapped her fingers. "So if you can't even remember my name, how the hell are you supposed to remember what I was wearing?" She challenged.

"You were standing at the bar yelling at the bar tender because you were supposedly waiting ten minutes on your drink. You had your hair back it a really tight pony tail. The hair at the bottom was curled slightly. You had on a tight strapless light pink dress on. I remember you had this light brown eye shadow on. I tapped you on the shoulder and you quickly yelled at me. I asked what was wrong and you explained your story. I asked you how could I make this up to you." He recanted.

"And I said you can buy me the drink." Sharpay reminisced.

"And I bought you the drink." Chad answered. "Now the reason I couldn't remember your name is because I was a little hung over and the entire night was a blur. Don't ask me how I remember what you were wearing because I couldn't tell you I just do."

"I guess that makes up for not knowing my name the next morning." Sharpay smiled as she looked down at the table. She felt his hand come on top of hers and she looked up at him.

"I want you to know that I dont intend on hurting you again. I am in this Sharpay. Im in this for the long hall if you let me." Chad explained his case to her.

Her hand reached across the table and she touched his cheek. "I'm in this too."

* * *

Her soft body slide into his arms when she returned back to bed. She felt his strong hand start to rub against her arm. She loved when he did this. It made her feel safe. Anytime she's in Troy's arms though she feels safe. Soft lips touched her temple and then she felt warm air on her ear.

"I missed you." He told her for the one millionth time that night.

Her cheeks hurt because she had been smiling all night long. Words could not describe the way she felt about him this night. Being connected like that for the first time in a long time made both of them feel on top of the world.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked her concerned.

Her fingers brushed against his cheek softly. "You could never hurt me babe." She told him. She kissed him softly and then sunk back down into his arms. She closed her eyes as his arms tightened around her.

"What are you thinking about Bell?" He whispered to her.

Her eyes sprung open. This was her chance. This was her big opening that she had been waiting for. She wanted to tell him her plan since he got home. She wasn't sure how well it was going to be received, but he needed to know that she was having these thoughts.

"I think we should elope." She announced. The arms that were around her body were no more as he pulled away to look at her.

"You want us to what?" He asked in complete shock.

Gabriella pushed herself out of bed and pulled over her satin bathrobe. She pushed her hair behind her ears as she stood in front of the bed. Troy was sitting up still under the covers waiting to hear the story that she put together this time.

"Before you say no, I want you to hear me out first okay?" She asked and he nodded in response. "Troy everything that has happened to us since we have became us has been complicated. Between ex's, family, my uterus." She continued. "I feel like our wedding should be something simple. Something that only me and you should share together."

Troy continued to look at her with a blank stare. Yeah, she wasn't pleasing the crowd so far. "After we had lunch today I came home and threw all the bridal magazines I had on the table. All of them. I flipped through and marked a few things, but honestly nothing was worth ripping out of the magazine. I didn't like any of the flower colors, or dress designs, or bridesmaids dresses. I didn't like any of them. And then I got to thinking. If we have the big wedding that we wanted it would be stressful, complicated, and any other adjective that you want to use." She stated her case. "I finally want to have something that is not stressful at all. I feel that we deserve that."

Troy leaned back against the head board and sighed. This was something totally out of left field. He thought that they were on the right track for this wedding. Clearly he was the only one.

"I thought a big wedding was what you wanted?" Troy asked her.

"Remember today when you told me that you wanted to switch to pediatrics? I told you that orthopedics was something that you always wanted to do. Then you said something that clicked in my head. What if the thing I always wanted, wasn't what I wanted anymore?" She said back to him. "What if this big wedding isn't something that I want anymore?"

Troy got out of bed and walked over to a almost tearful Gabriella. He put his hands on her forearms and bent down slightly to her level. "I have told you many times that I will marry you whenever. Ill marry you right now if that's what you want. We can leave tonight and go get married." He flashed him charming smile making her laugh. "I love you Gabriella Maria Montez. I will marry you in the rain, I will marry you in the snow, sleet, or hail. Whatever makes you happy, I'll do it." Troy explained to her. "If you want it, then I want it to."

"What about our parents. What about Brady and Sara?" Gabriella asked as she thought more about this decision. "This will kill them if we get married without them."

Troy pulled her in close to him. "We will throw a huge party when we come back for them." Troy said now trying to convince her to do this.

"Maybe this isn't as simple as I thought." Gabriella thought out loud as the reality of the situation started to hit her.

"We are not getting married for your parents, my parents, Chad, Sharpay, or Brady and Sara. We are getting married for us. No one else." Troy informed her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "It's just going to be us for the rest of _our_ lives. Why not start it with just us?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his strong body and sighed deeply into his chest. He was right. If it's just going to be them for the rest of their lives, why not start it with just them. Sure the entire situation was selfish, but Troy and Gabriella never do anything selfish. This was there one time only card that they were ready to cash in. They were ready to get married and sure as hell didn't need any of the bells and whistles to go along with it.

"What do you say Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked her as Gabriella looked up into his eyes. "Should we start packing our bags?"

* * *

**WOW! Where have I been? I am so sorry you guys that I made you wait this long! Anyway I really hope you like this chapter! There are so many things going on in Troy and Gabriellas life right now. I hope you will continue to read to find out what happens next! I hope everyone has a great Easter tomorrow :) (sorry if there are any mistakes)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Also dont forget to follow me on twitter- iamlauraclark **


	26. Jetting Off To Boston

_Flight 202 to Florida now boarding_

Gabriella sat undisturbed in the airport lounge. She carefully stared out the window to the planes that were getting ready for boarding. One of them would be whisking her and Troy off away in about a half hour.

Since Gabriella dropped her big idea on him two nights prior, the couple has been getting ready for their big step. They both decided at eloping was something that they both wanted. Maybe it was selfish and maybe it was a little immature, but this was something they both needed. Or was it?

Was it something that they needed? Did they really need to get married without any family or friends? What they needed was new bedroom furniture and a new dining room table with new plates and glasses. Those are the things they needed.

Gabriella shook her head as she tried to get all of those thoughts out of her head. Ever since Troy pulled their suitcases out of their closet, she has been over thinking this entire thing. Yes this was her idea, and yes she does want to go through with it. But for some reason she keeps picturing her and Troy sitting at the dinner table with her parents after they return. _Mom and Dad. We got married without you. Could you please pass the string beans. _Not only that, she is their only child. She is robbing them of giving their only daughter away. She is the worst daughter in the entire world.

Troy's parents wouldn't care too much. They already did the whole wedding thing, and in a few weeks they will do the whole grandbaby thing as well. By the time she and Troy have a baby it will seem like a rerun of their favorite TV show. _We already saw this one, keep turning to see what else is on, _Jack would say to Lucille.

She shouldn't be doing this. She should be on her way to work right now, but instead she is waiting to board a plane. This entire thing was crazy. Not only did they come up with a crazy idea, but that night Troy booked two round trip tickets to Boston. After that he booked a hotel. After that he came back and told Gabriella they were all set and they packed their bags in an hour. Both of them had to call work and take a few days off and both their bosses were okay with it. It was almost too good to be true.

_Troy would understand if I didn't want to go through with this right? _Gabriella's mind wandered. It was driving her crazy that she could not make up her mind on how she felt about all of this. Yes it was extremely romantic to jet off somewhere and get married at the drop of a hat, but what would her parents think. And Taylor, Sharpay, Chad? All of them would be beyond hurt to find out they went off and got married without them. And Troy seemed so excited. Everything they have been through this was much needed. She couldn't hurt him like that. After all, he booked the entire trip in less than an hour. That has to be some kind of record.

"I got your favorite." Gabriella snapped back into reality when she heard Troy approaching with a white paper bag and a tray with two coffee cups in them. "A sesame seed bagel with strawberry cream cheese." He announced as he placed the bag on her lap.

Gabriella let out a small giggle as she opened the bag and pulled her bagel out. "Yummy!" She handed the bag to Troy who pulled his bagel out as well. "Let me guess." Gabriella started. "A chocolate chip bagel with butter."

Troy smiled proudly. "That's why you're my girl!"

Gabriella took a small bite into her morning bagel. "I just don't get you. You are adventurous with every other food you eat, but yet when it comes to bagels you are so plain."

"I like what I like woman. Now leave me alone." Troy joked with her. He took a bite out of his bagel and turned to her. "I checked our flight, it's about fifteen minutes behind."

Gabriella just smiled. "That's fine. I got some great trashy magazines that I can't wait to read." She reached into her bag and pulled out her first choice. She cleared her throat and spoke in her announcer voice, "Brad and Jen rekindle romance in NYC. The text messages that lead Angelina to walk out."

"Wow." Troy said amazed by the title. "That's really weird. I read online it was in Paris." Gabriella giggled as she put the magazine back in her bag. "I thought that you would want to talk to me." He said slipping his arm around her. "I am way more interesting than Brangelina."

"I know all about you already. I know nothing about those text messages." Troy laughed at her joke and kissed her forehead softly.

By the time the two finished off their bagels and drank the last sip of their coffee, the flight began to board. The young couple picked up their carryon bags and Troy reached for Gabriella's hand. They were almost at the gate when Troy stopped. He looked down at Gabriella who looked very confused on why he was stopping here.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What did you forget?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that the next time we will be in this airport, you will be my wife." Troy said to her.

Gabriella felt her stomach wade into a knot. Wife. "Ah yes the old ball and chain." She played along.

"You sure you still want to do this?" He asked her one more time.

What was she supposed to say? Everything she has been thinking since the moment the suitcases hit the bed? Of course not. The only thing she was ready to say was,

"Let's go."

Troy leaned in and kissed her. Gabriella squeezed his hand for reassurance before they both handed in their boarding passes and got on the plane.

* * *

Once landed in Boston, the couple got into a taxi and headed to their hotel. Their first plan of action was to check in and rest for a while. It was a long flight, especially for Gabriella. She doesn't do well with flying to begin with. And with everything that has been going on inside her head on top of that, she was due for a nap. Troy was quick to get her into a taxi and off to the hotel.

The hotel they booked was about a fifteen minute drive from the airport. Troy checked in and got their keys together. They rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and got off. Room 607 was the honeymoon suite. He didn't tell Gabriella that he booked this room. It was a huge surprise to her when he opened the door to find a huge circle bed smack dab in the middle of the room. A flat screen hung off the wall and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi that was calling her name. Next to the Jacuzzi, a bucket of ice was holding a bottle of champagne. There was a love seat and a small coffee table that had candles ready to be lit at a moment's notice. The bathroom had a shower with his and her sinks. There were windows in every corner of the bedroom and living area, and of course the curtains were there as well.

"So," Troy said as he closed the door behind him and dropped his bag. "Do you like it?"

Gabriella turned to him in awe. "Baby, this is wonderful."

Troy walked over to her and brought her into his arms. "I want this weekend to be unforgettable. I want only the best for you."

Gabriella pushed her forehead against his and sighed. He was making this so hard. Everything he does is perfect. She can't tell him she doesn't want to go through with this now. Not after the money he must have put out for this room.

"Thank you so much for all of this." She kissed him softly.

"How about you take your nap. I'll call Brady and Sara and tell them that we are in town and that we were thinking of stopping by." Troy explained to her.

Their other plan of action was to stop by and see Brady and Sara. This was one of the reasons they were coming to Boston. They haven't seen them since Christmas time and god knows how big Sara is by now. She is due in a few weeks and they wanted to see her before the big day. They were going to be kept in the dark on the wedding. They were simply going to tell them that it was a weekend getaway. Their third plan of action was to scout out the new hospital that Troy was asked to work at. He needed to go and meet the doctors and tour the hospital before he signed on any dotted line. This was why Boston was the perfect choice. They were killing three birds with one stone.

Gabriella kissed him once more before laying down. Her eyes quickly closed once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Once their feet stepped off the elevator the couple turned left towards the apartment of Brady and Sara Bolton. They were only two doors away when Gabriella stopped.

"What are we going to tell them?" She asked in a moment of panic. "We can't tell them about the hospital because you might not even take the job. And we can't tell them we are getting married because of obvious reasons."

Troy looked at her puzzled, then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah because it wouldn't be eloping if they knew right?"

Gabriella playfully slapped him as he laughed at her. "I'm being serious."

"Yeah so was I. Don't hit me woman." He scolded her. "We are just going to tell them we are on a weekend getaway."

"The reason for this weekend getaway?" Her small hands were placed firmly on her hips giving him some much needed attitude.

Troy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "I need to come up with a entire story?" He asked extremely annoyed.

"They are _your_ family" Gabriella laid out the family card. These people were in no relation to her so why would she have to come up with a story?

"Sara is one of your closest friends!" Troy fired back.

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "No family always trumps friends!" She stopped her foot and looked back at him. "We could go on all day. We are just going to say that we took a much needed vacation. A mini vacation. We had no trouble getting off of work and have been thinking about this for a few weeks now. We will not tell them where we are staying, we will just say a nice hotel. When they ask us what we plan to do just say get a feel for the town and just mosey on around. Got that?"

Troy just looked at her with a very sinister stare. "What?" She spat.

"You just did the entire story. I didn't have to be creative and come up with anything."

"I hate you." She spat as he brought her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Nah, that's why you love me."

The two continued their journey to Brady and Sara's apartment and knocked on the door. They were greeted by a very happy Brady and a very pregnant Sara. The two couples exchanged a much over due hellos and I miss yous. Before they knew it they were sitting down in their living room and Brady was bringing them drinks.

Gabriella couldn't help but be a little jealous of Sara. She was absolutely glowing and Gabriella couldn't help but want that same thing.

"Sara you look amazing." Gabriella gushed to her good friend. "Your due date in only in two weeks! You guys must be so excited!"

Sara smiled up at Brady who was sitting back down next to her on the couch. Both couples sat across from one another on matching light blue love seats. Brady quickly wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close to him. Sara gently stroked her belly as she looked up at Gabriella.

"And it can't come sooner. I'm so ready to get him out of me." Sara complained with a smile.

"Sara you sure you don't have two in there? You are_ huge_!" Troy pointed out, and the woman to the right of him was quick to hit him. "What she knows I'm only kidding." he quickly defended himself.

"There better not be two in there." Sara told the couple across from her. "We only ordered one."

"One healthy baby boy is all we want." Gabriella expressed to the room.

After catching up on how work was with everyone, life in Boston, life in New Mexico, Brady and Sara brought up the big question the couple knew they were going to ask.

"So did you guys set a date yet?" Brady asked curiously. "I want to get my best man speech up to par."

Troy and Gabriella smiled nervously at each other. They knew they were going to be asked this question, but they did not prepare an answer.

"Honey you want to take this one, since you know more than I do." Troy quickly threw Gabriella under the bus. Her eyes widened as she saw Troy's smile grow. He was going to pay for this one later.

"Um, you know with everything that has been going on with my health, and our jobs, we really have not had the time to talk about it." Gabriella quickly threw together.

The other Mr. and Mrs. Bolton bought it. "Well what were you thinking about then? Summer? Spring?"

Gabriella turned to Troy as if to say _your turn. _Troy turned to his family and said "Maybe Summer. But we really don't know."

"Would you say like the end of summer? Because it's May right now, and if you haven't started planning yet you will run out of time. Fast." Sara threatened.

Gabriella quickly swooped in with another answer. "Maybe the fall." There, that was more realistic.

This subject needed to be changed before they found themselves sinking deeper. "Hey, can I see the nursery? I saw the pictures you have been sending me, but I would love to see it in person!" Gabriella patted Troy's leg and stood up from the couch. She reached out for Sara's hands and helped her off the couch. Sara guided Gabriella down the hall into the baby's room leaving the two Bolton brothers together.

Brady turned his head to make sure that both the women were not in an earshot before they started talking. Brady turned back to Troy when he knew the coast was clear.

"She seems really good man." Brady reviewed.

Troy smiled proudly. "Yeah, my girl has sure come a long way. That's why we are out here man. Both of us needed a break from our lives. We needed to get away from hospitals, our apartment, just life in New Mexico."

"It was a good idea bringing her out here for a few days." Brady patted him on the back. "God everything she has been through." He stopped to think about it. "I couldn't imagine Sara going through stuff like that. You handled yourself better than I ever could have."

Troy just shrugged. "I did what I had to do. I know that if you were in my situation that you would have done the same."

"You always have been stronger then I have. I would never have been able to push through the way you did." Brady explained to him.

"I wouldn't give me a whole lot of credit my brother." Troy said standing up with is beer in hand. "You talk to dad about our conversation. He will tell you how well I handled myself." Brady joined him with a laugh. "Now come on, show me this amazing view you have been telling me about.

* * *

When Sara was guiding Gabriella down the hall way, she couldn't help but notice their wedding pictures. Gabriella remembered the photographer that day. The name wasn't clear, but she remembered that he was a very nice guy. And his work was just amazing. He really captured their wedding day. There was a big picture of Brady and Sara laughing as they walked along the grass. There was a picture of the bridal party walking arm and arm down the street. There was a picture of all the groomsmen jumping. There was a picture of Sara with her parents, and Brady with his. Gabriella couldn't help but think that she will never have those memories in print. She will never have the memories because her wedding day will never be like Sara's.

"You ready?" Sara's voice snapped her back into reality. Gabriella smiled wide as Sara opened the door to the nursery.

There were two coats of blue paint of the wall. The first coat was a dark blue, and then there was white molding, then there was light blue. The crib was set catty cornered on the left side of the room. Brady and Sara picked out basketball bedding. The kid was going to be a Bolton after all. There was a changing table that was ready to go with stacks of diapers and extra onezies. There was a light blue rocking chair with a rocking foot rest in front of it. The two windows were dressed with blue curtains that touched the floor. There were posters of Brady and Sara's favorite basketball teams that hung over the dresser. And there was a basketball shaped rug in the middle of the room.

"You guys did an amazing job!" Gabriella gushed. "He will love it."

Sara laughed as Gabriella stood in awe of the room. "I hope so."

Gabriella turned back to Sara and smiled. "I'm really sorry that we won't be here for the birth."

Sara stopped her. "Don't even start with that. We know how hard it is for you guys to come up here. You both have demanding jobs that need you there."

"I want to be here so bad to meet my nephew." Gabriella pouted. Sara hugged her tightly and then pulled her back to look at her.

"You will meet him." Sara told her. "You and Troy will be the best Aunt and Uncle ever!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We are his only Aunt and Uncle." She pointed out. Sara grew up as an only child just like Gabriella.

"Yeah, well you two will kick ass. And I hope me and Brady kick ass when it comes your time." She told her.

Gabriella found herself becoming sadder the more she stood in this room. She wanted so badly for her to be having a baby right now. She was over the moon for Sara and Brady, but a little piece of her was sad it wasn't her.

Sara was always good a reading people. She felt that it was a gift god bestowed upon her. With knowing her history with pregnancies, Sara knew how Gabriella was feeling, it was blatantly written all over her face.

"Hey," Sara shook her back. "You will get this."

"Sara."

"No, I want you to listen to me." Sara told her. "When the time is right you and Troy are going to be blessed with the most beautiful baby in the world. We both know that Troy will be an outstanding father, and you will of course be supermom." Gabriella giggled at the sound of that. "Do not beat yourself up over the past. I know you Gab that is what you do best. One day it will be you nine months pregnant standing in a nursery and I will be the skinny mini wearing size three jeans." Both the women laughed. "Well maybe not size three."

Gabriella brought Sara into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sara."

"SARA! WHERE ARE THE BURGERS?" Brady called from the kitchen. The two women broke apart and then Sara continued to roll her eyes.

"IM COMING!" She called back to him. She placed a hand on her back to try to soothe some pain and waddled out of the nursery with Gabriella in tow.

* * *

Back at their hotel that night, Gabriella started putting some things away. She set up her makeup in the bathroom and hung up her dress for tomorrow. Her small hands reached into her suitcase and she pulled out something to wear to be that night. She chose a white satin and lace slip that she can pull over her quickly. Her fingers ran through her hair as she tried to find her hair tie to let her hair down from the top of her head. Her brown curls shook back and forth as she tried to pull some knots out. Her tiny fingers gently pulled down the straps from her tank top and bra and they were gently placed on the floor. She was standing in nothing but black laced underwear. The satin and lace slip waited for her on the counter. The slip glided off the counter and dressed her body perfectly. Gabriella reached down and gathered up her clothes and she opened the bathroom door.

"Why are you so sexy?" She turned when she heard Troy's voice. He was coming from the opposite direction towards her. They both met at the foot of the bed and their hands were quickly all over each other.

Troy ran his fingers up her smooth arms, as her hand trailed up his rock hard chest. Her fingers walked around his shoulders and came together around his neck. "This time tomorrow night, we will be husband and wife." He whispered to her.

There it was again. Husband and Wife. She couldn't escape it. What else could the poor girl do besides smile and go along with it?

"That's right." She whispered back to him.

Troy leaned in for a kiss as his hands ran up her thigh. She felt his fingers start to pull at her underwear and before she knew it she was helping him pulled them off of her. Troy quickly scooped her up into his arms and placed her down gently on the bed. Her curls fanned out across the bed as Troy's lips traced around her belly button. She found herself arching her back and letting out a small moan. Troy smiled as he kissed up her stomach and around her breasts. Gabriella's hands rested on his shoulders as he nibbled at her breast.

Gabriella could feel his growth and she wanted nothing more than to take him right then and there. She started to grab at his pants when she felt a strong hand wrap around her tiny wrist.

"Wait." he breathed looking into her dark brown orbs. "We should wait."

Gabriella felt her head cock to the right confused. "Wait for what?" She laughed. They were in this beautiful hotel room and they were all over each other. Why not go all the way right now?

"I want to wait until tomorrow." He said as he rolled off of her and then fell on the bed next to her. Gabriella rolled over and propped her head up with her right hand. "I just want it to be special."

Gabriella felt herself smile. It was extremely romantic to stop what they were about to do and save it all for tomorrow. "Baby, that sounds perfect to me." She rolled on top of him and plunged her lips onto his. His fingers flowed through her hair as her tongue dove into his hot mouth. She came up and smiled at him. "But I can kiss you all night long right?" She asked seductively.

Troy moaned and nodded as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arm around her and rolled her onto her back. His strong arms held him up over her as her hands ran up and down his muscular back. They couldn't just do that. Gabriella wanted nothing more than to rip off the rest of his clothes and have the hot nasty sex she knew they would have.

Her arms clung onto his neck for dear life as his lips moved down her neck. She sucked in air as she felt his teeth sink into her sink. She felt him suck and pull and then she felt her skin drop. He came back up and looked into her gorgeous eyes. He wanted to do this every night for the rest of his life. This girl lying in his bed was the best thing to ever walk into his life. He never wanted to spend a night without her.

"A hickey? What are we 17?" She teased him.

His fingers pushed some hair away from her face. He strung it behind her ear and then looked into her again."When I'm with you, I feel like I'm 17 again." He whispered to her. Gabriella felt herself smile and then bite her lip.

"You are so god damn sexy." Her lips found his and this is how they spent the rest of their night, lip locked in bed.

* * *

She stood in front of the long mirror and ran her hands down her white dress on more time. She pulled her hair back into a long ballerina bun and she slid white pearls into her pierced ears. Her makeup was done softly, wearing nothing but soft blush, black mascara and very light pink gloss. The necklace that Troy gave her for their one year anniversary hung from her neck. Her feet were stylish with four inch beige high heels. Her dress was a one shoulder white dress that you would wear to a cocktail party. It really was nothing special, but for some reason Gabriella felt like a million bucks.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She had made herself so calm standing in front of the mirror that she found herself in a small daze. She walked over to the bathroom door and turned the knob. She slowly pulled the door open to reveal a new Troy. He was wearing a khaki suit with a light blue shirt underneath and a burnt red tie. The suite fit him like a glove. He was born to wear that suite. He wore his hair like he always does which is just a tight cut. He pulled at his cuffs and smiled up at his fiancé.

"Wow." Gabriella breathed. She put a hand on her chest as she took a look at him. "You clean up so nice. Why don't I dress you up for often?" Her hand moved to her waist as she put her hand on her hip and leaned in the doorway.

Troy couldn't help but put his hands on her and pull her in close to him. Today was the best he has ever seen her. She was taking his breath away "What can I say? I look great because I want to look good for my wife." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You have a wife?" She asked.

"Well soon to be wife, if she goes with me to city hall today." He said pulling her closer to him. Her arms gently rose into the air and floated down around his neck. She kissed him again and pulled back with a smile. "Ill take that as a yes."

Gabriella grabbed her purse and the two walked hand and hand down to the lobby. Once they stepped outside they realized that it was an absolutely gorgeous day. Gabriella found herself closing her eyes and breathing in everything around her. It felt amazing.

"How about we walk?" Troy proposed. "I can't imagine taking a cab on a day like today. Are you going to make it there in those shoes?" He joked with her.

Gabriella's hand hugged his arm and she smiled. "If I can't then that means you have to carry me back."

"Then I guess we are walking."

It was about a twenty minute walk from the hotel to city hall. Once they got there, the couple stood at the doors of city hall. The huge rectangular building was a little intimidating to the couple. Troy felt Gabriella's hand squeeze his tightly. He turned to her and saw how the apprehensive look on her face.

"You still want to do this?" He asked. She nodded without looking at him. He sighed when he realized the real answer. "Bell."

"No!" She stopped him from going on. "I want to get married."

Troy found himself laughing at her. "No you don't. You can't even look at me and you are gripping onto my hand for dear life." He observed.

Gabriella turned to him as she felt her eyes begin to burn. "I want to marry you." She kept telling him. "I want us to finally be Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton. I want to finally be able to sign my checks Gabriella Bolton. I accidentally did that the other day and I realized how good it looked on a check and I..." She was stopped by a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes didn't open even when he left her.

"There is no doubt in my mind that we will get married. But baby, its written all over your face that today is not the day." Troy explained to her.

She looked down at her favorite shoes and then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry. I know it was my idea to come here. And you were so excited I found it hard to say no. I actually grew to like the idea of eloping, and then I saw Brady and Sara's wedding pictures hanging on their wall and I became sad. If we get married like this we won't have pictures like that. What are we supposed to show our kids? Our grandkids?" She questioned. "And my dad is not here to walk me down the aisle. He needs to be here!"

Troy pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. He whispered into her ear that it's going to be okay. He eventually pulled her out of his embrace and pushed a few tears off of her face. "I a confession to make." He started. "I was starting to feel the same way."

"Really?" Gabriella's face lit up.

Troy smiled towards her. "Yeah, really. It's not right getting married without our parents or our friends. I want to tell the world how much I love this girl in my arms. I can't just tell the judge. And I don't like the idea of having a reenactment ceremony when we get back. It won't be the same. We need to do this the right way. With our family. And I want you to wear a actual wedding dress. I want to lift a vial over your head and see your beautiful face. I want a minister to say "You are now husband and wife." And I want to be able to kiss you like this." Troy twisted his body to his left and dipped her down making her burst out into laughter. The laughter stopped once his lips hit hers and he pulled her up. "So what do you say Gabriella Montez?" he asked. "Will you marry me in front of all our friends and family?"

At that moment Gabriella felt her phone begin to buzz in her purse. She felt it but she was too caught up in the moment to answer it. "That is probably the most sexiest thing you have ever said." She smiled. "Of course I will marry you in front of our friends and family." She excitedly said as she jumped into his arms. "But its going to be a small simple wedding."

"Well we are simple people." He joked as he kissed her cheek. "Let's say we go back to the hotel and celebrate. There is a bottle of champagne calling our name."

Gabriella smiled and then felt her phone buzz again. "Well there is someone else calling me." She reached into her purse and pull out her phone. Once she saw the name come across the caller I.D. she couldn't help but think,

"Sara." She called into the phone. "What's going on."

_"Baby. Coming."_ She heard her breathe on the other line. Gabriella's face lit up like a Christmas Tree and she started to hit Troy excitedly.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Gabriella put her finger up as to say shut up!

"Are you going to the hospital right now?" Gabriela asked her as calmly as she could.

_"We just got here. You guys are still in town right?"_ Gabriella could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"What hospital are you going to?"

_"Boston Cross."_

"We're coming. Tell Brady we are on our way." Gabriella told her and hung up the phone. She turned to a dumbfounded Troy. "Honey, that champagne is going to have to wait. Our nephew is on his way!"

* * *

"Come in."

The door swung open and a very excited Troy and Gabriella opened the door to the expectant couple. Gabriella wailed in excitement as she walked over to huge Sara.

"You're having a baby!" Gabriella cheered to her. "And we are here to see him!"

Sara didn't look excited. She looked scared out of her mind. Gabriella pushed back the sweat on her forehead into her hair and looked at her almost sister-in-law. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I am so scared." Sara blubbered.

Gabriella quickly hugged her and sat down on the bed next to her. "Sara look at me." Sara's tired and scared eyes locked into Gabriella's. "You are going to be amazing. You are not going to be scared you are going to be brave. Now you helped me through a lot and I will be here to help you." Gabriella explained to her.

Sara just nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Once she had herself together and could see straight, she saw how dressed up Troy and Gabriella were. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the two.

"Where the hell were you two going?" She asked.

Gabriella's head flipped around to Troy. They didn't prepare this one. After all it was one in the afternoon. People who didn't even know then probably wanted to ask the same question.

"We umm." Troy stammered with a smile as he tried to figure out what to say. He looked at Gabriella hoping that she would spit something out.

"We had lunch." She quickly let out. "Yeah the place was _really_ really fancy."

Brady checked them out from across the room. He could read these two pretty well. There was no way they were going to lunch. There was no place in Boston that was open before 12 that had a dress code like that.

"Bullshit." Brady called across the room.

Troy's blue eyes bolted to his brother. "No way man we were going to lunch!" He stood his ground.

Before Brady could get an answer out another contracted rolled through Sara's body. Gabriella was the one how had the brunt of that one. Her hand was sitting right next to Sara's and that's what she grabbed for. Brady was quick by her side talking her through it, but Gabriella had nowhere to run. She just let Sara squeeze her hand and she looked to Troy for help. All he did was sit back and laugh.

Once the contraction was over Sara told them that when she was first checked she was at six centimeters already. They waited awhile to call anyone or go to the hospital. They told them that they called both sets of parents. Saras parents were taking the hour drive to be with their daughter and son-in-law while the Boltons were getting the next flight out.

After staying with them through a few contractions, Troy and Gabriella told the couple that they were going to take a walk. They didn't even wait for an answer, they just got out of there.

Once they were outside the door they both stood with their back against the wall and sighed. "Thank god we didn't get married today." Troy told her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now my parents are coming into town. If we got married today and saw them today, we would have a lot of explaining to do."

Gabriella laughed a little. "We would have to tell the truth. I wouldn't be able to lie anymore. Trying to lie to them last night was hard enough." Gabriella said pointing to Sara's hospital room. "We are just going to tell your parents we took a very quick vacation."

Troy put up his fist and Gabriella put up hers and they pounded. "Deal." He told her.

* * *

As the hours pressed on, there was still no baby. Both sets of grandparents made it to the hospital by six o'clock that night. And Troy and Gabriella stuck to their plan. They told Jack and Lucille it was a very quick trip, and they just ate it up. It really was not a lie. It was a quick trip.

When the grandparents were visiting Brady and Sara, Troy and Gabriella waited in the waiting room. Troy pulled Gabriella's feet into his lap and pulled off her shoes. Gabriella moaned when he took them off. She has been on her feet for hours and they were killing her. It felt so nice when Troy started to rub her feet. Gabriella put her head back against the wall and sighed.

"Oh baby that feels amazing." She moaned. Troy just smiled as he switched to her other foot. "I hope that we switch roles with them soon." Gabriella blurted out.

Troy looked at her very confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I hope that Sara will be getting a foot massage and I will be in there about to give birth." Gabriella explained to him. Troy stopped and looked over at Gabriella. He knew a comment like that was going to be made today. He was surprised it took this long.

"She will." He told her.

"I hope so." Gabriella told him. "I know how much pain she is in right now, but I can't help but be a little envious of her." Gabriella expressed. "I was so envious of her last night when she showed me the baby's room. I couldn't help but think that if the pregnancy actually happened, we would be decorating a baby's room right now." She confessed.

"Gabriella." Troy trailed on. He didn't want her to do this today. It made him so unbelievably sad when she acted this way. Seeing her go through any kind of pain was torturous on him.

"I'm sorry. But this place is just booming with pregnant women and I hate that I am not one of them!" She let her head hand down.

Troy reached over and put his finger under her chin and he lifted her head up. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to give you a child. You have no idea how much it pained me to see you go through all of that. But we overcame all of that. One day I will be wheeling you into a hospital about to have a baby." Gabriella put her forehead against his and pouted. Troy's fingers gently rubbed her cheek and two of them sat in silence in a waiting room that was half pink and half blue with storks painted on the walls.

* * *

Around 8 o'clock Sara and Brady were in the delivery room. Sara's biggest concern was that she was two weeks early. The doctor assured her that the baby will be perfectly healthy. Sara of course would not buy into any of that until the baby was in her arms.

The grandparents and the new aunt and uncle waited impatiently in the waiting room for the new baby. They watched the door waiting for Brady to emerge. After about an hour, nine fifteen p.m. Brady emerged from the delivery room.

"ITS A BOY!" He announced as they all tackled him with hugs. He was still wearing his scrub hat and scrub gown as he delivered the news. "He's 6 pounds 7 ounces and 18 inches long!"

"How's Sara?" Gabriella asked.

"She's ecstatic!" They are wheeling her back to the room right now. I'll come get all of you when she's all settled.

A half hour later a beautiful baby boy was waiting to meet his new world. The door opened to a tearful Gabriella and Troy and proud grandparents. Everyone was cooing over the new baby boy who looked just like Brady. He was swaddled in a light blue blanket and was wearing a white hat with the hospital logo on it. Sara looked much worn out, but she was absolutely glowing.

"Everyone meet Benjamin Noah Bolton." Sara announced looking down at her new son. "And I think he wants to meet his new god parents first."

Gabriella's jaw dropped as Sara lifted her new son to her. "Seriously?" She asked. Sara nodded and Gabriella felt tears burn into her eyes.

"I don't know why you're surprised." Troy told her . "I did call god father!"

Gabriella playfully slapped him before the new baby was placed into her arms. Gabriella lit up like a light bulb as she looked down at her god son. His eyes were still closed and he looked so peaceful. Gabriella rocked him slowly back and forth as Troy looked over her shoulder.

"Hello Benjamin. I'm your Auntie Gabby!" She introduced herself. "And see this man behind me. He's your Uncle Troy." She smiled up at Troy who was just in awe with his new nephew. "How do I look Uncle Troy?" She asked him grinning from ear to ear.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist as he whispered to her. "You're a natural!"

* * *

**I know its been forever! I rewrote this chapter three times. I have no idea why it was such a tough chapter to write. I hope you all liked it. Please Please Please Review. Hopefully I will get my act together and have new chapters out quickly. You guys are my motivation! (Sorry for any mistakes)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Struggles

Her head peaked around the restaurant looking for the couple they were supposed to meet. It was nine o'clock on a Friday night and the place was busy as ever. There were people everywhere and barely any standing room in the bar where they were. Her boyfriend was sitting at a bar stool nursing a beer talking sports with a gray a haired man he didn't even know sitting next to him. She however was standing in her 6 inch heels searching for her friends.

"Where are they?" She asked her boyfriend annoyed. "They are like a half hour late!" She looked down at her watch again just to make sure her timing was right. Yep, a half hour.

She had a long day at work and all she wanted to do was have a nice couple's night filled with a lot of alcohol. Was that so much to ask?

"SHARPAY!" Her head whipped around to see her best friend walking towards her with her fiancée in tow. Sharpay plastered a smile on her face and met them halfway. She embraced her best friend and placed two small kisses on her cheek. She stepped back and looked at her. She was glowing. Her curly hair was laid on her shoulders and her makeup was done beautifully. She was wearing black shorts, a silk purple blouse, and beige high heels. She looked like the old Gabriella. She hasn't seen her in a very long time.

"I'm so sorry we're late." Gabriella apologized as she turned towards Troy. "Someone was late getting out of work." She said with a stern voice as if she were angry with him.

Troy slipped his arms around his fiancées waist and leaned over her shoulder to kiss Sharpay on the cheek. "Hey, people needed me." He explained with a smile

Sharpay gave a little sarcastic laugh and then got serious. "Hey, I need you to drink with me." She said with a smile mimicking him. "Let's go."

She reached back and grabbed Gabriella's hand and she pushed her way through the crowd. She tapped Chad on the shoulder and he spun around to see his two best friends standing before them.

"Well isn't it my favorite couple." He gave Gabriella a quick hug and shook Troy's hand before pulling him into a hug. "It's been a while kids."

Sharpay did not want small talk. She wanted food and booze. She walked away from the group and talked to the seating hostess. She demanded a booth for four and the hostess was quick to respond. Sharpay was a very scary woman, and the hostess knew that from just the way she carried herself. She knew that if she didn't do what this customer wanted there would be consequences. Sharpay waved the others over and they all took their seats.

"Well now that we are a half hour behind." Sharpay pointed out. "Let's start the party."

Gabriella leaned across the table to Sharpay. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She whispered towards her.

"Is it so bad that I just want to get my night started?" She asked sticking her hand up for the waitress. She was not going to deal with this waiting around crap. She knew what she wanted, and she was not going to wait. The waitress quickly came over.

"Hi my name is Carrie." The perky five foot waitress introduced herself. "What can I get for y'all."

"Apple tini extra olive." Sharpay didn't even miss a beat. "What do you all want?" She pointed to the other three at the table.

"I'm good." Chad said holding up his beer.

"I'll have what he's having." Troy pointed over towards his friend.

"Ill just have a water. Thanks." Gabriella said sweetly to the young waitress. The waitress quickly jotted down their orders and scurried off to another table.

Sharpay looked over at her best friend and scoffed. "Really? You won't order one drink?" She asked a little pissed off. "This was the whole reason why we came out tonight."

Gabriella took a deep breath trying not to lose it on her friend. She hated when Sharapy acts this way. "I'm not going to order a drink because I don't want one. And I though the reason we came out tonight was so we can catch up. We haven't seen you guys in two weeks!" Gabriella explained.

Sharpay flipped her hair behind her shoulder and looked over at her friend. "Are you not drinking because you're pregnant? I mean come on you are glowing!"

As Gabriella's jaw dropped, Troy jumped to defend her. "Shar you really need to leave her alone." He barked.

Gabriella put a hand on his shoulder motioning to him to stop. She was more than happy to take care of this one herself. "Outside. Right Now." Gabriella demanded.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as both men got out of the booth to let their ladies out. Gabriella walked behind Sharpay as she gave her a little nudge to keep walking.

The two young men watched them walk away in disbelief. The waitress dropped off their drinks and said that she would be back in a moment to take their orders. Troy took a sip of his beer and looked over at his best friend of over twenty years.

"What has gotten into your girl tonight man?" He asked. He knew how Sharpay can get, but she was in rare form tonight.

"Not a clue dude. She has been acting weird since I picked her up to come here. And you guys being late just really pissed her off." Chad told him. "You see me I don't care because I go with the flow."

Troy smiled at his friend. "Whatever it is, Gab will get it out of her."

Chad looked over at his friend. He did notice how different Gabriella looked. She looked like a brand new person. Something was going on with them that they weren't telling them about. "What is going on with you guys man?" He asked. "You two seem like you are on a whole new level."

Troy just laughed at his friend. "We are just insanely happy my friend for the first time in a very long time!"

OUTSIDE though the two women were having a different conversation.

"You want to tell me what that call out was in there?" Gabriella demanded. She is a professional Sharpay handler. She has been doing it for fifteen plus years now. She knew how to talk to her and break it down for Sharpay.

"Well are you?" She asked reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a carton of cigarettes, and then into the other pocket to get a lighter. "I mean you guys went on some spontaneous trip to Boston, and by the way you didn't even have the common courtesy to call your friend to tell her you were taking a trip. How rude." She said as she popped the cigarette in her mouth.

"We figured we would be back before anyone found out we were gone." She told her. "And can you not do this in front of me? You know I hate when you smoke!" She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it on the ground.

"So you were in Boston all romantic and what not and pretty boy still didn't knock you up. Pathetic." Sharpay scoffed.

Gabriella found it hard to keep calm now. She pulled Sharpay even further away from the crowd outside and pushed her gently against the brick building. Her tiny frame hitting a brick wall was enough to tell her knock it off.

"I have no idea what is wrong with you tonight but you need to cut it out. I don't appreciate the pregnancy jabs. I'm not pregnant I'm just extremely happy for the first time in a long time. Now you are going to sit here and tell me why you are being so..." Gabriella stopped for a moment to think of a good work to describe her friend but all she could come up with was "Sharpay."

Sharpay figured she might as well come out with it. "I saw Zeke today."

"So?" Gabriella spat still angry with her.

"Well of course I saw him at work, but when I got there today he was making out with a girl behind the bar." Sharpay explained.

"I still don't see where this is going." Gabriella said confused. "You were past that."

"I thought I was. But I don't know Gab. I see him with this girl and I can't help but think I passed on a great guy." Sharpay pouted.

Gabriella sighed as she leaned against the brick building with Sharpay. "You have a guy inside who loves you. He made a huge mistake, but you decided to take him back." She explained to her. "That was your decision."

"What if I'm realizing I might have made the wrong decision?" Sharpay asked honestly. "God why is everything in my life so fucked up!" She yelled out in frustration.

"You need to stop being indecisive and you need to figure out what is best for you. Maybe you should take time off from guys and just do you for a while." Gabriella suggested. "Maybe you will meet a guy that is different from Chad and Zeke." Gabriella pushed herself off the building and looked at her best friend who looked like the saddest girl in the world. "Shar, I just want you to be happy."

Sharpay kicked a rock with her one hundred dollar stiletto heels and looked down at the sidewalk. "Yeah, I know you do."

Gabriella wanted to tell her and Chad with Troy, but she figured that this news would cheer her friend up at this point in time. "Plus I might need you a lot in the upcoming months seeing as though I have a wedding to plan." She dropped a hint to her best friend. "And I need my maid of honor by my side."

Sharpays face lit up like a Hollywood light when her friend delivered the news to her. "You guys set a date?" She asked excitedly. Gabriella flashed her pearly white smile and nodded. "Oh my god. Hence the glow!"

Gabriella laughed to herself. "It's going to be a quick wedding, I hope you're ready!"

"How quick?" Sharpay was eager to here the date.

"September 24th." Gabriella smiled brightly.

Sharpay let out a squeal as she engulfed her friend. "Oh my god! I am so excited for you guys! But that's like four months. It's close to impossible to plan a wedding in four months!"

Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. "I know its kinda crazy, but it's going to be a small simple wedding. Hopefully it won't be too crazy!"

Sharpays eyebrows rose as she looked at her friend. "Trust me honey, we will raise some hell on this one." She threw her arm around her best friend and the two women walked back inside to their men.

TROY and Chad's laughter stopped when they saw the two women walking back laughing. Clearly the storm had passed. Both men got back up and kissed their ladies on the cheek.

"Everything okay?" Troy whispered to his fiancée. She pulled back to face him and she smiled. He gave her a wink and let her slide back into the booth. Soon the waitress came over to take their orders, and Gabriella added one more thing to her list.

"Can you bring me an apple tini when you get a chance?" She asked the waitress as she handed her the menu. She turned over to see Sharpay who was all smiles. The things she does for this girl.

* * *

Papers flew like mad as the head resident blew through charts early Monday morning. After a long weekend away with her significant other, she was exhausted. She was also unaware that she left her unit go down the crapper. Everything was thrown off. Paperwork was behind as well as labs. Nurses and Doctors were nowhere to be found. She just wanted to come back to an easy day. Obviously that was not happening.

Her long dirty blonde hair was tossed down as she quickly pulled it up into a pony tail. She usually cares about how she looks, but today she could not care less. She didn't even have time to do her makeup this morning. Needless to say she was a total wreak.

A loud knock on the door caused her to jump. She was so into organizing and writing that she forgot there was a world outside this office.

"What!" She shouted as the door swung open. Her blue eyes looked up and then they soon rolled back into her head. The one person she was not in the mood to deal with this morning was standing in her door way.

"Hey sexy lady." He greeted.

Her hands hit her desk hard as she looked over at him. He quickly made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her desk. He brought his left leg up and crossed it over his right. His hands held onto his left knee and he looked up at her with a huge smile.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She barked. She slipped one folder off her desk and walked it over to the file cabinet. "What do you want because I'm not in the mood for your nonsense today!"

She heard a chuckle come out of him and she prayed that he would just leave. "I didn't come to piss you off today Miss Charlie." He explained. "I came to tell you that I visited Boston Cross last week."

Her 5'11 body turned to look at him. "You're kidding." She called his bluff.

He simply shook his head. "Nope. I went, I conquered, I came back, and now I report." He announced to his boss.

"What did you think?" She asked curious of his findings.

"Well the hospital was absolutely beautiful. The attending was nice, the chief of surgery was a great guy, and I loved the head of the pediatric unit." He explained to her.

She was not surprised by any of this. "And..."

He sighed as he brought his leg down to touch the ground. He hunched forward and put his elbows on his legs. Bright blue eyes matched bright blue eyes as he delivered his news.

"Gabriella and I talked a lot about this decision. It's not just about me, it's about her too. Every decision I make is what is going to be best for us and our family." He started off.

"Jesus Troy just tell me!" She shouted not in the mood for his dragging on.

"I'm not going." He answered her.

She was not expecting that to be his answer. "What do you mean you are not going? This is an amazing opportunity! Opportunities like this don't come along very often!"

"I know that. But Char, Gabriella and I are getting married in a few months, and we want to start a family. How am I supposed to devote my time to that hospital when all I want to do is be at home?" He asked. "I'm not going to move us out there and then back here. Not right now anyway. We are good here. We established a great life here together. We don't want to demolish it right now." He whole heartily explained to her. He watched as she opened her mouth to yell at him some more, but he stopped her.

"And I just want to let you know that after I made this decision I called the head of pediatrics at Boston. He told me that because of my fabulous recommendations and experience that when I am ready to take that leap, it's there for me." He smiled. "Now who would have given them recommendations?"

The blonde took a seat at her desk and looked over at her employee. She just rolled her eyes. "Even though I can't stand you," She half joked. "I care a lot about both you and Gabriella. And I knew that this was going to be a great opportunity for you to do well. So I wrote a few letters and made a few calls to go along with that application." She explained. "I have connections."

Troy nodded. "I thank you very much for that." He said sincerely. "Because of you I can make that step whenever I'm ready"

"You're welcome!" She smiled. "Now I have things to do and people to see. You're time is done so get out!" She was back to her old self and was pointing at the door for him to get out.

"Alright well good talk." he started standing up and heading towards the door. "Oh hey, do you know what they are serving for lunch?" He questioned knowing it was going to make her snap.

"Bolton get out of my office before I call Boston and tell them to forget it!" She yelled. He quickly took that hint and slammed the door. "Why do I stick my neck out for that kid?" She asked herself as she slumped down into her chair. She looked at all the papers that were left on the desk and sighed. She just threw her head down on the desk, but her head shot up when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes!"

The door swung open to Troy Bolton yet again. "I'm sorry I just forgot to ask. How was the long weekend with Tom?" he asked raising his eyebrows for affect.

"What the hell do you think this is a sewing circle?" She asked him. "Go save a life!"

Troy scoffed. "Jeeze I was just asking." He closed the door and walked away with a smile on his face knowing that he made the women in the office angry. How could he leave this place? The answer was simple, he couldn't.

* * *

Two dresses were in her hands as she stood in front of the mirror. One was a very simple dark blue dress. It came above the knee and was strapless. It was a cute dress, but not for the function that she was going to. She pulled the other one in front of her body and checked it out in the mirror. This one was a black dress. It had quarter sleeves with black flowers stitched in the fabric. It was a very lite dress which was a plus seeing as it was the start of summer in New Mexico. The dress was see through material so she would have to wear some sort of slip under it. She pulled both dresses to her side and continued to stare at them. It just was not doing it.

"Babe!" She heard someone call her from the living room.

"Bedroom!" She called back to him.

A few seconds later the love of her life came strolling through the room. She turned to him holding both dresses with a sad face. She just needed to pick one.

He pulled at the bottom of his scrub shirt as he pulled it out of his scrub pants. He didn't have time to get dressed because he knew he had to get home for Gabriella, but seeing her dilemma, he wasn't sure when they were going to get out of here.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling his scrub shirt off.

She sighed and threw the dresses onto the bed. "I need a dress for the anniversary party tomorrow." She explained sadly. "And I don't like either of these."

Troy walked over to the bed and stood beside her. He looked down at both dresses and shrugged. "Baby, they both look fine. I know you are going to look great in either of them." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"There are going to be a lot of people there and I just want to look nice. Both of these dresses just don't cut it." She complained to him. "And I don't want to go shopping to find a new one because I hate trying to find clothes."

Troy engulfed her with both arms and then spun her around. She never complains this much. It was something more than the dress that was getting to her. "What happened today at work?" He pushed her hair back behind her ears.

The brunette cleared her throat and shook her head. "Nothing. It was just like any other day." She forced a smile.

She felt Troy's fingers tickle her which made her smile just a bit. "Something happened that you are not telling me." He tried to force her to crack.

Her eyes left his for a moment. Troy felt her arms leave his back as she stepped out of his hold. "I know how this is going to sound, and I know it sounds wrong." She started. "There was a lead in one of the cases we are working on and they only took two people. Troy this case is huge. It's a massive divorce case and this couple is hitting every spot possible. They are rolling in money; kids are in the highest schools in the country. The wife is being accused of stealing money out of his back account. It's going to trial and everything."

Troy found himself smiling as he watched Gabriella explain the case. When she spoke of different cases, the passion was splashed across her face. He loved watching her get worked up because it showed the passionate work side to Gabriella. He found it extremely sexy.

"Sounds huge." He told her.

She stopped in front of the bed that he was now sitting on and looked at him. "Yeah well they chose two people and I wasn't one of them." She saw Troy start to talk but she quickly stopped him. "Please don't feel sorry for me. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I did it to myself. I feel like I'm not taken seriously there anymore. All the things that have happened to me the last six months have definitely set me back at the firm. I don't want to be that girl who is never at work because something happened, or I was just sick and didn't want to come to work. I don't flake out on people that's not who I am." She explained to him. "After today I realized that I need to take work more seriously. I can't stand by and watch someone take a case away from me." She started to pace back and forth across their bedroom as she continued her speech.

"And I know that we have a wedding to plan and everything, but I feel that I can take it all on. For the first time in a very long time I'm me again. And the old me did it all!" She exclaimed.

The blue eye man in her bed just gave her a soft smile. He knew she could do it all, but he saw right through her tough exterior. He saw the look in her eyes. That was enough for him to be concerned. "Come here." He softly said.

His back was against the headboard when she crawled onto bed beside him. He opened his arms and she crawled right in. Strong arms pulled her small frame into his lap as her arms snaked around his neck. The strong arms that she knew would always keep her safe were holding onto her tiny waist. She felt soft lips hit her temple and she let herself melt into his arms.

"You are very sexy when you are passionate about something Gabriella Montez." he breathed. "But you need to be reminded that you are not by yourself. You can't do it all on your own, that's why I'm here."

Troy felt her hands crawl up his chest as she grabbed onto his neck and kissed him profusely. She pulled back and looked into the baby blue orbs that she fell in love with. "You know I still wake up and wonder how you got in my bed." she confessed. "What did a girl like me do to deserve a man like you?" He blushed and looked away from her. Her small hand graced his cheek as he looked back up at her. "You also need to know that you are not alone. I feel like you are always comforting me on my troubles, but I never comfort you. It's a two way street."

As soon as the last word left her lips, his lips were on hers. "When you talk like that it makes me love you even more." He smiled into a second kiss.

His body overpowered hers as he laid her down on the bed. She immediately started playing with the string on his scrub pants and started to push them down. He lowered himself onto her more as his one hand started to play with the button on her blouse. Once they were all undone, he pushed it off to the side and started to kiss around her breasts.

She slowly sat up so he could pull the entire shirt off of her. Her long black hair flew to the side as she peeled off the maroon scrub top exposing his entire chest. Chills ran up his spine as her cold, soft hands ran up his back and stopped at his neck. Tiny fingers started to massage the back on his neck as his tongue traveled into her mouth. As tongues danced, her back arched as she let out a small moan.

Her eyes flew open when she was pulled upright onto the bed. Troy sat on his knees as he pulled her into his lap. His strong hands held her backside to keep her upright. She gracefully ran her fingers all the way through her hair and then let in drop at her shoulders. She threw her head back when she felt Troy's head in her breasts. She felt a few kisses around each mound and then he came back up. She gently grinned her body against his and then nestled her head into his neck. She gently kissed and sucked his neck as she felt his hands travel down her back and stop at her thighs.

Her body fell against the bed and Troy's hands cupped her tiny face as he kissed her. He pushed up against her making her moan. Feeling his erection against her made her ache for him even more. She found herself start to breath heavily as the kisses grew deeper and the pushes against her grew harder. Finger nails dug deep into his back as he ground himself against her. He quickly pushed off his boxers and threw them with the other clothes on the floor.

Beads of sweat started to form at Gabriella's forehead. The heat between the two was making her ache more for him then she ever has. Her eyes closed and she let herself moan deeply as he kissed and sucked at her neck. He knew the spot that always made her lose control. It was located right under her earlobe just off the side of her face; she felt his teeth dig softly into her skin.

"Troy," She breathed heavily. "Please make love to me."

He came up from her neck and slowly moved his head down to her hips. She felt his teeth hit the side of her hip and then she felt her panties travel down her legs. Her head lifted to find Troy sliding her panties off of her with his teeth. Her heart began to race as she felt the panties pass her feet. Knowing that they were gone she pulled him back up to her and cupped his face. Long passionate kisses filled them as Gabriella arched herself towards him.

The tip of his penis brushed against her leaving her wanting more. Troy's strong arms held him up not letting himself dive into her all the way. He loved watching her head toss and turn in angst. He loved knowing that he was right there and it was making her crazy. He watched as Gabriella's face wrinkled up and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Troy." She whimpered.

Her eyes flew open when she felt his long hard member enter her. Her hands that rested on his back pushed him down onto her. Troy's hand reached down along her hips to align himself perfectly with her. Troy hovered over her as he pushed slow and hard into her. Her hands held onto his strong arms as she felt him retreat in and out of her slowly.

"Mmm" he heard her murmur when he kissed her cheek softly.

"How does it feel baby?" He breathed to her.

Gabriella just smiled as her hands pushed onto his back for him to lower herself more. He followed her command and continued to go deeper.

"Incredible." She moaned out. "Harder."

Troy hovered her once more and allowed himself to pull out over halfway and then plunge back into her. She let out a loud moan as waves of pleasure ripped through her small body. She couldn't remember the last time he made her feel this good.

"Oh Troy." she moaned loudly.

His thrusts continued as their moans started to overpower the other. Troy's mouth covered Gabriella's as her hands ran wild through his hair. He kissed his way down her neck and around her breasts once more. He was surprised when she pushed her arms up to motion for him to roll over. He did as she please holding her close to his body so their connection was not broken.

Now lying on top of his strong body, Gabriella slowly pushed herself up and straddled herself along him. Her hands traveled down her neck and stopped at her breasts. She started to kneed at her own breasts causing Troy to find it hard to control himself. Her hips started to move up and down as Troy pushed himself up into her. Strong hands held her hips to feel the motion of her. As he grew harder he thrust harder into her. Her moans started to turn into heavy pants as she felt the air get sucked out of her with every thrust he made.

Troy rested onto his knee again bringing Gabriella up with him. Her arms where around his neck loosely as their eyes locked. Both of their foreheads were dripping with sweat as Troy entered slow but pounded harder.

"Now," She begged not being able to take it much longer. Troy knew that she was not ready yet. He knew how she felt was she was ready, and she was not there just yet. He gently pulled out for a second only to lay her back down. He put his hands on her hips as she arched her back lifting her to him. Troy plunged into her one more causing her to lift her head with a loud moan. He did this once more making her scream out softly. He watched her face change as the powerful waves of the orgasm took over her. He felt her body relax onto the bed and he laid down on top of her. He still stayed as he felt her squeeze him bone dry. Her warm breath crossed his face as he rolled off of her and laid down next to her.

His soft hands ran down her silky smooth arms. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder and then down her left arm. He pulled his hand off her olive skin and looked over at her. Her brown eyes were closed to him and she was still breathing heavily.

"I was not expecting that." She was able to muster out making him laugh.

He pushed himself over to her and gave a soft kiss to his favorite lips. "You okay sweetheart?" He asked concerned about her.

Her beautiful brown eyes opened to him and she gave a smile. "I am more than okay." She giggled. She wiggled her way over to Troy and laid in his arms for a few moments, both still living in the moment they both just created.

"The black dress." He whispered to her. "That is the dress that you should wear tomorrow."

Her long black curls cascaded down her back as she looked over at her fiancée. "Why the black dress?" She asked curious of his answer.

"You just look," He stopped and took in her beauty for just a moment. "stunning in that dress."

Gabriella pushed out her bottom lip touched by what he had just said. She leaned in and kissed his cheek one, twice, three times and then laid back down into his arms.

"Black dress it is then." She responded as she felt his arms tighten around her.

* * *

Maria and George Montez's 30th wedding anniversary was held at the Lava Springs Country Club. See as how their daughters best friends parents are the owners, they were able to get the entire club for the evening for a close to nothing price.

The couple of over 30 years decided to have the celebration outside. The staff of Lava Springs put together a gorgeous setting. Each table had white table clothes with Gerber daises as the center piece. In front of the vase was a picture of the couple over the past thirty years. Starting with their wedding picture and ending at their last summer vacation. The very nice and sturdy folding chairs were touched with a light blue bow around the back giving it something extra special. Around the area of the party were tiki torches that were set to be put on later. There were five tables that were ready for food to be placed on them. The DJ was set up by the pool and a dance floor was laid out for when the dance portion of the evening would begin.

Gabriella arrived early to help her parents on the finishing touches. She didn't want them to fret over a thing. This was their day, and she wanted to take care of it all. Shortly after Gabriella arrived, Sharpay entered into the picture. The short blonde quickly whisked her away front the scene of the party assuring her that the staff will take care of everything. Gabriella figured it wasn't worth the fight so she went ahead and let Sharpay push her in whatever direction she wasn't to go in.

Gabriella soon found herself in a place she knew all too well. The spa. Her and Sharpay spent a majority of their senior year at the spa. Whenever they had a bad day, or had boy troubles, they always wound up at the spa for a nice cleansing.

"Wow this place looks different." Gabriella observes as she looked at all the new renovations. "When did they do all of this?"

Her fingers ran across the smooth wood counter as her friends voice broke through the air. "A few months ago." She answered. "I have to talk to you." She anxiously told her.

"What is it sweetie?" Gabriella asked concerned.

Sharpay found herself slowly pacing across the room before she finally just took a seat in the spa lobby. She ran her hands through her hair and looked over at her friend. Gabriella felt her heart begin to race when Sharpay looked up at her with tears brimming in her eyes. It's very rare that Sharpay has break downs. Yeah she was crazy sometime and a little over the top, but Sharpay only cries when something is huge.

"Shar." Gabriellas voice was low. "What's wrong?" Gabriella sat down in the chair next to her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her friend.

Sharpay just shook her head. Oh my god." she sobbed lowly. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Gabriella found her heart swimming in her stomach. What could it be? She knew it couldn't be anything about Chad because she would not be this upset and she sure as hell wouldn't be afraid to tell her.

The brunettes head dipped down next to her friend and tried to search for her eyes. The blonde was not showing them at all. She didn't want to. She didn't want to look at her friend and tell her this news. But she had to. She had to because there was no one else that she wanted to share this with. Gabriella was the only one that she knew would stick by her even if this was something bigger than expected.

The room echoed as a deep breath was inhaled through the blonde's body. She felt her best friends fingers run up and down her back, which only sent chills down her spine. With closed eyes with opened her mouth and whispered "I think I might be pregnant."

The stunned woman next to her just shouted "What?" She didn't intend for it to come out the way it did. He came out more angry then shocked, but at that moment the news was delivered she was angry. Her best friend who slept with everyone, who was careful every time, who had never missed a pill, who never wanted children may be pregnant. She felt that the universe must hate her. But then she let it settle in. She might be pregnant. Might be. Not definitely, but might be.

After what felt like hours Sharpay opened her eyes to see her best friend just sitting there. A blank stare was facing her. Sharpay immediately thought that Gabriella was angry with her. It might not have been written across her face, but Sharpay new that the news was hard for her to swallow.

She watched as Gabriella's expression change. "Are you," She stammered. "Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded towards her friend. "I'm late."

"How late?" Gabriella questioned her.

"About four days. But Gab I am never late." Sharpay explained herself. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and started to pace in front of her friend. "I mean I...I don't know how this could have happened. I'm always so careful. In fact I maybe be too careful. I once told Chad to double bag his stuff because I was nervous. But now look where it has gotten me."

Gabriella allowed herself to sink back in the chair and look up at her friend. "Have you taken a test yet?" Her friend just shook her head. "Do you feel different? Like do you feel nauseous, sluggish, or worn out?" She laid out the possibilities for her friend, but they all had the answer of no. "You need to take a test Shar. Once you take it we can go from there."

Sharpay looked down at her and started to cry again. "I'm scared."

At that moment Gabriella knew that she was not allowed to be mad at her friend. She did not do this intentionally. It was a accident. Just by the fear written across her face she knew that this was not intentional. This was just a girl who thinks she might be pregnant and does not want to be.

Sharpay found herself engulfed in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella felt the tears penetrate through her sweater. "I'm here. You may be scared now, but you haven't even taken a test yet. I mean there is a huge possibility that you might not even be." She tried to boost her friends spirits.

"But what if I am?" Sharpay stepped out of her friends hold. The back of her hand wiped her nose before she continued. "Just last week I told you that I wanted to break up with Chad, and to take a break from him. Now I might be carrying his child. If I am in fact pregnant I will be tied to Chad Danforth for the rest of my life! I'm not sure if I want that just yet."

Gabriella gave her friend a small smile. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. How about we take a few tests and then go from there. Do you have one on you?"

Sharpay walked passed her and opened her bag. Inside the bag was a grocery bag of 10 pregnancy tests. "I didn't want to take just one or two." Sharpay confessed to her.

"Well how about we just start off with one?"

* * *

The stars were out as the guests started to arrive that night. Maria and George Montez greeted sixty guests at the doors of Lava Springs. The guests consisted of old coworkers, new coworkers, family, and friends from over the years. The newest people in their lives, Lucille and Jack Bolton, were able to make it to the party. As soon as Maria saw Lucille she engulfed her, then she demanded to see pictures of the new baby. Being the proud grandmother that she was, Lucille pulled out a little baby book of the pictures she took when she saw Benjamin Noah Bolton. The two women cooed over the children, with the two men caught up about the latest sports news. George Montez wasn't exactly a sports guru like her daughter soon to be father in law, but he knew enough to keep up with everyone.

The two couples were interrupted when a young man was running toward the doors. All four of them stopped and stared at the man running towards them.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." He apologized as he kissed his soon to be mother in law on the cheek and then his own mother. "I was supposed to leave early, but you know how that always goes.

"You're not late at all honey." Maria told him. "You are surely not the last to arrive."

Troy saw the pictures in Marias hand and jumped right in to talk about his nephew. "Isn't he the cutest kid in the world?" He beamed proudly as he pointed to the picture of Ben sleeping in the hospital bassinet. Maria flipped through a few more until she stopped at one of her daughter holding baby Ben.

"Wow." Maria gasped. "She looks..." She couldn't find the words as she continued to look at the picture of her daughter holding the newborn baby in her arms.

"Like a natural." Troy finished for her. Maria looked up at him with a smile.

"An absolute natural." She added.

"Speaking of the natural," Troy continued on his favorite subject. "Where is my girl?"

Maria laughed at his joke and pointed in the direction of the party. "She's out there talking to some guests." Troy thanked her and left both mothers in search for his girl.

He stopped at the steps on the deck and looked out into the crowd of people that were already there. They were mostly people around their parents age, he was able to spot out Sharpays parents as well as Sharpay. But everyone else didn't look familiar at all. He was in search for that one familiar face he knew so well. His eyes scanned the area until they stopped at the beautiful girl holding court with about six older women. She was wearing the black dress, and no matter what Gabriella said, she was a knock out. She had tied her hair back into a mid pony tail and left her side bangs rest on the side of her face. He noticed that she was wearing beige heels, but that was all he could see from that far away. In order for him to see all of her, he had no choice but to go and retrieve her.

She was surprised to see him walking towards her. She had received a text saying that he got stuck and would probably be a half hour late. She wasn't expecting him for a while, but boy was she glad to see him now. He looked adorable in his black dress pants with a dark blue button down shirt and tie. She loved when he wore an outfit like this.

"I was just talking about you." She told him as he kissed her on the cheek. The six women around her laughed. "Ladies, this is Troy." She said placing a hand on his chest.

"You did good girl!" One of the ladies told her.

"He is a hunk!" The oldest lady in the group raved making everyone laugh.

Gabriella looked up at her fiancée and could not help but smile. "Yeah, I think I'll keep him." She joked as he pulled her closer into him.

"So Troy, when do you finally make her Mrs. Bolton?" One of the ladies asked.

"September 24th!" He said proudly. "And it cannot come any sooner!"

Within the next half hour the guests were seated and the food was served. Troy and Gabriella sat at a table with Gabriella's parents, and the people who were the best man and maid of honor in their wedding. Mary and Hank Ford were Gabriella's parents best friends in college. They also got married a few years before her parents. The young couple loved sitting at a table where relationships have lasted for over three decades!

The crowd got silent as George Montez took the microphone and stood up at his chair.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted. "Its overwhelming to see this many people here just for me and Maria. We cannot tell you enough just how blessed we are to have you all here to celebrate this milestone with us."

"I first met Maria my sophomore year in college. If you want to know what she looked like, take a look at my beautiful daughter because she is all Maria!" The crowd laughed at his comment. "It didn't take long before I knew that I had to talk to this girl. I would say to Hank "Mary is friends with her! Just set me up with her already! You know I can't go up and talk to her myself!" The crowd laughed at his memory. "Sure enough Hank and Mary pulled through and set me up with Maria. This landed them the spot of best man and maid of honor. A few months of dating I knew that she was the gal for me. A year later we were married, and after four years together we decided that we needed someone else to keep us young. Maria gave me the greatest gift of all, our daughter Gabriella." He winked at his daughter who was just all smiles.

"Since then we have had an extraordinary life together. It has been filled with highs and lows, but we have made it through. I couldn't imagine myself doing it with anyone else." He turned to his wife and took her hand in his. "Maria darling, I love you so much." His voice cracked over the microphone. "Thank you for saying yes and here is to the next thirty!" He leaned down and kissed his wife as the crowd roared. Once the kiss was broken, George took his brides hand and led her out to the dance floor.

At Last by Etta James came through the speakers as the crowd cheered once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Mr. and Mrs. George Bolton!" The DJ announced.

Guest whistled, clapped, and cheered as they watched the happy couple dance to their wedding song.

Gabriella felt arms snake around her waist and then lips on her temple. She leaned against his body as they both began to sway to the music. Gabriella started to tear up as she watched her parents laugh at one another. Thirty years is a long time. She knew that in thirty years that would be her and Troy. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

After that, the rest of the night was filled with music and a open bar. Old friends laughed at memories, and new friends got to know one another. People were constantly coming up to Gabriella and Troy giving them their congratulations. A few of her parents friends slipped them cards that were holding checks and they wished them luck with everything. The young couple was floored by the gesture and thanked those couples very much.

Troy and Gabriella were dancing with Troy's parents when someone tapped Gabriella on the shoulder.

"He's here." She told her once she pulled her aside from the noise. Gabriella peered over her shoulder and saw him approaching them. He was very late, but they both knew that he would be. He had the 3-9 shift at work.

"Just talk to him." Gabriella told him. "He's going to be fine."

"Oh yeah! How do you know?" She questioned with much attitude.

"Just breathe. You are going to tell him and then you guys will just go from there." Gabriella explained to her as Sharpay took a deep breath. "See it's not that hard!"

"Oh easy for you to say!" She hissed through her teeth.

"I would smile because he's coming up behind you.' Gabriella hissed through the smile she plastered on her face

Sharpay plastered a smile on her face as she turned around to see her boyfriend approaching them. She didn't even get a hello, just a kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized to both of the women.

Gabriella shook her head. "Don't even worry. The party is just getting started." She assured him. "Im going to go check on Troy, I'll see you guys later." Gabriella quickly said goodbye and fled from the situation behind her.

Sharpay was now alone with Chad. Chad didn't notice the nervous look on her face as he looked around. "It looks like a great party. You want to come with me to get a drink?" He suggested over the faint Thriller song that was coming from the direction of the party.

"No. I'm fine." She told him. Chad looked down at her and saw that something was obviously wrong.

"There are a bunch of people here that you don't know. They are playing music that you can't stand, and it's a wedding anniversary party. Every inch of this party is filled with something that you don't like, and you are turning down the one thing you do like? It's an open bar Shar." He explained to her.

Sharpay groaned at how well he knew her. "Can we go for a walk?" She asked putting her hand out towards him.

Automatic red flag right there. "What is wrong?" Chad asked with all seriousness. He wasn't going to play games with her. Whatever it was she was going to tell him right now.

"I think we should go for a walk." her voice steady.

Chad couldn't decide if he should keep pressing her to tell him now, or just go on the walk. He didn't want to go on a walk, he had just gotten there. But the way she was acting was making him very suspicious.

"Babe," he said to her. "You're freaking me out." He confessed.

Her hand was still out to him waiting for him to fill it. She didn't yell, curse, or hit him. All she continued to say was "Let's just go for a walk"

* * *

**If you havent already please make sure you check out my new story called The Vineyard. I have a really good feeling about this story and I think that you all will like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter! This is probably my favorite chapter to write. I had so much fun writing this for you guys! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Ideas

After he agreed to the walk, he was whisked away a few hundred feet from the party to a pool. It was complete with a water fall and it looked out to the gorgeous country club where the party was taking place. When they both sat down at the edge of the pool, they could still hear Kool & The Gang coming from the party. Sharpay pulled her shoes off her feet and placed her toes into the pool. Chad sat down but swung his legs around so they were behind her and he was facing her, chest to chest almost.

He watched as she looked down into the pool. Her reflection could be found slightly through the lit water. By looking at her arms, Chad knew that she was tense. Her arms were clenched and her knuckles were turning white. Chad has seen Sharpay tense, angry, upset, but this was something new. Whatever she was about to say was obviously something that bothered her.

"You're being really hard to read right now." Chad said to her as she continued to look into the water.

Chad continued to stare at her as if he was watching paint dry. She didnt turn to face him, or make a noise. She just sat dormant.

"Are you going to say anything?" He questioned.

Finally she let out a small noise, a sigh, and she turned to him.

"I took a pregnancy test today." She confessed.

She figured there was no need to dance around it. After she let it slip, she realized that there were a million other ways to tell him. She didn't even lead into it, she just let it flow out like word vomit.

"You took a what?" He shouted. He wanted to make sure he was getting this right. Sharpay Evans, his super safe girlfriend, took a pregnancy test?

"Well I took about ten." She told him still staring into the water. She felt his hand cover the small of her back and she turned to look at him. Just looking into his eyes she knew that he was scared. Her tiny body took in a deep breath and she exhaled out "I'm not pregnant."

"Jesus." He ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his girlfriend who looked like she was about to burst into tears. He immediately pulled her into his arms as she let out a few soft sobs. She wasn't crying about not being pregnant, she had that moment earlier with Gabriella. She was crying because of the thing that she was about to do next.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

Sharpay was able to bring herself out of her boyfriends hold and looked at him. Her fingers shook as she pushed away a few tears that tread down her beautiful face.

"Um, today was a day of clarity for me." She said to him. "Today helped me finalize some things that I have been thinking about for a while." Her voice shook as she was about to start her realization. "As I sat in the stall and peed on the stick, I thought to myself "Am I ready for this?". What if all ten were positive am I really ready to become a mother? I hate kids. I despise children. Kids were never in the cards for me. Then I thought are me and Chad at a place in our relationship were we are ready to raise a child together?"

"Yes we are!" Chad spoke up. He knew where this was going and was trying to salvage it while he can by saying something. "Troy and Gabriella are so are we!"

Sharpay put her hand on his and looked into his eyes. "Chad, Troy and Gabriella are so different from us. They have been ready for kids since the moment they met. We are not kid people."

"We could be kid people!"

Sharpay shook her head. "Honey I saw the bong in your hallway closet last week. We are so not kid people!" This made Chad smile a little.

"I haven't used that in years." He tried to redeem himself.

"Then get rid of it!" Sharpay quickly reeled herself back in to get to the point of all of this. "And even before I thought I was pregnant, I have been thinking about us. And we haven't been us in such a long time Chad." She told him honestly. "We don't have that spark we did in the beginning. The spark is there, but it is not as strong as it is right now." Chad looked out into the water not wanted to look at her anymore. This was ripping him apart inside. He thought they were doing great.

"And as I sat there waiting for the stick to turn blue, I thought am I ready to be with Chad for the rest of my life?"

Chad quickly turned around and faced her "Being pregnant doesn't mean you are guaranteed me for life."

"Yes it does!" She shouted. "I would have a little bit of you inside me and I am not ready for that! Chad there are so many other things that I want to do with my life. Do you think I want to work in a bar forever? I don't want that life. I can't raise a kid on my income at the bar! I'm 26 years old and I haven't started my life! Today showed me that I need to get out there and start living for me."

Chad continued to stare at her blankly knowing that their relationship was about to end, again, right here. "So what you're saying is that you need a break?"

"What I'm saying is I need a break up." Sharpay finalized. "I dont want to hold you back or myself. In order for me to do what I need to do I can't have you in my life right now."

Sharpay was screaming at herself inside knowing that this was probably the harshest breakup she has ever had. Not only did she scare him with a pregnancy, but she also told him that she can't have him in her life right now. She hated herself for doing this to him.

She watched as Chad stood up and started to walk away. "Chad don't leave like this!"

He turned around and looked at her. Her face was stained with tears and he knew that she felt terrible, but he didn't feel bad for her.

"I think I need a drink." Was all he said and she watched him as he retreated back to the party.

* * *

Her hands rubbed slowly together as she applied her sweet pea lotion. Her body was covered warmly by her comforter, and her shoulders were covered by a small cardigan. Her long curly hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, and she had not one stitch of makeup on her face. She loved being able to do this, just come home and unwind after a long day.

She watched as the bathroom went black and her gorgeous fiancée walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. His chest was bare and he was wearing grey sweatpants. He smiled at her as he crawled onto the bed. She began to giggle when he immediately started to kiss her warm neck.

"Mmm." she hummed into his ear as he kissed her neck harder. When he was finished he came up and looked into her beautiful eyes. He loved when she wasn't wearing any makeup, she was prettier without all that gunk on her face.

"Successful day." He said to her as he pushed a few fly aways behind her ear.

"Very successful day." She said as he rolled over to his side of the bed. Once he was comfortable his arm lifted up and she laid into his chest. Her left arm was over his chest and she felt herself start to dose off.

"What was going on with Sharpay and Chad?" he asked adding to a part of the successful day they had.

Gabriella quickly tried to find something else for them to talk about. She had yet to fill him in on the whole Sharpay pregnancy scare and her breaking up with his best friend.

"I'm only asking because Chad basically drank every drop of alcohol in the entire country club. I asked him what was up and he refused to tell me." He explained to his fiancée. Gabriella pushed herself closer into him and closed her eyes.

She could tell him, or she could just fall asleep and wait for the train wreck that was sure to happen tomorrow. Sharpay will wake up and call Gabriella tearfully saying maybe she made a mistake. Gabriella would then tell her that this will pass and that she didn't make a mistake.

Chad will call either him or Troy tearfully asking why she would do that. They were so great for so long. Chad might even come around knocking on their door wanting to talk in the middle of the night. That wouldn't surprise her since that happens a lot when Chad is drunk and upset.

In the end Gabriella figured that she should probably prepare him for what was to come once the sun rises. She sighed and pushed herself up on her elbow and looked over at her fiancée.

"Sharpay broke up with Chad." She broke the news to him.

"What?" Troy was shocked. "Why?"

Gabriella threw her head back and groaned softly. "Okay," She started off. "This morning Sharpay came to see me at the club when I was setting up for the party. She was crying and told me that she thinks she's pregnant."

Troy immediately sat up against the head board. She now had his full attention.

"She was going on about if her and Chad were even ready for this. She was thinking about breaking up with him even before all of this happened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have Chad in her life permanently. Because that's what happens when you have someone's child, they will always be in your life. Then she was going on about how she doesn't want kids and blah blah blah." Gabriella waved her arms in the air a little annoyed. "So she took ten test and they were all..negative. After that, she learned that the scare showed her that she really hasn't started her life. She wants to go get a real job and do things her way by herself. Your boy wasn't in the picture anymore."

Troy's face didn't move the entire story. He wasn't sure how to feel about this one. "Wow, that's a lot of information to digest in two minutes."

"Yeah."

Being Troy, he didn't think about how this affected Sharpay and Chad. He thought about how this affected Gabriella. Yes this was not her problem and it had nothing to do with her, but he knows that Sharpay coming to her like that killed her inside.

"Were you okay when she told you?" He asked.

Gabriella scrunched her face up and shook her head shamefully. "When she told me I said 'What?' angrily. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did." Gabriella rolled to her left and her feet were now on the floor. "I mean this is Sharpay we are talking about." Her body began to pace back and forth in front of the bed. "I mean she never misses a pill and has condoms spread all over her apartment. So when she tells me she might be pregnant I was screaming inside!"

And here it is, how she really felt. Troy knew that it would start out as something sugar coated. But once she opened her mouth and began to speak, he knew the real feelings were going to flood out of her.

"Here is someone who hates children, despises them, and she might have had one growing inside her." Gabriella seethed. "And here is someone." She pointed at herself. "Who loves children, adores them, and she is still empty. Even after she goes off the pill and has sex around the clock!" She was still pacing when she turned around and found Troy stopping her.

He placed his hands gently on her cheek and looked into her beautiful sad eyes. "Gabriella Marie Montez, how many times do I have to tell you? You will not be empty forever." He watched as her face fell into his hands even more. "We have only really been trying for a month now anyway, it's still so soon." He brought reality into the situation. "One day I won't be able to hold you this close because your big stomach will be in the way." He watched as her mouth turned into a small smile and she let out a giggle. His hands moved off of her cheeks and onto her extremely flat stomach. She felt his thumb rub her stomach gently and he looked up at her. "You will have your day when you have to pee on ten pregnancy test sticks. I promise you."

She sighed as she placed her hands on top of his. "I just want that day to be today."

"The best things in life are worth waiting for." He explained to her. "Besides you have to be able to fit into a wedding dress." Her laughter filled the room as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his bare chest.

"This is very true. If I was nine months pregnant at our wedding that would be a little to redneck don't cha think?" She asked him. He laughed in agreement and kissed her forehead.

"You would still look beautiful." She squeezed him tighter. "Can you imagine Sharpay with a kid though? God I think I would call child services as soon as she popped."

Gabriella laughed again and looked up at him. "I think she would be half decent."

* * *

In order to get her mind off babies, she decided to get her mind on something else. Weddings!

After all hers was coming up fast. There was still so much that needed to be done. They needed a venue, they needed to pick out china, colors, flowers, tuxes, the wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses, invitations, table settings, and other things that would eventually matter at one point. They only had three months to plan it all out. Well more like three months and two weeks! Still weddings take months and months to plan. These two were in crunch time.

She spent the morning cutting out pictures from bridal magazines. She cut out everything she could think of at 6 am. Once she had about 200 hundred cut outs she quickly found scotch tape and started to decorate her apartment with the cutouts. The kitchen was dressed with different entrees to serve during dinner. The dining room was covered with different china patterns and table settings. The tiny hallway leading to the living room was covered with all different kinds of flowers as well as designs for bridesmaid's dresses. The living room held different tuxes and color schemes. The final spot was right near the front door. The little alcove where the front door is was covered with destinations for the honeymoon. They never talked about where they wanted to go, so she figured she would give them about fifty options.

The pitter patter of feet echoed in the apartment as her fiancée started his day. He rubbed his eyes softly and he made his way into the kitchen. All he wanted was a big vat of coffee. The night before he had been out drinking with Chad and needless to say alcohol was winning the battle this morning. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a filter and the coffee. He turned to the coffee maker and found a picture of a piece of steak. He ripped it off and stared at it contently for a few moments until finally realizing what he was looking at. He turned around and walked to where he heard his bride to be.

He found her taping up the Bahamas next to the front door. She heard him approach because she turned around and smiled at him widely.

"Hi baby!" She greeted as she reached for Paris and stuck it next to the Bahamas.

"What is this?" Troy asked still half asleep.

"Steak." Gabriella told him in a 'duh' tone. "What does it look like to you?"

Troy didn't smile at her attempt to be funny. He just ignored her and answered. "It looks like steak. The question is why the hell is a picture of steak on my coffee pot?"

Gabriella sighed and took his hand in hers. "I hate when you are hung over." She muttered to herself as she guided him to the starting point. Troy usually isn't a morning person, but when he is hung over forget it. He is ten times worse then he usually is.

"So since we have yet to start picking anything for our wedding, I decided to cut out certain things from magazines and post them around the apartment. That way we can stop and look and if we don't like something rip it off the wall." She said acting out ripping one off the wall. "Obviously it won't be that exact one, but it would at least give us an idea." She said turning to face him. "So what do you think?"

"How long have you been doing this?" He mumbled.

"For about an hour and a half." She answered quickly.

All he did was kiss her forehead and shuffle back into the kitchen. "You're a freak." He told her approaching the coffee maker.

She leaned against the frame in the kitchen and smirked. "You will thank me later. Its a brilliant idea." She pushed herself off the frame and she approached him from behind and snaked her arms around his waist. She kissed his bare shoulder softly. "Don't hate because I'm wide awake with no headache at seven AM." She laughed.

"Im getting to old to be drinking like that." He told her as he filled up the coffee filter.

"How do you think I feel? I went drinking with Sharpay three days ago. She knocks back drinks like its water!" Gabriella explained. "I can't keep up with her. I get pressured to have more and more."

Troy was able to laugh a little. "It's been two weeks. You would think they would be getting better." Troy said referring to the recent break up. Both parties denied that they were both fine, but the couple that knew them the most knew that they were far from it.

"We need non alcoholic friends." Gabriella told him.

"We should look into that!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay I need to get ready for work. Look at some of the pictures when you eat breakfast!" She added and she scurried off to the bathroom to shower.

Coffee was dripping into the pot as Troy walked around the kitchen and looked at some of the pictures. He couldn't. The site of food wanted to make him vomit right now.

* * *

That following day Sharpay was to meet Gabriella at a bridal shop in town. Sharpay was coming after a interview for a brand new PR job. The only catch was the job was in Los Angles. Who is there to represent in Albuquerque? Absolutely no one. This agency had offices spread out across the country and one happened to be a half hour out of Albuquerque. PR was something that Sharpay knew she wanted to do. She felt it was her calling. Well, Sharpay thinks everything is a calling.

Gabriella stood in front of the rack of dresses trying to decide which one she wanted to try on. She had an idea of what she wanted. It had to be classic, traditional, with a little bit of a modern twist. She shifted through the dresses trying to find one similar. Maria Montez helped her glowing daughter try to find a dress, but her daughter seemed interested in something else.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. Sure enough there was a message from Sharpay. _I'm so sorry. Five minutes._

Her eyes rolled as she slipped her phone back into her bag. Typical Sharpay.

"Gabi." Her head whipped around to find her mother holding up a dress. The dress wasn't even out of the clear cover and Gabriella already knew it was hideous.

"Not me mom." Gabriella told her sweetly as she took it from her mother and placed it back on the rack. She loved that her mother was helping her, but Maria still had the style of 1976. Sharpay knew Gabriella inside and out. Gabriella trusted her opinion on a dress better than her own mother.

As if on cue, in comes the princess herself showering Gabriella with apologies.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry!" Sharpay gushes as she run into the store. "My interview ran late and then traffic."

Gabriella stopped her insisting that it was okay. All that mattered was that she was here right now. "So how did the interview go?"

Sharpay threw her bag and coat down on the white sofa that was sitting in front of the mirror where the brides would stand. "I think it went really well." Sharpay said super confident. "I feel like I nailed it."

"Fingers crossed!" Gabriella held up her fingers crossed and Sharpay did the same.

"I really want it." Sharpay confessed to her.

Gabriella sat down on the couch as Sharpay followed suit. "If this doesn't happen there are other jobs out there for you. I promise." Gabriella assured her. "Now can we please get down to business?" Gabriella asked her. "My mother does not know my style at all!"

"I can still hear you my dear!" Her mother chirped behind the dress rack making the two girls burst out in laughter.

* * *

That night Gabriella walked into her apartment to find it dark. Troy got off of work about an hour ago and he usually beats her home on certain nights. And he texted earlier to say that he was going to be home early.

She carefully closed the door and called his name. Nothing. She flipped the switch to turn on the living room lights. The place was just as she left it this morning. She figured that he got hung up on something at work. Maybe they needed more hands on deck. Troy was always the person to volunteer his time first. She nodded in satisfaction knowing that was the possible cause for him not being home.

She walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to drink. She was not in the mood for wine, even though that's probably what she should be drinking after being with her mother all day. Three hours in a dress shop and nothing. There were a few that she liked, but nothing that moved her to tears when she tried it on. She was looked for the dress that made her bawl like a baby in.

She pulled the gallon of ice tea out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. She took a sip she looked at the clock. It was 8:30, still early but late enough for Gabriella to get into something more comfortable. She retreated back to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She had a very long day and she was beyond exhausted. She woke up early this morning before Troy woke up to get to work. She left early the previous day and she needed to finish paper work that continued to pile up on her desk. Come to think of it, she didn't talk to Troy at all today. Throughout the entire day only a few text messages were exchanged. She pushed herself up on the bed and looked over at the bag that held her latest purchase.

After they had no luck at the dress shop, Sharpay insisted that they stop at the mall. In order to boost her best friends spirits up she took her to get some lingerie. Gabriella of course opposed to it. Gabriella was never a person who thought she was sexy enough to wear that kind of stuff. Sure she had a few things that she wore for Troy time to time, but it was nothing special.

Sharpay told her since she doesn't need any right now because there is no one she is dying to impress she will be picking it out for her. The catch; Gabriella had to buy it. Right away Gabriella said no way because knowing Sharpay she would leave Gabriella with some hot pink lace number and she would look ridiculous. Sharpay was appalled that her friend didn't give her more credit than that. In the end Sharpay won over and Gabriella was forced to purchase something she wasn't too fond of.

Gabriella didn't like Sharpays choice in the store, but when Gabriella stripped down and put it on she felt so good about herself. She would have said it herself. She looked hot. Sharpay picked out a very light purple pleated baby doll for her friend. It was tasteful with a dash of sexy. Lace covered her breasts, as a empire waist held a satin bow. After the satin bow, it was all see through. Gabriella ran into the bedroom and pulled open her underwear drawer. She pulled out her black thong and slipped it on.

After that there was no stopping Gabriella. She was all dressed up she might as well go all out. She went into the bathroom and plugged in her curling iron. She loosely curled spots that were dead in her hair. She ran her fingers through, and let her fall onto her shoulders. She reached for her favorite perfume and sprayed it on her. She reapplied a touch of mascara, brushed her teeth, and then ran back into her bedroom. She quickly remade the bed from this morning and sprawled herself in the middle of the bed. The bed. Soft. Squishy. Warm. It was as though as soon as her body touched the bed she was just out like a light.

It was then thirty by the time Troy Bolton rolled into his apartment. He smiled as he saw the pictures of different honeymoon spots in the doorway still. It's been a week and she still has yet to take them down. He knew where he wanted to go, but he just wasn't sure if she was crazy about it.

"Ella!" He called through his home. There was no answer. "Baby!" He called once he got to the kitchen. Still there was no answer. He walked back into their bedroom to find his beautiful bride to be sprawled across their bed asleep. She was resting comfortably all curled up in bed. He didn't want to wake her, but then he saw the way she looked. Her long legs bare, her breasts full in her new lingerie. He figured it was new, she has never worn it before. Her skin looked soft and warm and her lips were luscious.

He walked closer to her and knelt down in front of the bed. His face was inches from hers when he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was as if he was waking sleeping beauty, as soon as his lips departed from hers, her eyes fluttered open. At first she smiled to see him after going all day without having any contact. But then it sat in that she fell asleep and she shot up quickly.

"I can't believe that!" Gabriella groaned mad at herself for falling asleep.

Troy laughed as she sat down on the bed with her. "Oh stop it. You just had a very long day.' He told her.

She nodded in agreement as she crossed her feet. "I did. But I missed you and I wanted to look nice for you and I..." She was interrupted by another kiss and she immediately shut up. When he pulled back he whispered.

"You are a bombshell Gabriella Montez." Gabriella felt her face grow red hot. Even after all this time, whenever he complimented her like that she was still blushing. Her hands graced his face as she kissed him once more.

He slowly lowered her on the bed as he intensified the kisses between them. Her long brown hair was scattered all over the pillow as his hand ran through a small section of her hair. Her hands ran up his shirt and she slowly peeled it off her body. His lips kissed her soft neck slowly. He breathed in the scent of his favorite perfume she wears and smiled to himself.

"You smell amazing." He moaned into her neck.

"You don't smell bad yourself." She joked back. He laughed and kissed her again rolling over. Now both of them were parallel to each other as Troy lowered his hand to her back and grabbed Gabriella's bare cheek. Gabriella then arched herself towards him urging him to stop teasing her. She wanted him. She wanted him now. They can make out all they want later.

"I was thinking about you all day today." Troy confessed mid kiss to her. She smiled into the kiss that she returned him with.

"Oh yeah?" She asked playfully. He nodded and kissed her again.

"I was thinking about you, us, the future." He confessed more as he brought her closer to him.

"Tell me more." She told him rolling on top of him kissing his chest. She was caught by surprise when he grabbed onto her and rolled her over back onto her back. Her brown met his blue as he smiled.

"And I was thinking that I have a job." Troy explained to her.

Gabriella giggled at Troy's playful seriousness. "And what would that job be?" she kicked out Troy's serious statement and added a playful flare.

She felt his strong hands travel south and soon enough she found her panties on the floor along with his pants and underwear. Her eyes widened as she felt him enter her slowly. Even after all this time romantically together, she still got chills down her spine when he entered her.

Gabriella struggled to find her breath again as Troy searched for her strong eye contact. Once he found it, he told her "That job is to give you a beautiful child." He told her as Gabriella's heart melted by his words. "So what do you say? Should we give this another try?" Troy didn't even wait for a answer. He began to rock them both back and forth slowly as Gabriella's jaw locked. When they were connected she felt like it was only them on this planet. For right now, all she knows is that it is them.

With nothing blocking the two of them they gave it everything they had. Gabriella was screaming inside being able to feel everything. Every part, every groove, every muscle. It was the best feeling in the world.

Troy's head bowed into Gabriella's chest as her neck arched back as she let a few moans slip out. Troys tongue touched each breasts for a moment until he came up and retreated to her lips. Her arms flung around his neck as they both moved slowly together. His mouth covered hers as they rode out the end together. The moans were escaping them loudly as they felt each explode. They broke with mouths a gape trying to catch their breath. Neither moved a muscle as they let their orgasm simmer.

"You okay?" He whispered to her. Gabriella simply nodded trying to catch her breath. "Baby, you are incredible."

Gabriella giggled softly as Troy rolled off of her to the left, but was able to bring her right back into his arms. He pulled the covers over both of them as he held her closely.

"Paris." She mumbled into her pillow.

"What?"

"For our honeymoon. I want to go to Paris." Gabriella said to him. "I want to be able to make love to you like this with the Eiffel tower lit up in the background. I want to be able to drink champagne with you under the Eiffel tower with you. I want to eat at tiny bistros. And most of all I want to get dirty looks from the locals because we are dirty Americans on their turf."

Troy laughed as he imagined the two of them eating breakfast and a French man coming up and yelling at them. "That sounds perfect. A little cliché, but perfect."

"Where were you thinking?" She asked turning her whole body to face him. He smiled and said,

"Europe." Gabriella smiled.

"Would you like to go to Paris with me?" She asked him.

Troy pushed himself forward and kissed her softly. "I would go anywhere with you."

Troy couldn't help but smile wide as his fiancées eyes lit up like the Eiffel Tower as she rolled on top of him and kissed him vigorously. "Pack your bags baby! We are going to Pari!"

Troy laughed out loud as she kissed him once more. "I want you to think of the two of us in Paris if you ever get stressed about this wedding. When you can't find flowers or a dress just remember: Paris!"

She nodded excitedly as she felt his hands travel down her backside. Their tongues danced as he rolled her onto her back and dominated her. His right hand ran up her left leg as it was bent on the bed. Her hands ran through his hair and then down his neck and finally ending at his chest.

"I think we might have to try again." She told him. "I don't think it worked the first time." She said finding a excuse to just have sex with him once more.

"Well I mean if you really think it's necessary." He said playing along and she nodded. Troy was about to lower himself into her when he heard the doorbell. They both stopped and Gabriella looked up at him in panic.

"Who could that be?" She asked. She turned to see the clock on the nightstand to see that it was almost 11:30. She got off the bed and quickly threw a sweat shirt over her lingerie and sweatpants on her bottom. She told Troy to stay right there. Gabriella quickly fiddled with her sex hair to make it look like she just didn't get laid. She ran towards the door and looked through the peep hole. She was in no way surprised to see what was behind the door.

"I didn't get the job!" Sharpay cried as she walked in the apartment without even being invited to come in.

"Oh please do come in." Gabriella said sarcastically as she closed the door and followed Sharpay to the kitchen where she was already raiding the fridge.

"Why didn't I get hired? I mean I am qualified!" Sharpay pulled out a beer and twisted off the top.

Gabriella stood in the frame of the kitchen and watched her best friend. "I hate to break it to you Shar, but you kinda aren't. You have no job experience in PR. You have never even interned anywhere!" Gabriella explained to her.

"Yeah well..." Sharpay stopped to think and then took a long swig of the beer. Gabriella knew that she was drinking Troy's favorite beer. He would not be very happy when he saw an empty bottle the he knows he never drank.

"Oh honey. You will find a job! You only had been in your new life for two weeks!" Gabriella pointed out.

"It's going to be three weeks in two days! Three weeks since my little pregnancy fiasco! I need something to happen to me!" Sharpay exclaimed as she took another swig.

Gabriella turned her head to see Troy walking out of their bedroom shirtless and in his navy blue boxers. "Babe what is going..." He stopped when he saw Sharpay standing in his kitchen drinking his beer. "Sharpay." He said in disappointment.

Typical Sharpay fashion she greeted him loud and obnoxiously. After the greeting she began to look at the picture in front of her. A barely clothed Troy and Gabriella in sweats. And what is that poking out from under the sweatshirt? Is that the purple baby doll that she picked out for her earlier today? Oh my god she walked in when they were...

"Oh my god! You guys were just totally getting it on!" Sharpay slammed down her beer and grabbed her bag. "I am so sorry. I had no idea how much of a sex pot this place has turned into!"

Gabriella immediately stopped her. "No don't go."

"Oh yes please stay." Troy said dryly which received a shut up glare from Gabriella.

"No. I should have called. I thought for sure you guys would be up. Apparently I was right." Sharpay then noticed all the cut outs around the apartment. "Honey why do you have arts and crafts all over your walls?" She asked curiously looking at a picture of shrimp.

"It's for the wedding." Troy chimed in.

Sharpay ignored him and continued to head to the door. "Ill just call you tomorrow." She kissed Gabriella on the cheek and then opened her apartment door to find a drunken Chad Danforth behind it. Sharpay stood agape as she took in the scene before her. She hasn't seen or talked to him in almost three weeks now here he is drunk on his friends doorstep.

"Well I guess this is the thing that happens to you." Gabriella jokes with her, but Sharpay turns around and by the look on her face you know she doesn't think it's funny.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if there are any mistakes! Please Review!**


	29. Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton

Blue eyes followed her as she paced across the room. The back of her dress was pulled up by the air as she rushed back and forth gathering things for the night. There were a number of things that she needed. She needed shoes, a hair dryer, a brush, make up, a bag to put all of this in. Little sounds started to escape her mouth as she rushed to her closet and pulled down a bag from the shelf. The necessities that sat waiting for her on her bed were now being scooped up and placed inside the bag. All the while blue eyes still watching.

As he watched her pace around the room like a mad women he began to make a list of all the things he loved about this woman. The way her hair was pulled back into a tight sleek pony tail. How she was barely wearing any makeup but still looked amazing. How her tight black dress held her in close hugging every curve of her body. How her eyes were deep and how he could look into them forever. The way she cared about people and how she always put people before herself. She would hop in front of a speeding bus if she new it would save someones life. This woman, this amazing woman, was to be his wife. Tomorrow.

"Did you call the caterer like I asked you to?" She spat out as she zipped by him grabbing sweat pants from the bottom of his drawer.

"I did."

She stopped and turned to him. She didnt have a smile, or a forced smile, she had a look of a stressful bride to be.

"What did they say?" She asked him trying to keep her cool. She gave him one job and she hopped he was able to carry it out.

"They said they are not coming because they have another wedding tomorrow and they double booked." He joked with her. "They send their apologizes and a check."

Gabriella saw right through him and without any change in tone she said. "Not funny." and she continued to pack her bag.

This was his cue to now get off the bed. He walked behind her and put his hands on her waist. She immediately stopped and took a nice long deep breath.

"Before you say anything," She started. "Im fine. Im not over doing it. I have everything under control, and I am fine."

Troy kissed her on the cheek. "Do you think if you say 'Im fine' a third time you will actually believe it?" He asked. He pulled her around to face him and he sighed. "Stop packing. No more packing." He stepped behind her and zipped up her bag and threw it on the floor. "We will pack after tomorrow."

"We leave the day after tomorrow. Early I might add."

"So? Its not like we are going to be sleeping tomorrow anyway. After we leave the wedding I will bring my beautiful, glowing, bride back to our casa and make deep passionate love to her." His fingers trickled down her arm causing her to smile. "Then I will let her be a crazy woman and run around. Okay? Great." He answered for her, clapping his hands together for satisfaction, and walked away. "Now get your purse and lets motor woman. We have a rehearsal to get to!" He was halfway out the door as she still stood in their bedroom.

"Where did you throw my purse!" She yelled towards him.

* * *

Late.

"Damn it." She scolded herself as she turned off all the lights in her apartment. She ran one last quick check through her bag making sure she was not forgetting anything. Everything seemed to be in order which meant something was missing.

She rushed out in the living room, turned off the TV, and blew out the candles. She did another sweep to make sure all the candles were in fact blew out. Her house is holding the wedding dress, if the house burns down that means the dress is going with it. She would forever be the maid of honor from hell. Gabriella would most likely never forgive her. Maybe she should triple check. She nodded to herself and did one more sweep.

Her front door rattled as she was about to enter the next room. She groaned as she stomped over to the door. She threw the door open and without even seeing who it was she said, "I dont want to hear it. You're late too!"

She heard the door close as she checked all the rooms again. She heard a small chuckle as she turned off her bedroom light.

"I know Im late, and thats okay because I was stuck in traffic. You were stuck in the bathroom." He told her as he took a seat on her couch.

His eyes were instantly glued to her once he saw the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Her dark grey dress hugged every curve in her body. Her hair laid gently on her shoulder blades, and her makeup, flawless. Everything about her made him go instantly into over drive. She stood in front of him knowing that he was soaking all of this in. She smiled to herself knowing that she did a damn good job getting herself ready.

He slowly got off the couch and walked over to her. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist as he brought her in closer.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered to her like other people where in the room.

She smirked to him and pulled at the collar of his suit jacket. "You dont clean up bad yourself."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled back to look at her once more. "Thank you." He blurted out without thinking.

"For what?" She asked a little confused.

"For giving me my 100th chance with you." He said in his sincerest form.

Her tiny voice sighed as her brown eyes matched his. "Chad, we have more problems then the average couple, but somehow we manage to find that we are supposed to be together. Ill give you 100 more chances if need be."

Pearly white teeth shined towards her and she smiled back at him. "Now, lets go practice marrying our friends."

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked hand and hand down the aisle. It was like they were doing in for real. When they stopped at the front of the church they both turned towards each other.

"You wrote your vows right?" Gabriella asked. Troys eyes widened and so did Gabriellas. "Troy Bolton! You didnt write your vows?" her voice seethed though her teeth

"Shit Im so sorry." Troy apologized to her.

"Church! We are in a church! You cant say shit in church!" She scolded him.

"Then how come you just did?" She slapped him as he started to burst out in laughter.

"I cant believe you! You had all this time to write them and you didnt even do it!"

Troy decided that it was time to stop messing with Gabriella. He knew that she was on edge and he was taking full advantage of it. "Im sorry. I wrote them and they are ready to go for tomorrow."

"Oh so now you lie to me? You are starting our marriage off with lies?" Attitude was thrashed onto Troy, and the only way he knew how to respond was,

"Just shut up and kiss me would you." He quickly pulled her in and kissed her hard. He lightly dipped her back. Clapping filled the room and Troy and Gabriellas lips left each others.

"Very nice." The reverend told them.

The two of them let go of one another, faces red from embarrassment, and walked down to me the man who was marrying them. "Sorry about that." Troy apologized.

The reverend just smiled at the young couple. This was just another couple to add to the long list of people he has married. He has married them as young as 19 and 20 and as old as 75 and 80. This couple was young, in love, and giddy. The way things should be.

"The bridal party, and Mr. Montez please follow me to the back to the church." The group followed the reverend to the back and he placed them all in order. Chad, Brady, and Troy were to walk first. The Reverend will follow down the aisle. Then Sharpay and Sarah where to follow suit and then Gabriella and her father.

The girls practiced walking down the aisle and the men watched them. Then Gabriella and George started talking their slow steps down the aisle.

"You sure you want to marry him?" her father joked as they began their journey.

Gabriella giggled and smiled to her father. "Of course."

"I mean hes a goofy looking kid." George joked again. Gabriella looked up at Troy for the first time and noticed that he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Daddy trust me. Im gonna marry this man." Her eyes were still locked with Troys.

* * *

After everyone was told how to walk down the aisle, a small rehersal dinner awaited at the Montez's poolside. A caterer was hired to serve the small group of then. They set up the dining area outside and cooked all the food so when they came in all they had to do was sit down. Maria lit candles and let them float in the pool and threw a few rose petals in there as well. As soon as Troy and Gabriella rushed out there they both gave each other a stare. Both thought back to that night when they made love in the pool full of rose petals and candles. Oh the things that will never be brought up again.

Maria quickly motioned for them all to sit down. Sharpay popped open a bottle of champagne and filled everyone's glass. Once all were seated, the toasts began. Chad was the first to bite the bullet.

"The real speech will come out tomorrow when everyone is around, but tonight I just wanted to say one quick thing. Troy, you have been my best friend since preschool. Together we have fought off the bad guys, saved the world, and rescued the princess. I love you man and I am so happy for both you and Gabriella. I want nothing but the best for you and I also want a small favor. I want to be god father to your first born." The room filled with laughter. "Its not a big request. Come on Bradys best man. I need godfather!"

The room was still laughing and Troy yelling "sit down!" Was able to be heard over the laughter.

"In all seriousness I am blessed to have both of you in my life. And I look forward to meeting _my_ godchild when that day comes Cheers!" Chad didnt even pause. He went right to cheers before anyone had the chance to cut him off.

Maria then stood. "Its hard to follow that one." She started off. "Gabriella, I speak for your father when I say that we are so proud of you. Everything you have done in your life has been extraordinary." Her voice cracked as she began to get choked up. "I am so happy that you have found Troy. I know that after much heart break, you finally found the person who will never do that to you. You mean the world to us and we are so happy that we are gaining a son in Troy. I love you both."

Gabriella felt a few tears fall onto her face as she got up to hug both of her parents. Maria pulled out and looked over at the Boltons. "I am so happy we gain even more extended family in the Boltons. You are amazing people and we are so happy to call you family."

The caterer came out with plates full of food and the rest of the time together was spent telling stories of Troy and Gabriellas past. Stories from growing up, to college, to them meeting and together. Troy and Gabriella turned to one another and at the same time realized that they have had so many experiences with one another and have over come so much. And there were only more experiences to come.

After dinner Gabriella grabbed the girls and decided to cut out early. She was already tired and wanted to go to bed. Tomorrow was an early morning and she wanted to fall asleep so it good get here sooner. She turned to Troy and asked him to walk her out.

They walked hand and hand and when they reached Gabriellas car, Gabriella turned to him and smiled.

"So this is it." She told him. "This is the last time you will see me as a single girl."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "You are officially going to be the old ball and chain."

"Nah, Ill be a cool wife." Gabriella said running her hands up his muscular arms.

"We will just have to wait and see about that." He leaned down and kissed her once more. But she didn't let him pull away that quickly. She deepened the kiss much to his surprise. He didnt hesitate to her response and he pushed her gently against the car. People passing by on the street would deem them as a few horny teenagers. Troys fingers ran wildly through her hair as he pushed himself against her.

"We need to stop." Gabriella was able to spit out when their lips became unlocked.

"Shh." Troy stopped her as he kissed her once more.

"No we need to stop. Tomorrow wont be special if we mess around tonight." Gabriella told him as he kissed her way down her neck.

He pulled out of her neck and looked into her eyes. "Every night with you is special." He said holding the back of her head.

Gabriella sighed as she closed her eyes. "God, when you say a line like that it makes me want you even more." Troy kissed her softly one last time. He now has her hooked. He leaned down into her ear and said,

"You can think about that all night tonight." Gabriellas eyes sprung open and she looked up at him.

"Thats not fair!" She squealed.

"Good night Bell. I love you." He quickly pushed her away.

"I hate you!"

* * *

The bed was empty without Troy. She was so used to having another body fill up the right side of the bed. She was not used to having this huge space all to herself. It was nice, but it wasnt as nice as having Troy there with her.

Its only one night, she thought to herself. After tomorrow every night Troy will be there, snoring most likely. A smile came across her face as she thought of Troy. His smile, his whit and charm, those eyes. Her heart began to race just thinking about him. Then her mind started to wander. What if she had never met Troy. She would never be getting married tomorrow. Would she still be working in the restaurant? Would she be working at a firm? Would she still be living with her parents? At that moment all the what ifs filled her brain, and it started to scare her. If she never met Troy, her entire life would be different. She couldnt remember a life before him.

She needed to see him. She needed him near her. She turned onto her side and reached for her phone on the night stand, the clock read 2:30 am. It was late, she was sure he wasnt going to pick up, but she needed to hear his voice. She needed something to soothe her.

She pressed send and it rang, and rang, and rang, then finally,

"Baby?" A familiar voice grumbled through the other end.

"Were you asleep?" She asked him. She knew the answer to that and it was a yes.

"No." He lied. "You're fine. What time is it?" He asked.

"2:30. Im sorry for waking you up I just needed to hear your voice." Gabriella told him.

"Whats going on?" He asked concerned for why she was up so late and calling him.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow and us and what my life would have been like if I havent met you." She explained.

"Why would you be thinking that."

"I dont know. A bunch of what ifs took over my brain. Like what if you never came in that morning. Would I still be working at the diner? Would I still be living with my parents?" She fed her questions to him.

"You will never know." Troy told her.

"I know, its just weird thinking that way. And Im laying in bed and its weird not having you here and I just needed to hear your voice." Gabriella told him.

Troy smiled as he heard her small voice. He was thinking the same thing laying in bed. Its weird not having Gabriella there. He was thinking about calling her, but his eyes had the best of him and they shut before he could tell them not to.

"Tomorrows a big day." Troy said.

"You'll be there right?" Gabriella asked.

"I wouldnt miss it for the world kid." He assured her.

"Im so happy I called you. I know I sounded a little crazy just then, but calling you took all the crazy away." Gabriella explained with a little giggle.

"I love you crazy lady."

"I love you too."

"Get some sleep. Ill see you tomorrow my beautiful bride."

They hung up and Gabriella laid back down in bed. She was not longer going to let herself think of what ifs. She fell asleep dreaming of the future of her and Troy, and it was one of the sweetest dreams she has ever had.

* * *

How did he get here? Almost two years ago he was just some guy not sure where his life was headed. He broke off a serious relationship and was trying to focus on work. Then one day, in order to cure a hangover, he found someone that cured his heart. God granted him with the precious gift of Gabriella Montez and he felt like he would forever be indebted.

Two years ago, he would never imagined that he would be standing here, at the alter, waiting for the doors to open and for Gabriella to glide through.

"How you holding up?" Brady whispered to him as the guests had their eyes locked on him.

"Ill be better once I see her." Troy told him.

"I hope so, you're shaking like a leaf." Brady joked with him.

Troy took another deep breath and continued to look at the doors at the back of the sanctuary. They were shut and they were holding the beautiful girl behind them.

"Just come out already." Troy whispered to himself.

"ARE WE OKAY?" Sharpay yelled as they were all inline behind the door.

"Yes Shar, all three of us are perfectly fine." Gabriella told her.

"You know for a bride you are awfully calm." Sharpay told her.

"You think?" She asked.

Then the music began and Gabriella felt as if she were about to faint. The doors opened and she watched as Sarah walked through. Gabriella took a deep breath in and out.

She felt her father pat her hand and her deep brown eyes matched her fathers.

"How you doing?" He asked her.

"Ill be better once I see him." Gabriella explained to her father.

Sharpay was standing at the door ready to walk when she heard Gabriella mumble 'run'.

"Run?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Run down the aisle." Gabriella told her.

"Why would I do that?" She hissed at her.

"I need to get down there. Now move!"

Sharpay smiled as she speed walked down the aisle. Once she reached the alter Troy smiled towards her.

"Whats the rush there Shar?" He joked with her once she took her place.

"Brides orders." She told him as they both watched as Gabriella appeared at the doors.

The wedding guests rose as they watched the bride glide down the aisle. Her dress was simple, strapless, with a light cream lace around and middle and lined the back of the train. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun and the vial was attached securely.

Her eyes immediately welled up once she caught sight of Troy. He was dressed in the classic black suite, white shirt, black tie. He had a light pink boutonniere attached to his jacket. She never took her eyes off of him the entire walk up.

Once there her father lifted her vial and kissed her on the cheek. The piano stopped and the guests took their seats.

"Who gives this woman to this man." The reverend asked.

"Her mother and I do." George announced.

George then stepped aside, gave Troy a hug, and then placed his daughters hand in Troys. He took his seat and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez." The reverend began. "They both wrote their own vows to be shared with you today. Troy,"

The two faced one another and Troy took Gabriellas other hand in his.

"I am just an average guy, who managed to get a girl who is way out of my league." The guests and Gabriella laughed. "I met you in a diner. I remember exactly the day and time. You were not happy with me first, but I was happy with you. You were unlike any girl I have ever met, and I knew that even before I spoke one word to you. You were able to turn this boy into a man." He watched as tears fell silently down her face. "Gabriella, I promise that I will be the man who will help you when you are down, care for you when you are sick, and be the shoulder you can cry on. I never knew how much love I could have for someone until I met you. You give my life new meaning. I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too." She whispered to him as he dabbed his eyes quickly.

"Gabriella," The reverend spoke.

"I was a broken girl when you met me. On the outside I seemed put together, but on the inside I was shattered into a million pieces. You were the only person who not only saw me for what I was on the outside, but you were the only person who helped me put the pieces of myself back together. Troy Bolton you are the one who is too good for me. I promise to pay you back for the rest of my life. I promise to love you everyday of your life. I promise to be there for you when no one else will. You bring out the best version of me, and I know together we make an incredible team. You saved me Troy." She cried. "I love you so much."

"I love you." He mouthed to her as sniffles were heard throughout the room.

"Now we will have the exchanging of the rings." Both the bride and groom turned to the best man and maid of honor for the rings. They both turned back to each other as the reverend continued.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, do you take Gabriella Marie Montez to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The reverend asked.

"I do." Troy smiled as he placed the ring on Gabriellas finger. Their eyes locked once again as the reverend turned to Gabriella.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, do you take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your husband , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The reverend asked.

"I do." Gabriella smiled as she slid the ring on Troys finger. Their fingers became interlocked as they beamed up at one another.

"By the power invested in me and the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Troy you may kiss your bride." The revered announced.

"Finally!" Troy cheered as he pulled Gabriella in tight and kissed her. He dipped her down gently as the crowd cheered. He pulled her back up and the two laughed uncontrollably.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

Gabriella lifted her flowers high in the air as the piano started again and they made their way down the aisle. Finally they were husband and wife.

* * *

The reception was held at the country club under a big white canopy. Over 120 guests were seated at round tables. Pastel lanterns hung from the top of the canopy as candles surrounded the lavender flowers in the middle of the table. The sun was just about setting as the guests found their seats. The DJ was behind the table ready to announce the big entrance.

Inside though Troy and Gabriella wanted no parts of being outside with the guests. In the bridal suite Troy was pulling the bobby pins out of Gabriellas hair.

"Ouch." She winced as he threw another on the table.

"Sorry. Sorry. God how many did Shar put in here?" Troy asked her.

"Too many. I hate being her experiments for her class." Gabriella told him. "She better get an A."

Sharpay gave up on finding a job. She realized that if no one wanted her, she will just have to make a name for herself. She enrolled herself in beauty school and was taking night classes to be a hair dresser. One of her assignments was to do a bridal party. Its a good thing she knew a few people who would be happy to help.

Troy announced the last bobby pin and Gabriella quickly ran her fingers through her hair. The ends where curly and the way her hair had a deep part, she looked like old Hollywood glam. Gabriella turned around and faced him.

"Do we have to go out there?" She asked him.

"Yes we have to go out there." Troy told her. Gabriella walked two steps toward him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeplyy.

"No do you want to go out there?" She asked him.

"No way." He pulled her around and kissed her once more. He gently pushed her against the wall and ran his hands over her breasts and down the rest of her body. He broke the kiss by kissing down her neck as she laughed.

"What are we doing?" She asked him. "We cant be doing this."

"Its our wedding, theres an open bar, it will keep them occupied until we get there."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by Sharpay and Chad.

"Are you two crazy?" Chad asked them.

"Crazy in love." Gabriella told them still pinned up against the wall by Troys body.

"Come on!" Sharpay said pulling them both out of the room and outside.

Gabriella quickly fixed her hair and ran her fingers over her lips to get off the smudged lipstick. They somehow found themselves at the curtain ready to make their grand entrance.

Troy slid his hand in hers and looked into her eyes. "Did I tell you, you look absolutely beautiful today."

"A few times." She joked with a smile. "Did I tell you, you look exceptionally handsome today?"

"A few times." He smiled back at her.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR MR. AND MRS. TROY BOLTON!" The new Bolton couple burst through the curtain cheering and dancing. They hugged and kissed nearby relatives and were quickly shooed to the dance floor. "Now for the first dance." The DJ announced.

Troy pulled Gabriella in tight and took her right hand in his.

"What song did you pick?" She asked.

_Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance _  
_With the stars up above in your eyes _  
_A fantabulous night to make romance _  
_'Neath the cover of October skies _

Van Morrision's voice flowed out of the stereo as Gabriella smiled up at Troy.

"The first song you ever sang to me." She recalled the memory.

"Not only that, I sang this to you right before our first kiss." Troy added more onto the memory.

_Troy and Chad had a party at their house. Gabriella and Sharpay were invited, but in typical Sharpay fashion, she couldnt hold their drinks. After embarrassing her, Gabriella needed to get away. _

_"Hey, can we go for a walk or something?" Gabriella asked. Troy handed his beer to Chad._

_"Yeah. Come on." He said putting his hand on her lower back and he led her out his apartment door. They walked down a few steps and then reached the door that leads you into the building. They exited and sat down the front stoop of the building._

_"I'm sorry, its just a little crazy in there." Gabriella said brushing some dirt off next to her._

_"I actually needed to get away for a little too." Troy explained. "Just to let you know our parties are usually never like this." Troy tried to explain to her._

_"Yeah well, when Sharpays around, a party usually isn't normal." Gabriella added._

_"How about next party we dont invite her." Troy suggested putting his hand out to shake on it._

_"Deal." Gabriella shook his hand in agreement._

_"So," Troy said changing the subject as fast as possible. "Tell me something about you."_

_"What?" Gabriella was baffled. Something about her. Now that was a broad question._

_"What is something that you can do that not most people know about you?" Troy asked trying to get more information about the girl. Gabriella rolled her eyes around a little trying to think of something. She wasn't really good a much, except for reading and writing papers._

_"Oh!" She gasped excitedly. "I can touch my nose with my tongue!" Gabriella then stuck her tongue out and touched her nose. Troys applauded her by a little clap._

_"Very nice." Troy said impressed. He then stuck his tongue out and tried to touch his nose. "No luck with this one." He said still sticking his tongue out making Gabriella laugh._

_"Alright your turn." Gabriella said. Troy shook his head. "Now that's not fair. I just have to touch my nose with my tongue. Come on." She nudged him._

_"Alright Alright." Troy said ending the madness. "I can play guitar and sing." Gabriella's mouth soon turned into a huge smile._

_"Sing to me." She demanded sweetly._

_"You see my dear I don't have a guitar." He said avoiding singing to her. He didn't want to. Its not that he had a bad voice, he had a nice voice. In high school he did the chorus. He never did musicals or anything, but he did a few chorus concerts with a few solos._

_"You don't need a guitar." Gabriella fired back. "Come on." she nudged him again. "Pleassee?" Troy jumped off the step making her burst out in giggles. He then knelt down on his knee and flashed his pearly whites._

_"I hate you." He said to her still smiling._

_"Just a few lines." Gabriella said. "That's all I ask." Troy then closed his eyes for a few seconds to think of a song off the top of his head, and then..._

Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow

_While singing the song Gabriella noticed how blue Troys eyes were. They were huge and the prettiest color of blue. He was right he had a very nice voice. It was the kinda voice that would make any woman drool just hearing his voice._

_"Van Morrision?" Gabriella asked him. Troy nodded with a smile. "Hes one of my favorites." she added. "Him and Frank."_

_They each hung in the gaze of each other. It was then when they both leaned in slowly, their eyes closing slowly. Then his soft lips brushed across hers. As their lips touched for the first time, his hands held her face as her hands held his arms. The kiss seemed like it last forever and then just as easily as it happened it was broken, both unable to get the smile off their faces_

"That was a wild night." Gabirella told him as the song continued to play.

"It was one of the best nights of my life." Troy explained to her.

Gabriella rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as Van continued to play for them.

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_  
_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_  
_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_  
_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_One more moon dance with you_  
_In the moon light, on a magic night_  
_All the moon light, on a magic night_  
_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_

Guests cheered as the song ended and the couple kissed softly once more.

"Thank you for that." Gabriella told him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, speeches, and booze. Oh and cake. Lots and lots of cake. After snapping the 'nice pictures' with the cake it was quickly smashed into each others faces. Gabriella made sure some got in his hair and Troy made sure some got in her boobs.

After they cleaned up it was back to dancing the night away. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Sarah lit it up, while the boys and the rest of the guests joined in. When it was time to throw the bouquet 'Single Ladies' began to play as all the ladies clumped up hoping for their chance to score the bouquet. After counting to three Gabriella tossed it into the air and it landed in the hands of Charlie Ackerson.

"Well Charlie, you're next!" Troy joked with her after the win.

"Dont let this get out at the hospital." She joked with him.

"A flyer is going up when I get back to work!"

By 12:30 the final guests left and it was just the bridal party and the parents. The bride and groom quickly kissed their family and bridal party good night and headed toward their limo. Troy opened the door and his new bride got in. Troy told the driver where to go and Gabriella sunk into his arms.

"Dont fall asleep pretty girl." He whispered to her. "There are still surprises waiting for you."

"Wake me when we get there." She whispered to him. He kissed her forehead and let her close her eyes.

* * *

"Dont open your eyes." He told her.

"I couldnt even if I wanted to, your hands are over them." She told him.

"Now they arnt." He took his hands off of her face and put them on the door knob. "You ready?" He asked and she nodded.

Troy pushed open the door and stood behind his wife. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Open them."

When Gabriella opened her eyes she found hundreds of rose petals lined to their bed surrounded by candles. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned to Troy.

"How did you do this?" She asked still in awe of their room.

"I figured since we have to leave early, why not bring the honeymoon suite to you?" He asked. She kissed him softly and he scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. Her feet kicked slowly as he placed her at the edge of the bed. His hand slowly ran down her arm sending shivers up her spine. Without saying a word his fingers reached her zipper and he unzipped her dress. Her hands pushed down the top and it quickly fell to her waist. The two of them took the dress off together leaving Gabriella in just a strapless bra and lacy white underwear.

"How about I go change and come back and unchange you?" Gabriella proposed.

"Deal."

Troy was sitting on the bed when Gabriella opened the bathroom door. She was wearing a white lace halter babydoll that covered her breast but exposed her nipples. Her silk panties matched and the garner was still placed on her thigh.

"Mr. Bolton." She whispered seductively. "I see you still have your clothes on."

Gabriella straddled Troy on the bed as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "This is a problem." He breathed to her.

"This is a very big problem." She pushed his shirt off his body and then got off of him. She walked over to her side of the bed and laid down. Her left arm propped up her head as she stared at him. He crawled over and gave her a soft kiss. Her arms quickly wrapped around his body pulling him closer. Her mouth opened to him as he deepened the kiss. His hands traveled up her body and stopped at her breasts. He gently kneaded her breast through the laced baby doll as their tongues began to dance.

His fingers trailed down her breasts, to her thigh, and ended at her pantie strap. His mouth let go of her as he kissed down her body. He lifted the babydoll and kissed around her belly button. He teeth grabbed hold of the pantie string and he pulled them down her legs. He lifted her right and then left leg and held up the panties for her to see. He dropped them beside the bed.

His strong body climed on top of her again and their eyes locked. Know that he had her right where he wanted her, he quickly slid his finger across her clit and her eyes widened to surprise.

"Troy." She breathed.

"Sh," he told her. "Let me do all the work."

He watched as she closed her eyes trying to control herself. His finger continued to travel around her core and he felt her body start to tremble beneath him. He slid his finger deep into her folds causing her to moan out softly.

"Does it feel good baby?" He whispered to her, all she was able to do was nod.

His fingers pumped her slowly as he body was trying to get on the same track. Gabriellas mind wasnt thinking about moving with Troy, it was taking in the feeling that she hasnt experienced in so long. She wanted this to go on, she was trying to think 'dont let go'.

Troy watched as her face clenched with every move. Her jaw locked as he plunged deeper then expected. He knew she was almost there, but he knew she wasnt ready yet. He pulled his finger out for a few seconds, then plunged back in causing her eyes to pop open and moan loudly.

"Troy, I cant." She breathed to him. "Make it happen."

"You sure?" He asked her. She nodded vigorously, and without any hesitation, he pushed into her deeper and pressed her clit. Her body shook as he felt her come apart in his hands. Her body trembled as it rode out the orgasm that Troy caused. Gabriella felt Troys hard member against her leg and knew that it was time for her to repay him.

Gabriella quickly unbuttoned Troys pants and he helped her push them off. Troys erection grew with every second. Gabriella pulled off his boxers and pulled him back down to her. She lifted her hips to him and he didnt hesitate to enter her. Gabriellas hands rested on his forearms as he slowly started thrusting.

Her tiny hands stayed on his back side as her head turned to initiate another deep kiss. Troy thrusts were slow and steady, each one going deeper and deeper. Gabriellas moans grew louder and louder as he continued to travel inside her. His soft lips kissed the mounds of her breasts and he pushed the strap of the babydoll down to expose her breast. His lips moved up her neck and then behind her ear nibbling gently.

Her back arched in hopes of driving him deeper inside her. Beads of sweat began to trickle down her soft skin. Her hands cupped his face as they continued their steamy kisses. He pulled out of her for just a second and then plunged into her again rocking them both harder the before. Gabriellas body started to shake as she felt herself start to unravel.

"Ohh, Troy." Her sweet innocent voice lingered in the air.

"Come with me Gabriella." His voice was deep.

Her head began to toss and turn as she felt him drive deeper and deeper into him. Her hands grasped the sheets as she tried to hold herself together. Troy kissed her once more hoping to distract her this way. His hands kneaded her breast once more as he felt his end was near.

"Dont stop..." Gabriella argued never wanting this feeling to end.

Troy pulled out of her and straddled her legs far apart. He leaned back down into her and exploded causing her body to shake as they rode out the orgasm. Both found it hard to speak, their foreheads met as they panted in unison.

"You okay?" Troy was able to muster out as he felt his body still pulsing.

"That was incredible." Gabriella breathed to him.

Troy rolled next to her and pulled her into his arms. Her arm laid across his tight chest as she closed her eyes.

"Think we did it that time?" She asked him.

Although Gabriella and Troy were enjoying what they have together, they were still hopeful that maybe one of these incredible times would give them the thing they have always wanted.

"I think we may need a little more practice." He said as he rolled on top of her ready for round 2.

* * *

**A few things. Number 1-where have I been? With it being senior year I have been swamped. I have had no time to sit down and give this story what it deserves. I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting.  
****Number 2-THIS IS IMPORTANT! I feel like this story has ran its course. I have spent two years with these characters and I am running out of story lines for them. I was thinking that I will do another chapter or two to end the story. But if you guys have any ideas for these characters please let me know. I dont want to stop, but I need another inspiration. ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Thank you all again for reading this story. It means the world to me - Laura**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. Im sure there are quite a few ;)**


	30. A Scary Start To A Happy Time

A black picture frame was placed on the mantle. Her fingers traced across the edges as she thought back to that moment in time. Both of them standing side by side in front of the eiffle tower. Paris. She closed her eyes as she thought back to the smell, the feel, the sights. Nothing in her life could compare to those seven memorizing days in Paris. But to her dismay, those times are now memories. After months of waiting, those seven days now went by just three months ago. It was hard to believe that all the preparation involved in a wedding and honeymoon just becomes a solid memory in a matter of 24 hours.

"Bell!" Her eyes shot open and a smile consumed her face as she heard her husbands voice. Her fingers quickly felt the picture frame and she glided to the foyer to greet him.

He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a long black sweater. His hair was askew and she could tell you he had a rough day. Who better to cure a rough day then Gabriella.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton" he said once she came into his line of vision.

Gabriella danced over to him and plopped herself into his arms. Her tiny figure hung around his and she kissed him deeply.

"Welcome home Mr. Bolton." She smiled. He kissed her once more. "Did you bring the goods?" She questioned.

"Does your man always deliver?" He asked her as he pulled a white bag with a smiley face on it out from behind his back. She immediately giggled and clapped her hands!

"Wonton soup here I come!" She said with glee as she ripped the bag from him and rushed into the kitchen.

Troy finished hanging his coat up and putting his bag by the door and walked out to be with wife. "I have to say I was surprised when you said you wanted Chinese."

"Oh yeah whys that?" Gabriella asked diving into her soup.

"Because you hate Chinese." He said.

"I don't hate Chinese." She defended with a mouth full of wonton.

"Well Im just saying this is not usually your first choice." Troy said as he pulled wine glasses from the cabinet.

Gabriella didnt care what he thought. This is what she wanted. "I was thinking about it all day. I just had a huge craving for it."

Craving. The one word that is a huge question mark. Sure Gabriella had cravings. She had cravings for chocolate cake, vegetables, steak, but those were things she liked. It didn't matter what Gabriella said, he knew she hated Chinese. It was a sign. A small sign. It was another sign to take note of, this morning Gabriella was sick. But it wasnt morning sickness sick.

Just the night before Sharpay and Chad hosted a small get together at the house and The Boltons had to leave early due to the fact that Gabriella wasnt feeling well. She was sick for a majority of the night, and this morning. She felt well enough to at least go to work. Troy checked up on her throughout the day to see how she was and she seemed fine. And then he got a call to pick up Chinese. It was a series of not-like-Gabriella events.

Troy placed the glasses on the table and popped open a new bottle of wine. He poured one glass and was about to pour the other when a hand holding a wedding band and a diamond stopped him.

"Im fine with water honey." She told him still digging into the soup.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She smiled up at him. Troy took that as another sign. Gabriella never says no to wine. Unless maybe she knows something he doesnt.

Troy found himself hiding behind this hope that one day he would come home from work and Gabriella would announce that he would be a father. He hoped that everyday would be that day. They have been trying since before the honey moon. They have had two failed attempts since then and Gabriella seems to be taking it easier then him. Its like its not bothering her. Troy deems to believe that maybe after everything she has been through with trying to conceive that she doesnt get her hopes up, and he understands that.

"So you felt better the rest of the day?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yes! I had no idea what was going on with me last night. I woke up this morning still a little nauseous, but I was fine at work."

"Did you eat anything at all today?" Troy asked as he opened the container of rice.

"Just a few crackers. I wasn't too hungry." Gabriella responded as she threw a wonton in her mouth. "How was your day?"

Troy nodded through chewing his chicken and broccoli. "It was okay. We had a baby come in today who needs to have a pace maker put it. Shes only three weeks old."

"Was she premature?" Gabriella questioned.

"No, she was actually two weeks late. But her heart started having problems as soon as she was born. Her apgar test was low and the parents have visited two other hospitals. Everyone has turned them away."

"How does Charlie feel about it?" Gabriella ate more won ton.

"Shes optimistic. The surgery is tomorrow and it will be about four hours. I just feel for those parents. They are so scared. They waited nine months for this baby and now their baby has a heart problem. They are scared to death." Troy said sympathetically.

"I am sure everything will be fine." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I hope so." Troy smiled back. Gabriella leaned over and gave him a quick kiss then reached over and took some of Troys broccoli.

"You're my king for bringing this home to me!" Gabriella said scrapping the container.

Troy watched as she devoured what was left of her food. Gabriella usually never gets sick. She never has small episodes like this, and this craving of hers is still strange to Troy. He was holding onto a small bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, this was it.

* * *

The next morning Troy awoke to an empty bed and the smell of hazelnut coffee. A small smile grew across his face as he outstretched his arms. His left arm landed on the left side of the bed to feel that it was still a little warm. She hadnt been up too long. He slowly pushed himself out of bed and his feet thumped onto the ground. He ran his hand through his messy air and he padded his way around the end of the bed. He stopped to look at a wedding photo that was hanging by the doorway of their bedroom. The picture showed Gabriella leaning back in Troy's arms smiling up at him as she held the flowers to her side. He smiled at the memory of that day just three months ago.

He heard the TV on quietly and he assumed that he would walk out to Gabriella sitting on the couch in on of his tshirts covered in a blanket, with a cup of coffee in hand watching the morning talk shows. Sure enough, his predictions were correct. There he found his beautiful wife sitting in the same position she does almost every morning. Fresh face, messy hair, tired eyes, waiting for him.

"Hey pretty girl!" He announced when he walked into the kitchen.

Gabriellas long hair flipped around as she turned to face her husband who was in nothing but long grey sweatpants. "Hello handsome."

She took another small sip of coffee and turned back to the TV. She heard the coffee pot get pulled out of its usually placed and she heard it click when Troy slid it back in.

"Whats your day looking like?" She asked as he started to make his way toward her.

"Charlie texted me late last night after you fell asleep and we scheduled the baby for the pace maker around 1:30. And thats about a three to four hour surgery. That will probably take up most of my day." Troy explained as he sat on the couch beside her. His arm rested on the top of the sofa so Gabriella slid herself next to him. His arm draped around her shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "How about you?"

"Paper work. And more paper work. Sharpay and I might go to lunch and then its more paper work." Gabriella reported.

"You sound like a lawyer." Troy said to her with a smile.

"Because I am a lawyer you goof." She said pinching his side.

The two spent the next fifteen minutes just enjoying their coffee and watching TV. Troy had to be in the hospital by 8 and it was now 7:20. "What do you say? Should we try to lower the water bill by taking a shower together?"

"You need to be out of here soon! You will be distracted." Gabriella explained to him.

"Well yeah, but in the best way possible." His lips gently kissed the side of her cheek. She giggled as he started to nibble on her neck.

"I guess showering together never hurt no one." Troy jumped up from the couch and put the mug on the coffee table.

"Ill go run the water!" He darted off to the bathroom as Gabriella stayed where she was and just laughed. She quickly knocked back the last bit of coffee and threw the blanket off of her. She pushed herself up and headed for the bathroom, but she stopped a little less then halfway there. When she stood up a shooting pain in her lower abdomen rushed through her. Her arm quickly covered her abdomen as she doubled over in pain. She immediately thought menstral cramps, which only meant one thing. Shes not pregnant. Gabriella has always experienced severe menstrual cramps, and her period is due within the next two to three days. She gently breathed through her nose and then breathed out again. She stood up straight and started to walk a few steps. The pain kind of lingered, but it was nothing serious. She had experienced that only a few times before.

"Mrs. Bolton! The water is getting cold!"

The last thing she wanted to do was worry Troy. He would have been trying to diagnosis her. There was no need to make this a big deal with him. Besides, he was waiting for her in the shower.

"Im coming Mr. Bolton!"

* * *

It was nine in the morning and already five babies were born. There were a few last night and two this morning. Troy watched them from the glass window. Their big blue eyes took in the whole new world around them. All of them were brand new. They had made no mistakes, they had made no enemies, they were innocent.

An arm touching his back pulled him out of baby land and into reality. He turned his head to find Charlie behind him smiling.

"I worry about you sometimes Bolton. You look at these kids like you are going to steal them!" She joked as she stood next to him.

"Nah, Im just fascinated by them. The way their eyes move, taking in everything. Its a beautiful thing to watch."

Charlie knew about Troys desire for a baby, and she knew him standing here was no help. She quickly changed the subject and brought him back to the task at hand.

"I just talked to the Williams'" She said. "I talked them through every step of the procedure and how long its going to be and they are ready to go. They are with Isabelle now in the NICU." She explained to him.

"This is a happy day for them. I would be ready to go to if it was my kid. Her whole life is changing today." Troy explained to her.

"And we are making it happen!" Charlie said with a smile. "Now come on, lets do the rounds before we go."

Charlie and Troy walked away from the nursery and headed to get the interns and the charts.

Troy remembered when he was an intern. He was eager to learn and he was great at kissing ass. These kids had none of that. Sure they were eager to learn, but not one kissed ass. And Troy liked that. He had easy going interns, unlike some of the other residents.

Troy gathered his five interns and delegated that days duties. They could only be trusted with IVS, charts, and fetching things for patients, but that was enough until they were ready. Its surprising how many interns mess that up.

"I have a surgery at 1:30." Troy announced to them. "My pager and cell phone will be on me in there. Im telling you right now. Only call me if this is an emergency. Do not get in trouble today. Got it?" He asked and all five of them just nodded. "Good, now go help someone!"

He laughed to himself as he watched them all disperse in different directions.

* * *

Noon rolled around faster then she had dreamed. Sharpay would be here in an hour to pick her up for lunch, and Gabriella couldnt wait. This morning was crazy! The phones were ringing off the hook, papers that needed to be sent out and filed yesterday still havent been, and they had more cases come in then the past two days combined. She needed a break and catch her breath.

She rolled her chair to the filing cabinet behind her and started to put away the new case files that had just been sent it. There were a few robbery's, traffic tickets, car accidents, and one rape case. Gabriella quickly opened the rape case file and started to research it. It was a girl who was nineteen years old. She was a sophomore in college and her ex boyfriend found her coming out of work and raped her. The bigger twist? She was now pregnant and wants child support.

Gabriella was appalled from this story. Any man who can do that to a woman should be locked up. And now this poor girl who had the world at her feet is now chained down. Gabriella tired to imagine herself in this girls shoes, but she couldnt. She couldnt imagine carrying a child that she knew was produced from those actions. This girl deserves to get justice. She put her file to the side planning on getting to it after lunch. She wanted to do more research on it.

Once the other files were put away she wheeled back to her desk. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up seeing it was from Troy.

_Thanks for the shower this morning._

Gabriella felt her face grow hot as she blushed thinking back to that mornings antics.

_I should be thanking you ;)_

Gabriella sent the text and just continued to smile to herself.

_Round two tonight? I'm predicting a rough day. I may need a little help when I get home._

How could she say no to that?

_Ill be waiting for you when you get home ;) Good luck in the surgery! You are going to be amazing!_

She looked over to see her water bottle was almost empty. She chugged three of them today. She had been hot all morning She stood up and went to fill it at the water fountain. When she bent over slightly the pain came back in her lower abdomen. She stopped and leaned again the fountain breathing in and out again just like she did that morning. She looked around hoping no one was noticing her like this. She thanked god that everyone in this office was to self absorbed.

She was able to make it back to her desk and she quickly grabbed her phone and purse and headed to the ladies bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and she noticed that she looked a little pale. She had no idea what was happening. She was fine all day sitting in her chair, but as soon as she stood up, she felt her body was numb.

The bathroom stall door closed and Gabriella quickly sat down. She pulled her pants down to find blood in her underwear. But it was blood clots, this was not her period. Her mind immediately began to race of all the possibilities. Then before she could think of the next reason the small pain that should could handle was overrided by a wave of pain that took over her entire body causing her to cry out in pain.

The only thing in her mind was _Im having a miscarriage. _This was nothing like she had ever experienced before. She had read horror stories of women having miscarriages, and now she can write her own. She had no idea she was even pregnant. _Oh my god_, she thought, _I am pregnant._

Her tiny hand shaked as she fished through her bag to get her cell phone. The first thing she saw as a text from Troy.

_Thanks baby! Ill call you when Im out. Love you_

Gabriella found it hard to even read the message. Her vision suddenly blurred. She brought her left hand that was wrapped around her stomach to the phone as she started to dial Sharpays number. She brought the phone up to her ear and it rang, and rang, and rang until Sharpay finally picked up.

"Shar." Gabriella cried softly into the phone. "No Im, not okay. I need you to get me at work." she explained. "I need to go to the hospital."

A half hour later Sharpay was helping a hurting Gabriella into her car. Sharpay had to explain to Gabriellas coworkers that she was very ill and needed to go home for the day. Sharpay didnt wait for an answer she just ushered Gabriella to her car. Once in the car Sharpay began to question everything.

"How are you babe?" She asked taking her hand.

"Im having a miscarraige Sharpay. I know it. I can feel it." Gabriella cried to her best friend.

"Hey, you do not know that. You wont know anything until we get you there." Sharpay tried to build her up.

Gabriella pulled her arm around her abdomen again and yelped in pain. She couldnt even breathe normally anymore. It took over her entire body and she found it hard to calm herself down. Everything she dream for her and Troy was getting taken away from her faster then she realized she even had it.

"Has this been all day?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella just shook her head. "This morning I had small cramps. Its only recently that it came on in full force." Gabriella cried to her best friend.

"You are going to be okay." Sharpay told her, hoping it would help not only Gabriella, but her as well.

* * *

2 hours and ten minutes. Thats how long this surgery has been. They were able to place the pace maker no problem. They took the baby off of bypass and the pace maker worked like a well oiled machine. The hard part was over. They were able to be done with time to spare. Now all they had to do was close her up, but that was the tricky part. They wanted to leave the baby with minimum scaring. It was a good thing they were both pros.

"So how does it feel to have completed Bolton? You helped give this kid a new life today." Charlie said as she grabbed a different pair of scissors from the nurse standing beside her.

"I cant describe it." He said to her.

"And thats how it should feel."

The two began to close the little girl up when one of the beepers on the table rang. "Who is that Doug?" Charlie asked one of the guys watching the beepers and cell phones.

"Its Bolton." He said.

Troy was still in the zone with helping Charlie. "What does it say?" He asked him.

There was a pause and then Dougs voice boomed "911 ER". For some reason Troy didnt think twice about it. Its always a 911 to the ER. He would get it when he was done.

Then the phone buzzed. "Who is it?" Troy asked this time. Doug read aloud the name Sharpay. Troy thought it was a total coincidence that Sharpay was calling right after the page. He once again didnt think twice about it and continued. Then the phone buzzed again. Doug read the name Sharpay one more time. Now he was worried. If Sharpay calls its usually for something stupid, but she never calls two times in a row.

"Go, Ill have Doug scrub in." Charlie told him.

"We are almost done." Troy told him.

"Exactly. The hard part is over you did everything. Go answer that phone because I dont want it buzzing again." Charlie demanded and Troy didnt hesitate this time. He quickly went into the scrub room and took off everything. Another nurse came in and handed him his phone. Sharpay called again when he was washing up. Now a huge hole formed in his stomach and he knew something was wrong. He called Sharpay from outside the OR. It only rang once.

"Whats wrong?" Troys voice boomed when he heard Sharpay pick up.

"Its Gabi." Sharpays voice cracked on the other end. Troy hung up and phone and rushed down to the ER.

Once he was there he went straight for Sharpay who was pacing in the waiting room. Once Sharpay saw him approaching her she immediately spit out every detail she knew at the moment.

"She called me about forty five minutes ago at work saying she needed me to pick her up. She was having severe stomach pains and she said she had some bleeding. I drove her here as quickly as possible and they tried to contact you and..." Sharpay stopped to let out a sob and she turned back to Troy who was still searching for more answers. "She thinks shes having a miscarriage."

"Where did they take her?" Troy tried not to let every emotion out at that moment.

"I brought her in here and they took her from me. They said she was getting testing but that was all they told me." Sharpay cried softly. Troy quickly hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" Troy said to her. He was not allowing himself to get upset. He didnt know any details of what was going on.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" She asked. Troy simply said no.

"There is no need to worry anyone else. Call Chad. Thats all." Sharpay nodded and Troy told her he would update her. Sharpay said that she is not going anywhere.

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving Sharpay, Troy found Gabriella. They were doing mandatory testing on her in one of the rooms on the second floor. Troy burst in and found Gabriella laying flat on a bed with one doctor and a nurse surrounding her. They were setting up monitors and IV fluids. Troy is usually the one setting all this up, this time he is the frantic family member just looking for some answers.

It took him a moment to process everything. It all set in when his blue eyes matched with Gabriellas blood shot swollen ones. She lifted her head slightly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Troy" She was able to croak out. Troy was at her beside within five steps. His hand glided into hers and he immidiately began to stroke her hair.

"Im here. Im here." He kissed her forehead and he looked into her deep brown eyes. Only fear stared back at him. He tried to hid his, but he knew that she was reading right through it. He felt her hand cover his and she looked at him once again.

"Im sorry." She mouthed to him.

Troy knelt beside her bed and he inched in closer to her. "There is nothing to be sorry for. We know nothing yet. Just let the doctors do their job, and we will go from there okay?"

She slowly nodded again and closed her eyes as yet another tear fell on a broken dream.

"Mrs. Bolton." One of the nurses stepped behind Troy. "Im going to go get the blood work ready and they we will begin okay?"

Troy stood up and faced the nurse. "Are you going to test her HCG level?"

The nurse nodded and spoke loudly enough for both him and Gabriella to hear. "What is going on is definitely related to pregnancy. We cant confirm that this is a miscarriage, so in order to see if there is still a fetus, we are going to do an HCG test."

"Whats HCG?" Gabriella asked confused. All of this was way over her head.

"Its a hormone. After the results come back, it will let us know right away if you are pregnant. The only thing that worries me is the amount of stomach pains you are experiencing. We will know more information once we know the levels okay?" The nurse asked her sweetly, and Gabriella just nodded. "I will be right back."

The door closed and Troy pulled the chair that was next to Gabriellas bed closer to the edge. He took her hand once again and kissed it.

"What if its something different?" She asked panicky.

"Honey, I talked to one of the doctors before I came in. What you told them is normal in early pregnancy. He said that your bleeding was heavier then it should be, but it did not look like a miscarriage. We just wont know until all the testing is done." Troy explained to her. "Have you been thinking that maybe..." He drifted off trying to find the words, but she quickly beat him to it.

"Yeah. Maybe. I dont know!" She yelled frustrated.

"Hey, hey, hey." Troy said putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing it gently.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Gabriella cried to him.

"One of us has to right?" Troy asked causing her to laugh a little.

"I want Sloane on this case." Gabriella told Troy. "I feel comfortable with her. She knows me and my body and I want her to tell me what is going on." Gabriella explained to her husband.

Troy smiled at her. "Its already taken care of. I talked to the doctor who admitted you and he called over for her. Do you really think that I would let some random nurse handle my beautiful wife?"

Gabriella shook her head with a small smile. He was always one step ahead, even in a crisis.

* * *

The nurse came in and did a full work up on her. Dr. Sloane Carter then stepped in forty five minutes later and immediately smiled at one of her favorite couples.

"Whats going on girlfriend?" She asked a obviously distraught Gabriella.

Gabriella explained to Sloane how they have been trying for about five months, and how it just became known 48 hours ago that her cramping had increased. She had already gotten in trouble from Troy for not telling her. She then explained her time at work and how when she went to the bathroom there was some bleeding and gut wrenching stomach pains. Sloane took all of this into note and then started to examine Gabriella.

"If it makes you feel any better, bleeding and stomach pains are common in early pregnancy. You had more bleeding then usual, which was a red flag for us to run additional tests on you. Did you have an inkling that you were pregnant?" Sloane asked her.

"Not really. I did have some vomiting, but that was mostly at night. There were a few cravings, but nothing out of the ordinary. And I was so used to disappointment that it didn't really phase me."

Sloane nodded and then pulled out her chart. "Well, your HCG test came back and they were high!" She said with a smile.

Gabriella felt her hand tighten by Troys squeeze. She turned to him and he was smiling ear to ear. "You are in fact pregnant."

Gabriella smiled in shock and a few tears fell from her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, you can absolutely be sure from one thing of blood work?"

"We are still going to run an ultra sound just to make sure and get an idea on where we are at, but right now, yes you are!"

Sloane wheeled over the ultrasound machine while the newlywed couple still sat not knowing if they can be thrilled yet. There was a tiny glimer of hope, but would that be enough?

Sloane squeezed a tiny bit of gel on Gabriellas flat stomach and she began to swirl the wand around her stomach. Before you could suck in a breath, a tiny heart beat filled the room causing Gabriella to cry out in joy. "There is your baby!" She announced to the couple.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella cried covering her mouth.

Her eyes darted over to Troy who was smiling from ear to ear. He turned to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure its there?" Gabriella asked searching for more conformation.

Sloane turned the volume up on the monitor so the couple could hear the tiny heart beat that filled the room. "Its there!" Slone smiled toward the couple.

"How far along?" Troy asked Sloane.

"Well, its a little hard to tell, but it looks about maybe seven or eight weeks along. Its still very early on." Sloane explained to them.

Gabriella was still a mess and she was having a hard time trying to form words into sentences. She has so many questions, but she doesn't even know where to begin to ask them.

"Why am I not believing any of this?" Gabriella asked still in shock of it all. Sloane turned to Gabriella and took her hand in hers.

"I will not lie to you. What happened to you today is not very common in pregnancys. Yes spotting and a few cramps, but nothing like you experienced today. I have talked to other doctors about your case and some said they have had patients like you before. They have seen the same type of symptoms, and everything is fine. But because of this you are placed in a High Risk Pregnancy." Sloane explained to her.

"What does that mean?"

"The first trimester is the most crucial in the entire pregnancy. Anything can happen. You are still at a risk of a miscarriage, and with your condition, and your history, you are at an even higher risk." Sloane explained to her. "So this is what we are going to do. You are done work. Finished. You need zero stress in your life if you want to go to term. And you are on bed rest until further notice from me. Understood?" Sloane looked at Gabriella and then at Troy.

"But the baby is okay?" Troy asked her.

Dr. Sloane Carter smiled at the young couple. "The baby is perfect. And we want to keep it that way. That is why we are taking things to the extreme. After the first trimester we will see where we stand and go from there."

Gabriella looked over at Troy who was still looking at her. They were both looking at each other knowing that this would be the hardest challenge that has hit them yet.

* * *

With the previous days events behind them, Troy and Gabriella started the next day fresh. It was a new day, and they have a new life that they need to take care of now. Things were changing. Quickly.

"Here you go my dear." Gabriellas head turned toward the door way to find her husband walking in with a cup of tea. She smiled as it was placed in her hands.

"Thank you baby." She responded and she quickly took a sip, then placed it on the night stand.

Troy climbed back in bed with his wife and his hand landed right on her flat stomach. He laughed a little, but when he looked up at Gabriella she was not laughing with him.

"Whats on your mind pretty girl." Troy asked her needing to know what was going on in her head.

"I cant be happy about this." Gabriella blurted out.

"Gab," Troy tried to stop her.

"No. I cant. Troy, bad stuff always happens to us. Things never work out. Or they do and then they are taken from us! We have never had a great thing happen to us. This baby was supposed to be our great thing. And now we have it, but we dont have it! Im not allowing myself to be happy about this and to get attached, because its just going to get ripped away!"

"Dont talk like that ever again. Do you hear yourself Gabriella?" Troy asked her hurt beyond words. "You are so much stronger then this. The Gabriella that I know and love would never think like that. The Gabriella I know would be bouncing off the walls because we finally have what we have been trying for! She would take this little road block and knock it down, and she would protect this precious gift with everything she has!"

Gabriella pushed a few tears away and then looked over to her husband. "I have come so close so many times. And now I have it! Its here! But I will always live in fear that everyday I will wake up and it will be gone, and we will have to start all over again."

"We will face that bridge if we come to it." Troy told her. "You can do this. We can do this."

He placed his hand on her stomach again and she then placed her hand on top of his. "All three of us." She said aloud.

"You better believe it kid."

* * *

**Remember me? I looked at the last time I updated and that was JANUARY! What is wrong with me? I hope you guys remember this story and will finish this story with me! The summer is here so I will be updating so much earlier then I usually do. I have a ton of free time now! Thanks again to everyone who was been writing me and subscribing to this story! It means the world and I promise I will finish this story strong! **

**And I have have actually had this chapter done months ago, but I decided to go back and edit and make a few changes! I hope it was worth the wait! Sorry if there are any mistakes :)**

**~Laura**


	31. Finding The Joy

When is the right times to tell your friends and family that you are expecting a baby? Is it right away, or do you wait a while until things smooth over and you are in the clear? Troy and Gabriella were facing that question, and with Christmas and New Years only two weeks away, they needed to decide fast.

"I still feel funny." Gabriella expressed to Troy one night when they were laying in bed. "I mean its one thing if just Sharpay and Chad know, but to tell everyone right away with everything going on? I just don't know." Gabriella crossed her arms against her small frame.

It has been just over a month since they found out they are expecting, and Gabriella is just starting to show. If you knew she was pregnant you could tell, but any person on the street wouldn't be able to. That's why she wanted to wait. Everything with the baby is still on track. The baby is healthy and so is Gabriella, which is why Troy was starting to grow frustrated with her.

"Bell, everything is great. You are almost in your second trimester which means that things will be changing. We can't keep telling them that you have a virus." Troy said taking off his watch and putting in on his nightstand.

"Well they seem to be buying it still. And it's so easy to pull off Troy. Mom comes over and I pretend to be sick as a dog. She brings me crackers and ginger ale and then she leaves knowing that I am in the best care!" She smiled putting her hand on his cheek.

Troy didnt smile back at her because he hated this plan. He hates to lie to his family. And he knows that Maria is starting to catch on.

"It's not nice. We can not keep lying to them. You havent even told Sara!" Troy proclaimed to her.

"Your point?" Gabriella asked not seeing the big deal.

"You tell her everything!" Troy said. "This is something you have waited to shout off of rooftops and you are doing nothing but hiding."

Gabriella thrust her head against the headboard and closed her eyes. She took a nice, long deep breath and tried to plan out her next move. "Why do I feel like you are mad at me?"

"I am mad at you!" Troy said getting off the bed. Gabriella opened her eyes and boosted herself up again. "You are making me lie to our family!"

"We aren't lying! We just aren't telling the truth!" Gabriella yelled toward him. As soon as those words left her mouth, she knew that what she said made zero sense and that she was the one who was wrong.

Troy chuckled at his wife and then walked over to her side of the bed. He sat down at the edge and searched for her eyes. "Things are on track." He tried to comfort her again.

Every night since that night they came home from the hospital, Troy has had to reassure Gabriella that everything is okay. He knows that this entire pregnancy will be the death of him because he knows Gabriella is not allowing herself to be happy. And that absolutely kills him inside.

"I don't want to get everyone excited and then find out that there is no baby anymore." Gabriella confessed. "I can't be responsible for that."

"What are you worried about? That they will hate you or something?" Gabriella looked up at her husband with tearful eyes. Troy's heart immediately sank into his stomach. "Oh baby." His hands flew right to her cheeks as he wiped away the falling tears.

"This is something they want too and I don't want anything to go wrong and to have them be upset." Gabriella explained to him.

"Whatever happens they will be right behind you no matter what!" He whispered to her. "They love you so so much and they will love this baby just the same." He explained to her. "And I love you so much and I am so proud of you in these past few weeks."

"Thanks." She sniffled. "Maybe after we see Sloane on Thursday and talk to her I'll change my mind." Gabriella said to her husband.

Troy kissed her forehead and then looked back into her beautiful brown eyes. "Its your call, okay? If you don't want to tell them just yet, we don't have to tell them. I just think it will be harder for you to not say anything."

All she did was nod. Troy kissed her softly on the forehead once more and then told her to get some sleep. He walked around and turned his light off and she turned off hers. They both fell asleep wondering just how much longer they could actually keep this a secrete.

* * *

Thursday rolled around and it was faster than Gabriella had expected. Sure this entire month she has been hesitant to do anything. She was scared to leave her house and go to the supermarket because she was afraid something was going to happen to her. She was able to work from home now, after many discussions with her boss, and now she barely leaves her bed. Troy told her that lying around isn't healthier either, but to Gabriella it seemed like the right thing to do.

She replayed the last month as she waited in the doctor's office. She was laying on her back with her feet in the stirrups and a blanket draped over her legs. She ran her fingers through her hair and took 20 deep breaths as she waited for Sloan's arrival. But mostly, she was waiting for Troy. He was already late. He's always late anymore, and it was starting to drive Gabriella crazy. She could not do this appointment by herself, she needed her partner with her.

Her head jolted up when she heard the knock on the door and Sloane stepped in.

"Gabriella!" She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "How are we?"

"Nervous!" Gabriella confessed her doctor and dear friend. "A little freaked out actually."

"Its normal!" She told her pulling a chair next to the table. She took a seat and pulled her clipboard on to her lap and started to look at Gabriella paperwork. She was about to ask her first question when an out of breath Troy Bolton made his presence known.

"I am so sorry!" He apologized closing the door. He knew by the look on Gabriella's face that this was not going to be a fun time. He knew how anxious she was for this appointment, but he wanted her to have confidence coming out. He wanted to tell everyone their big news. He hated hiding things.

He walked over to the side of the table and took Gabriella's hand in his and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

"Its okay." She shot him a nervous smile.

"So how has your activity been?" Sloane asked Gabriella.

"Average." She answered.

"She barely gets out of bed!" Troy spat out.

Gabriella turned her head toward her husband. "Troy!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Sloan she's afraid to do anything. She gets out of bed to get food and go to the bathroom. Getting her into the car is a challenge!"

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella was livid.

Sloan watched as her friends shot dirty looks to one another. She knew this couple, and she knew how they communicated, and she decided to just them have it out before she continued.

"How can you lie to a doctor! To Sloane even!" Troy asked her.

"I didn't lie! I said average!" Gabriella told him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Lying in bed and not being active is not helping at all." Troy pressed more.

Gabriella closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to get her emotions in check. Troy sighed and realized that him continually saying these things to her was not helping either. He looked over to Sloan knowing that Gabriella would listen to her. Sloan placed Gabriella's chart on the table, got up from her stool and walked over to the other side of the table.

"Gab. Look at me." She said in a very soft tone of voice. Gabriella opened her eyes and faced her friend. "I know that you are scared. You have every right to be, but Troy is absolutely right. Lying in bed and living in fear will not help this pregnancy. Maybe after this check up you will feel better about how things are progressing. You are heading into your fourth month soon. This is supposed to be a magical time in your life. I don't want you to continue to do this to yourself."

Gabriella let a few tears drop from her face, which she quickly pushed away. "I know." Was all she said.

"I know Troy is on your case about this too," Sloane explained, "but it's because he only wants the best for you and this baby. Okay?" Gabriella nodded her head. "Alright. Now, ready to see your baby?" Sloane asked the couple. They both nodded as Sloane walked over to grab the ultrasound machine.

Gabriella's head slowly turned to face Troy. She simply mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Troy squeezed her hand tight and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. He then put his forehead to hers and told her, "I'm sorry too."

Sloane pulled the machine over near Gabriella and sat at the end of the table. She braced Gabriella for the cold sensation and began her examination She lifted Gabriella's shirt and squeezed gel onto her stomach. Gabriella sucked in air as the cold gel hit her stomach. Sloane put the wand on her stomach and began to move it around. She pressed a few buttons on the machine and a tiny heartbeat filled the room.

"There is your baby." Sloane told the young couple. Troy could not stop smiling, while Gabriella continued to know how to feel.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked Sloane right away.

"Everything is perfect." Sloane said with a smile. "You are right on track at 12 weeks! Heart beat is good, and everything is developing properly."

The young couple looked at their baby on the screen and couldn't help but smile. Everything they ever wanted, everything they have waited for was now staring back at them. It was the first time that Gabriella felt a strong connection to her child, and for the first time she was allowing herself to be happy.

Sloan took a snapshot of the ultrasound picture and had it printed out for the couple. She cleaned off Gabriella's stomach as Troy helped Gabriella sit up.

"Gab, I no longer want you to feel scared. That part is over. Next week you start your second trimester and that means you are out of the woods for a lot of things. I want you to be happy about what is happening to you two. And with Christmas coming, you should tell your families. I couldn't think of a better gift to give them." Sloan said with a smile.

"I couldn't either." Gabriella smiled at her doctor and then to her husband.

* * *

"So it's decided. We tell everyone Christmas Eve!" Troy said smiling ear to ear as his wife climbed into bed.

"That's right." Gabriella smiled to her husband.

Troy pulled his shirt and sweat pants off and climbed into bed with his wife. His black boxers were the only thing left on his body. He laid down next to Gabriella as he watched her apply lotion to her hands. She looked over and started to laugh when she noticed him watching her.

"What?" She laughs toward him.

"Nothing." He said. "I just love seeing you like this is all. I missed this you."

"I missed me too." She said to him. "I don't know what it was today. After seeing the baby and being told everything is going to be okay, and then hearing what Sloan had to say put it all in perspective for me. She's absolutely right. I should be happy. This is a happy time. We created a new life and we are going to bring that new life into this world, and its a beautiful thing." Gabriella smiled through her words.

"Oh so its okay when Sloan says it, but when I say it I get in trouble?" Troy joked with his wife causing her to giggle.

"You know what I mean." She told him hitting his chest playfully. "We did it."

"We did it." Troy repeated and kissed his wife. His hand slipped behind her down as he slowly pulled her down into the bed. He continued to kiss his wife, until his hands reached her underwear and before she knew it they were kicked off her feet and somewhere in the bed. Troy thrust himself hard against Gabriella causing her to let out a small moan.

They haven't had sex since they found out they were expecting. Troy told her time and time again that it was completely safe, but Gabriella would not budge on that either. This past month she had really closed herself off to her husband which caused their friction. Gabriella was stubborn and Troy loved that about her. Sometimes. Troy knows she scared, so is he. The two of them created a new life and they are now responsible for that life, but to bring that life into the world, they needed to be more careful than other couples.

All of these thoughts raced through Troy's mind as he kissed his wife passionately. They needed to feel connected to one another again. He longed for her, and he knows she feels the same.

"We have to be careful." Gabriella breathed as her husband kissed her neck softly.

Troy's lips left her neck and his eyes soon met her worried ones. "Don't worry," he assured her. "we will." Gabriella closed her eyes once again as Troy's lips gently kissed the other side of her neck. His hands slowly ran down her body stopping at her left breast. He slowly started to gently kneaded her breast which caused her to moan loudly.

"Am I hurting you?" He ask gently. Her head shook back and forth. Troy knew that the areas they were about to explore were extra sensitive during pregnancy, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his wife.

Troy gently let go of her breast and started to kiss his way down her body. His lips graced each mound of her best and slowly down her stomach. His hands landed on both of her thighs, and he slowly spread apart both of her legs. He moved his body only sightly up towards her, and as a surprise to Gabriella she felt his fingers between her folds. Gabriella sucked air between her teeth as she felt her husband explore beneath her.

"You're so wet." Troy examined as he continued to stroke his wife. His fingers continued their journey down south and soon they disappeared inside her. Slowly and gently he began to pump his way through her as her body arched up. Troy couldn't help but smile knowing his wife was receiving such pleasure. Gabriella's fist clenched the bed sheets as she felt her husband go deeper inside of her.

"Make love to me." She moaned out softly to her partner. He was teasing her. She wanted all of him inside her, not just a small part of him.

Troy pulled out and pushed himself on top of her. Her eyes were still shut as she was trying to gain control of her body. The way Troy made her feel made it hard to not come apart in a matter of minutes. Troy watched as her mouth stayed agape as she tried to get her emotions in check. "Look at me." He whispered to her. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and soon brown met blue. Troy slowly lowered himself into her causing her mouth to still stay agape, only this time nothing came out. Troy slowly started the motions and soon their bodies were in sync. Slowly and swiftly they rode together keeping eye contact. Gabriella's hands rested on the shoulder blades and the small of his back as Troy kept his hands on the bed for support. At times he quickened his speed to keep Gabriella on the ball. Her head moved slowly to the right as she felt her husband plunge deep into her, pull out, and do it again over and over. Gabriella let her hands drop off of his body and they landed above her head. Troy took both of her hands into his and they intertwined them as Troy's lips met hers.

They continued to kiss passionately until Gabriella broke the seal. "Faster." She begged. Troy smiled breathlessly and kissed her again quickening his motions, plunging deeper and deeper into her core. Gabriella's head was spinning. She has never felt so much connection to one person as she does now. As their tongues danced, Gabriella clenched Troy's member as each movement he made became more fulfilling.

"Oh Troy." She moaned as the motions continued.

"Louder." Troy said to her and Gabriella did as she was told. She loudly screamed her husband's name causing Troy to become more aroused.

"Come with me baby." Troy asked her as he kissed her once more.

Within a few moments Gabriella let out a huge moan and her head collapsed onto the pillow. Troy gained control of his breathing and let out a small laugh. Gabriella breathed deeply trying to gain control of her breathing. They have never had sex like that before. She began to think it was because her hormones are so out of whack that she was allowing herself to put everything she had into it.

Troy moved from her and laid down next to Gabriella. He watched as her chest moved up and down and her breathing began to stabilize. Her head turned toward him and she just smiled.

"What?" Troy asked smiling ear to ear.

"I love you so much." was all Gabriella said. Troy smiled and leaned over and kissed her deeply once more. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"You're amazing." Troy said to her.

"I know." She joked causing both of them to crack up with laughter.

* * *

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror and applied another coat of mascara as Troy was finishing in the shower. It was Christmas Eve, the day they have been patiently awaiting for. The Bolton's were hosting Christmas Eve at Troy's childhood home and that is where they were set on making their big announcement. Brad, Sara, and baby Ben along with Gabriellas parents were set to be in attendance. Sharpay and Chads parents along with Sharpay and Chad were to be there as well.

Troy stepped out of the shower and whistled at his smoking wife. Gabriella was wearing a very tight red dress that filled out every curve in her body. She had just entered her fourth month last week and a very small bump was starting to form.

"Wow baby you look amazing." Troy told her placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She told him as he stood in front of her wearing a towel. "I think you should wear that and only that tonight to dinner."

"You like the locker room look huh?" He asked her slyly causing her to nod.

"Oh yes." she said as her fingers trickled up Troy's strong arms as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "Now come on get moving! We are going to be late."

Troy ran out of the bathroom and continued to yell from their bedroom. "It's not my fault someone kept my attention all day."

"Listen buddy, this morning as nothing to do with now. Its four in the afternoon. I was out of bed at 2 to get ready." Gabriella explained walking into their bedroom to put her bag together.

"I had a rough night at the hospital. After you and I finished I fell asleep. Its your fault for not waking me up!" Troy exclaimed as he pulled his pants over his boxers.

"Me? You are 28 years old. You are old enough to get yourself out of bed. Plus, I was busy putting myself together. This," She put both of her arms out pointing to herself "does not happen in a matter of minutes."

Troy smiled slyly to his wife and walked over to her, "Yeah, but it takes only a matter of seconds to shatter all that hard work." He pulled her in tightly to him and placed a hard kiss on her lips. His wife pulled back and stared at him for a few seconds.

"I'm not falling you it. Get dressed!" She snapped her fingers and walked out of his embrace. Troy slumped onto their bed feeling defeated as he watched his wife pick up her purse and walk out. She turned on her heels, smiled towards him, and went on her merry way.

While she left her husband to finish getting ready, she walked out in their living room. She stopped herself for a second to take in their living room. This is the last Christmas that it will be just the two of them. Their living room is clean, there are no stains on the carpet, magazines are neatly stacked on the coffee table and the blankets are neatly folded. The large TV is moved out if its usual corner to make room for the tree that the young couple set up. Gabriella felt herself smile as she imagined what her living room might look like a year from now.

The tree will most likely still be in the corner, but everything else will change. There could be stains on the carpets, the magazines are sure to be torn up on the ground, and toys will most likely be scatter across the room. The blankets will be sprawled out on the couch as the baby will most likely want to cuddle with them . Gabriella decided she liked the second scenario the best.

She gently placed a hand on her flat stomach. Her stomach bulged a bit, but not enough for people to really notice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she took all of it in for another moment. Her and Troy were to be parents in five short months. Life as they know it will never be the same. This time next year they will have a child makings its way around the house, and Gabriella will not have this moment to stop and reflect on things. But she was okay with this being the only time she can have a moment like this.

When she opened her eyes, the room didn't change. It was still neatly put together, and she was left standing in silence. Her thumb gently rubbed her tiny belly and she sighed deeply. Her heels clicked against the hard wood floor as she walked over to the tree to retrieve the presents that her and Troy put together for their families. Each present was in a red bag with Santa on it. The handles of the bag were tied with red string. She picked up the bags and carried them into the kitchen where she placed them on the island so she would not forget them on her way out.

Troy walked into the kitchen holding two ties side by side.

"Baby," He said walking into the kitchen. Gabriella turned to him and smiled sweetly at her husband. "Which one?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her husband. He always needed help on things like this. Troy was wearing black dress pants, with a black button up shirt. He had in his hands a blue and red tie. Troy hated dressing up for things, unlike his parents. They were always throwing fancy parties, and Troy hated going to them. The last thing he wanted to do was to dress up. He wears scrubs everyday, he had no interest in wearing a tie.

"The red one." Gabriella told him taking it from his hand. She popped his collar as she pulled it around his neck and began to tie it for him. Once she was finished she brushed his shoulders and took a long look at him. "Very handsome."

"What can I say? I clean up nice!" They both laughed and Troy kissed his wife. "You nervous?" He asked her.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I'm ready to tell everyone." She smiled. "I think I'm ready to shout it from the roof tops."

"Finally!" Troy announced as he picked his wife up her feet and spun her around. He set Gabriella into a fit of giggles. He placed her back down on the ground and looked into her eyes. "I am so happy to see you this happy."

"I love being this happy." She confessed to him. "And I have you to thank for that." She kissed her husband and then slapped his chest gently. "Now get moving!"

* * *

Lucille Bolton was always known for her famous spreads, but this Christmas Eve she outdid herself. The entire table was filled with delicious food that everyone raved about as they savored every bite. Everyone besides Gabriella. She has yet to experience any nausea due to food, and Christmas Eve dinner was definitely a first. They were planning on telling the family the news after dinner, which made it hard to mask her sickness.

Troy passed her the plate of turkey, and before it even hit her hands he saw her eyes grow wide, and he watched as she fought back the nausea.

"So no turkey?" He asked sarcastically.

"Definitely not." She answered taking a lot sip of water. She felt Troy's hand rest on her thigh for support. She looked at her husband who only winked at her.

Thankfully no one picked up on Gabriella's slip up at dinner. Everyone except Sara. As the Bolton boys started to relive the glory days, Sara made an excuse for the two of them to be alone. She asked Gabriella to help her with desserts, and Gabriella could not say no. The two women left the table and walked into the kitchen. As soon as they were there Gabriella rushed over to the sink and spit up some of what she was trying to hold back.

"I knew it!" Sara exclaimed as she rushed over to Gabriella at the sink. "I could tell the moment you walked into this house! How could you not tell me?"

Gabriella washed out her mouth and turned to Sara, "We wanted to surprise everyone!" Gabriella smiled. "I should have known you were going to find out."

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!" Sara embraced her sister-in-law and then looked back at her. She looked down at her stomach and knelt to be level with Gabriella's stomach. "Hello baby, its your Auntie Sara!" Gabriella started cracking up as she listen to Sara talk to her belly. Sara came back up to eye level with Gabriella.

"Just act really surprised when we tell everyone. I will give you all the details later" Gabriella explained to her.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked concerned. She knew the hell that her and Troy faced just trying to conceive. She knew that there was a deep story that stemmed from this.

"I am now. I will tell you later I promise!"

The two women walked out of the kitchen and joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. As Gabriella took her seat she noticed that Troy was holding their nephew Ben. Troy was bouncing Ben on his lap, and Gabriella could not help but smile at her nephew and husband. She sat down and immediately started making faces at her six month old nephew. Ben reached his tiny hands out and grabbed her face. Gabriella's hand reached up and took his hand and started to kiss it multiple times causing the baby to smile. Gabriella and Troy's eyes met knowing that soon enough they will have their own baby they can kiss.

* * *

Everyone torn open to their gifts and everyone "ooh" and "awed" at each others presents. While the rest of the wrapping paper was being put into trash bags, Troy grabbed the red bags and passed them around to his parents, Gabriella parents, Sara and Brady, and Sharpay and Chad.

"Now don't open them yet." Troy instructed them. They all sat anxiously awaiting to open their present.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and lifted her from the couch to stand next to him. "You want to tell em?" Troy asked her. Gabriella couldn't contain her smile as she turned to everyone and told them to open their gifts.

When everyone pulled out the tissue paper from their bags, they found in their hands a gold frame. And in that gold frame they found a black and white sonogram picture.

"Oh my god." Maria Montez shouted out as her hand covered her mouth.

"Everyone, meet baby Bolton." Troy announced.

Everyone's eyes were on the young couple as Gabriella shouted "We're pregnant!"

The amount of screams that entered the room after the announcement were overwhelming. Both sets of parents hugged and kissed their children. Both mothers were crying, and George Montez even got a little misty eyed.

Sara and Brady hugged the expectant couple and gave kisses to Gabriella. Sharpay and Chad, already knowing the news, offered their congratulations again and hugged their dear friends.

The rest of the night was filled with tears, laughter, and celebration. It was the perfect night, and a night that they will always remember.

By the time they reached home, it was well past midnight. Gabriella was half asleep in the passenger's seat and Troy smiled as he watched his wife try to keep her eyes open. He put the car in park and turned the car off. Instead of calling her name in hopes she would wake, he simply got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. He gently unlocked her seatbelt and pushed it off of her. She stirred every so slightly and started to mumbled words to him.

"Are we home?" She mumbled softly to her husband.

"Yes baby we are home." His right arm scooped under her legs, and his left arm reached behind her back as he lifted her gently from the car. He carried her inside through the front door and into their bedroom. He did not turn a single light on until he placed her in bed. By this time she was somewhat awake. Troy reached over on her nightstand and turned the light on. He turned to see his wife sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I have to get out of this dress." She mumbled trying to find the zipper on the back of the dress.

"Allow me." Troy whispered as he located the zipper and dragged it down exposing her entire back. "Stand up baby." He took both of her hands and helped her stand up in front of him. Her hands landed on his triceps as he pulled the dress down and let it hit the floor. Gabriella sighed as she felt the dress leave her body, and Troy placed her back down gently onto the bed.

He then got on one knee on the floor and took of her high heel shoes. He then came back up and helped Gabriella lay down in bed. He pulled her legs up onto the bed and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Thank you." She said to him as she felt him kiss her cheek. "Come to bed."

Troy smiled at his wires words. "I will. Im coming."

Troy quickly tore his clothes off and curled into bed with his wife. Her body curled into his, and his hand lay gently on her stomach like they do every night. Gabriella's hand lay onto of Troy's and the two slowly drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

The next morning Troy was anxiously awaiting for Gabriella to wake up. He was dying to give her Christmas gift since the moment he bought it. He patiently watched her sleep. He watched as her chest moved slowly up and down. His eyes scanned her entire body until they landed on her small belly. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss his wifes belly softly.

"Merry Christmas baby." He quietly told Gabriella's belly. His hands gently rubbed her stomach which caused Gabriella to stir. When she opened her eyes she found her husband talking and stroking her stomach.

"Whatcha up to?" She asked her husband.

Troy turned his head and simply said, "Talking to our baby. Now its time for me to talk to my other baby." He crawled on top of Gabriella and gave her a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" She returned and kissed him once more.

"Can I give you your present now?" He asked excitedly. Gabriella burst out into immediate laughter at her husbands anxiousness.

"If you must!" She told him.

He quickly rolled off of her and pulled open the drawer of his nightstand. Gabriella sat up in bed and peered over trying to see what it could be. Troy turned over to his wife holding a black velvet box with a red bow on top. He handed it to Gabriella smiling ear to ear.

"Open it." He whispered to her.

Gabriella took the box and held it in her hands for a few seconds. Her left hand gently opened the lid and what she found took her breath away. Inside the box there was a small silver necklace that had three circles that were all intertwined with each other. On one circle the name Troy was inscribed, the other circle Gabriela was inscribed, and on the third the word Baby.

Gabriellas eyes welled up with tears as she looked over at her husband. "It's for you me and the baby. I figured you could wear this everyday knowing that we are always connected. When we actually have a name picked out I'll take it back to the jeweler and he can put a new circle in. Do you like it?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella was at a loss for words. The necklace was so beautiful and thoughtful. She found herself wanting to stop this moment in time. Just pause for a few seconds. Here she was Christmas morning laying in bed with a beautiful man, holding this beautiful necklace, and she had a baby on the way. All of these things were another symbol of her beautiful life that even in her wildest dreams she never though she would have.

"Like it?" Gabriella asked. "I love it!" She reached over and kissed her husband hard as tears continued to stream down her face. When the kiss was broken Troy laughed as he pushed the tears away from her face. He then reached into the box and pulled the necklace out and placed it around his wife's neck. Her hand gently touched the three circles and then turned around to face her husband again.

"I know you are still scared." Troy started off. "Hell I'm terrified, but whatever happens we face it together. I want you to remember that. Okay?" Gabriella nodded and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

"Thank you so much!" She told him once more giving him another kiss.

"Merry Christmas Baby"

* * *

**Better late then never! Merry Christmas! **


	32. Babymoon

Christmas and New Years came and went for the newly married Bolton's. They spent Christmas with both sets of parents, where they continued to be showered with congratulations and warm wishes from family members. It did not take long for the word to get out and the phone was soon ringing off the hook.

They spent New Years with Sharpay and Chad. Sharpay was hosting a New Years party at her house filled with old friends and new. They sang karaoke, danced, and watched the ball drop at midnight. When the ball finally dropped, Troy and Gabriella kissed away an old year, and gladly welcomed in what was to come.

The next week was followed by lounging around the house doing absolutely nothing. Troy was called into work a few times, and with Gabriella's health still a major concern, she was still on medical leave from her job. Gabriella was left by herself all day, and she decided she could only watch so many lifetime movies until they all became predictable. She decided to start research on her pregnancy. She did some before, but she decided to do even more extensive searching.

She glanced through what happens during the different weeks in her pregnancy. She learned what to expect, and what size the baby was. She started to read about what is safe and unsafe to eat, and how to start getting the nursery ready. She learned how her sex drive is surely to increase during the early second trimester, and just from reading that she felt herself aching for Troy.

Gabriella was currently sixteen weeks pregnant. She was at the point where if she put one hand on top of her stomach, and the other on the bottom she couldn't see her other hand. She loved knowing that her baby was growing at a normal rate. After reading certain things online, and all her health scares she was starting to worry that her baby would not grow at the normal rate. Troy always told her that she was crazy to be reading things like that, and Gabriella knew she was but it still put her at ease.

She closed up her laptop and pushed herself off the couch. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the door across from her and Troy's bedroom. It was to be the babys room. It was the catch all room. Troy and Gabriella didnt have many things in their apartment, but whatever didnt fit or didnt have a space somehow made it into this room. Gabriella's hand continued to rest on her stomach as she stood in the doorway. She closed her eyes and imagined what this room will look like. She couldn't wait to start decorating, picking out furniture, and buying baby clothes. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. There was so much time still, and all of that will soon find its place.

* * *

Gabriella was starting to go stir crazy. All she did was lounge around the apartment while Troy went to work all day. The apartment was spotless and if Gabriella read one more birth story she was going to rip her head out. Maria Montez was able to take her daughter out for the day. Troy had already called her the previous morning and explained to his mother in law his master plan. Maria knew that Gabriella while excited for the baby was starting to become stressed out about very few things, and she knew that whatever Troy had planned was going to make her daughter very happy.

Troy told his wife that he picked up an extra shift at the hospital and that he would be home by ten at the latest. She of course moaned and complained that she doesn't see him anymore, and that was all part of Troy's plan. The truth was that he was working, but switched a shift with someone to put together a romantic night for his wife.

When Troy unlocked his apartment at 430 one afternoon it was silent. Usually the TV or music is blasting and Gabriella is up doing something. Her new kick is yoga. Usually the yoga mat is rolled out and she has Norah Jones blasting through the apartment. She told Troy one night that continuing yoga through her pregnancy will help during the actual birth. Troy didnt believe in any of that, but he was still supportive.

He quickly got to work knowing that Gabriella would return home in about two hours. He began slicing and dicing as he prepare her favorite chicken parm and pasta. Troy had the speciality which was his homemade tomato sauce. His grandmother taught it to him ages ago, and he has continued to carry it with him.

Once the chicken was in the oven and the pasta was boiling, he began to light candles in the kitchen, living room, and a few in the bedroom. He set the small table in the kitchen, also complete with candles, and then lined the hallway to their bedroom in rose petals.

The chicken was finished, and the pasta was just being poured when he heard the front door open. He heard the ruffle of a few bags and then a huffy Gabriella. The sound of keys hitting a small dish could be heard from the kitchen and then a few seconds of silence.

"Hello?" Gabriella called out confused.

Troy smiled to himself as he brushed off his hands. He then took a few steps out of the kitchen and showed himself to his wife. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked surprised running into his arms. She pulled back and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I made up a little lie and threw some things together." He smiled sweetly. "Come here." He said excitedly as he took her hand and guided her into the kitchen where she immediately gasped.

"Oh honey!" She squealed as she looked around to see candles lit, jazz music playing, and her favorite food ready to eat at the table.

Troy looked back at his surpassed wife and saw that she had a few tears in her eyes. "You are not crying right now." He began to tease her. All he got was a small slap to the chest as she rushed towards the food.

"I'm hormonal!" She exclaimed taking a fork in her hand. "Leave me alone!"

The two enjoyed the amazing dinner Troy prepared and talked about their days. Troy explained to her his two surgeries today, and Gabriella told him about her shopping adventures with her mother. After the plates were practically licked clean Troy reached across the table and took Gabriellas hand in his. She started to become a little suspicious as he continued to look into her eyes.

"What is going on with you?" She beamed at her husband. She couldn't not smile looking at him.

Without saying a word Troy walked over to Gabriella's chair and scooped her up into his arms causing her to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Put me down!" She squealed. "I'm huge!"

Troy kissed her cheek as he carried her out, but he stopped at the beginning of the trail of rose petals. "What did you do!" Gabriella exclaimed looking at her husband. Troy carried her down the hallway and through the threshold of their bedroom and he gently placed her on the bed. Gabriella continued to have her mouth agape as she looked around her bedroom. There were a few rose petals on her bed, and in every inch of her bedroom had a candle. She looked over and looked at Troy as he climbed into bed with her.

"Alright the jig is up!" She pretend. "Who is the other woman!" She immediately smiled as she joked with her husband.

"She's a beautiful woman who is carrying my child!" Troy played along. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea how else to tell you"

Gabriella laughed as she leaned over and passionately kissed her husband. Troy's fingers traced through Gabriella's long locks as he rolled on top of her. He stopped when he realized that his stomach, was now touching her growing one. He unlocked their lips and rolled off of Gabriella. He gently laid down next to her and propped his right arm up and rested his head on his hand. His other hand pushed up Gabriella's shirt, and soon it was placed on her swollen belly.

"You are huge!" He joked as he stroked her stomach softly.

"I know!" She agreed as she looked down at her stomach. "It amazing how much has changed in just two weeks."

Troy couldn't believe how beautiful his wife was pregnant. She had a whole new glow to her, something he has never seen before. He was loving everything about her, even more then he did before.

"So I have to admit, I do have another surprise for you." Troy confessed still gently stroking his wires stomach.

"Baby you better not. This is already such a surprise!" She gushed as her right hand reached out and gently caressed his cheek.

"I think you may want this surprise." Troy smiled. "I need you to pack a bag."

Gabriella shot him a strange and confused look. "For what?"

"Because tomorrow morning at 10 am we are flying to Vail Colorado." Troy announced as if it was nothing.

Gabriella immediately shot up and looked at her husband. "Vail!? What the hell are we going to do in Vail?"

Troy sat up next to her in bed and took her hands into his. "We are going to spend four days relaxing and enjoying each other completely uninterrupted."

"You're serious?" Gabriella asked him still shell shocked from the entire scenario.

"Its our babymoon." Troy explained to him, and Gabriella immediately started to well up.

"You've been reading the baby books." She choked back tears as she looked at her amazing husband.

"Of course I have." Troy continued to smile. "I need to know everything that's going on to. I even went online and some couples strongly suggest taking a trip. I know we are going still early on in the pregnancy, but I figured your birthday is next week and lets face it. You and I both need to get away for a while."

Troys lips were overtaken by Gabriellas as she pounced on her husband. She moaned into his mouth and then began to laugh. She jumped off her husband and ran to her closet.

"I have to pack!" She began pulling out clothes. Troy rolled his eyes and groaned. Maybe he should have told her about the trip after he enjoyed time with his wife.

"Pack later." He said reaching out for her hand, but all she did was slap it away.

"You get me for four nights Mr.!" She exclaimed. "Trust me I will let you do whatever you want." She smiled slyly as her husband sprung up from their bed.

"What are we waiting for!" He ran to his closet and pulled out two suitcases. "Lets pack our asses off!"

* * *

Their flight the next morning to Vail Colorado was a smooth one. Troy was worried that Gabriella would get sick on the flight there, but Gabriella kept assuring him that she was just fine. Having her tell him that didnt make him feel any better. He knows that she plays down how she is feeling to him, but it was not worth the fight.

Once they landed and retrieved their luggage they walked out the automatic doors and found the car that was waiting for them. They were immediately covered in snow as soon as they walked out. Troy and Gabriella were not used to such cold weather. Sure they have traveled to visit Brady and Sara in Boston, but this felt much colder then Boston.

The car then took them to the resort they were staying at. Gabriella was unable to ski, but that was the only thing she was limited to. Troy found a gorgeous resort that over looked the ski lodge and ski mountain. Right outside the resort was the center of Vail where there were ice skating rinks and shops. It may be cold, but it was a beautiful relaxing atmosphere that they needed.

When they arrived at the hotel, Troy checked both in and the concierge took their bags. They took the elevator to the sixth floor, got off, and stopped at room 512. Troy slid the key into the door and when the door clicked open Troy pushed the door open and let his wife walk in.

Gabriella was speechless when she walked into their cabin room. The room was wall to wall wood paneling, and it had a king size bed with a fireplace. The jacuzzi was not in the bathroom, but off to the side in the room. There was also a decent size deck that looked out to the snow covered mountains when they stepped out. It was a small, romantic room for two.

"What do you think?" Troy asked clapping his hands together waiting for his wife to turn around. When she did all she did was smile.

"You out did yourself." His wife told him as she took off her white puffy coat and laid it down on the bed. Gabriella was dressed and ready for the cold weather. Under her coat she wore an oversized white sweater with leggings and boots. Her black locks where down and flowing onto her shoulders.

"Four days." Troy said taking off his jacket exposing his simple black sweater. "Just you, me, and this room."

Gabriella smiled seductively as she walked over to her husband. Her hands ran along his hips and intertwined together behind his back. Troys hands slipped up her neck and behind her head. Both of his tubs began to rub the sides of her cheeks as he kissed his wife passionately. Gabriellas hands unlocked and ran up his arms and stopped at his triceps. Her fingers pushed into his muscles causing her to moan softly into their kiss.

"My husband is so sexy!" She whispered against his lips which were immediately joined again. Troys hands traveled down Gabriellas back and stopped at her lower back and he pulled her in close.

"Oh you have me beat." He joked with her. Their lips stayed connected as Troy, without saying a word to Gabriella, hoisted her up in the air. Gabriella threw her legs around his waist as Troy walked them over to the bed. Once he reached the edge of the bed he gently laid Gabriella down. His lips then traveled down her neck and stopped at her shoulders. He buried his head in the crock of her neck and gently began to suck. He felt the locks on the back of his hair get pulled as he preformed the actions on his wife. He felt her legs tighten around him as she pulled him in more.

"Troy, we should wait. We just got here." Gabriella recommended breathlessly. She didnt want to wait, and she was hoping to God that he would interrupt her.

He lifted his head from her neck and smiled at his wife. "Its called getting a head start." His lips pressed against hers causing her to laugh into their kiss. Troy climbed on top of her as their tongues continued to dance wildly. Troy pressed his growing erection against his lover causing her to moan once again. Troy knew that he wasn't going to give her all of him. He wanted to tease her. He knew how to get his wife exactly where he wanted her, and performing these actions were sure to do the trick.

Gabriellas legs were still hanging over the edge of the bed when Troys hands traveled down to her core. His hand simply pressed against Gabriella, and even by a simple press her mouth broke off of his and she let out a loud moan.

"I haven't even started yet." Troy whispered to her kissing her neck. His lips traveled down her neck and down her stomach. He placed small soft kisses and then continued to travel down. He stopped at the hem of her leggings and began to pull them down. He stat up and pulled them down her legs and off her body completely. Eye contact between the two was never broken. Troy eyed up Gabriellas black thong to be the next piece to magically disappear. Once he pulled that off of her, his warm hands gently pushed her legs out.

His hand reached for a pillow which he placed under Gabriellas head. Gabriella whispered a very tiny 'thank you' to her husband. Troy slammed his lips onto hers once more until he dipped down under her. He quickly settled in between her legs. Gabriella lifted her head slightly, but her small bump caused her not to see the activity going on.

A large moan escaped her mouth once she felt his mouth close over her. Troys lips settled over her swollen clit causing Gabriellas head to dip back onto the pillow. She felt Troy explore every creveus of her being, and as she felt him dive deeper she arched her back into him.

"You taste incredible baby." She heard Troy murmur. It was hard for her to muster up a response. She felt her whole body quiver in pleasure. Troys hands held her hips down to help her have control. He knew when Gabriella reached a certain point she had no control over her own body. Gabriellas legs landed on Troys shoulders as he continued to pleasure her.

She cried out his name loudly when she felt his fingers enter her heated core. Her head pounded against the pillow as she felt his fingers thrust inside of her. Her hands squeezed onto the sheets as she felt him continue to lick and nip her. Troy felt her climax approaching and he continued his motions until he gently nipped her clit causing her to cry out loudly. Troy stayed pressed against her as her orgasm fluttered against him.

Heavy pants escaped Gabriellas mouth as Troy climbed back up to meet his wife. Her chest moved up and down rapidly trying to gain control of her breathing. Troy placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then reached down and put his fingers back against his wifes pulsing clit. He left them there and stroked her gently as she regained control.

Her head turned to the right but her eyes were still closed shut. "Please tell me I can repay you for this." She whispered to him causing her husband to laugh a little. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Your time will come."

* * *

After they kick started their vacation, they decided to head into town to check out some of the local shops. They walked hand and hand through the little village that was filled with restaurants and coffee shops. They stopped in to check out crafts made by some of the locals. Troy explored a book shop, while Gabriella checked out a clothing store.

As the sky began to darken, Troy decided to take Gabriella ice skating in the town square. Gabriella had asked Troy if it was safe for her to skate about twenty times, and every time Troy assured her that it was.

They rented their skates and sat on the small benches in front of the rink. Troy quickly tied up his skates, while Gabriella was having a little difficulty. Troy couldn't help but laugh as he watched his wife struggle.

"This shouldn't be happening already." He joked with his wife as he got down on his knees in front of her. He picked up her white skate and looked up at his frustrated wife.

"Im not even that pregnant!" She spat. "I should be able to reach my feet."

Troys left hand picked up her left leg as he gently slipped on the ice skate. He tied it up tight and then looked at his glowing wife. "Allow me to do it for you" he said with a wink. He then tied up her right skate and stood up. He put his hands out and took her small hands and pulled her up. "Ready to go?" He asked.

He began to walk away when he felt her pull him back. He turned his head to find his wife standing still with a blank stare on her face. "Whats wrong?" He asked panicked that something was wrong.

"I think I just felt the baby kick." She said softly still staring off blankly.

Troy immediately took her arm and sat her back down and he sat beside her. Gabriella suddenly gasped and then a smile traced over her face. "Oh my god." She said just sitting there feeling the motions happening inside her womb.

Troy placed a hand on her small swollen stomach and tried to feel what his wife was feeling, but he had no such luck.

"It feels like tiny flutters." She explained to him as she put her hand over his.

"I feel nothing." Troy said disappointed that he couldn't feel his baby.

Gabriella rubbed his hand that was placed on her belly and smiled at her husband. "You will. This is just the first time this happened. The baby books say around eighteen weeks I would start to feel a little something, but I just didnt believe it." She continued to smile.

Troy watched as his wifes face continued to smile. Gabriella was surprised when his lips latched onto hers. When they were detached Gabriella looked at her husband in awe.

"I love you so much." He told her sweetly. Gabriella felt her whole body go limp at those words. Her brown eyes welled up with tears as she fell into her husbands chest.

"I love you too!" She whispered as she felt him kiss her forehead.

The two sat there for a few moments until Troy finally said. "I still want to skate though."

Laughs escaped Gabriellas mouth as she tapped Troys thigh. She stood up and outstretched her hand to her husband. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

The young couple spent the next day checking out some stores in the village, but a majority was spent at the real lodge. Troy and Gabriella drank hot chocolate as they watched people weave in and out of the snow covered hills. They grabbed a couch in front of a huge window, and spent a majority of the day just people watching. Troys arm wrapped around her shoulder, as Gabriellas hand was placed on her bump.

That night Troy decided to take his wife to a beautiful Italian restaurant in town. It was a black tie restaurant which of course was Gabriellas favorite. Any reason to see Troy dressed to the nines was enough to make her go wild. Troy wore his black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt with a tie. Meanwhile his glowing bride wore a tight black dress that showed her growing stomach beautifully.

When Gabriella emerged from the bathroom that night in her dress, with her hair and makeup done, Troy felt himself harden immediately. Gabriella smiled shyly as she walked over to her husband who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her to be finished.

"You ready?" She asked as she grabbed her coat from the small chair in the room.

Troy pushed himself off the bed and walked over to his wife. He took the coat from her hands and held it out. Her small slender arms pushed through the sleeves. Her small fingers flicked her hair out of the back of her coat. She turned her head and thanked her husband.

"You know," Troy started as he placed his hands on Gabriellas backside, "I'm not that hungry. We can just skip dinner."

Gabriella let out a small giggle as she looked at her husband. She knew her sex drive was full speed ahead, but she was starting to believe that her husband was starting to out do her.

"Im sorry honey, but me and the baby are. And what we say goes." She smiled as she patted his chest softly.

"You are killing me woman!" He proclaimed as he pulled his jacket onto his body.

Gabriella stopped right before the door and turned to face her horny husband. "How about this." She started to offer. "We get through dinner and as soon as we get back I will let you peel off my dress."

"Done!"

"And then I will peel off all of your clothes." Her fingers started to run up his chest and soon they landed on his shoulder, "and maybe if you are a good boy," His body quivered as he felt her lips land on his earlobe "you may get some extra dessert."

Troy reached for the door without missing a beat. He pulled it open and told his wife, "After you."

Dinner lasted close to two hours. They spent enjoying and savoring every morsel of their Italian cuisine. They talked about Sharpay and Chads current relationship status, neither really knew where they stand, their parents, people from work. They laughed together and simply gazed into each others eyes.

The wait staff, as well as everyone else sitting around them, could feel the love between them. The way they looked at each other and the way they acted and talked, they had a relationship that made people jealous. It was clear to everyone besides them, and that was because they were in their own little world.

Once they got back to the hotel Troy immediately started going after his wife. As soon as the elevator arrived they both got on, and Troy quickly pressed the door close button. His lips locked with Gabriellas as he gently pushed her against the wall of the elevator. He grinned his growing erection against her which caused her to break their kiss.

"I see we have a little problem." Gabriella said looking down between her and Troy. "I can fix that!"

The door dinged and the two practically ran down the hall to their room. Troy fumbled for the key out of his coat pocket and once it was inserted into the door Troy slammed the door open. Gabriella ran in before him and the door was shut as fast as it opened.

Gabriella grabbed for Troys belt buckle reeling him into her. Both still had their coats on, but they both realized there was no time for that. Gabriella undid the loop of Troys belt buckle and ripped it apart. She then undid the button to his dress pants, and then reached for his zipper. As slowly as she could she pulled it down. Her hand slid into his pants and her hand rested against his erection through his boxers. Troy tipped his head forward as she felt her hand gently stroke him.

Her hands rested onto his shoulders as she pushed him back into the chair that was in front of the fire place. Troy helped her pull off his pants and boxers. Gabriella was please when she saw how hard her husband had become for her. She kneeled down onto the floor and without wasting anytime she took his hard cock into her mouth. Troys knuckles grew white as he clenched onto the arm rest to try to gain control.

His eyes rolled back as he felt her tongue traced every inch of his growing member. She pulled out and flicked her tongue against his tip causing him to moan out in pleasure. He watched as she made his member disappear into her mouth as she continued to gently suck him dry. It was nothing rough or short, it was long and drawn out. She pulled out and her hand began to pump him causing him to go crazy. He had to stop her before he lost all of it on her. His hand reached behind her neck and he pulled her into a fast kiss. When he finally let himself settle down he unlocked their lips and asked what she wanted. Her eyes moved over to the jacuzzi tub and Troys eyes smiled with pleasure. Her wish was his demand.

* * *

Gabriella felt her whole body relax as she laid in the jacuzzi. She was sitting in front of Troy, practically on his lap, and her head was laid back resting on his shoulder. She pulled her hair onto the top of her head to make sure it didn't get wet, and the two just laid together in the tub.

Gabriella hummed as she took in the aroma of the surrounding candles, and the warm water relaxed her.

"Feel okay baby?" Troy whispered into her ear as his fingers trickled down her arm. She hummed once again and Troy placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"This feels amazing." She said quietly to him. "You make me feel amazing." She added.

Troy placed another kiss on her temple and buried his head into the crook of her neck. "Back at you kid."

Troys hands swam through the water and landed on Gabriellas stomach. Both hands took over her small swollen stomach causing Gabriella to let out a small laugh.

"I still can't believe we created this." Troy said in amazement. He began to stroke his wifes growing belly, when his wife brought up a topic that have yet to discuss.

"Do you want to find out what we are having?" She asked her husband.

Troy pondered that question. He really hadn't given that much thought, and now that he has been asked that question he was unsure. "Do you want to find out?" He questioned her back.

"Im not sure." She said as she gently pushed herself up a smidge. "I mean sometimes I do, but other times I start to think about when I actually deliver, and the doctor telling me what we have. I can't help but smile when I begin to think about that." A smile formed on her face as she thought about it more.

"There are not many surprises in life." Troy added.

"No there are not."

Troy kissed his wifes cheek and continued to rub her stomach, "I don't want to know." He found himself blurt out.

Gabriella shot up from the water and turned to look at her husband. "Are you serious?" She gushed.

"I am. I want this to be a surprise for us." Troy explained to her.

Gabriellas hands fled to his cheeks as she placed a kiss on his luscious lips. She pulled back and laughed which caused him to laugh with her. "Our friends are going to hate us!"

"So will the family!" Troy added.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the jacuzzi and pulled a fresh towel around her body. He carried her over to their bed and laid her down. He gently kissed her forehead and then leaned down and kissed her belly.

"Hi baby Bolton!" He sang to her stomach.

Gabriella giggled as she watched her husband interact with her stomach. It was so sweet and sincere, and she fell in love with him more and more every single time.

"I don't want to go back home." He told her.

"Neither do I."

"Maybe we should just stay a few extra days." Troy proposed.

"You have work!" Gabriella told him. "You need to go and bring momma home the money!" She joked causing them both to laugh. "Plus I need to go home and convince Sloan that Im ready to go back to work."

Troy sighed knowing that now he had to be the bad guy. "We talked about this." He started.

"I understand that Im a high risk pregnancy and stress is a crucial thing, but honey I am well rested, I haven't been stressed in weeks! Im going back to work!"

Troy knew that this was not a conversation to have at this moment. He knew it was surely going to lead to a fight, and the last thing he wanted to do on their last night of vacation was fight. So he simply kissed her soft cheeks and looked into her deep blue eyes and said,

"Okay."

* * *

The weeks following their vacation life returned to the status quo. Troy went back to working 12 hour days, while Gabriella was doing everything possible to keep her stress level at a minimum. Gabriellas 20 week ultrasound was approaching and she took that as the opportune time to try to convince both her husband and her doctor that she could return to work. All she wanted was to work, how many people can say that?

The nurse came in and prepped Gabriella for her appointment. She checked her blood pressure and asked her simple questions about her pregnancy. Questions like what her eating habits are, what activities she's been doing, and if she has any pain in her lower abdomen. The nurse excused herself as Sloan walked into the exam room.

"My favorite patient!" Sloan cheered when she entered the room. "I hear we are coming back from a very relaxing vacation!"

"We are!" Troy said to her giving Gabriella a small wink which caused Gabriella to blush.

Sloan reviewed her chart quickly and then placed it down on the desk.

"How are we feeling?" Sloan asked taking a seat on the small rolling stool next to the exam table.

"Great!" Gabriella proclaimed. "I can feel the baby move around a little, Im eating healthy, my stress is a level _zero. _Everything is perfect!"

Sloan smiled at Gabriella, then rolled the ultrasound machine over to her. She instructed Gabriella to lay back onto the table for her, and Gabriella did what she was told. Troy lifted her shirt for her and then took Gabriellas hand in his. Sloan squirted gel onto Gabriella abdomen and then started to swirl the wand around her stomach. Soon their baby's heartbeat filled the room. Troy could hear that heartbeat one million times and still get the chills.

"Everything looks perfect!" Sloan exclaimed to the young couple. "Do you want to know what you are having?"

"NO!" They yelled out in unison causing Sloan to laugh out loud.

"Alright! I like it! Little mystery never hurt anyone." Sloan printed out a picture of the couple and then rubbed the gel off of Gabriellas stomach. "Any questions for me?"

Without any hesitation Gabriella announced, "I want to go back to work!" Troy let out a huge sigh and that was enough to send Gabriella off. "Im healthy, the baby is health, I talked to my boss and he said that my work load will be cut in half! Im ready to go!"

"Gabriella, I know you are getting a little restless." Sloan explained to her.

"Oh no. Im borderline losing it!" Gabriella let out. "My vacation last week was amazing, but when I got home I was not excited because I had nothing to go home to. Sloan please just clear me to go back to work."

Troy and Sloan exchanged glances. Gabriella knew that if Troy had a say he would absolutely say no, but it was up to Sloan. She was hoping that she would not let her down.

"The reason you are doing so well is because you are taking it easy." Troy stepped in.

Gabriella turned to her husband and glared at him. "I think Sloan can tell me whats going on with my body and our baby okay?"

"Gabriella, you are doing exceptionally well. The baby is healthy and you are taking great care of your body. I will lift your ban from not working, only if you promise to take it easy!"

"I promise!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"If I hear that you are overdoing it..." Sloan began to threaten, but Gabriella assured her that she would absolutely be okay. Sloan then excused herself and told them she would see them next month.

Gabriella turned to Troy beaming, but all he returned to her was an ice-cold stare. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"You really had to pull that in front of Sloan?" Troy asked her.

"Pull what?"

"That little line! Look I am sorry that I don't want you putting strain on your body!" Troy defended himself. "Sorry for caring."

"Oh my god!" Gabriella gasped. "You are being crazy. Troy everything was fine. If I didnt feel good, or I thought I would be putting myself and the baby in danger I would not be bugging you to return to work."

Troys phone rang and he pulled it out and read the name across the top. _Mom _read across the screen. He couldn't deal with her right now. He shoved his phone back into his lab coat and started back up with his wife.

"Baby, all I want is the best for you." Troy assured her.

"The best thing for me right now is to go back to my normal life and to go back to work!" Gabriella explained to him.

"What if you go back to work and you put more strain on the baby or on yourself huh? What happens then?"

Gabriella pushed herself off of the exam table and pulled her coat over her shoulders. "Then you can tell me I was wrong! Will that satisfy you?"

"Actually it would! Because I am right!"

"Oh just because you can wear a lab jacket and tell other people what to do, you can treat your own wife that way?" Gabriella fired back as she headed for the door.

"I know whats best for you!" Troy raised his voice to her.

"Whats best for me is to leave right now because you are stressing me out!" Gabriella spat back as she opened the door and stormed out.

"God damn it Gabriella!" He shouted back at her.

He heard his phone ring and he shoved his hand back into his lab coat pocket. _Mom_ read across the screen again. He knew he had to answer it otherwise she would just keep calling. He sighed and tried to pull himself together.

"Hey mom, right now isn't the best time." Troy started then suddenly he heard his mothers cries on the opposite end, and that's when he knew something was wrong.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review! If you get out a chance check out my brand new story Through Love And War. New chapters will be up by the end of this week. Please review! Happy New Year!**


	33. An Amazing Life

Her small frame traveled slowly through the halls of their apartment. She took a deep breath as she waited to step inside their bedroom. When she left him earlier that day, he just laid there unresponsive. She was worried that she was going to return and have her husband continue to be in the same state. Its not what she wanted to see, but she had a feeling that he will continue to be there.

Her hand reached for the door and she pushed it open slightly. Her eyes came into immediate contact with her husband. He was laying in bed wearing blue sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. His head was on the pillow and his eyes were looking directly at the door.

She smiled softly as she stepped further into the room. "Hey you." She called softly.

"Hey you." He said quietly back to her.

She found a sigh escape her mouth and she walked over to their bed. She sat down at the edge and took a long look at her grieving husband. It killed her to see him like this the past few days, and it killed her even more that she couldn't do anything to help him.

"How was your day?" He asked her with a rough voice.

"It was good." She smiled softly. "Its good to be back."

All he did was nod. Her fingers reached out and she brushed them through his hair. "Did you get a shower today?"

He shook his head no.

"What if," she started off in a sing song voice. "I draw you a bath and you can just sit in there and relax and let everything from the past few days just drift away." She offered to him.

"Its kind of hard to just forget about it. That's all I have been doing the past few days is trying to forget." Troy explained to his wife.

She moved her body closer to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and she began to bush the sides of them with her tubs. She looked for his eyes, he wasn't going to let her have them, but he finally gave in. "I love you." She whispered to him. "So much."

His hand reached up and grabbed onto her wrist softly. He leaned up and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you too."

"Im going to go draw you a bath." She told him giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and she walked into the bathroom.

Troy slowly sat up from his bed for the first time all day. He swung his legs around and he let his feet touch the cold hardwood floor for the first time. It was hard to find the strength to get out of bed. He wasn't sure how. His whole body felt heavy. His head, his eyes, his legs, and his arms. He didnt even feel like he was in his own body. He felt like he was watching himself live through this time. An outer body experience maybe.

Gabriella reappeared in the doorway of the bathroom and she looked at her melancholy husband. At least he was sitting up out of bed. She walked over to him and put her hands out.

"I don't know if I can get up." He told her.

She smiled slightly and then finally said, "I'll help you."

His hands fell into hers and she slowly pulled them up. He stood on his own two feet for the first time in days. Gabriella wrapped her arm around his waist as he put his arm over her shoulder. Her right hand was placed on his stomach as she guided him to the bathroom. Once they got into the bathroom she sat him down on the toilet as the warm water ran into the tub. Gabriella reached into the closet and pulled a towel for her husband. She turned around and finally realized what Troy's face looked like.

When she entered the bedroom the lights were off and she couldn't see his face all that well, but now in the light she realized just how awful her husband was. His eyes were beat red and he had dark circles around his eyes. Even though all he has been doing is sleeping, he hasn't been sleeping at the same time. When he wasn't sleeping he was crying. His eyes, even though they were dry at this moment, were crying. His hair stuck out from all ends. His whole face had fallen and when Gabriella looked at him she realized that this loss was going to age him. Even in a few days her husband looked a few years older.

She knelt in front of the toilet and put her hands in her husbands lap.

"Look at me." She told him.

His heavy eyes blinked once and then turned to face his wife.

"You are not alone in this. I am here and I promise you I am not going anywhere." She said

Those words made her husband cry again.

"Oh honey," She whispered to him as she pulled him into her arms.

"He's gone Gab," Troy sobbed into her shoulder. "My dad is gone."

* * *

What was he going to say?

Jack Bolton's funeral was tomorrow, and his son had not written the eulogy. The eulogy is supposed to tell a story about the person who has passed and what the person giving the eulogy thought about that person. It wasn't supposed to be sad, but uplifting. Its supposed to showcase all the great things a person has did in their life. Jack Bolton has supplied those things to his son, but sadly Troy couldn't find himself to write it.

His heavy and tired eyes stared at the empty document on his computer. A simple white screen stared back at him with no words to fill it. It was waiting to be filled with stories and inspirational things, but it sat vacant.

Troy began to think back to his childhood and the things him and his father used to do. The only thing he could think of was how his father would yell at him about basketball. Jack Bolton was a cold man. Troy's childhood couldn't muster up anything.

He then began to think about the high school and college years. Sadly he went back to the same thing. Him and his father butting heads constantly. How was he supposed to write a eulogy about a man who he disliked for a huge part of his life.

It has only been the past three years that Jack and his son have had a real relationship. It took bringing Gabriella into his life, and Jacks heart attack to make the two men see eye to eye on some things. They began to spend more time together and get along and not argue.

His head fell into his two hands and he slowly began to rub his face and his eyes. He was starting to get aggravated with himself and the relationship he had with his father. Nothing was easy and nothing was starting to make sense to him.

"Take a break." A small voice came behind him. He didn't turn around to face the voice. He heard feet approach him and small arms come behind his neck and wrap around him. He then felt a small soft kiss on his neck.

"How can I take a break if I didn't do anything?" He asked.

"You are over thinking this babe." Gabriella told her husband. "Just think of a word or a memory and just write."

Troy scoffed a little as his hand began to rub his wife arm. "You make it sound so easy."

"You are making it hard." She kissed his neck one more time and left him at the computer desk.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. He cleared his mind and placed his fingers on the keyboard hoping that his fingers would know the words before he could even think about them. He sat there until they began to move.

* * *

The death of Jack Bolton is a story that is gut wrenching for his friends and family that are left. For a man that survived an awful heart attack just two years earlier, its hard to believe that something so preventable caused him to die.

His wife had sent him out to get a few groceries for their dinner party later that night. He went to the store, followed the directions on what his wife wanted, paid and left the store. He was only five minutes from home when he approached a four-way stop. He stopped at the stop sign and continued on. As soon as he began to move, a car coming the opposite direction was on the phone and struck Jack Bolton on the driver's side. The car was traveling at 60 miles per hour. Jack was rushed to the hospital, but there was nothing that doctors could do.

The Bolton are in the middle of a joyous time in their lives. They are about to become grandparents for the second time, and Jack and Troy had finally gotten to a point in their relationship that Troy has always yearned for. They were becoming friends. And now all the happiness is away from them because someone was not paying attention. It's a situation that is hard for any family to accept.

Jacks funeral was full. He spent many years in the school system and has coached many basketball players. They all wanted to be there to honor their coach and friend. All of these people in attendance did not surprise the family, it made them happy to see all these people come out to honor Jack Bolton.

The service began and it was hard for anyone to keep a dry eye in the house. They sang a few hymns and they read a few passages from the Bible. Then the minister announced that Jacks son Troy had a few words to say about his father.

Troy leaned over and kissed his distraught mother and then turned to his wife. She gave him a small squeeze for assurance and Troy made his way to the pulpit.

"On behalf of our entire family we want to thank everyone who came out today to celebrate my father. Your love and support has truly helped us through the past couple days," Troy began. "Anyone who knew my father knew that he did not put up with any nonsense. The same went on the basketball court and at home. Growing up my father was not the warmest man I knew. He was all about the tough love. When I was a kid I had hated that, but looking back I now realize what he was doing. He was making me stronger. He was giving me a tough skin."

"I never really had the best father son relationship with my father. My brother Brady had a better relationship with him then I did. Our relationship surrounded around the game of basketball. My father put his years of basketball experience into me in hopes that one day I would go pro. The day I told my father I no longer wanted to play the game, but pursue another path was one of the hardest days of my life. I knew he would not understand and that I was letting him done. That is one thing a child does not want to do to their parent, but I did it."

"It took years to get my father to understand why I wanted to be a doctor. He told me that the life of a doctor was difficult and that I wouldn't be happy. It wasn't until two years ago when my father had his heart attack that he finally understood why I wanted to be a doctor. That heart attack was the best thing that happened to me and my father because it only brought us closer. We began to spend the days together chatting about anything and everything. The lost years of not acting that way toward each other were made up during those days."

"The past year has been difficult for my wife and I, and I turned to my father for support. He was able to give me advice about being a husband and a father. He was there for the dark days, and the bright shiny ones. He was there for my wedding day, and the day we told our family that my wife and I are expecting a child. My dad was already a grandfather to my nephew, but he was excited to experience that once again with the arrival of a new grandchild."

"Its only been the past few years that me and my father had the relationship I always longed for, but I am so grateful that we had these past few years. My father was a great man. He was a great family man, a good friend, and loved the game of basketball. The game will not be the same without him coaching from the sidelines, and every time I pick up a basketball I will think of my father and the life lessons he told me. He will always be with all of us in our own ways, but for me he will always be in the game of basketball. I can't wait for the day till I can pick up the ball and play with him."

Troy stood there looking out to the sea of people staring back at him. His mother was wiping away tears, his brother was smiling proudly at him and his wife was crying along with his mother. He said what he wanted to say. He finally did it. He was able to find the words.

* * *

The new Bolton women were in a full rush to get the food out for the company that were about to arrive at the house. Mrs. Bolton was already talking to guests and Sara and Gabriella were just trying to find an excuse to keep them busy. When more and more people began to arrive it was easier to back away from their duties and spend time with their grieving husbands. Sara and Brady were playing with Ben and passing him around to relatives who could not believe how big he was, and Gabriella was busy having people touch her stomach.

Gabriella looked around for her husband, but he was nowhere in sight. She continued to make her way through the house stopping to talk to people here and there. She finally made her way toward the back door and looked up into the tree house to find her husband. She sighed as she began to walk out the back door. She strolled across the backyard and stopped at the food of the tree. She looked up and found her husband sitting there having a beer in his child hood tree house.

"Who would have thought that one day you were going to be drinking beers instead of SunnyD up there!" She called up causing him to smile down at her.

"Think you can make it up here?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Gabriella said looking down at her growing stomach. She began to rub it gently. "You think it's a good idea for a five month pregnant woman to climb up into a tree house?"

Troy laughed as he stood up and climbed down to meet his wife. He jumped off the ladder and walked towards her and kissed her gently. "You look beautiful today." He complimented her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Gabriella said playing with his loosened black tie around his neck. She grabbed onto the tie and pulled him back toward her lips. "You should go in and talk to some of the people." He looked away from her, but she made sure he didn't go too far. She placed a small hand on his cheek and brought his eyes back to hers. "Your father would be very proud of you." She told him.

"Thanks Gab." He sighed. "I just don't know how all of this could have happened. I mean," He stopped talking and Gabriella brought him into her chest.

"I know, I know." She tried to soothe him.

They heard the door open and Brady appeared. He asked for Troy to come inside to talk to their mother. Gabriella took her husband's hand and they walked inside together.

* * *

Brady and Sara decided to stay with Lucille for a while to help her get back on her feet. Gabriella and Troy made frequent visits to the house the week after the funeral. It was important for the family to be together during these hard times.

Lucille's friends from work wanted to take her out for dinner and drinks. She was reluctant to, but her children persuaded her to go. It would be good for her to get out of the house and to get back into society. She gave in, but she then told her children it was time for them to get back out there too. Brady and Sara decided to go out on the town and have a night just the two of them. It was something they haven't been able to do for a long time, at least since Ben was born. With Brady and Sara going out, that means that it was a test run night for the newlywed Boltons.

Brady and Sara dropped Ben off at the Troy and Gabriella's around 6 pm. They handed them a diaper bag and told them to have fun.

"You can't be too bad right bud?" Troy asked his nephew. Ben just giggled to himself and Troy laughed right next to him. "Oh Auntie Gabby!"

Gabriella emerged from the kitchen to find her husband and her nephew waiting for her. "Oh who is this baby in my house?" She asked her nephew in her sweet baby voice. "You came to hang out with us?"

The next few hours were filled with peak a boo games and toy trucks. Ben would giggle at the smallest thing Troy or Gabriella would do and that made them smile from ear to ear. Ben was a happy baby who was not a nightmare. Troy and Gabriella hoped that their kid was going to be as easy-going as Ben. They were hoping maybe it was in the Bolton genes.

Gabriella fed Ben his dinner that were filled with train and airplane moves. Troy looked at his wife and how she interacted with their nephew and it made him even more anxious for their baby to get there. She was a natural and she was meant to be a mother.

They continued to crawl on the floor and play games with him until he tried out. When it was bed time Troy was more than ready to take on that task. He took his nephew into his bedroom and began to rock him back and forth in his arms. It took a few minutes, but Ben was knocked out and Troy placed him gently in his pack and play crib.

When he turned around he found his wife standing in the doorway watching them. Troy closed the door gently and then turned to his wife.

"You look good with a baby in your arms." She told her husband.

"Really?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. "How good?"

"Really. Really." Her mouth rested against his ear and then she whispered. "Good."

"Lets go I'll knock you up right here, right now." Troy messed with her.

Gabriella looked down at her growing stomach and pointed to her belly. "Whoops, too late on that one."

The couple began to laugh and then Troy kissed his wife softly. The two retreated to the living room where Troy made both of them tea and they just sat down and relaxed on the couch. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and Troy's hand rested on Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella finally settled herself next to Troy when their baby started to kick.

"Woah," Gabriella expressed as she quickly sat up away from Troy.

"Whats wrong?" Troy began to panic, but Gabriella simply grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I can feel it."

Gabriella began to laugh as their baby continued to kick, "He's kicking hard!" She gasped as she felt her baby move inside her. She has felt the baby move and kick before, but this was the strongest kick yet.

She looked over at her husband who had tears brimming in his eyes. "Hey," She called to him as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine." Troy assured her placing another hand on her stomach. "This is just amazing."

Gabriella continued to laugh as she watched her husband look at her stomach in awe. His face would move into a smile when he felt the baby move even more. This was the first time that Troy was really able to feel their baby move and kick and he was officially in love.

"I think I want a son." Gabriella confessed to her husband.

"I don't care what we have," Troy told her. "I just want this baby to be happy and healthy, and I want his mother to be happy and healthy as well."

"The same goes for the baby's father." Gabriella told him.

Troy hung his head and then sighed knowing the conversation that was about to happen now. "I'm just a little lost right now." Troy confessed to his wife. "Its like with dad gone I'm having all these regrets and I don't want to make those same mistakes with our child. It's all I have been thinking about."

"You won't." Gabriella said snuggling up next to him. "You won't make those mistakes with our kid because you are not Jack. Jack did a good job with you though. I wish I could thank him more for making you the man that you are."

Gabriella looked up at him and they held their gaze for a little longer.

"We are going to create an amazing life you, me and this baby." Gabriella told him.

"We already have an amazing life." Troy explained to her bringing her into his arms. "This baby is just the icing on the cake!"

Those words were enough for her to want to take Troy right then and there. Gabriella began passionately kiss her husband. She moved away from his grasp and straddled him on the couch. Troy's hands ran down her back and ended on her lower back. His strong arms pulled her in more as their tongues continued to dance. His fingers ran wild through her hair, as her hands rested softly on his chest. And then, the baby began to cry.

They pulled apart and looked toward the bedroom door.

"So who's going?" Gabriella joked. "I got him." She said answering her own question.

Troy smiled as his wife climbed off of his lap and walked to their bedroom to calm down baby Ben. He couldn't wait for the days when they are interrupted by their baby, and that day was growing closer and closer everyday.

* * *

**Is six months too long for an update? I am so sorry you guys! But I am back and ready to finish up this story! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Also what do you think they should have. A boy or a girl? Leave it in the reviews! **

**Thanks to all who continue to read this story! It means so much! Next update will be soon! I promise!**


	34. Crash Into You

She soft brown eyes opened to her husband still sound asleep. She smiled knowing that he was at least getting some sleep. A month after Jacks death and he was still having problems sleeping. She felt awful that he went to work everyday, did a 12 hour shift, only to come home and not be able to sleep. It was just his emotions getting the best of him, and it made her feel awful.

She pulled the covers off of her and rolled over to get off the bed. Rolling over was getting harder and harder everyday due to the human being she was growing. Gabriella found herself smiling as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Things may have been a little rough lately, but her and Troy were stronger than ever. With the death of Jack and the new baby approaching they have never been so in sync with one another. The circumstances may be tragic and wonderful at the same time, but Gabriella was happy with how things were going.

She flipped the coffee pot on and then grabbed the pancake mix out of cabinet. She began to hum as she poured the mix in the bowl. She added water and chocolate chips and began to mix the batter. Her hips began to sway back and forth as she continued to hum to herself. She did a few two steps as she poured the batter on the pan. Her bare feet twinkled across the kitchen title as she went to search for a spatula. She turned her body around and stopped when she reached the pan. She flipped the first pancake and whispered a quick 'yeah' to herself.

"You got some moves on you Mrs. Bolton!" A familiar voice chimed in making her jump slightly.

She whipped her head around to find her half asleep husband shirtless and in boxers scratching his head. "You are supposed to be in bed." She scolded him flipping the pancake.

"Too bad I'm awake." He told her as he put his arms around her growing stomach from behind her. She giggled as he nestled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Well, go back to bed so I can serve you breakfast in bed." She giggled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Oh breakfast in bed huh?" He whispered to her. "Does that breakfast come with dessert?"

Gabriella tapped her spatula on his shoulder and she quickly bumped him from behind. "Only the good boys get dessert with breakfast. Now get out of here!" She pointed to their bedroom. Troy groaned but then left his wife with a small kiss and followed orders.

Gabriella quickly flipped the pancakes off the griddle and onto a plate. She grabbed two forks, a knife, and syrup and padded back to their bedroom. She she arrived her husband was sitting up in bed with the breakfast tray ready.

"Someone is hungry." Gabriella said kneeling onto the bed and placing the pancakes down. She then padded back out to the kitchen and retrieved the coffee. She placed them both on the breakfast tray and then sat in bed with her husband. The two of them giggled and talked over pancakes and had a nice, quiet Sunday morning at home, and in bed.

The plate was cleared and the forks clinked against the plate. Troy finished his coffee and he looked over at his beautiful glowing wife.

"I'm glad you have the day off today," She told him. "Because that means I get you for the day."

"I am on call, so technically I'm not off the whole day." He explained to her.

Gabriella put the breakfast tray on the floor and then climbed back into bed with her husband. He sat with his back against the headboard and the covers covering his legs. Gabriella climbed over his legs and sat herself on her lap.

"Right now you are off service Dr. Bolton." She whispered against his lips, "Which means you are all mine." She gave him a quick peck, a soft giggle, and another kiss.

Troy's hand traveled around her neck as he pulled her in closer for a deeper kiss. Her hands rested firmly on his chest as she moaned into their passionate kiss. His hands moved their way down her back causing immediate chills. She felt her body being pushed closer to him and she suddenly felt him harden from underneath her.

"Well well," Gabriella whispered as their lips parted. Troy laughed into their kiss, and as he did he quick slipped a finger underneath her purple lace underwear. She gasped as he quickly moved in and out of her warm folds.

"Well well," He challenged back to her. "Looks like someone," He wanted to continue, but he was interrupted by his wife as she pushed her lips against his roughly.

"Just shut up and take me." She ordered. Troy was not about to obliged to his wife urgent demand. The more Gabriella's pregnancy progressed, Troy found that she was being more forward then she usually was. The newly married Bolton's always had a very healthy sex life, but with Gabriella being pregnant, their sex life was in sudden over drive. And Troy was not complaining.

Gabriella continued to buck against his chest as Troy's fingers ran wild through her hair. All she wanted was to feel her husband deep inside her and scream out in pleasure. She had come to the conclusion that what she wanted all the time was sex. It didn't matter where she was, or what time of day it was she wanted it. And she wanted it out of her husband. Now.

It was as if the hospital knew that one of their doctors was about to get to carried away because as soon as Gabriella made her move to put her husband inside her, the phone rang.

The couple immediately stopped and both turned their heads to the phone. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Troy yelled out as he went to reach for the phone.

Gabriella's forehead fell against Troy's shoulder blade and she moaned out in disappointment.

Troy shook his head and pressed the green button on his phone. "Yeah," He said in the most polite way possible. Gabriella watched her husband tentatively as he was fed information. "Okay, yeah 20 minutes. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone, threw it on the night stand and turned back to his disappointed wife.

"So much for a day off." She said as she pushed herself off of him and laid down on her side of the bed. "There better be a baby who needs like a triple heart transplant."

Troy pushed himself off the bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready quickly. "It's not even in peds!" He called out to his wife. "It was Charlie! She needs extra hands in the ER today. There was an accident on one of the highways and there are so many people coming in to get treated they don't have enough doctors."

"My husband is off to save some lives." She cooed from their bed. "It's very sexy."

Troy laughed at his wife as he threw on his street clothes. He walked back out to their bedroom and kissed his wife softly. "I will make it up to you tonight I promise!"

"Oh you better! Because you are leaving your very pregnant and very aroused wife in bed all day to fend for herself!" She purred to him. He kissed her once more, but she pulled him right back down.

"Call up Sharpay, go do something girly. Get your nails done, get your hair cut!" Troy said offering his recommendations for what she should do while he was gone.

"Maybe I'll go get a massage." Gabriella added to the list of ideas.

"That sounds like a good idea," Troy told her. "Just don't take Sharpay, she will talk the entire time."

"You're telling me." She said. "I love you, now get out of here!" She slapped him playfully on his chest.

Troy laughed at his wife as he kissed her once more and then scooted out of their room and out the door. Gabriella pushed herself up off the bed with her elbows and looked around. What was she going to do with her whole day now? She rolled her eyes as she collapsed on the bed once more.

* * *

"What'd we got?" Troy shouted as he tied his yellow gown around his neck and pulled his rubber gloves over his hands as he entered the ER.

Charlie came rushing towards him with a clip board that had updated facts about injuries coming in.

"Seven car pile up on the highway. About fifteen victims coming in. Minor head injuries, but multiple compound fractures." She rambled off to him as they ran out the ER door and waited outside for the ambulance to arrive. "Thanks for coming in. I know you are on call." Charlie said to him.

"That's the shitty thing about being on call Char, you have to come in even if you don't want to and already have plans." Troy turned and gave her a small sarcastic smile. "But seriously, I'm glad to help."

About a minute went by until the sound of sirens began to break into the quiet world around them.

"Alright people get ready for a long morning!" Charlie told her team of ten residents standing around her. "Its going to get ugly."

Two ambulances showed up and the paramedics hopped out and rattle off the stats of the patients out in the field. Charlie paired her residents to take on one patient. She turned to Troy and asked him to stay with her to get everyone organized. Troy simply nodded as he watched his coworkers wheel patients into the ER to get treated.

Charlie was giving instructions to paramedics behind one of the ambulance trucks. The third truck pulling in was speeding uncontrollably. In the moment Troy wondered if the ambulance was going to slow down, but when it continued to speed into the entrances of the hospital Troy realized it was not going to stop. His eyes quickly darted to Charlie who was right in the way and was too busy to notice the speeding truck. Troy quickly jumped out and pushed Charlie out of the way and let the ambulance hit him instead.

Charlie's tiny body was down on the ground and she could not comprehend the events that had just occurred. Her ears were able to hear people screaming and yelling out for help. When she turned around she came face to face with Troy Bolton who was on the hood of ambulance, with his shoulder pushed into the windshield. He was conscious and screaming in pain. Her body was in a state of shock and she found herself unable to move.

One of the other residents came over and asked her if she was alright. He quickly helped her to her feet and it was then she was able to gain a sense of her surroundings. She quickly went into trauma doctor mode and yelled for a gurney from inside the ER. She ran around to the other side of the ambulance and saw that Troy was about to pull his shoulder out of the windshield, but his left shoulder was gushing with blood.

"Bolton!" She yelled over to him.

"Left shoulder dislocated." He was able to mumble through the pain. "Extreme laceration to left shoulder."

Other doctors came out and helped get Troy off the hood of the car and onto the gurney. They quickly wrapped gauss around his shoulder and they wheeled him into one of the private rooms in the ER to get checked out.

Charlie continued to stand still in the driveway of the ER. How could everything be so organized one minute and then turn to complete chaos the next? How could she be standing right there and not notice the speeding truck coming towards her? How did Troy jump out and push her away. She quickly sat down on a bench outside the automatic doors and breathed in and out slowly. Her wise ass, yet lovable resident had just saved her life.

* * *

Gabriella decided to call up Sharpay to see if she wanted to go shopping and do lunch that afternoon. She knew Sharpay could never pass up on shopping and food, it's who she was after all. Sharpay however was not about shopping for babies.

"Gab, come on you don't even know what you are having so whats the point of buying clothes?" Sharpay whinned as she followed her best friend around a baby store in the mall.

"Its called yellow and green Shar," Gabriella said picking up a little onesie that had a frog stitched on the front. "I mean come on look at this." Gabriella gave Sharpay her baby eyes and pouted her lip. "Its adorable."

"Green looks awful on everyone. No one should own green." Sharpay spat as she walked over to a different rack. "But this," She picked up a bright pink outfit with a fluffy tutu. "Everyone looks good in this!"

Gabriella laughed as her friend started to dance the outfit in front of her. "Yeah, you just wish you could fit into that!"

"You think they have my size in the back?" Sharpay asked her. "It can be like one of those mommy and me matchy things!"

"I'm walking away from you now!" Gabriella told her best friend and continued to walk onto a different section of the store.

"Oh while we are here, maybe you should start your baby registry!" Sharpay cooed hoping to inspire Gabriella. She was trying to plan out her baby shower and its impossible to plan if the mother to be still hasn't registered for anything.

Gabriella turned to her and shook her head. "No can do. I'm not doing it without Troy." She explained as she continued to pick up a few gender neutral baby outfits.

"When do you think you guys will get around to it?" Sharpay asked her hoping the answer would be a good one.

"I don't know. Soon. We have been a little busy." Gabriella explained to her. "We still have three months to do it."

Sharpay laughed at her. "Oh honey, you have one. One month. I'm trying to get some things together for you and you need to do your job and just register some things!"

Gabriella sighed as she turned to her best friend. "We don't really need anything."

Sharpay felt her eyes go wide. She may not like babies, or like shopping for them, but she knows they need a lot of things. And from what she saw in their apartment, the Bolton's have nothing.

"Look just register things. Its not rocket science. Little scan here, a little scan there. You can do it." Sharpay cheered. Gabriella turned to her and rolled her eyes.

"Not without Troy!" Gabriella said to Sharpay. Sharpay knew that Gabriella was not going to budge, but she needed to quickly.

"Buy this stuff and let's go shop for us!" Sharpay said to her as Gabriella picked up more clothes.

"What do you have in mind?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay threw her arm around her best friend and smiled. "I'm thinking of a place where we can find some really slutty items to entice our men."

"They better have maternity."

* * *

Troy seethed in pain as his body was lifted onto a different gurney in the ER. He had no idea who was with him nor was he paying attention to anything the doctors around him where saying. All he was focused on at that moment was the pain searing through his left arm.

Charlie ran over to him to make sure that he was being taken care of.

"What the hell where you thinking? Are you some sort of god damn idiot for jumping in front of moving trucks like that you could have gotten yourself killed!" She shouted at him as one of her interns began to pick the glass that was shattered in his shoulder.

"Well you sure as hell weren't paying attention!" Troy shouted back at her with little strength that he had.

"Bolton I swear to god you are the dumbest person alive for doing that! You are lucky its just your shoulder!" She shouted back at him.

"Char, just stop yelling. OW!" He yelped as one of the interns dug deep into his wound.

"Phillips, up his dosage of pain meds. Once the glass is picked out I want you to call ortho and have them do a scan to make sure he doesn't need surgery." Charlie ordered to one of her interns as the other doctors were hooking him up to other IVs.

"Char just pop it back in." Troy ordered.

Charlie shook her head. "No way. You are getting scans done. I'm not just going to pop your shoulder back in your socket!" She hollered at him. "Who do you want me to call?"

"No one!" Troy told her. "I'm fine!"

"No Bolton! You are not fine! You need someone here with you." Charlie told him. "So sit tight and think about what you did."

"Don't call Gabriella!" He told her. "I don't need her freaking out about this." One of the interns stabbed his arm a little too hard and it made him scream out. Charlie just shook her head.

"How about I just take care of whom to call okay superman?" Charlie asked him.

* * *

"Come out here I want to see it!" Sharpay pleaded from the other side of the curtain.

On the opposite side of the curtain Gabriella was standing in front of the mirror feeling anything but sexy. Usually when her and Sharpay go lingerie shopping she has no problem stepping out and showing off what she's got, but this made her feel self-conscious about her body and everything else. It was the first time that Gabriella realized she was gaining weight from the human being she was growing. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"I don't think so." Gabriella told her as she played with the small pink string on the bottom of the hem.

Gabriella didn't hear a response from Sharpay, but she was caught by surprise when she heard the curtain pull back and standing behind her was her annoying best friend.

"Gab, you look hot!"

Sharpay was not lying either. Her best friend looked amazing. Gabriella had chosen a baby pink halter baby doll. The top was beautifully stitched lace and then extending down was blush pink see through. It showed off her belly and the pink thong she has underneath.

"This is sure to get Troy going." Sharpay told her as she continued to check out her friend.

"No, I'm not buying this." Gabriella insisted as she tried to push her friend out of her dressing room. Sharpay was still saying muttering something to her, but she didn't hear because her phone began to ring. She quickly ignored her and reached for her phone. She saw that Charlie was calling her and she immediately got an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Her finger hit the send button quickly.

"Charlie," Gabriella said as calmly as possible. "Whats going on." Charlie began to tell her the events of today and Troys current state. She assured her that Troy was just fine, but she still wanted Gabriella to come down to be with him. Gabriella surprisingly kept calm when on the phone with Charlie. She told her that she would be at the hospital and then hung up the phone.

Gabriella grabbed her pants and pulled them over her legs. She didnt even change her shirt but threw her jacket over what she was wearing. She ran out and didn't tell Sharpay anything.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay called out to her confused.

"Troy needs me at work. He's fine but I have to go." Gabriella informed her.

"Gab you are still wearing the halter!" Sharpay said to her.

Gabriella quickly ran over turned around and told Sharpay to pull the tag off and to just pay for it. Before Sharpay could even say anything to her, Gabriella was already out the door and Sharpay was just left alone.

* * *

When Gabriella Bolton entered the ER she was in the midst of the car pile up hysteria. Her eyes darted around the frantic ER trying to find a familiar face that could hopefully lead her to her husband. At this point Gabriella was still calm, and she was beginning to surprise herself. She got a call from her husbands boss saying that he jumped in front of a moving truck. The story came with too many emotions, and Gabriella was unsure which one she was feeling at the moment.

She finally decided to go to the cal desk to see if she could get a hold of Charlie that way.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Troy Bolton." She said calmly to the nurse at the station.

"You are?" The nurse snapped as she continued to organize charts.

"I'm his wife." She told her. The nurse stopped and looked at the computer and told Gabriella to round the hall and he was in trauma room three. Gabriella thanked the snappy nurse and started off to find her husband.

She rounded the corner and stopped outside trauma room three. She didn't even knock, she just burst through the door and there he was. Her husband was laying up in bed still wearing his green scrub bottoms. He was no wearing a shirt because one of the doctors was still wrapping his shoulder. The bandage went around his back and over his right shoulder. They were wrapping his arm up into a sling. His face showed few scraps, but a majority of the damage was done to his shoulder.

"Gab," Her husband said once he realized his wife had entered the room. She quickly rushed over to him and brought his head into her chest. She kissed his cheeks many times and then looked back at him with tears in her eyes. He was okay.

"Doctor Bolton, you are all wrapped up. Charlie is in surgery but she said she was coming back down when she was finished. Doctor Overman will come in and do your scans and hopefully you will be able to leave later." the intern said.

"Thanks Craig!" Troy said as Craig took off his gloves and left the married couple alone.

Troy sighed and looked over at his wife. His right hand grabbed on to hers and he looked into her eyes and simply said, "Baby, I am so sorry."

Gabriella felt that there was no other right way to respond then to hit him on his chest, not hard, but hard enough. Her husband let out a deep moan as his wife began her speech that she did not rehearse.

"Are you out of your mind Bolton?!" She yelled at him. "You jumped in front of a moving ambulance! You are so selfish!"

Troy couldn't remember the last time he saw his wife this upset. He knew it was better to not say anything and to let her just rant.

"I mean this morning we were fooling around and then you go to work and then I get a call saying that the on call doctor is now a patient!? Troy you are unbelievable you know that! I don't care if it was to save someones life. Do not jump in front of moving cars! You have a wife who needs you, a baby that needs you, and we need you alive and not in a wheelchair or six feet under!" Gabriella screamed at her husband.

She took a few steps back and she realized how fast she got angry, and how quickly she regretted it. Her hand covered her mouth in hopes that no other words were going to escape from it.

"You finished?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded her head still shocked at how quickly she snapped. "Come here."

Gabriella walked over to Troy's bedside and his right arm wrapped around her waist. "I know that I messed up big time. Charlie was not paying attention and the ambulance was not stopping. She easily could have been killed. I was just trying to do the right thing." Troy tried to explain to his frantic wife.

"I know." Gabriella whispered to him.

"I did not want to upset you in any way, trust me that's the last thing I wanted to do. I wasn't thinking, and I made a split second decision." He continued to explain to her. "But look I'm here. I'm okay, I just have a busted up shoulder." Troy began to laugh which caused Gabriella to crack a smile. "Hopefully I didn't tear anything and Overman can just pop it back in and we can go home."

Gabriella pushed a few tears away from her eyes. "I hope you can come home because I know someone who has amazing bedside manner."

Troy pulled her in closer to him. "Oh really. And does this person like to wear hot pink lingerie."

Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked down and noticed her halter baby doll was hanging out of her coat. She quickly pulled her coat over her and her husband began to laugh. "Oh my god." She whispered shamefully to herself.

"Is that how you were spending your day?" He asked coyly hoping that he would get a yes out of her.

"It was Sharpay's idea." Gabriella told him. "When Charlie called me I was in the dressing room and I ran out!"

The couple laughed as Gabriella put her head on Troy's right shoulder. Troy leaned over and kissed her softly on her temple.

"I'm just glad you are okay." She mumbled to him.

She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on his soft lips.

"I'm fine," he assured her once again. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The Bolton's spent the rest of the afternoon waiting to hear back about Troy's shoulder. Dr. Overman had taken him up a few floors to get a few scans and then brought him back down to his hospital room. Troy just wanted to go home. He wasn't in a lot of pain, and he knew that this is an easy pop back in the socket deal.

Troy and Gabriella were throwing around baby names when Dr. Overman entered the hospital room. He put Troy's X-rays up on the light box and flipped the switch.

"Bolton I have to say you pulled a stunt straight out of Jackass today." Dr. Overman told him as he looked over at his patient.

"Thanks Keith." Troy said referring to his first name.

The Bolton's looked at the X-rays carefully and Troy knew right away that it was nothing a quick pop couldn't fix.

"The good news is that you have no tears, just a few stitches that were put in earlier. The bad news is when I pop your shoulder back in, it's going to hurt like a bitch." Keith Overman explained to him.

"I think I will be able to handle it." Troy shot back at him.

Dr. Overman flipped the light off and pulled the X-rays off.

"So what comes next?" Gabriella asked. "Recovery I mean."

"Well Troy will be out of work for about week, two weeks max. He's going to have to do physical therapy everyday to get the shoulder rotating correctly again, also to regain his strength. The stitches will dissolve. Troy is just looking at a lot of soreness for a few weeks." He explain to Gabriella.

Troy turned to his wife and smiled. "Its nothing I can't handle."

"Hush you," Gabriella told him. "Now what about medication? Will he be put on any?"

"He has the option of pain killers, but I don't see that being necessary in this case." Dr. Overman explained.

"Absolutely not!" Troy objected. "I don't need any drugs."

"Hush you," Gabriella told him again. "Now for when we get home tonight just lots of ice on the shoulder?" Gabriella asked yet another question.

"Yes lots of ice for the next few days." He agreed with Gabriella. "Lots and lots of ice."

Troy turned to his wife and hoped to God she had no further questions. "I am a doctor you know, I could have told you all of this."

Gabriella walked over to her husbands bed side and ran her fingers softly through his hair. "I know babe, but you work with children, not bones." She smiled. "Alright Dr. Overman, pop it back in!" Gabriella issued the orders.

"Wow, waste no time?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just shrugged as she took her husbands hand. "You wanted to jump in front of an ambulance. Remember that." She winked at him. Troy knew there that she was going to hold this over his head for a very long time.

Dr. Overman had Troy lay flat on the bed, and he placed his hand on Troy's side and his other hand grabbed his right arm. With a quick tug and gasp from Troy his shoulder was set back in place. Dr. Overman placed Troy's arm in a sling and told the couple that they could leave when they were ready. They thanked Dr. Overman and watched as he left the room.

Troy looked over at his wife who was smiling from ear to ear. "What?" He asked her annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you're okay."

"Will you stop acting like I'm on my death-bed!" Troy told her.

"What are you going to do? Punch me?" Gabriella joked. "Careful now I hear your left hand swing isn't as good as it used to be."

Troy just shook his head as his wife continued to laugh it up. Gabriella saw that she was starting to upset her husband and she quickly laughed, hugged and kissed him.

"Come on babe, let's go home and just get you into bed and watch a movie." Gabriella told him helping him up out of bed.

"I want to pick the movie!" He insisted.

"I guess, I mean you kinda had a hard day." Gabriella smiled as Troy playfully pushed her with his right arm.

"My left arm may be in bad shape, but my right is just fine." Troy told her throwing up a fist to his wife.

"Oooohhhh, I am just so scared!"

Troy playfully jumped at his wife causing her to scream out playfully. Gabriella grabbed her purse off the chair and the two of them left the hospital room and headed home.

* * *

The following night Gabriella was inspecting Troy's injuries. His bruises on his face darkened and the gashes on his face began to scab slightly. His arm looked the same and it was a lot more sore than yesterday which was expected.

"How does it look?" Troy asked her.

"Honestly," Gabriella told him, "I looks like hell."

"Yeah hurts like it too." Troy seethed as his felt his wifes touch on his shoulder.

"Well this will teach you to not jump in front of moving trucks." Gabriella told him getting off the bed and going over to the bookshelf in their bedroom. "Now since I have you for a whole week, do you know what time it is?"

"Sexy time?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Sorry." Gabriella said in a very unapologetic tone of voice. "We are going full on baby mode. We are going to get as much done in this next week while you are out of work."

"I think I can manage that." Troy smiled. Gabriella jumped up and down and then quickly ran back over to their bed as she snuggled up next to Troy. There sitting on her lap was a baby name book. They already had a few ideas, but neither of them seemed to agree.

"I figured we could start with a small task." Gabriella said as she cracked open the book and pulled out a highlighter.

"Picking a name is a small task?" Troy asked confused.

"Come on!" She said tickling his side. "Lets just try to figure out some sort of foundation."

"Okay, okay, fine." Troy said grabbing the book from her. "Boys names first?" Gabriella nodded in agreement. "How about Owen?"

"No." Gabriella said. "Oliver?"

"As in Company?" Troy asked. "Absolutely not. Maybe Adam?"

"No." Gabriella grabbed the book from his hands and flipped a few pages. "HA! Cameron."

"No!" Troy interjected.

"What? What is wrong with Cameron Bolton?" Gabriella asked him. "There is nothing wrong with Cameron Bolton."

"Everything is wrong with the name Cameron." Troy explained to her.

Gabriella scoffed and then turned to her husband. "Oh I can't wait to hear this one!"

"Theres nothing to say," Troy told her. "Other then this kid named Cameron picked on me when I was little."

"Oh my god!" Gabriella let out as she got out of bed.

Troy shook his head. "Id rather not talk about it."

Gabriella turned to him and couldn't help but laugh at him. "Honey that was like 20 years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry did you have to live through the torture that was Cameron? I don't think so!"

"FINE!" She let out. "No Cameron. Lets go to girl names."

Troy nodded and then opened to the first girl name page he landed on and said the first name he saw. "Daisy."

"Thats it!" Gabriella yelled as she swiped the book from his hands.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked her.

"You are the worst name picker ever!" She explained to him.

"What is wrong with Daisy?" Troy asked her.

"Daisy Duck? Um, Daisy..." Gabriella couldn't think of anything else at that moment. "It just sounds like a cartoon character or a stripper."

"Hey, our daughter can be whatever she wants to be!" Troy explained to her.

"She's not going to be a duck or a stripper." Gabriella told him.

She tossed the book back on the shelf and looked at her husband.

"We still have three months to figure out a name." She told him.

"So order chinese food now?" Troy suggested.

"Please I'm starved!" Gabriella exclaimed as the two left their bedroom and the baby name book behind.

* * *

**thanks so much for giving me your feedback on the past few chapters! It feels good to be back! If you haven't already check out the new chapter of my other story Through Love and War! **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**Please Review!**


	35. Floodgate of Emotions

"So we have some news"

Brady and Sara Bolton were visiting the other Bolton couple for the second time in a month. Gabriella and Troy loved that Brady and Sara were visiting as much as they were, especially with Jack passing away. Chad and Sharpay were a great couple to hang out with, but Brady and Sara understood Gabriella and Troy.

"Please don't tell me you are pregnant again Sara," Troy joked. "Because I would be pissed if you tried to upstage us. This is our moment damn it!" Troy slammed his fist on the table jokingly which caused Gabriella to playfully slap his bad shoulder and told him to knock it off.

"Oh no, no more babies for a while." Sara told everyone.

"We have news better that I think you will like better then a new baby." Brady told them.

Troy and Gabriella were on the edge of their seats on the other side of the dining room table.

"Well..." Gabriella trailed dying to know what they were about to tell them.

Brady looked at Sara with a huge smile. Sara gave him a small nod and Brady turned to the couple and said, "We are moving back to Albuquerque!"

"What!" Gabriella and Troy spat out.

"We bought a house!" Brady announced.

"Oh my god! This is incredible!" Gabriella gushed. "What made you decide?"

"Well with Jack dying we knew that we needed to come back home. I mean you guys are expecting a baby and need help, Lucille is on her own for the first time in almost 30 years, and we just wanted to be closer to family." Sara explained to them.

"Boston is great, and that will always be our first home, but now this is where we want to be." Brady told them.

Gabriella turned to her husband with a huge smile across her face. "The kids will be close now. Oh my god and we can have family dinners, and play dates, and Sara we can do girls night and the boys can have their guy nights or whatever!" She clapped her hands. "Oh my god this is so exciting."

Troy laughed at how excited his wife was over the news that his family was moving back home. "I think she is more excited about this then when I proposed to her."

Gabriella's face suddenly turned stern and she lifted a finger to him and simply said, "Last time I checked that shoulder still hurt you."

Troy lifted her hand and kissed it apologetically. "So where is the house?" Troy asked.

"About five minutes from moms. It's a three bedroom house that we looked at when we were home for the funeral." Brady explained. "We were throwing around the idea about moving before dad passed away, but that happened so suddenly that we decided it was almost a sign that it was time to come home."

"Plus Ben needs to be close to not only his grandmother, but his god parents." Sara added.

"We are pretty great people." Gabriella stated.

"Who wouldn't want to be around us babe?" Troy asked turning to her.

"Well honey I can't think of one person." Gabriella continued the ongoing joke.

"Hardy har har." Brady interrupted. "But really get ready for the Boston Bolton's to be making their way back to New Mexico."

"A toast." Gabriella said lifting her glass of water while the other three people lifted their glasses of wine. "To family, and the best chapter of our lives."

"Here here!" The other three chanted as they all clinked their glasses together.

That night Troy laid in bed and thought about their dinner with Brady and Sara. He couldn't be happier that his brother and sister-in-law were moving back to the west coast. He missed them so much, and with Jack dying it definitely makes it easier to have the family together. The death is still raw and he knows that his mother is still crying tears of joy over the news that her grandson will be moving five minutes from her house. Its a lot better then the seven hour plane ride to see him. But all this talk of moving and houses was starting to make Troy think about what him and Gabriella were going to do.

"We can't stay in this apartment forever." Troy called to Gabriella as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

"I know that," She said through a mouth full of toothpaste. "But for right now this works."

"You still want to be living in this place a year from now?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella rinsed her mouth out, dried her face, and turned the light off in the bathroom. She walked out and crawled into bed next to her husband. "I don't know. Right now I'm just preparing myself to push a human being out of me. I'm not thinking about moving to a new place."

"Where is our kid going to run and play basketball? This place isn't big enough for him to run around." Troy explained to her.

"You are right, but he won't be doing any running for at least another year and a half." Gabriella told him. "We have time."

"Real estate market sucks." He said under his breath.

"We have never talked about moving until Brady and Sara brought it up at dinner. Why all the sudden is it an issue?" She asked. "I'm perfectly happy here."

"Because tonight made me realize that we need to start planning better. Maybe we should start looking for houses." Troy suggested.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed her husband gently. "Honey I appreciate all the ideas, really I do, but now we don't need to add that stress to what we are already dealing with. I like the only stress being that we can't decide on a name. That and I do not want to move boxes pregnant."

"Well you wouldn't. I would do all of it." Troy assured her.

"Go to sleep babe." She told him as she rolled over and turned the light off.

"We need a house." He whispered to her.

"Yeah well I need sleep because your baby sucks all my energy out of me." Gabriella was able to get the last word in, and with that Troy decided to stop and get some sleep.

* * *

Gabriella hung her six month sonogram on the refrigerator and smiled as she looked at the black and white picture of her baby. Her and Troy decided to put them all in order on the fridge to see how the baby progressed each month. The couple still felt strongly about keeping the sex of the baby unknown until he or she finally makes their way into the world.

Gabriella walked down the small hallway of the apartment and stopped at the bedroom that will soon be occupied by their little bundle of joy. Her growing frame stopped in the doorway and she smiled as she watched her husband put together the crib.

George and Maria Montez had dropped it off the night earlier as an early baby gift. They also bought a matching changing table as well for their grandchild. The crib was a deep brown, almost black, color that matched beautifully to the light green walls they decided to paint the room.

"How is it going in here?" Gabriella asked in a sing-song voice. She could hardly contain her excitement seeing the crib almost finished. It made everything more real to her. All these years of longing for a child here she was almost two months away.

Troy smiled at his glowing wife. He couldn't believe how well this pregnancy suited her. Even though the road started off rocky, he is amazed how well she has handled everything. He loves watching her grow every day, and how every day they are closer to the start of their family.

"I dont understand how I can be a surgeon, but yet I can't put together a crib." Troy laughed as he got up off the floor and walked over to his wife. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then placed his left hand on her stomach.

"Take a break." She suggested. "Just walk away from it for a little and come back."

"No I want to get this finished." He told her giving her another kiss. He walked back over to the crib and began trying to assemble it once more.

Gabriella walked into the tiny, empty room that her baby was soon going to live in. She took a deep breath and then realized that her and Troy have nothing ready. And it wasn't until then that it started to freak her out a little.

"We only have about two more months to get things together." She told her husband. "That's like 60 some days."

Troy laughed not knowing that his wife was being serious. "Good thing to know that you can count."

"I'm serious. We have nothing together. God forbid I have this baby early we have nothing ready. No car seat, no clothes, no toys, no rocking chair, we have half a crib. We don't even have diapers!"

Troy looked over at his wife and saw the panic that traced across her face. He quickly stood up and brought her into his arms.

"Hey hey hey," He tried to soothe her. "We are going to be fine. If you want to go out and buy all of this stuff today then we can go. But wait a little. The shower is soon and I am sure we will get everything then. Okay?" Troy asked her and all Gabriella did was nod into his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her head and then brought her out of his chest and looked at her.

"I'm turning into crazy hormone lady." Gabriella sniffled as Troy wiped a few tears off of her flushed face.

"Nah, you were like this before you got pregnant." He joked which caused her to laugh.

"I'm sorry I freaked." She whispered to him.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He told her giving her another quick kiss.

Gabriella dried her eyes and then looked around the empty room. "It's hard to believe that in almost two months time the baby will be in here."

"I know." Troy agreed. "It's still so surreal."

"Like this crib," She walked over and gently ran her hands across the top of the crib. "I never thought I would see the day when this was in our house. I think that's why I'm just so emotional."

"That's understandable kid." Troy told her.

"I'm just really happy and scared at the same time." Gabriella began to cry again.

Troy sighed and he walked over and took his wife in his arms yet again. "You have nothing to be scared of," He told her. "I am here and I will be here every single step of the way."

"Even when I'm screaming at you in the delivery room blaming you for putting me in this pain?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh yeah kid, I wouldn't miss that for the world." Troy explained to her placing a small kiss on her cheek. "I will get the ice, and if you want to slap me a little, I think I can let you do that."

Gabriella laughed out loud and then looked up at her husband. "I know I picked a good baby daddy." She giggled. "Okay, I'm leaving now, I have to go to work and get some things situated. You continue the crib and if its done when I get home maybe I will reward you." She teased him as she walked out of the babys room.

"What kind of reward?" Gabriella now had his attention.

"Depends. Get to work handy man." She winked and then left her husband to finish the job he started.

* * *

Gabriella loved her job, she really did. She loved that she was getting back to work and doing what she loved. But some days were down right difficult and today was one of those days. Nothing seemed to be going right and she was beginning to doubt the people that she hired as her replacements. Gabriella didn't want to be gone from work too long after having the baby, but now she is starting to realize maybe she needs to come back earlier then she thought. She came to the conclusion that no one can do her job like her. Case closed.

She had a lot on her plate that day and all she wanted to do was to go home and see her husband. She needed to unwind and just vent. Having her hormones out of whack didnt help either because Gabriella is in the first car of the emotional roller coaster and it was starting to make her sick. She just needed to leave work and get home.

She brought minimal paperwork with her home that night and arrived home a little after 8 p.m. She opened the door and the wonderful smell of Italian food wafted into her nostrils. She dropped her things and walked into the kitchen to find her husband slaving over a hot stove making dinner.

"What is all of this?" She asked.

"I'm making a project for school." He said to her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She smirked and then walked over to find pasta boiling in a pot, sauce being heated up, and chicken parm in the oven. She smiled and kissed her husband softly.

"You were already going to get laid tonight, but this just got you a whole show." She told him tasting the pasta sauce.

"That is what I was striving for momma!" He smiled as he opened the oven and pulled out the chick parm. "Now lets eat."

Over the course of dinner Gabriella explained her exhausting day and how everyone she has hired has suddenly become idiots. Troy assured her that when she was gone the place won't go to hell. Gabriella explained that maybe she should go back even earlier after having the baby and Troy of course rallied against that. Gabriella decided to end that conversation before a fight broke out and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Im sorry, Im just extremely stressed out. I mean between work, not being ready for the baby, its just..." She was trying to find the words but couldn't. That's when Troy had enough. He got up and walked over to her chair and pulled her chair out. He took her hand and helped her off the chair. Once she was standing straight Troy picked her up into his arms and took her to the bedroom. "What are you doing? I'm not finished eating! Troy put me down!" She protested but Troy wasn't having it.

He laid his wife down on the bed and kissed her passionately. His fingers moved to unbutton her pants. Once he undid them he gently pushed them off exposing her underwear. Next was her shirt. Their lips unlocked and he pulled her up straight on the bed and lifted her arms up. He pulled her light purple blouse off of her exposing her white lacy bra. He then placed soft kisses around the tops of her breast that made her moan out softly instantly.

"I need you to stop stressing." He whispered. "It's not good for you."

Gabriella hung her head back as she felt Troy's lips move slowly up her neck. She felt her clit pulsing just by the soft touch of Troy's lips. She needed him now. She yearned for him.

"Troy," She whispered.

He placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips and then whispered to her. "Just lay back." And she did. Troy grabbed a pillow and put it under her back to keep her comfortable and then he made his way to the edge of the bed. He crawled up and gently pulled her lacy underwear off of her. With one finger he gently glided on the outside of her vagina. "You are so wet baby." He whispered for her.

"It's because of you." She whispered back.

Troy continued to brush the soft warm folds until he decided that it was time to take her out of her misery. He placed small kisses around her growing belly and then kissed all the way down to her warm folds. As soon as is lips attached Gabriella let out a strong moan. Troy kissed and sucked his way through every part of her being. He didn't want to leave one place untouched.

Gabriella's hands ran through his hair as her husband continued to pleasure her. It was enough to make her loose her mind. Her hips began to lift up off the bed and Troy struggled to keep her still.

"I can't take it." Gabriella moaned out in angst. Her head began to toss and turn trying to hold herself together.

Troy looked up and saw her face twisted. He didn't want to finish her just yet, he wanted to keep her going. His lips traveled to the inside of her thighs as he placed soft gently kisses. Gabriella's hips left the bed, but Troy's hands were placed firmly on them to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Im not finished with you yet." Troy said from between her legs. "You are so beautiful baby, and I just need you to relax."

Gabriella continued to moan out deeply as she felt Troy's fingers brush against her vagina once more.

"E-either you end it, or enter me right-right now." She stammered. Her fist began to bunch up the sheet as she felt Troy's lips brush softly against her folds.

She opened her eyes to find her husband on top of her. Gabriella reached down and grabbed his hard member and directed him into her. Troy loved when she took charge, he loved it because he knew that she needed it. Bad.

Troy began to suck at the small delicate spots of her neck as she ran her hands through his hair. Troy felt her fingers grab onto the back of his head as she began to thrust into her. With each thrust Gabriella felt herself tipping further and further over the edge.

"You feel amazing baby." She was able to muster out, and then Troy's lips took over hers. Their tongues danced as Troy continued to make slow, passionate, love to a woman he knew he didn't deserve. "I need you deeper." She breath against his lips.

Troy pushed himself off of her and then took her right leg and put it over his shoulder to open her more to him. Gabriella's back arched as she felt her husband enter her deeper and harder than she wanted, and it felt incredible.

"Oh-oh-oh my g-god." The words were able to escape from Gabriella's mouth.

Troy's lips began to make their journey around Gabriella's plump mounds. Then he began to suck gently at her nipple which made Gabriella scream out in pleasure. Troy continued to thrust deep and slow into his wife as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Her forehead had grown sweaty and no words could be formed. Just pants. Warm, hard pants.

"Don't stop." His wife moaned as she hung her head back as she continued to let her husband pleasure her. She didn't want it to end, but she knew that she was nearing her climax. Her finger nails dug deep into her husbands back as she tried to pull him closer to her.

"I'm go-gonna come babe." Gabriella panted.

Troy's lips met hers as he thrusted into her slowly a few more times until finally Gabriella screamed out at she let herself go and Troy was soon after her. The two of them laid next to one another exhausted and drained out.

Gabriella's hand rested on Troy's shoulder and she looked over at him and gave him a little laugh. "Wow, we haven't been like that in,"

"A long time." Troy finished for her.

"Yeah, a long time." Gabriella repeated. "That was incredible."

Troy laughed as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Only the best for the mother of my child."

"Round two?" Gabriella proposed. And without even a bit of hesitation Troy was kissing his wife again and they began round two.

* * *

Three days later Gabriella was still walking on cloud nine from her night at Troy. She had no idea where all this stamina was coming from. Their sex life has always been healthy but the past week has been off the charts. She was not complaining though. The two of them have been through a lot in the past three months and it was nice to have time together before the baby comes.

Troy had already left for work early that morning. He was finally getting back to the way he was before his shoulder injury. He was back in the OR and back on track with all of his patients. It made him happy to get back to what he loves to do. Gabriella on the other hand has had nothing but stress with work the past few weeks. She was seriously concerned for what was going to happen to her clients when she goes on maternity leave.

Gabriella put on her black dress pants with a white blouse and a small black jacket. She slipped on her small black heels and pulled her hair back into a small pony tail. She looked at the clock and she realized that she was running behind. She rushed out into the kitchen and quickly pulled together her case files she was working on the night before and threw them into her bag. She grabbed her car keys and threw her bag over her shoulder. She quickly turned around, but as soon as she turned around a shoot pain rushed through her abdomen causing her to stop in her tracks.

Her arm stretched out as she gripped onto the counter, her other hand was placed on the bottom of her belly. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to control the fear that was quickly taking over her. She continued to breath slowly and stay calm. The pain only stayed for less then a minute and then it subsided. Gabriella dropped her bag on the floor and walked over and sat down at one of the dining room chairs. She opened her phone and dialed Sharpay. Her hand continued to rub her stomach as she hoped that this was not the start of something bad.

"Shar," She exclaimed when she heard Sharpay pick up. "Don't freak out. I'm fine but I need you to come get me and take me to see Sloan."

Sharpay quickly rushed over without asking anymore questions. Gabriella explained to her that she hasn't experienced pain since that first pang but she didnt want to take any chances, or scare Troy. Gabriella had called Sloan on her way over to tell her she was coming in for an emergency visit. She also made sure to not tell Troy. Gabriella then made a few calls to the law firm to let them know that she will not be today.

Sharpay went in the office with Gabriella, and she was admitted right away. One of the nurses took Gabriella into the exam room and they quickly set her up. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she was sure she didn't want to call Troy and Gabriella insisted that she not call him.

Gabriella moved herself back onto the exam table and it was then she had another shooting pain in her abdomen. Sharpay watched as her friend as her face scrunched up in pain and she had a horrible feeling something was not right.

"This is not good." Gabriella mumbled to Sharpay as she laid back on the table and continued to rub her growing stomach.

There was a small knock on the door and Sloan entered to see a in pain Gabriella. "What is going on?" She immediately answered.

"I don't know," Gabriella choked out. "I was getting ready for work and then as soon as I was about to leave I had a shooting pain. I figured I would come just to make sure everything was fine, but I just had another shooting pain."

Sloan helped Gabriella lay down on the table and then asked her another question. "How far apart were the pains?"

"About fifteen minutes." Gabriella told her. "Sloan please tell me I'm not contracting."

Sloan pulled the stirrups out and put Gabriellas legs into them. She then put her hand on Gabriellas stomach and her other hand began to check Gabriella. It was quiet for a few moments until Sloan said.

"I don't want you to panic, but you are 2 cm dilated." Sloan explained to her calmly.

"WHAT?" Gabriella let out.

"I said don't panic." Sloan told her calmly.

"I'm only 32 weeks! I have another month and a half!" Gabriella exclaimed to her.

Sloan pulled her legs off the stirrups and then turned to her again. "Every pregnancy is different Gab. Right now the best move for you and the baby is to go to the hospital to simply be monitored." Sloan explained. "The pain you are experiencing are contractions. I want you to go and I will watch you for a few hours. I will give you medication to stop them. I'm going to keep you at 2 cm for as long as possible."

Gabriella threw her head back and took a nice long deep breath. This was not part of the plan and this was not supposed to be happening. This was something that could change every, fast.

"Can I call Troy now?" Sharpay asked from the right side of the exam table.

Gabriella opened her eyes and put her hand out. "Nope, I think I need to."

* * *

An hour later Gabriella was in a hospital gown, in a bed, with a monitor strapped onto her 7 and a half month belly. She had an IV drip in her hand to help stop the contractions that were happening. Sloan told her to just try to relax the best that she could, but in typical Gabriella form she couldn't help but worry.

Sharpay was staying by her best friends side until Troy was able to make an appearance. He was in surgery when Gabriella called him. He left surgery to speak with her but she assured him to not worry and to come see her when he was finished.

The door flew open and a panicked Troy entered.

"Oh babe," he gasped as he placed a kiss on her forehead and then took her head.

"It's not bad, but it's not good either." Gabriella explained to him. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but you might be right."

"What do you mean babe?" He asked her.

Gabriella felt herself get choked up and she turned away from her husband. She couldn't even look at him. The amount of guilt she was feeling was undesirable and if something happens to the baby, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"I pushed myself too hard." Gabriella finally choked out.

Troy looked over at Sharpay who just shook her head slightly.

"I'll go call Chad and tell him whats going on," Sharpay explained to the couple and she excused herself to give them a minute.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shook her head vigorously and turned back to Troy with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't listen to you or Sloan. You both told me to slow down and I didn't. I thought I could do it all but I can't and now I'm hurting the baby." She sobbed.

Troy stood up and pulled her head into his chest. "You did nothing wrong Gab, you didn't."

"Troy this past week I pushed myself way to hard. I got too stressed out and I didn't take any time for myself. And now here I am in early labor because of it. Our baby is going to be born with under developed lungs!"

Troy pulled her back and attempted to pull his wife back into reality.

"Enough," he stated. "You did nothing wrong. This baby is not going to be born today, this will happen in a few more weeks. Sloan is stopping the contractions and everything is going to be okay. She's going to give you a steroid shot to help develop the baby's lungs if something happens." Troy tried to explain to her. "This is not your fault."

Gabriella continued to sob into her husbands arms. It's as if every emotion she has tried to put on the back burner was coming out and nothing was stopping her. Her tiny hands grabbed onto Troy's white lab coat as she tried patting the tears away from her eyes.

"What you need to do is just take a deep breath and calm down okay?" Troy asked her. "Watch me." Troy made eye contact with his wife and slowly took a deep breath and then let it out through his mouth. Gabriella repeated his action once, twice, and then three times. "Good girl." He whispered to her.

Troy's fingers ran through her hair as she looked up at him. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' and Troy simply mouthed back 'stop it'.

* * *

Sloan continued to check Gabriella every hour to make sure there was no change. She was no longer dilating, but she still stayed at 2cm. A few contractions continued to hit her, but she explained to Sloan how they were dying down.

Both The Montez's and Lucille were contacted on what was happening, but in typical Gabriella and Troy fashion they told them to not worry and not come to the hospital. They both loved their parents, but things are easier when they are not around breathing down their necks.

Sloan checked the monitor to make sure the contractions were indeed slowing down. She smiled over at Gabriella to give her a bit of assurance that she knew she needed.

"Things look good girl," Sloan told her. "Contractions are slowing down, and you stopped dilating, but I still want to keep you for an overnight observation."

"That's fair I guess." Gabriella said stroking her stomach.

Troy looked over at Sloan wanting to know what the next step is. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well," Sloan started off. "It should be known by now that work is done for the rest of the pregnancy." Gabriella nodded. "You my dear are going to be put on permanent bed rest!"

Gabriella simply nodded again. She knew that this was going to happen, she wasn't too thrilled, but she had to do what she had to do.

"And instead of monthly checkups I want to see you every week. You are a high risk pregnancy and I need nothing else to happen to you understood?" Sloan asked and Gabriella just nodded. "Troy I am putting you in charge to make sure these orders are carried out."

"You got it doc!" Troy smiled causing both women to crack a small smile.

"What are my chances of going full term?" Gabriella asked.

Sloan sighed as she began to tell Gabriella what she has to look forward too. "Seeing as you are already dilated anything could happen at any time. I want to see you go to 37 weeks. You will be full term and that is what I want. There might be a small chance you could go into labor earlier then that we will face that bridge when we come to it. Right now, I just want you to relax and rest okay?"

Gabriella nodded nervously and looked over at Troy who only gave her a smile and a wink.

"Try and get some rest okay?" Sloan said leaving the two of them alone.

Gabriella threw her head back on the pillow and sighed as she rubbed her hands over her eyes. Troy felt his heart crush into a million pieces watching his wife suffer like this. He reached over and placed his hands on her growing stomach and kissed it softly. Gabriella lifted her head to see what her husband was doing, and what she saw was his lips on her stomach.

"Just stay in there a little longer kid," Troy said to her stomach. "Please do that so you don't make mommy crazy."

Gabriella couldn't help at her husband and then Troy began to laugh. He reached up and over and placed a kiss on his wifes lips giving her more reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Lots of emotions this chapter! As always thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I love hearing ideas and feedback from you guys!**

**Please review!  
xo Laura**


End file.
